Verantwortung
by JO9
Summary: Die Zeit hat alles wieder in Ordnung gebracht. Nur die Erinnerungen an jene Sieben Jahre quälen die Weisen. Die Prinzessin hat gelernt zu verdrängen bis jetzt.
1. Kapitel 1

Verantwortung

Diese Geschichte ist für mich nur die Möglichkeit einem Traum Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Ich besitze weder Rechte an Nintendos Zelda, noch an irgendwelchen anderen Charakteren von Nintendo.

„ ..." - wörtliche Rede

‚ ...' - Gedanken

**„_Helden werden geboren um Tyrannen zu stürzen._**

_**Doch wer fragt die Helden, ob sie Helden sein wollen ..."**_

Die Sonne steht im Zenit über der sattgrünen Steppe von Hyrule. Die zweite Jahreszeit hat das goldenen Königreich in ein blühendes Paradies gewandelt.

In dieser friedlichen Landschaft hört man selbst den Wind leise flüstern. In der Ferne vernimmt man das Wiehern der Pferde von LonLon. Der Fluss nach Zora plätschert an den Ufersteinen und ein Fuchs jagt ein Kaninchen hinterher im hohen Steppengras.

Im Norden des Landes thront das Schloss Hyrule majestätisch über die Stadt. In den Gassen der Stadt herrscht das buntes Treiben des Marktes. Händler preisen ihre Waren auf dem grauen Kopfsteinpflaster und Mägde tratschen am Brunnen.

Vorbei an den Wachen führt die Straße zum Schloss. Inmitten der Schlucht um den sandigen Weg steht ein massives Steintor, welches den Schlosspark von der Öffentlichkeit abtrennt.

„Nein ,dass werde ich nicht ,Vater!"

Eine grelle Frauenstimme schallt in den Mauern des Schlossgartens. Einige Vögel fliegen aufgeschreckt aus den Baumkronen empor.

„Aber warum denn nicht, mein Kind? Er..."die Antwort der männlichen Stimme wird wieder unterbrochen. „ Es ist das Letzte von dir !"kreischt die Frau. Die in der Nähe postierten Wachen wenden unauffällig die Köpfe und beobachten die beiden Personen im Garten des Schlosses.

Der Mann faltet die Hände zusammen und bittet mit flehender Stimme. „Liebes, ich meine es doch nur gut mit dir. Er ist ..."Wieder kann der Mann seinen Satz nicht zuende sprechen.

„Er ist ein Spinner. Wie jeder Mann. Ich werde ihn nicht heiraten!" schreit die junge Hylianerin. Nun ist dem älteren Mann der Geduldfaden gerissen. Mit wütend bebender Stimme schreit er: „ Du wirst ihn heiraten- egal ob es dir in den Kram passt oder nicht! Und das ist mein letztes Wort!" Mit diesen energischen Worten dreht sich der Mann um und schreitet aus dem Garten. Als er um die Ecke verschwindet, nimmt sich das Mädchen einen Blumentopf und schmettert ihn gegen die fahlgraue Steinwand.

Von dem Geschreie bebt ihr Atem und ihr Gesicht ist rot angelaufen. Gerade als sie sich zitternd auf die Knie sinken lässt, betritt eine hochgewachsene grauhaarige Frau den Garten. Es ist niemand anders als das Kindermädchen der Prinzessin von Hyrule- Impa.

Die Prinzessin selbst starrt mit Tränen in den Augenwinkeln auf den Rasen und gräbt ihre Finger in die Erde.

„Prinzessin?" Das sandblonde Mädchen schaut auf und nur der Gesichtausdruck der Prinzessin lässt Impa lesen über welches Thema sie mit ihrem Vater den König diskutiert hat.

„Warum tut er mir das an? Hasst mich mein Vater so sehr?"fragt sie ihre langjährige Nanny mit leiser Stimme. Impa seufzt und geht in die Hocke, um mit Prinzessin Zelda auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein. Sie streicht ihrer Ziehtochter ein goldblonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht und wischt ihr mit dem Handrücken eine Träne von der Wange.

„Eurer Vater tut das nicht weil er euch hasst, sondern weil er Euch gut versorgt sehen will."Zelda starrt Impa plötzlich mit wutentbrannten Blick an. „Ich kann für mich alleine Sorgen. Ich brauche keine Hilfe- von niemanden! Und du weißt das Impa. Du besser als jeder andere. Du erinnerst dich schließlich."Die letzten Worte fallen ihr sichtlich schwer. Die Stimme haucht nur noch ganz sanft das Wort ‚erinnern'.

Auch Impas Mimik verzieht sich. Sie schüttelt schnell den Kopf, vertreibt die aufsteigenden Erinnerungen und greift die Prinzessin unter Kinn.

„Ihr seid die rechtmäßige Thronfolgerin. Ihr herrscht eines Tages über dieses Volk. Und Ihr habt kein Recht aus Selbstgefälligkeit gegen die euch auferlegten Pflichten zu verstoßen. Zudem ist es für euch ein niedergeschriebenes Gesetz. Und so sehr ich diesen Mann auch nicht leiden kann, dass ist Eure eigene Schuld."Zelda versucht sich dem festen Griff zu entziehen, doch Impa lenkt ihren Blick wieder in ihr Gesicht.

„Lernt endlich mit euren Entscheidungen zu leben. Man kann nicht immer vor der Verantwortung fliehen!"Und es schien, als ob in Zeldas Kopf sich ein Hebel umlegte.

Impa sprach nicht nur von der Heirat.

Sie spielte auf etwas Anderes an.

Auf ein Ereignis, das nun fast mehr als sieben Jahre zurücklag.

Das sie versucht hatte zu verdrängen.

Und doch fühlte sie sich wieder schuldig.

Zelda entzog sich Impas Griff, sprang auf und flüchtete in Richtung des Schlosshofes. Sie rennt vorbei an den Wachen durch die gewaltigen Türen, stößt fast eine Magd auf dem Treppe zum Nordflügel um und erreicht völlig außer Atem die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer.

Als diese ins Schloss fällt, gibt sie ihren weichen Knien nach und lässt sich wieder sinken.

Die Schuld übermannt sie. Dicke Tränen sammeln sich in ihrem Augen und kullern über die Wangen. Heftige Schluchzer überkommen sie. Die blonde Hylianerin krallt sich mit ihren Finger an ihre Oberarme und ergibt sich den Gewissenbissen.

Erinnerungen stoßen auf, welche sie in den tiefen ihrer Gedanken verstecken wollte. Welche nie mehr in ihr Bewusstsein rutschen sollten.

Sie war ein törichtes Kind gewesen. Und alle hatten für ihre Dummheit bezahlt. Hätte sie doch niemals diesem Jungen mit der Fee die Stein suchen lassen. Hätte sie ihm niemals die Okarina der Zeit gegeben, dann wäre niemals der Mann aus der Wüste an das Triforce gekommen.

Und Hyrule wäre niemals in diese siebenjährige Schreckensherrschaft gelangt. Auch wenn dank dem Helden der Zeit der schwarze Tyrann gestürzt werden konnte, und sie die Zeit wieder zurück drehen konnte, und alles ungeschehen machen konnte, so konnte sie niemals ihr Gewissen zerstören.

Und die Erinnerungen werden die Weisen und sie bis an ihr Lebensende verfolgen. Und in der Nacht, wenn der Vollmond wieder sein Gesicht über Hyrule zeigt, dann kommen die Erinnerungen an diese sieben Jahre und jagen sie.

Als Zelda sich wieder beruhigt, kann sie nicht sagen ob es Minuten oder Stunden waren in denen sie wieder alles durchlebt hat. Sie richtet sich auf und läuft hinüber zum Spiegel an ihrem Schränkchen.

Rot gequollene Augen starren auf sie zurück und bestätigen wieder ihr Gefühl, dass Letzte zu sein.

Und sie fühlt sich wieder allein.

Impa sitzt auf einer Bank im Garten und beobachtet die Wachen gegenüber am Schlosseingang.

Ihr Herz schmerzt. Doch es ist kein physischer Schmerz. Es tut ihr weh ihre Ziehtochter so gesehen zu haben. Und doch weiß die Shiekah, dass es so sein muss. Zelda muss lernen mit ihren Entscheidungen zu leben. Sie muss dafür gerade stehen. Denn nicht immer wird Impa für sie da sein können- so gerne sie auch wollte.

Und ihr Vater muss sie vor ihrem 18. Geburtstag verheiraten. So steht es im Großen Buch Mudora, den alten hylianischen Gesetzen.

Die Shiekah seufzt auf und verschwindet mit einem Knall und einem hellen Blitz.

Nachdem die Prinzessin sich ein Bad hat einlassen, entspannt sie sich in dem heißen Wasser und schließt die Augen. Sie denkt über den anstrengendes Tag nach, während draußen am Horizont die verschwindende Sonne den Himmel in ein Meer aus Rottönen taucht.

Sie entschließt den heutigen Tag noch zu genießen, soweit es möglich ist.Zu ihrem Plan gehört es sich aus dem Schloss zu schleichen und am Sommerfest der Hylianer auf dem Marktplatz teilzunehmen. Dieser Gedanke zaubert ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und sie lässt sich mit dem Kopf in das warme Wasser sinken.

Als die Dunkelheit über das Schloss hereinbricht und die Wachposten ihre Fackeln entzünden, schleicht die mit einem schwarzen Umhang vermummte Prinzessin in den Schatten der Hecken vorbei, in Richtung des Parks.

Impa befindet sich gerade auf dem Weg von den Quartieren der Angestellten hinüber zum Hauptteil des Schlosses, als ihr empfindliches Gehör etwas in den Büschen ausmacht. Sie schaut unauffällig auf, behält aber ihre Richtung und Geschwindigkeit bei.

Dann entspannen sich ihre Gesichtszüge ein wenig und sie lässt guten Gedankens die Tür hinter sich zufallen.

‚Viel Spaß, Prinzessin' denkt sich Impa mit einem winzigen Lächeln.

Zelda atmet erleichtert aus. ‚Das war knapp mit Impa', denkt sie sich und setzt ihre Flucht fort. Quer durch den großen Park geschlichen, vorbei an den dusseligen Wachen, erreicht sie endlich die Schlucht.

Durch Zufall hat sie damals herausgefunden, dass die Efeuranken an dieser Seite der Schlucht so sehr gewuchert sind, dass man an ihnen ganz leicht herunter klettern kann und so unbemerkt aus dem Schloss kommt.

In der Dunkelheit lauert bereits eine weitere vermummte Person.

„Na endlich! Ich dachte schon du lässt mich hier verrotten!" zischt andere Person.

„Ruto," Zelda legt ihre Hände auf die Hüfte und grinst die Zoraprinzessin an. "Meinst du ich lass mir ernsthaft dieses Ereignis entgehen eine Nacht mit dir zu feiern?"Ruto grinst zurück und umarmt die Hylianerin. „ Schön dich endlich wieder zusehen."

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit kommen die beiden Prinzessin am ungewöhnlich hellbeleuchteten Markplatz an und sind überwältigt von den regen Treiben.

Musik, tanzende Leute, Gelächter, Kinder, die um den Brunnen rennen. Es scheint, als wäre ganz Hyrule heute Abend hier versammelt.

Und für einen Moment erscheint es der Kronprinzessin von Hyrule so, als wäre das hier ihr Abschiedsfest. Denn für die Heirat würde sie Hyrule verlassen müssen.

Sie würde dann ja erst mal als Gemahlin des Prinzen von Termina an dessen Hofe leben müssen.

Alles wird anders sein, sobald sie verheiratet wird. Jedenfalls für sie.

Ruto zupft Zelda an ihrem Oberteil und holt sie aus ihrer Gedankenwelt zurück. Die besorgten brauen Augen der Zora starren in die ozeanblauen Pupillen der Prinzessin.

Und Ruto sieht die augenblickliche Leere des Blickes. Und Zelda weiß, dass Ruto es wissen will.

„Ich werde Hyrule verlassen müssen. Mein Vater verheiratet mich nach Termina."

Diese zwei Sätze bringen die Amphibienprinzessin aus dem Gleichgewicht.

Ruto fasst sich bestürzt auf die Brust und versucht einen klaren Gedanken zufassen.

Eine Horde Kinder rennt schreiend an ihnen vorbei. Die beiden langjährigen Freundinnen starren sich an.

„Du gibt's nach?"fragt Ruto sanft. Zelda lässt den Kopf sinken.

„Ich muss."Antwortet das blonde Mädchen. „Bald ..."Sie spürt auf einmal nur noch wie sie Rutos Arm in die Menge zieht und die blaue Zora sie verschmitzt anlacht.

„Dann lass uns den Abend genießen!"Sind Rutos Worte.

Und Zelda lächelt sanft zurück.

Und sie dankt den Göttinnen wieder dafür, dass sie ihr eine so wunderbare Person zur Freundin geschenkt haben.

Es wird immer später und die Glocken der Zitadelle lassen wissen, dass es bald Mitternacht ist.

Zelda hat Ruto vor einiger Zeit aus den Augen verloren und versucht sie von einer erhöhten Stelle am Rand des Marktes zu erspähen. Doch das Getümmel selbst um diese späte Stunde erschwert es die Zora zu finden.

So hockt sich Zelda auf eine Holzkiste an einer Häuserwand und beobachtet das Treiben um sie herum.

Sie beneidet die Leute. Für ihren unermesslichen Reichtum an persönlicher Freiheit.

Rubine hat sie genug, mehr als sie jemals brauchen wird. Doch Zelda sehnt sich nach Freiheit und eigenen Rechten, dass was sie niemals besitzen wird.

So verträumt bemerkt die junge Hylianerin eine Figur weiter abseits bei der Pferdetränke. Aus der Entfernung schätzt sie ihn so um ihr Alter.

Etwas an ihm macht sie so neugierig, dass sie sich erhebt und sich leise ihm nähert.

Anscheinend ist er gerade erst gekommen, denn dieser gutaussehende junge Hylianer wäre ihr doch sicher aufgefallen.

Er hat dunkelblondes Haar, etwa Kinnlang, das unter seiner grünen Mütze hervorscheint. Sie Nähert sich ihm auf etwa zwanzig Meter und beobachtet ihn hinter einem Fass versteckt.

Der junge Mann trägt eine grüne Tunika mit einem weißen langärmeligen Hemd drunter. Auf seinem Rücken sind ein Schwert und ein Schild verschnallt. Ein leichtes Kribbeln in der Magengegend lässt Zelda unruhig werden und sie tritt versehentlich auf eine Tonscherbe, die lautstark unter ihr zerspringt. Das brauen Pferd der Hylianers schaut aufgeschreckt empor in Zeldas Richtung, doch dieser beruhigt das Tier durch Streicheleinheiten wieder.

Mit einem etwas unguten Gefühl diesen Mann weiter zu beobachten dreht sich Zelda um und schleicht so leise wie möglich wieder zum großen Platz zurück. Sie schimpft auf die unbeleuchteten Nebengassen als sie in eine andere Person reinrennt.

Wütend murmelt rennt sie weiter, doch der Mann greift sie an ihrem Arm, schleudert sie unsanft herum und presst sie gegen die Hauswand.

Sie hofft, dass wer immer das auch sei sie nicht unter ihrer Kapuze erkennt und sie verschont. Mit dem Plan sich zu befreien, zappelt und windet sie sich.

„Raus mit der Sprache,"Zelda zuckt erschreckt, als sie plötzlich eine Schwertklinge unter die Nase gehalten bekommt.

„Wer seid ihr und warum beobachtet ihr mich?"Die dunkle Männerstimme verängstigt Zelda seltsamerweise nicht. Sie ist ihr sogar sehr angenehm.

Genauso der warme Haut seiner Hände auf ihren. Das Kribbeln der Bauchgegend wird stärker.

Zögernd schaut sie auf und erlaubt einen Blick unter die Kapuze.

Es ist der junge Hylianer, den sie eben noch beobachtet hatte. Er musste sie bemerkt haben.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck ändert sich. Er muss sie erkannt haben.

Dann lässt er ihre Hände los und sein Schwert verschwindet wieder in die Schwertscheide.

Erleichterung überkommt die Prinzessin, gefolgt von Scham.

„Ich wollte Euch nicht beobachten, Sir. Ich ..."Zeldas Mund bleibt stehen, als er sich verbeugt und vor ihn niederkniet.

„Verzeiht mir, Hoheit. Ich wollt Euch weder ängstigen, noch wollte ich Euch belästigen."Zelda läuft knallrot an und stammelt leise, aber energisch:

„Steht ihr wohl auf!"Sie zieht ihn an einem Arm hoch. „ Ich will nicht erkannt werden! Würde ich mich sonst so verhüllen, du Trottel!"Der junge Mann scheint von dem letzten Kommentar sichtlich verärgert.

„Verzeiht, Hoheit. Hier hat sich nichts in all den Jahren geändert!" bemerkt er. Er schaut die etwas überraschte Prinzessin an und dreht sich um. Zelda schüttelt kurz den Kopf und rennt dann hinter ihm her.

„Was soll das heißen?"Sie stellt sich vor ihm und breitet die Arme aus, um seinen Weg zu versperren.

Sie starrt in wutentbrannt an und hält ihren Zeigefinger drohend unter die Nase.

„Wie wagt Ihr es mit mir zu reden! Antwortet gefälligst und macht euch nicht mit einem solchen Kommentar aus dem Staub!"Der Hylianer Namens Link grinst die Prinzessin nur an und streicht sich einige Haare hinter die Ohren.

„Anscheinend lauft ihr immer noch vor jeglicher Verantwortung hinweg."Und drückt sie zur Seite.

Zelda bleibt der Mund offen stehen und sie schreit ihm hinterher.

„Du ignoranter Bauerntrampel !!!"Sie greift nach einem sich in der Nähe befindlichen Blumetopf und schmeißt ihm den hinterher.

Link dreht sich zum Glück noch rechtzeitig um und kann dem Geschoss ausweichen.

Er sieht wie eine vor zornkochende Prinzessin von dannen stampft und dreht sich wieder zu seinem treuen Ross um.

Dieses wiehert leise, als ob es lachen würde.

„Danke, Epona! Lach du mich doch nicht noch aus,"brummt der Hylianer und klopft dem Pferd auf den Hals.

‚Anscheinend hat sich wirklich nichts verändert,' stellt Link bedrückt fest und schaut hoch zum dunklen Himmel.

‚Sie hat mich verdrängt.'

Zelda kommt aufgebracht wieder zum Marktplatz und wird auch direkt von Ruto erspäht.

Doch die blonde Hylianerin starrt nur auf ihre Handflächen.

‚Es war so angenehm.' Lächelt sie in sich herein.

Dieses Gefühl lässt sie für einen Moment taumeln, bevor Ruto sie wieder zurückholt.

‚ So vertraut ...'

Das war das erste Kapitel ! Es ist geschafft !!! Fällt auf die Knie und schreit vor Freude

Ich hoffe er hat euch gefallen und ich hoffe auf wenigstens ein Review.Ach ja und Flames werden dazu benutzt, um unschuldige Kaninchen zu quälen.

Jo


	2. Kapitel 2

Nintendo gehört immer noch nicht mir, aber ich gebe mir große Mühe das sich dies bald ändert Evilgrin !!!!

„**Ich frage mich jeden Tag ‚Wirst du mir vergeben?'**

**Ich bin bei dir und doch trennt uns das Leben,**

**Ich war für dich die Zukunft, doch das ist jetzt Vergangenheit, und**

**Ich schätze ein ‚Tut mir leid' tut's nicht mehr,**

**und ich schrieb dir 'ich liebe dich' ****und dich liebe dich."**

**(_Thomas D. von den Fanta Vier, Liebesbrief)_**

Es sind seit dem Sommerfest nun fast zwei Monate vergangen und die zweite Jahreszeit steht vor ihrem Ende. Braune Blätter weht der stärker werdende Nordwind von den sterbenden Bäumen und die Vögel ziehen in den Süden der Insel.

Irgendwann hat Zelda aufgegeben sich zu sträuben. Und als Ergebnis sitzt sie nun vor ihrem Spiegel und kämmt sich wohl zum erst mal zum letzten Mal die Haare in ihrem Zimmer.

Es werden wohl so kleine Dinge sein, die sie an ihrem Hyrule vermissen wird. Vielleicht die quietschende Schublade ihrer Kommode oder der kleine Riss auf ihrem Nachtschrank. Sogar die hässlichgrüne Nachtlampe auf ihrer Nachtkonsole wird ihr fehlen.

Sie schweift langsam ihren Blick in Richtung ihres Balkons. Die eben aufgegangene Sonne scheint in einem warmen goldgelb in den kalt und trist wirkenden Raum. Ihre Sachen für den Ritt nach Termina sind gepackt.

Der große Tag hat sie eingeholt.

‚Wie sehr wird mir dieser Blick fehlen ...'

Für die Reise fertig gekleidet erhebt sie sich von dem massiven Eichenhocker und geht in Richtung der Tür. Kurz bevor diese zuschlägt schaut sie noch mal durch den Türspalt in ihr Kinderzimmer. Und schließt es mit einem Seufzen.

So langsam wie nur irgendwie möglich schlurft sie über den Gang zum Treppenhaus. Die vorbeihuschenden Angestellten verbeugen sich vor ihr und wünschen ihrer Prinzessin alles Gute und viel Glück in ihrer Ehe. Auch wenn sie sich höflich bedankt und verabschiedet, so bedarf es keiner großer Kenntnis um zu erkennen, dass sie unglücklich ist.

Unten am Treppenabsatz wartet Impa auf sie, um Zelda zu den Pferden zu eskortieren. Impa scheint, ungewöhnlich für die Shiekah, von den Gefühlen des Momentes aufgewühlt. Doch sie gibt sich Mühe, diese zu verbergen.

„Es heißt heute Abschied nehmen, Prinzessin."Spricht die Shiekahfrau und stellt sich vor die Hylianerin. Sie richtet der Prinzessin den dunklen Schleier um ihre Haare und zupft das Kleid um die Hüfte richtig.

„Impa, lass das."Die Prinzessin schlägt die Hände ihrer Vertrauten weg und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. An Impas Blick erkennt sie, dass sie mit dieser Handlung die Shiekah verletzt hat und entschuldigt sich bei ihr.

Mit einmal springt Zelda ihrem Kindermädchen in die Arme und drückt sie feste ab sich.

„Du wirst mir so sehr fehlen, Impa."beginnt das blonde Mädchen. „Ich will nicht gehen müssen ... „ Impa nickt nur und streicht ihr mit den großen Händen über das verschleierte Haar. „Ihr werdet mir auch fehlen."Spricht die Shiekah mit ruhiger Stimme. „Mehr als Ihr euch vorstellen könnt, mehr als Ihr euch vorstellen könnt."Wiederholt sie und entlässt Zelda aus ihren Armen. Die Prinzessin schaut in die tiefroten Augen ihrer Nanny und umarmt sie noch einmal bevor sie das Schloss verlassen.

Vor dem Schloss steht bereits ihr Vater und gibt den Soldaten, die sie begleiten werden, die letzten Anweisungen. Dann bemerkt der König das seien einzige Tochter hinter ihm steht. „Mein liebes Kind!" empfängt er sie freudig und zieht sie zu sich. „Gut siehst du aus, nur dein Gesicht passt nicht zu diesem freudigen Ereignis!" Zelda zieht sich von ihm los und schenkt ihm einen erzürnten Blick. „Ich hoffe, dass du darauf keine Antwort von mir erwartest." murmelt sie leise und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich jeglichen weiteren Kommentar zu verkneifen.

Im Hof stehen bereits sechs Pferde mit Reiter und ein Karren mit Hochzeitsgeschenken und der Mitgift wird ihnen in den nächsten Tagen folgen.

„Wir sind dann soweit, Majestät!"salutiert einer der Männer vor Zeldas Vater. Dieser nickt und wendet sich wieder Zelda zu. „Dann fehlt nur noch einer."Die Ohren der Prinzessin werden hellhörig. Sie schaut neugierig zu ihrem Vater und entschließt sich schließlich ihn doch zu fragen.

„Wer sollte denn noch fehlen?"fragt sie mit einem gereizten Unterton in der Stimme.

„Nun, mein Kind. Da sich die Überfälle am Todesberg neuerdings häufen, habe ich beschlossen dir einen der besten Krieger unseren Landes mitzuschicken. Wir wollen ja das du in einem Stück Termina erreichst."

‚Da bin ich mir nicht ganz so sicher ...' Doch auch nun versucht sich die Prinzessin diesen Kommentar zu verkneifen.

Sie streicht sich mit den weißen Handschuhen einmal über die Falten ihres schwarzen Kleides und faltet dann wieder die Hände vor sich.

Einige Zeit vergeht und Zelda hockt inzwischen auf der Steintreppe vor dem Schloss, als ihr Vater aufhört nervös hin und her zu schreiten und anscheinend in der Ferne etwas erblickt. Von der Sonne geblendet schaut die Prinzessin auf mit der rechten Hand als Sichtschutz und erkennt wage Umrisse eines Reiters.

Sie sollte Recht behalten. Nicht zu ihrem Vorteil.

„Seid gegrüßt ,eurer Hoheit, "verbeugt sich Link vor dem König, nachdem er von seinem Pferd abgestiegen war. Zelda hatte schon gehofft, dass sie sich verschaut hätte. Doch diese grüne Tunika kam ihr nur allzu bekannt vor.

Wütend springt sie von den Steinstufe auf und stellt sich vor ihrem Vater. Mit vor Zorn erhobener Stimme zischt sie ihn an:„Vater, was will dieser Kerl hier?"

Ein bitterböser Blick streift Link, der mit Unschuldslamm gleicher Miene zu dem König schaut und entsetz den Kopf schüttelt. Als der König einen bösen Blick zu seiner Tochter wirft, fängt Link an helmisch zu grinsen.

„Ihr kennt euch?"Fragt der König. Zelda schaut zum Boden und sagt zu ihrer Überraschung gleichzeitig mit Link nein.

Etwas verwundert runzelt der ältere Hylianer die Stirn und schüttelt nur verständnislos den Kopf.

„Wie auch immer. Darf ich euch bekannt machen?"Zelda verdreht die Augen und dreht sich wieder dem eben angekommenen Hylianer zu. „Das ist Link der Kokiri,"er weißt mit seiner Hand zu dem jungen Krieger. Dieser verbeugt sich vor der erzürnten Prinzessin, die ihm die Zunge so rausstreckt, dass ihr Vater es nicht merkt. „Und das ist meine liebreizende Tochter, Prinzessin Zelda."Die aus Anstand nickt und dann ihren Blick wieder zum Himmel richtet.

„Nun, mein Prinzeschen. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute für deine Reise und zu deiner Hochzeit im nächsten Sommer komme ich selbstverständlich nach." Gerade als er seien Tochter umarmen will, tritt diese ein Stück zurück und sagt ihn mit blanken Blicken, dass sie kein wert auf diesen Abschied legt. Stattdessen schreitet sie stumm die Treppenstufen herunter, vorbei an Link und seinem Pferd in Richtung des goldfarbenen Pferdes, dass für sie bereit steht.

Sie reißt dem jungen Stallburschen grob die Zügel aus der Hand und hebt ihren Fuß in Richtung des Steigbügels.

Impa beobachtet die Situation etwas weiter abseits. Ihr Blick verdunkelt sich, als sie den Unbekannten der kleinen Gruppe ausmacht. Er ist ihr bekannt, soviel steht fest. ‚Link. Vorbei kennen ich diesen Namen?' fragt sie sich selbst.

‚Sollte es...? Nein, unmöglich. Das ist zu lange her.' Doch dann steht sie mit einmal gerade, als ob sie vom Blitz getroffen wurde. Ihre Pupillen werden klein und Schweiß bricht ihr aus. Ihre Erinnerungen an den Helden der Zeit, jenen Link vor über 7 Jahren, schießen ihr durch den Kopf.

Angestrengt versucht Zelda gleichzeitig ihr Kleid anzuheben und den Steigbügel des Damesattels mit ihren Schuhen zutreffen. „Soll ich dir auf dein Pferd helfen?"Es ist wieder diese angenehm dunkle Stimme, die ihr dieses unbeschreibliche Kribbeln über die Haut jagt. Sie wendet den Kopf und schaut in diese umwerfend blaue Augen. Für einen Moment sprachlos. „Für Euch immer noch ‚Eurer Hoheit' !" brummt sie. „Und ich schaffe das hier auch alleine!"Zelda zieht ihren Kopf wieder herum und versucht es weiter. „ Geht Ihr wieder harmlose Mädchen am Markt erschrecken!"zischt sie leise, so dass es nur Links Ohren hören. Er lacht leise und stützt sich mit einer Hand so über die nach vorne gebeugte Prinzessin, die mit dem Steigbügel ihren Kampf ausfechtet, dass er mit seinem Mund nahe bei ihren Ohren ist. „ Wie ihr befiehlt, eurer Hoheit!"flüstert er und streift dabei mit seinem Atem ihr Ohrläppchen.

Zeldas Herz bleibt fast stehen vor Erregung des Moments.

Dann spürt sie nur noch wie Link sie bei der Hüfte packt und auf den Sattel setzt. Mit gesenktem Blickformen ihre Lippen ein leises ‚danke'.

Doch diese sanfte Seite verschwand ganz schnell wieder, als Link neben ihr aufreitet und sie nur anschaut. "Womit hab ich es nur verdient, Euch für die Reise am Hals zu haben?" Das war diese liebenswürdige Seite der Prinzessin, an die sich Link erinnerte. Er antwortet keck: „ Anscheinend will Eurer Vater nur das Beste für Euch!"und grinst ihr unverschämt in das geschockte Gesicht. Doch Zelda fängt sie wieder und rümpft die Nase.

„Und warum hat er dann Euch angeheuert!"Sie treibt ihr Pferd an und trabt der Gruppe voraus. Link bleibt sprachlos, nur kopfschüttelt zurück. „Sieh mal an, Epona!"Spricht er zu seiner Stute. „Das kann ja noch was geben!"Und treibt sie voran um an die Prinzessin aufzuschließen.

Die Reise führt über den Todesberg im Nord-Osten von Hyrule, der Heimatstadt der Goronen. Doch da die Prinzessin mindestens fünf Pausen dank dem unbequemen Kleid einlegen muss, werden sie mehr als nötig aufgehalten. Langsam verschwindet die Sonne im Westen über der Gerudowüste. Das Heulen der Eulen kündigt die Nacht über Hyrule an und verabschiedet die Sonne bis zum Morgen. Vom Berg aus hat man einen herrlichen Ausblick auf den Sonnenuntergang. Und wie dieser das land erst in sanfte Rosapastell Töne, und dann in ein kräftiges Rot taucht. Link führt nun die Gruppe über den gefährlichen Berghang des Vulkans. Trotz der sinkenden Temperatur für diese Jahreszeit, steigt aus der rotbraunen Erde eine unglaubliche Hitze.

Zeldas Pferd ist vollkommen verschwitzt und schnauft vor Anstrengung. Der Aufstieg auf den Vulkan hat doch mehr von Reiter und Tier gefordert als erwartet.

Link schaut kurz im Gedanken zum Sonnenuntergang. Er muss die Gerudos mal wieder besuchen, beschließt er.

Er musste es Naboru, der Anführerin der Kriegerinnen der Wüste versprechen. Und er muss wieder mal zu Malon auf die LonLon-Farm im Herzen Hyrules. Auch ihr hatte er ein Versprechen gegeben. ‚Auch du hattest mir ein Versprechen gegeben.' Stellt er fest du schaut weiter auf die Prinzessin vor sich.

"Es wird langsam Nacht, wir müssen ein Lager suchen, "spricht Link und betrachtet die Landschaft genauer. Die Höhlen an dieser Seite des Berges würden für diese eine Nacht eine geeignete Nachtherberge bieten.

"Gut, wo ist das nächste Gasthaus oder Hotel? "schaut sich Zelda fragend um. Link springt von Epona ab un dschaut sie fragend an. Sie meint es ernst. „Das letzte Gasthaus haben wir vor 4 Stunden passiert." antwortet einer der Soldaten für ihn.

Link sieht wie die Prinzessin ihren Mund nicht mehr zu bekommt. „WAAASSS, und wo werden wir schlafen? Ich weigere mich in einem Erdloch zu schlafen" zickt Zelda und streckt die Nase in Richtung Himmel.

Link lässt Epona los und stellt sich neben Zeldas Pferd. „Nun steigt schon ab, Prinzessin. Eurer Pferd ist auch müde und nein, Ihr werdet in keinem Erdloch schlafen. Wir bauen ein Lager in der Höhle auf, da sind wir auch vor Dieben und anderem Gesindel sicher, "sichert ihr Link zu, als er die Höhle mustert.

Doch die blonde Hylianerin bleibt stur. ‚Wer ist er, dass er ihr Befehle gibt?'

„Dann rastet ihr hier."Zischt sie. „Ich reite weiter - ich find den Weg auch alleine, "sie schließt die Augen und treibt ihr Pferd an, doch wundert sich als der Hengst sich kein Stück mehr bewegt.

Link hält ihn am Zügel. Sein Blick verfinstert sich und der Ton in seiner Stimme gleicht einem Ultimatum:

„Ich meinte zu euch wir pausieren hier. Nun steigt bitte ab, "Zelda schaut ihm protzig in die Augen.

„Und ich sagte, ihr bleibt hier und ich reite we...." noch bevor sie den Satz beendet, findet sie sich mit dem Hintern auf dem Boden wieder. Link führt den Hengst weg und lässt die verduzte Prinzessin auf ihrem Erdhügel sitzen.

‚Was fällt diesem Kerl ein? Was bildet der sich ein wer er ist,' knurrt sie und schnauft sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Später am Abend am Feuer, nachdem sie sich umgezogen hat, angeblich wegen der Erdflecken(eine Prinzessin gibt nicht zu das andere recht haben!),fällt ihr auf das Link fehlt. Sie schaut kurz über die sechs Soldaten hinweg und spricht einen der Männer dann an.

„Wo ist mein großer Beschützer hin , Soldat?" Zeldas Haarsträhnen scheinen im Lagerfeuerlicht wie pures Gold zu glänzen. Sie ist eine wahre Schönheit betrachte man ihr Äußeres.

Jeder der Soldaten im Schloss würde nur um einmal mit der Prinzessin zu reden sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen. Doch ihr Vater meint, dass sie nur mit Adeligen zu reden hat. Schließlich ist sie seine einzige Tochter und damit rechtmäßige Thronfolgerin. Zudem würde sich jeder Mann, nach einer ihrer Ausbrüche lieber selber das Leben nehmen, als unter dem Zorn der Prinzessin zu stehen.

"Er ist dort lang gegangen, um zu trainieren! "antwortete der Soldat höflich ohne sie anzuschauen. Er zeigt in Richtung eines Felsvorsprungs nicht weit vom Lager. Gelassen und doch neugierig schlendert Zelda los. ‚Was dieser Kerl wohl wieder da treibt?'

Ihr Weg führt sie über einen schmalen Trampelpfad, vorbei an einer Kolonie Bombenblumen über einen kleinen Zaun zu einem Gras bewachsenen Plateau.

Der Mond ist inzwischen aufgegangen und leuchtet blassweiß über das dunkle Gras vor ihr. Zelda dreht sich um und erstarrt für einen Moment. Der Ausblick aus ihrem Fenster ist nichts Vergleichbares hierzu. Vor ihr liegt die unendlich scheinende Weite des stolzen Landes Hyrules. Das wird alles mal ihr gehören. ‚Nein, es wird immer den Göttinnen gehören.' Sie wird es nur borgen und hüten wie einen Schatz.

Sie hatte nie die Möglichkeit den Palast zu verlassen und ‚ihr' Land zu erkunden. Aber dennoch, etwas tief in ihr erinnert sie wieder: du warst schon überall! Du kennst fast jeden Winkel dieses Landes.

Oder war alles nur ein Traum? Diese Jahre des Terrors. Und sie wacht jeden Moment auf und Impa sitzt an ihrem Bett und flüstert, dass ihre Träume ihr nichts tun können.

Das Gras der Steppe weht taufrisch im Wind und der silberne Mondschein lässt es aussehen wie ein Meer aus silbernen Fäden. Man erkennt von hier aus die Lichter der Stadt Kakariko, die sie vor ein paar Stunden passiert hatten. Und dann erkennt sie im Herzen ‚ihres Landes' die Farm an ihrer Beleuchtung. Von dort hatte sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ihren Hengst bekommen.

‚So etwas Schönes habe ich noch nie gesehen,' staunt Zelda für sich. Ihre Augen werden immer weiter und in ihren Pupillen spiegelt sich die großartigen Landschaften wieder. Eine ganze Weile starrt sie schon in die Ferne, bis ihr einfällt warum sie überhaupt hier hoch geklettert ist. Sie streift einen großen roten Stein in der Mitte der Wiese, der wie ein sichere Insel in diesen unruhigen Grashalmen wirkt. Im Mondlicht erkennt sie eine Kritzelei, die in den Felsen gemeißelt wurde. Jemand muss schon einmal diesen wunderbaren Ort besucht haben.

"Te ammo eternita evre time veux non chang ZL" Es ist undeutlich und das Wetter und die Zeit haben auch schon ihre Spuren an der Gravur hinterlassen. Doch für die blonde Hylianerin ist sie so klar und deutlich, als ob sie diese selber geschrieben hätte.

Ihre zarten Finger streichen über den Text. Er ist in Althylianisch geschrieben, eine Sprache die nur noch wenige beherrschen - sie eingeschlossen. Die Worte gehen ihr unglaublich stark ans Herz.

„Ich liebe dich, selbst Zeit kann das nicht ändern Zelda Link." liest sie laut. Und erst zeitverzögert wird ihr klar, was sie da eben gelesen hat. ‚Wieso Zelda und Link? Das steht da nicht du Dusselkopf!' regt sie sich auf.

Ein plötzlicher Schlag versetzt ihre Gedanken in Trance:

_"Ich danke dir Link, für alles was du für mein Land und meine Leute getan hast. Doch ich trage Schuld an dem ganzen Leid. Bitte gib mir die Okarina der Zeit und ich schicke dich zurück in deine Zeit. Du hast sieben Jahre im Schlaf verpasst: Hole nun bitte deine Kindheit nach. Wie es dir zusteht." Der Held der Zeit steckt sein treues Masterschwert weg und starrt auf das blausilberne Musikinstrument in seiner rechten Hand. Verwundert schaut er zu Zeldas ausgestreckter Hand. Es Ist, als ob er nicht verstehen würde was sie von ihm verlangt._

_Sie kann ihn doch nicht einfach zurück schicken, jetzt wo er endlich das Böse geschlagen hat und sie wieder vor ihm steht. Sie, das Mädchen von vor sieben Jahren aus dem Schlossgarten. Ihre Augen sind die selben und doch, wenn er jetzt in ihre Augen schaut, dann sieht er nicht mehr ihre Unschuld. Sie hat Schuld auf sich genommen und in den Lauf der Zeit eingegriffen. Zeldas Augen erzählen ihm von den letzten Sieben Jahren, die sie auf der Flucht verkleidet als Shiek verbracht hat. Und er sieht auch ihre Angst vor der ihm und ihr bevorstehenden Zukunft._

„_Nein, Zel!"Er ist wieder im Begriff die Okarina einzustecken. „Ich will nicht zurück! Ich will hier blieben."Es ist die Stimme eines Kindes, nur aus dem Körper eines Erwachsenen. Unbewusst kommt er ihr näher und nimmt sie in die Arme. Sie ist wirklich schön, noch schöner als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Tränen erzählen Link von einem Kampf den Zelda mit sich selber führt. Und dann eine der beiden Seiten entscheidet._

„_Bitte blieb bei mir ..."Die Worte lassen sie schmelzen in seien Armen und sie muss sich erst sammeln um wieder alleine zu stehen._

_Mit großen, nassen Augen streicht sie einmal über sein Gesicht, als ob sie prüfen wollte, ob er real ist._

_"Link, bitte vergiss mich nicht." Und küsst ihren Helden mit aller Leidenschaft auf die Lippen._

_Link ist zu perplex um erst zu antworten, doch schließt dann seine Augen und drückt sie nur noch fester an sich. Dann löst sie sich hastig und springt einen Schritt zurück._

_Sie hat wieder die Okarina. Link schaut entsetz und verletzt. So schnell wie möglich spielt sie die Hymne der Zeit. Link kämpft gegen die gerufenen Mächte an, doch gibt schließlich auf. Die Kräfte der Zeit sind zu stark._

_Ein blaues Licht umgibt ihn. _

_Dann schaut er hinunter in ihre Augen. Und er sieht wie sie weint. Und er weint mit ihr._

_"Link, te ammo eternita evre time veux non chang...Bitte erinnere dich an mich in deinem Herzen. Ich liebe dich...auch wenn die Götter mich strafen."_

_Und dann hört er sie nicht mehr._

Zelda schaut auf ihre zitternden Hände. War es eine ihrer Visionen? Ihrer Träume die ihr was prophezeiten?

„Link,...." atmet sie aufgewühlt. „Kenn ich dich aus einem anderen Leben?" flüstert sie, als ob sie den nächtlichen Wind fragen würde. Doch er antwortet nicht, sondern lässt die verwirrte Prinzessin inmitten ‚ihres Landes' stehen. Es dauert wenige Momente und ihr Verdrängungsmechanismus setzt wieder ein. Es ist ihre Art von Selbstschutz vor ihren Erinnerungen. Sie beginnt die Landschaft wieder wahrzunehmen. Dann hört ihr sensibles Gehör etwas nicht weit von ihr.

Ein silberner Blitz. Das Schwert glänzt im Schein des Vollmondes. Beim Atmen spannt sich jeder Muskel seiner nackten Brust. Link trainiert mit dem Schwert. Sein Anmut mit der Waffe ist hypnotisierend. Zelda versinkt ganz in ihren Gedanken. Doch plötzlich erschreckt sie:

„Kommt ruhig näher Hoheit!" fordert Link sie auf. ‚Mist, er hat mich schon wieder beim spannen erwischt !' ärgert sie sich, doch bewahrt ihre Fassung nach außen.

„Als ob ich mich vor Euch verstecken müsste?" entgegnet sie ihm frech und schleicht um ihn herum, den Blick auf das silberne Schwert fixiert. Er lächelt sie charmant an.

„Stimmt mit eurem Aussehen und eurer Art müsst ihr euch nicht verstecken!" Zelda läuft ganz rot an. „Bei Eurem Organ ist das auch nicht möglich!"Sie stampft auf den Boden und schenkt ihm einen Blick zum tot umkippen.

Link streckt ihr die Zunge raus und sieht wieder zu seiner Klinge. ‚Es gab nie ein Happyend für uns, oder?'

„Gebt ihr mir bitte mal meine Tunika?" fragt er und bekommt diese prompt, jedoch in sein Gesicht geworfen.

"Aber klar doch, bevor sich der Held noch eine Erkältung holt!"Das Word Held lässt ihn hellhörig werden. Doch seine Hoffnung wird wieder rasch zerstört, als die Prinzessin fortfährt , „Aber sagt mal wie habt Ihr mich gesehen? Man sieht doch dort hinten nichts. Oder habt ihr einen magischen Blick oder so? "Link bricht in lautem Gelächter aus. Ihre Wangen nehmen wieder die Farbe eines überreifen Apfels an.

„Was ist daran so lustig?" fragt sie beschämt. „Ach nichts, Prinzesschen."Der Hylianer zieht sich seine Oberkleidung über, „ Ich habe bloß eure doch ach so teuren Schuhe schon auf mehr als zwanzig Metern Entfernung gehört!"Er hört nicht auf zu lachen. Zelda platzt der Geduldsfaden.

Selbst durch die dunkle Nacht sieht Link ihre kleinen Zornfalten um den Mund.

„Für diese Unverschämtheit könnte ich Euch den Kopf abschlagen lassen!"„Als ob Ihr ein Schwert halten, geschweige denn halten könnt!"antwortet Link und haut die Klinge des Masterschwertes in die weiche Erde. Die Prinzessin grinst ihn an wie ein kleiner Teufel : „Ist das eine Herausforderung? Ich nehme gerne an! Was setzt Ihr als Preis?" Link fällt fast aus allen Wolken für diese Dreistigkeit. Aber er nimmt an.

„Wenn ich gewinne werdet Ihr mir morgen frühstück machen. Ich meine ein richtiges Frühstück und ich werde die Gruppe dann leiten!"Zelda streckt ihm die Hand entgegen zum Einschlag. „Was begehrt ihr ,falls ihr gewinnen solltet?" Link bekommt wieder dieses gemeine Grinsen auf seinen Lippen.

„Erstens werden wir uns dann duzten, zweitens einen Kuss," Mit diesen Worten schlägt er ein. Zelda schaut ihn überrascht an, doch er meint es ernst. Dennoch versucht sie es, als Scherz aufzufassen.

„Das kann nicht Eurer Ernst sein, "lächelt sie unsicher. „Doch mein Todernst!" fügt Link hinzu und greift nach einem zweiten Schwert, das er in das Gras gelegt hatte.

„Na gut, ihr habt ja sowieso keine Chance."Prahlt Zelda gegenüber dem Krieger. „Ach ja, ich liebe gekochte Eier zum Frühstück, nur so im voraus!" Zeldas Blick wird immer siegessicherer, als sie Links Zweitschwert an sich nimmt. „Und los," hauchen Zeldas rote Lippen.

Super !!! Ich habe auch Teil zwei geschafft. Auch wenn das hier keiner lesen sollte, werde ich weiter updaten. Vielleicht werden ja in Millionen von Jahren Außerirdische Lebensformen dies hier lesen Wahnvorstellungen ****

Gruß das JO


	3. Kapitel 3

Auf drängen meines einzig treuen Lesers (oder besser Leserin) arbeite ich an dieser Geschichte, obwohl ich morgen eine vierstündige Klausur schreibe und obwohl ich heute vier Stunden arbeiten war. Für dich, Schatzi !

Das Übliche: Pommes Currywurst mit Mayo und Soße. Ach, und Nintendo gehört immer noch nicht mir, genauso wenig wie ‚The Legend of Zelda'!

Kapitel 3

Schwerterklirren durchklingt die Nacht. Immer wieder produzieren die aufeinander reibenden Metallklingen rote Funken. Die beiden Kontrahenten starten einen erneuten versuch im blassen Mondlicht, doch wieder blocken sie sich eggenseitig.

Links Gesicht ist nur wenige Zentimeter von Zeldas entfernt. Er grinst sie mit seinem Herzensbrechergrinsen an und stellt fest: „Hey, Ihr seid gut!" Erneut starten beide einen Angriff. „Anscheinend lernt man als Prinzessin heutzutage doch nicht nur schminken und frisieren !"und schon muss sich der blonde Hylianer vor der erneut auf ihn herabstürzenden Schwertklinge schützen, indem er sich zur Seite wegrollt und wieder aus dem nassen Gras aufspringt.

Zelda hat der Ehrgeiz gepackt und sie sprintet ihm hinterher, um dem Krieger zu zeigen wozu man als Prinzessin von Hyrule so alles fähig ist. Doch auch mit dieser Attacke hat Link gerechnet und kreuzt wieder mit ihr die Schwerter.

Allmählich verliert Zeldas Schlag an Kraft und ihre Handflächen schmerzen von dem rauen Schwertgriff. ‚Eben wog dieses Schwert doch noch nicht so viel!' stellt die Prinzessin fest und pustet sich eine lockere Strähne aus den Augen. Sie konzentriert sich auf jeden von Links Schritten und versucht immer eine gerade Angriffsbahn zu ihm aufrecht zu erhalten. ‚Er ist noch nicht einmal schwitzen,"ärgert sich die blonde Hylianerin und blockt eben noch einen schnellen Angriff von ihren Kontrahenten, der sie mit soviel Kraft trifft, dass sie einige Schritte nach hinten taumelt.

„Wo lernt man als Prinzessin so gut zu kämpfen? Etwa am Schminktisch?" reizt Link sie und mimt nach sich übertrieben zu pudern im Gesicht. Er beabsichtigt, dass sie ihre bisher gute Deckung aufgibt.

„Zu Eurer Information, der Herr, meine Amme ist die letzte Shiekah von Hyrule!"betont Zelda und schaut abwerten zu ihm herüber. „Die beste Kämpferin des Schlosses und wenn man den ganzen Tag im Schloss sitzt, da findet sich auch Zeit zu trainieren ." Link flüstert ein leises 'Ich weiß. Ich kenne Impa schließlich'. Doch er behält diesen Gedanken für sich.

„Na ja, aber eine ernstzunehmende Gegnerin seid ihr trotzdem nicht, " In diesem Moment holt Link mit der Schwertklinge aus und führt einen so schnellen Angriff aus, dass Zelda nur den Wind der Klinge um die Nase mitbekommt und wie versteinert stehen bleibt. Ein kalter Wind weht durch ihre langen Haare, bevor sie sich wieder fängt. ‚Was ist da eben passiert?' Atmet sie schwer und starrt auf den frech grinsenden Link vor ihr, der sie erwartungsvoll anblickt.

Dann spürt sie plötzlich die kalte Luft um ihr Schlüsselbein und sieht entsetz zu, doch unfähig schnell zu reagieren, wie sich ihr Oberteil von seinen Trägern löst und ihr langsam entgleitet. Mit einem hochroten Kopf lässt sie das Schwert fallen und krallt sich in ihr Oberteil. Völlig aus dem Takt gebracht schreit die erzürnte Hylianerin : „Für wen haltet ihr Euch eigentlich! Ich könnte Euch dafür hängen lassen!"

Sichtlich unbeeindruckt lehnt sich Link locker auf sein Schwert und schaut sie verschmitzt an. Sie versucht aus seinen blauen Augen seine Reaktion abzulesen, findet aber keine Antwort. Und Link steht einfach nur da und starrt die Prinzessin an. In der Ferne ruft eine Eule und über ihnen ziehen die erleuchteten Wolken vorbei am schwarzen Nachthimmel.

Link wartet geduldig und regt sich nicht. Zu gespannt ist er auf ihre Reaktion hier draußen. Ob sie ihn von den Soldaten verhaften lassen wird? Nein, zu umständlich. Ob sie ihn jetzt und hier köpfen wird? Nein, zu viel Dreck für sie. Ob sie ihn mit bloßen Händen verkloppen wird? Nein, da müsste sie ja ihre Oberbekleidung loslassen, was nicht zu seinem Unwollen wäre.

Dann reagiert die eben noch versteinerte Prinzessin wieder. Ihre Zornfalten um den Mund legen sich und ihr Blick hellt auf. Obwohl ihr seine 'Untat' nicht passt, kommt sie nicht drum herum und beginnt erst zu lächeln, dann zu kichern und schließlich laut loszulachen.

Diese Reaktion bringt ihn erst mal außer Takt und er kratzt sich verunsichert den Kopf. ‚Ich hab sie doch nicht am Kopf getroffen, oder?'

Zelda fängt sich wieder und wischt mit einer Hand eine Träne aus dem Auge. Sie steht einfach nur da und lächelt Link an. 'Eins muss man diesem verrücktem Elfen ja lassen, er hat Humor. Und viel Charme. Ihm liegen bestimmt zwei Dutzend Frauen zu Füßen.' Denkt sie sich und schaut zum Boden. Warum geht ihr gerade das Letztere nah?

Plötzlich steht Link neben ihr und mustert besorgt ihren Kopf ab. Sie schaut ihn erst nur entsetzt an, doch dann legt er seine Hand auf ihre Stirn und vergleicht ihre Temperatur mit seiner anderen Hand an seiner Stirn. „Was ,"will Zelda fragen, doch Link kommt ihr zuvor. „Fühlt Ihr euch gut, oder habt ihr einfach nur euren Verstand verloren?" Zelda packt wieder die Rage. Würde sie ihre Hände nicht so dringend brauchen, würde sie diesem Kerl zeigen wer hier seinen Verstand verloren hat. Doch gerade diese Unverschämtheit an ihm wirkt auf sie anziehend und seine Hand auf ihrer Haut löst wieder dieses angenehme Kribbeln in ihr aus. Es ist fast wie damals auf dem Marktplatz am Sommerfest.

Sie regt sich wieder ab und atmet entspannend aus. „Ihr habt gewonnen."

Link blinzelt sie einmal an und schüttelt dann den Kopf. Sein sandblondes Haar fällt ihm über Augen. Er scheint sie nicht richtig verstanden zu haben. So aus der Nähe betrachtet, stellt Zelda fest, dass Link von diesem Kampf nicht einmal Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn hat.

„Ihr habt gewonnen," wiederholt sich die Prinzessin unsicher und entzieht sich der sowieso schon viel zulange andauernden Berührung des Kriegers. „Ich gebe auf!"spricht sie ganz langsam und deutlich betont. Links erst regungsloses Starren verwandelt sie langsam in ein siegreiches Lächeln. „Dann bekomme ich auch meinen Preis !"Die Hylianerin verdreht sie azurblauen Augen zum Himmel. „Wenn es denn sein muss!"„Ja, DAS muss sein!"lieb säuselt Link und formt einen Kussmund in Zeldas Richtung. Die weicht etwas erschreckt mit ihrem Kopf noch hinten und drängt den aufdringlichen Elf mit der freien Hand zurück. „Nein,"sie erhebt den Zeigefinger vor ihm und schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich kann das hier nur machen, wenn Ihr,"Link fällt ihr ins Wort und verweist sie darauf, dass sie sich nun duzen müssen nach seinem Sieg. „Wenn DU," berichtigt sich die etwas kleinere Hylianerin „deine Augen schließt!"Link stellt sich ganz nah vor Zelda und schaut zu ihr herab in die Augen. Er zuckt mit den Schulter und lässt die Augenlider sinken. Rhythmisch mit dem Pfeifen des Windes hebt und senkt sich sein Brustkorb. Zelda steht erst einfach nur da und betrachtet ihren ‚Beschützer' ganz nah vor sich.

‚Was verursachst du nur mit meinen Gefühlen?' fragt sie nicht ihn, sondern nur sich. Sie kann nicht anders als sanft zu lächeln und berührt Link ganz zaghaft an der linken Wange mit der rechten Hand. Ihre Berührung scheint ihm nicht unangenehm. Wieso hat er soviel Vertrauen in sie, obgleich sie sich erst zum zweiten Mal begegnet sind? Und warum hat sie soviel, nennt man es denn schon so, Vertrauen zu ihm?

Link. Es ist ein ungewöhnlicher Name, doch sie hat ihn bereits irgendwo gehört. Jedenfalls meint Zelda das. Sie hat dieses Gesicht auch schon einmal gesehen. Auch wenn es lange Zeit her scheint, so ist ihr diese Mimik so vertraut, als ob sie beide zusammen aufgewachsen wären. Als ob sie sich länger als ein Leben kennen würden. Die Prinzessin spürt etwas in ihrer Berührung, eine tiefe Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen. Etwas in ihrem Kopf schmerzt. Erst nur ein leises Pochen, das dann zu einem starken Hämmern ausartet. Sie lässt von Link ab und fasst sich an die Schläfe. Ihre Sicht verschwimmt und sie beginnt zu taumeln. Wider bricht ein Meer von Erinnerungen über sie herein. Hunderte schnelle Bilder, zu viele um sie zu zählen, zu schnell um sie alle zu beschreiben. Doch ein Bild bleibt stecken. Ein Bild trifft sie mit voller Kraft. Es ist ein Krieger mit dem legendären Masterschwert, dem Schlüssel zu einer anderen Zeit, vor ihr. Sie kennt dieses Bild gut. Es folgt ihr jede Nacht in ihren Träumen, doch etwas ist anders. Sonst stehen sie und der Unbekannt sie nur gegenüber, nun geht er auf sie zu. Sie sieht sein schmerzverzogenes Gesicht. Seine Kleidung ist blutüberströmt. Sein Gang schwankt. Er streckt seine Hand nach ihr aus und sie erkennt auf seinem Handrücken das Zeichen der Göttinnen- das legendäre Triforce. Dann erkennt sie ihn.

Sofort schnellen Zeldas Augen auf und sie starrt auf Links rechte Hand. Auch wenn die langen Ärmel seiner Tunika seinen Handrücken fast verdecken, so erkennt sie doch das Zeichen der drei Dreiecke, die ein Großes bilden. Sie besitzt selber so ein Zeichen seit dem Zeitkrieg vor über sieben Jahren. Zelda bricht der kalte Schweiß aus. Sie starrt in das Gesicht von Link, der seine Augen immer noch geschlossen hält. Dann überkommt sie ein unglaublich großes Gefühl von Schuld und Reue. Sie fasst sich entsetzt über den Mund. Verunsichert nähert sie sich leise wieder Link und bleibt so nah vor ihm stehen, dass sie seine Nähe förmlich riechen kann.

Sie stellt sich neben ihm auf Zehenspitzen und flüstert in seine spitzen Ohren: „Wer war ich, dass ich dich vergas?"Link verspannt sich, doch öffnet nicht seine Augen, sondern lässt sich weiter auf die Gefühlsachterbahn ein, die sie so nah bei ihm auslöst. Ihr Atem kitzelt sein Ohr. Doch auch Link findet für Zelda keine passende Antwort.

„Ich kenne dich aus einem anderen Leben."Link erlaubt sich selbst nicht Zelda vielleicht zu verschrecken, wenn er sie nun umarmen würde. Das nächste was er hört ist wie ihre Schritte durch das Gras schnellen und sie in der Ferne verstummen.

‚Lass mich erst erinnern wer ich war, wo ich war und wann ich war, bevor wir das hier zu ende führen.' Zelda kneift die Augen zusammen und kämpft gegen den kalten Gegenwind in ihren Augen.

Zelda fragt sich selber gerade was sie getan und gesagt hat. Warum scheint alles in ihrem bisherigen Leben nun auf einer Lüge zu beruhen?

Impa sagte, dass sie sich ihrer Verantwortung bewusst werden sollte und für ihre Handlungen gerade stehen sollte. Doch für was für eine Handlung soll sie verantwortlich sein, wenn sie sich nicht einmal genau erinnert? Alles scheint nur ein böser Traum zu sein.

Und dann erinnert sie sich wieder wage an einen Traum von vor langer Zeit. Sie träumte, dass sie sieben Jahre lang verkleidet floh und von der alten Okarina der Zeit und einem Jungen aus dem Wald mit einer Fee und wie sie ihn nach all den Jahren wiederfand und ihm half das Böse zu besiegen. Ihr Traum endete immer wieder mit dem unbekannten Krieger und sie wachte verschwitzt in ihrem Bett auf. Impa saß an ihrer Bettkante und kühlte ihre Stirn.

Sie erzählt von ihrem Traum und es war, als ob Impa weinen würde. Dann befiel ihre Amme, dass sie weiter schlafen sollte.

Als er langsam und mit verletztem Gesichtsausdruck die Augen öffnet, sieht Link wie ihre langen blonden Haare hinter ihr herfliegen. Der Mond lässt sie zart und zerbrechlich wirken, wie er sie vor all den Jahren kennen gelernt hatte.

Er lacht traurig in sich hinein. ‚Zelda, du batest mich vor sieben Jahren mich an dich zu erinnern. Sieben Jahre lang erinnerte ich mich, auch wenn du mich vergaßt. Jetzt tu du bitte etwas für mich.' Er hebt die beiden Schwerter aus dem Gras auf und schlendert langsam in Richtung Lager zurück.

‚Quält mich nicht noch einmal. Nicht in dieser Situation.' Link bleibt stehen und schaut verbittert zum schwarzen Nachthimmel. Er richtet seine Gedanken wieder auf seine Aufgabe. ‚Bring sie nach Termina und hol dir deine Belohnung vom König.'

_Link hatte alle Weisen aus ihren Tempeln befreit und sollte nun zur Zitadelle der Zeit zurück kommen. Er betritt das alte Gebäude. Vor ihm am Altar steht Shiek. Dieser tritt an den jungen Helden und beginnt zu erzählen: „Link, Held der Zeit, alle Weisen sind vereint und werden dir bei deinem Finalenkampf gegen Ganondorf helfen. Doch bedenke, als du damals das Masterschwert aus seinem Felsen zogst, öffnetest du Ganondorf den Weg zum Triforce. Weil du mit 10 noch zu jung warst um das heilige Schwert zu führen, ließen wir dich sieben Jahre schlafen._

_Das Triforce geriet in Ganondorfs Hände, doch weil er nicht reines Herzens ist, spaltete es sich in seine drei Teile :Stärke, Mut und Weisheit. Ganondorf behielt Stärke, du der Held der Zeit bekamst das Teil des Mutes und Zelda ,die Prinzessin von Hyrule bekam Weisheit. Link ,ich Shiek, bin," der blonde Shiekah faltete seine Hände zusammen und ein Triforceteil leuchtete auf, "Zelda, Prinzessin von Hyrule und die siebte Weise, die Führerin der sechs Weisen." Link schaut in das traurige Gesicht seiner Prinzessin._

_Sie ist wirklich wunderschön geworden. Er dachte , als er damals in den Schlossgarten einstieg, er würde einen Engel sehen. Doch jetzt sah er eine Göttin._

Die Prinzessin liegt wach auf ihrem Lager. Ihr Gesicht ist ganz nass. Jeder Versuch sich zu erinnern schmerzt .In ihrem Kopf kommen immer klarere Bilder. Sie sieht ihn immer wieder, den Helden der Zeit mit dem legendären Masterschwert in der Hand- es ist Link.

Irgendwann fallen ihr die Augen zu und sie fällt in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Zelda wird am nächsten Morgen von einen vertrauten Geruch geweckt. Langsam öffnet sie die Augen und schaut verwirrt umher, bevor sie sich erinnert wo sie sich befindet. ‚Immer noch diese muffige Höhle,' denkt sie gähnend und streckt die Arme durch. Etwas müde fährt sie sich durch die zerzausten Haare und reibt sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Dann hören die Soldaten vor der Höhle nur noch ein helles Quietschen ihrer Prinzessin und stürmen bewaffnet das Lager der Thronfolgerin. Link steht mit einem roten Kopf vor der Prinzessin und weist den Soldaten hin, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Zelda sitzt auf ihrem Lager und bedeckt das Nötigste mit der Decke. Nachdem die Soldaten wieder die Höhle verlassen haben und Link sich die Augen verdeckt, zieht sich Zelda etwas undurchsichtigeres als das weiße Nachthemdchen über.

„Was fällt dir ein? Schon einmal was von einer Vorwarnung gehört, du Flegel!" stammelt sie. "Dir auch einen guten Morgen, meine Hübsche. Einmal frisch gekochte Eier und Brot ans Bett, für die Dame!" und hält ihr eine einfache Holzplatte voll mit Köstlichkeiten vor die Nase.

„Oh - äh - danke Link, aber ich habe gestern doch verloren, warum tust du das? Was willst du? Ich halte mein Versprechen von gestern nicht,"sie beißt von ihrem Brot und sucht schnell nach einer Ausrede. „Der Kampf war unfair. Du hast Training! "rechtfertigt sie sich. Er lächelt und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich will nichts, wollte bloß nett sein."Dann verlässt er die Prinzessin und setzt sich wieder ans Feuer um zu essen.

‚Warum tut er das, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen?' wunderte sich Zelda. Sie war es gewohnt für jede Leistung Gegenleistung zu erbringen. Ihre Geburt mit dem Tod ihrer Mutter, den Platz der Prinzessin mit den Einbüßen ihrer kindlichen Freiheit, den Thron mit dem Einbüßen ihrer zukünftigen Freiheit. Jeder hatte bisher immer was von ihr verlangt, also warum nicht er?

Die Frage lässt sie nicht mehr los. Nachdem sie angezogen war, stellt sie sich demonstrativ vor ihn, als er die Pferde sattelt. Er hebt überrascht eine Augenbraue und zieht weiter die Gurte an Eponas Sattel fest.

"Na gut -jetzt sag schon was verlangst du von mir? Antworte mir - das ist ein königlicher Befehl!" Epona dreht ihren Kopf in Richtung der Hylianerin und schaut sie grasend an. "Ich habe dir gerne Frühstück gemacht, das ist alles. " antwortet Link gelassen und schiebt Zelda zur Seite um sein Pferd weiter zu satteln. Selbst nachdem Zelda es ihm noch zehn mal befohlen hat zu antworten, was sein Verlangen wäre, bleibt Link stur und führt Epona wieder zu den anderen Pferden und lässt sie einfach da stehen.

Als Zelda wieder einmal wütend wegstampft dreht sich Link wieder zu seinem Pferd um und streicht seiner treuen Stute einmal über den Hals. Sie pustet ihn ins Gesicht, als ob sie wieder aufmuntern wolle. "Du hast ja Recht, wie Salia. Sie hat mir ja gesagt, ich soll die Reise lassen und ihr aus dem Weg gehen. Sie hat Recht behalten, dass sie mich nie mehr erkennen wird. Wenn wir Zelda ins Schloss gebracht haben, hauen wir gleich ab und kehren zurück nach Kokiri."Epona gibt ihre Zustimmung mit einem lauten Wiehern, doch die Stute legt plötzlich die Ohren an, als der Hengst von Zelda nach ihr schnappt. Link zieht die beiden Pferde schnell auseinander und betrachtet Zeldas Reittier genauer. Es muss ein teures Pferd sein, wie auch anders. Das Geschirr wurde von den Stallburschen hervorragend gepflegt. Doch als er dem Tier über die Nüstern streichen will, versucht das Pferd wieder nach ihm zu schnappen. „Hey, du bist genau so zickig wie deine Besitzerin!"lacht Link und wendet sich zu seiner eifersüchtigen Stute um, die durch leichtes Schubsen den Elf wieder auf sich aufmerksam macht.

Erst starrt Zelda dem Krieger ganz entgeistert hinterher. "Warum um den Willen der Göttinnen tut er das?"

Die Sonne zeigt späten Vormittag, als sie weiter ziehen. Der Bergpfad bereitet keine weiteren Probleme. Doch gerade als sie den Berg für überwunden halten scheuen plötzlich die Pferde. Link springt von Epona und schaut angespannt in alle Richtungen. Sie befinden sich auf einem der vielen rotbraunen Plateaus des Berges. „Warum halten wir?"fragt einer der Soldaten, der ebenfalls abgestiegen ist. Ein weiterer steigt ab und nimmt Prinzessin Zeldas Pferd am Zügel. Link beobachtet jeden einzelnen Stein. Er kann nichts entdecken, doch Epona tänzelt immer noch aufgeregt an seiner Hand. Vernimmt sein feines Gehör ein leises Rauschen von der Bergspitze und er spürt die feinen Vibrationen in der Erde. Sein Blick streift zum Boden und er sieht wie ein kleiner Kieselstein von dem immer stärker werden Vibrationen über den Boden zittert.

Geistesgegenwärtig schreit er: „Schnell auf die Pferde und sucht Schutz!"Zelda sieht sich nur um in Richtung Bergspitze und erkennt eine auf sie zukommende Lawine aus roten Geröll. Link springt auf Epona und schlägt Zeldas Pferd auf die Flanke. Im gestreckten Galopp schießen die beiden Tiere den Bergpfad herunter. Link dreht sich einmal um zu den Soldaten, kann sie jedoch nicht erblicken. Die gute Epona nimmt den Anhang mit Leichtigkeit, da sie genau wie ihr Reiter jede Ecke des Berges kennt. Doch Zelda hat sichtlich Probleme in dem Sattel sitzen zu bleiben, da ihr Hengst immer wieder versucht auszubrechen und zu buckeln. Link lenkt ein und greift sich die Zügel. Von ihm geführt sprinten die beiden Pferde an einer Gablung des Pfades links entlang. Das Rauschen der Lawine wird lauter. Die Tiere bekommen Angst. Zelda krallt sich mit zittrigen Händen in die lange Mähne ihres Pferdes und schließt die Augen. Sie schreit unbewusst vor Angst. Dann klingelt nur noch das Rauschen und Grölen der Lawine in ihren Ohren und sie spürt das Beben in dem Sattel. Eine eisige Kälte überkommt sie. Es wird dunkel und sie hält reflexartig die Luft an.

Es ist stumm hier in der Kälte. Sie spürt wie ihr Brustkorb schmerzt und der Reflex zu atmen immer stärker wird. Angst. Das einzige was sie spürt ist Furcht in der Dunkelheit. Sie kann sich nicht regen. Die Arme und Beine werden taub. Und sie spürt ein Fallen. Dann hört sie auf zu spüren.

Dat knistert ja förmlich vor Spannung !!! ï Ob das hier jemals mehr als drei Leute lesen werden. Ich bin gespannt. Gruß eure Jo


	4. Kapitel 4

Ein weiteres Kapitel eines Genies grins Nun es geht wie immer spannend weiter mit meinen Eroberungsplänen von Nintendo, bis dahin verdiene ich hier dran keine müde Mark (ja, ja Euro)

Kapitel 3

„_Man sieht den Bösen. Man sieht den Guten._

_Der Gute nennt den Bösen böse, das macht den Bösen böse! Doch ist der Gute nicht im Grunde böse? _

_Sind die Mörder nun die Opfer? _

_Weder falsch, noch richtig!"(alte Shiekahregel)_

Am Horizont beginnt die Sonne zu sinken. Einige Krähen fliegen über den Bergpfad und kündigen lauthals die bevorstehende Nacht an. An dem rotorange gefärbten Himmel erkennt man bereits die ersten Sterne. Es scheint eine kalte Nacht zu werden. Über den Pfad des Berges liegen nun schwere Gesteinsbrocken verteilt, eingebettet in die roten Erdmassen, welche den Vulkan heruntergerutscht sind.

Schweißtropfen perlen von der Stirn des Hylianers. Er murmelt Flüche über die Schmerzen in seiner rechten Schulter. Sein Körper ist über und über mit der matschig braunen Erde bedeckt. Die Erde in seinem Gesicht ist bereits angetrocknet.

‚Warum waren wir nicht schneller.' Link macht sich schwere Vorwürfe, dass er ganz vergessen hatte das in dieser Jahreszeit Erdrutsche an der Ostseite des Todesberges üblich waren.

Er selbst hatte Mühe gehabt sich aus der schweren Erde zu graben, zumal seine Schulter ihm Schmerzen bereitete. Um so erleichterter war er, als er sah das Epona, bis auf Dreck, die Lawine unbeschadet überstanden hatte.

Der eisige Wind im Nacken kündete an, dass die Nacht bereits hereinbrach. Die vierte Jahreszeit steht vor der Tür und die Tage werden kürzer. Links Hände beginnen taub zu werden und zittern vor Kälte. Doch er sucht weiter nach der Prinzessin. ‚Bitte, lass ihr nichts passiert sein!' fleht er.

Er schreit immer wieder ihren Namen, doch bis auf das eisige Pfeifen des Windes zwischen dem nahen Wald antwortet dem Elf keiner.

Link gibt nicht auf. Das Gefühl seiner Fingerspitzen hat ihn bereits verlassen, als ein leises Wiehern von Epona seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht. Die kluge Stute hält ihren Kopf gesenkt und schart mit dem linken Vorderhuf an einer Stelle des nun ruhenden Gerölls. Link springt instinktiv auf und stolpert zu der Stelle. Eine blasse Frauenhand ragt aus dem Steinerdschutt. ‚Bei den Göttinnen!' Er schüttelt den Kopf und beginnt zu graben, so schnell er kann.

Zelda fühlt sich so kalt und taub. Es scheint, als sei dies hier nicht mehr ihr Körper, sondern eine Hülle. Und dann wird die Dunkelheit durchstoßen. Sie erkennt Lichter, die vor ihr auf und ab schweben. Ganz hell leuchtend blenden diese weißen Lichterscheinungen die Prinzessin und sie kneift die Augen zusammen. Ein plötzlicher Zug von Kälte lässt sie zusammen zucken, dann spürt sie ein Zittern, gefolgt von einer Bewegung. „Zelda ?"Eine Stimme ruft sie, doch sie ist zu müde um zu antworten. Dann wird ihre Sicht klarer und ihre Augen gewöhnen sich langsam an die Helligkeit. Frische Luft durchströmt ihre Lungen. „Link?" hustet sie heiser.

„Zelda?"Sie erkennt seine Stimme und dann spürt sie wie die letzte Erde von ihrem Gesicht genommen wird und wie Link nach ihr greift. Dann verliert sie das Bewusstsein.

Der blonde Hylianer zieht die eiskalte Prinzessin aus der Erde. Sie sieht ihn noch für einen Moment durch die fast geschlossenen Augenlider an, bis ihre kalte Hand, an der er sie herauszieht, ganz erschlafft. Link gerät in Panik und zieht die zierliche Elfe mit einem für ihn schmerzhaften Ruck aus der liegenden Lawine. Er presst sie an sich und tastet sie ab nach Verletzungen. „Zel?"flüstert er mit tränenheiser Stimme. Sie atmet noch, stellt er fest, indem er sein Ohr ganz nah an ihre Nase hält. Link kniet auf dem kalten Boden und drückt den kalten, ebenfalls mit braunroter Erde bedeckten Körper an sich.

‚Danke,' betet er zum dunkler werdenden Nachthimmel. Er jetzt spürt er wieder den stechenden Schmerz in der Schulter. Doch er greift um den Körper der Prinzessin und steigt mit Anstrengung auf seine Stute. Als ob Epona den Weg kennen würde, trottet diese los in Richtung des Geisterwaldes, der Grenze zu Termina.

Helle Augen zwischen den dunklen, fast blattkahlen Ästen starren auf das Tier und seine Reiter. Eulen und andere Nachtgeschöpfe hört man hier und da rufen. Ein Knistern und Knacken der Büsche um Epona lässt die Stute kalt.

Diese läuft weiter in einem fast schleichenden Schritt durch die kalte Nacht. Jeder Atemzug reift in der Luft. Links Augen werden schwerer, doch der Elf schaut nur an sich herunter und lächelt sanft. Zelda liegt immer noch in seinen Armen, mit ihren Kopf an seine linke Brustseite gelehnt. Auch wenn sie bisher nicht aufgewacht ist, so spürt Link doch, dass es ihr besser geht. Doch auch so sehr er will, seine Kraftreserven gehen dem Ende zu und Müdigkeit durchdringt seinen Körper. Seine kluge Stute spürt dies wohl und bleibt unverzüglich stehen. Epona wendet den Kopf zu ihrem Reiter und stupst ihn gegen den Schuh.

„Ich weiß. Wir machen Rast. Hast schon gewonnen!"lächelt Link müde und lässt sich aus dem Sattel gleiten. Er überlegt kurz ein Feuer zu machen, um sich und die Prinzessin aufzuwärmen. Doch er verdrängt diesen Gedanken wieder, da ein Feuer in diesem Wald zu gefährlich wäre und er in seinem jetzigen Zustand nicht noch mit ungebeten Gästen ‚argumentieren' will.

Link legt Zelda vorsichtig auf den Boden. Dann nimmt der Krieger Epona ihren Sattel ab und die Decke unter ihren Sattel. Ganz behutsam legt er Zelda in die Decke und lehnt sich mit ihr an einen der Baumstämme. Seine Schulter schmerzt immer noch, doch er beißt die Zähne zusammen. Epona stellt sich neben ihren Reiter und schnaubt ihm sanft in das Gesicht. Der Elf lächelt müde und mit halbgeschlossenen Augen zu seiner Stute hoch. Er versteht sie. „Danke, mein Mädchen!"mit den Worten lässt er die schweren Lider sinken.

_Zeldas Sinne begeben sich auf eine weite Reise in die Vergangenheit. Bilder reihen sich an andere Bilder und allmählich bildet sich ein fließender Erinnerungsstrom. Viele vergessene Einzelheiten strömen über ihr Gedächtnis herein. Link schaut die Prinzessin lange Zeit an. Sie schaut betrübt zu ihm. „Es tut mir leid ,Link. Das ich dich mit Shiek angelogen habe. Bitte sei mir nicht böse. "Link bekommt sein charmantes Lächeln. „Ich muss dir danken, Zel. "Sie guckt sichtlich überrascht. „Du hast dein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt nur um mir zu helfen. Immer mit der Gefahr, dass dich Ganondorf fängt. So etwas hat noch nie jemand für mich getan." Dieser unglaubliche Trottel. Sie muss ihm auf Knien danken. Ohne ihn wäre es kein Hyrule mehr._

„_Link, ich würde alles für dich tun...."ihre Stimme bekommt Risse. Link spürt den jahrelangen Schmerz der hinter dieser Aussage steht. Doch gerade ,als er sie in den Arm nehmen will, beginnt der Boden zu beben._

_Es ist Ganondorf .Er hat Zelda entdeckt. Mit einem Zauber fängt er sie in einem großen Kristall und bringt sie zu seinem Schloss. „Held der Zeit, wenn die deine kleine Prinzessin wieder haben willst ,komm und hol sie dir...."und sein scheußliches Lachen erfüllt die weiten Räume der Zitadelle._

_Sie durchlebt noch einmal den finalen Kampf mit Ganon. Wie Link am Ende mit ihrer Hilfe dem Biest den Rest geben will, doch dann handelt er einzigartig: Trotz allem Leid und allem Schmerz verschont er Ganon, der vor ihm blutverschmiert in seiner Gerudogestalt am Boden liegt. Links Blick ist pures Mitleid für diese arme Kreatur. Sie stürmt zu ihrem Helden, außer sich. Sie fährt ihn an, dass Ganondorf auch kein Mitleid zeigte, als er ihr Volk und ihren Vater umbrachte. Doch Link lässt sich nicht belehren. Er lächelt sie mit seinem blutüberströmten Gesicht an. Und Zelda weiß, was er denkt. Und sie handelt, wie er meint. Und mit der Macht der sechs Weisen verbannt sie Ganondorf in eine andere Dimension. _

Und mit diesen Gedanken schießen ihre Augenlider auf und sie will sich bewegen, doch etwas hält sie fest. Sie sieht sein Gesicht. Doch es hat kein Blut an sich- es ist nur Erde. Schon wieder hatte die Prinzessin vergessen, dass es ein Traum ist. Dann schnellen die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag zurück. Eine Erdlawine war über sie herein gebrochen. Die Männer ihres Vaters waren verschwunden. Ihren Hengst konnte sie ebenfalls nicht sehen.

Link hält sie fest gegen seine Brust. Ihr Ohr hört seinen gleichmäßigen, ruhigen Herzschlag und Zelda spürt wie sich sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt. Sie wendet den Kopf und schaut sich die Landschaft an. Sie befinden sich in einem Wald. Seine Pferd steht unweit von ihnen und grast. Eponas Ohren wackeln und die Stute bemerkt sie. Sie kommt auf das an den Baum gelehnte Paar zu und reibt ihre Oberlippe über Zeldas Gesicht.. Die Prinzessin befreit eine Hand aus der Decke, die sie umgibt, darauf bedacht Link nicht zu wecken. Doch ein leises Wiehern von Epona tut dies. „Alles in Ordnung?"fragt sie diese unglaublich tiefgehende Stimme. Sie dreht ihren Kopf wieder in Links Richtung, der ein kleines Lächeln um seinen Mund zaubert. Zelda kann nicht anders und lächelt zurück.

„Danke,"sie sucht verzweifelt nach passenden Worten, doch der direkte Blick in diese unglaublichblauen Augen lässt sie vergessen was sie sagen wollte. Sie kann sich seinem Blick nicht entziehen. Dann übermannen sie alle Gefühle der letzten Tage, besonders ihre Angst vor der Dunkelheit. Sie beginnt fürchterlich schluchzen.

Noch nie war sie so froh diesen Trottel begegnet zu sein. Tränen füllen ihre Augen. Sie vergräbt ihren Kopf aus Scharm über ihre Angst in ihre Hände. Link richtet sich wieder gerade auf und fährt mit der Hand über ihre Haare. „Prinzessin, hör auf zu weinen."Bittet er sie. Dann spürt sie nur noch wie seine Arme sich um sie schließen und er sie fest an sich drückt.

„Ich habe Angst hier. Ich habe verdammte Angst, ich will wieder nach Hause." schluchzt sie bitterlich und gräbt ihre Gesicht in seine Schulter. „Ich will heim."Stammelt die aufgelöste Prinzessin. Link packt Zelda bei den Schultern und drückt sie von sich weg. Link schüttelt den Kopf und spricht in einem leisen, aber befehlenden Tonfall: „ Sieh dich mal an, Zelda."Die Augen der Prinzessin werden weit und sie sieht an ihrer rotbraunen Kleidung herunter. „Du hast Verantwortung gegenüber deinem Land. Also, hör bitte auf zu weinen."Zelda beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und schluckt die restlichen Tränen herunter. Erst jetzt sieht sie, dass ihr Triforcezeichen auf der rechten Hand zu leuchten begonnen hat. Es ist nur ein schwaches Aufflackern. Link folgt ihrem Blick und erkennt als Triforce der Weisheit bei der Prinzessin. Sie scheint auf einmal wie ausgetauscht und blickt in mit einem leeren Blick an. „Es tut mir leid, Link. Ich war doch nur ein Kind."Und Link weiß wovon sie redet. Er kann nicht anders, als sie einfach nur anzustarren. Zu lange hatte er sich dies hier gewünscht. Er hatte sich tausendmal ausgemalt, wie er reagieren würde. Jedoch schien nun alles blockiert. Zelda hebt ihre Hand und streift über seine dreckige Wange. „Ich werde dir ewig dankbar sein. Du hast mehr getan, als jeder anderer."Link schaut unsicher. Er kaut auf seiner Unterlippe, bis er dann fragt: „ Warum hast du mich zurück geschickt?"Zeldas Blick bleibt gleich starr. Ein laues Lüftchen weht um die beiden und wirbelt einige Blätter auf. „Ich musste alles wieder in Ordnung bringen." Link gerät in Rage. Er springt von dem Boden auf. „Und was ist mit mir? Warum hast du mich nicht entscheiden lassen, wo ich sein will. Wann ich sein will! Du hattest kein Recht über mein Leben zu entscheiden, Zelda!"sein Stimmfall erhebt sich. Er ballt beide Fäuste und rammt eine in dem in der Nähe befindlichen Baumstamm. Die Prinzessin ist außer sich. ‚Ich wollte nur dein Bestes.' Doch sie antwortet nicht. Link zerrt sie unsanft am Arm hoch zu sich und zwingt sich energisch ihm in die Augen zu blicken.

„Antworte mir!" zischt Link. Zelda kämpft nicht gegen seinen Griff an, sonder ihr Blick verfinstert sich nur. „Wer meinst du zu sein, dass ich das Glück eines Einzelnen über das Leben von Tausenden stellen soll?"Ihre Stimme ist nicht laut, aber bestimmend. „Ich schulde dir mehr als ich besitze, Link. Aber du kannst nicht von mir fordern, ein ganzes Volk für dich zu opfern!"Link scheint erst erschüttert, doch dann schüttelt er grinsend den Kopf. Er hat den Blick eines Wahnsinnigen. „Du hast einfach nur Angst gehabt, Prinzessin!"Ihre Augen werden weit und ihre Gesichtshaut blass. Link erkennt, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg ist und bohrt weiter. „Du hattest nur Angst davor dich in mir fallen zu lassen. Du hättest Angst, ein Stück Vertrauen zu zulassen. Es ist einsam an der Spitze, oder?"Zelda versucht aufkommende Wut herunter zu schlucken. Ihre Hände zittern. Link kommt mit seinem Gesicht näher an ihres. Ihre Nasenspitzen berühren sich. „Du,"haucht er. „hattest Angst dich in mich zu verlieben!" Und presst ihre Lippen gewaltsam auf ihre.

Yeah, und noch ein Kapitel. Etwas kurz, aber schon ein richtiges Kapitel. Gruß Jo


	5. Kapitel 5

Ein neues Kapitel und immer noch kein Review. Langsam gebe ich auch auf...

Oder auch nicht ... muhahaha

„Was einen nicht tötet, macht nur stärker." (Zitat, Hulg Cogan)

Ein lauter Knall durchschallt die Luft. Epona richtet ihren Kopf auf und schaut zu den beiden Gestalten. Zelda hält sich ihre rechte Hand. Ihre Haar sind zerzaust und in ihren blonden Locken hängen braune Erdklumpen. Nur ihre Augen leuchten aus dem dreckigbraunen Gesicht hervor. Ihre Lippen beben vor Zorn, Wut und sogar Hass. Link steht nur ruhig da und fährt sich über die rote Wange. Er reibt sich die geschlagene Stelle und schließt die Augen. Ein Reh springt hinter den Bäumen hervor und sprintet in Richtung des Waldesinneren. Zelda zieht ihre Arme an sich und lässt sich von ihrer Gefühlsohnmacht übermannen. Die Knie werden schwach und sie sackt in sich zusammen. Und es gibt niemanden auf der Welt, der sie auffangen wird.

„Es ist besser, wenn unsere Wege sich hier trennen." flüstert sie und sucht nach der Kraft sich wieder aufzurichten. Sie wagt es nicht Link auch nur anzusehen, sondern zieht sich an einem Nadelbaum in ihrer Nähe wieder auf die Beine. Link gibt ein verachtendes Zischen von sich und wendet sich in die andere Richtung. „Es ist besser so. Epona komm!" Er ruft nach seiner schönen Stute. Jedoch das kluge Tier schaut ihren Reiter auf eine besondere Art vorwurfsvoll an und trottet der Prinzessin hinterher.

Zelda hat ihren Blick starr und stolz geradeaus gerichtet. Sie hat keine Ahnung wohin sie überhaupt läuft. Sie hebt ihre schmutzigen Reitstiefel über die am Boden liegenden Äste und ihr Blick schweift zu den Baumkronen. Sie versucht ihre Gedanken auf alles andere zu fokussieren, nur nicht auf ihn.

Dann spürt sie mit einmal eine unsanfte Berührung auf dem Rücken. Es ist ein Schubsen von hinten. Erschrocken fährt sie herum und schaut erstaunt, als die braune Stute von Link hinter ihr steht. Das Tier sieht sie mit seinen treuen Augen an und schnauft leise. Sie streichelt über den weichen weißen Schopf der Stute und sagt ihr: „Du Süße, geh lieber zu deinem Besitzer!" und lässt das Tier einfach stehen. Doch Epona bleibt stur und trottet der zierlichen Hylianerin weiter hinterher.

Link betrachtet das Geschehen mit zornigem Blick und rammt wieder eine geballte Faust in den Baumstamm. Er steht nun mit der Stirn gegen das Gewächs gelehnt und blickt auf dessen Wurzeln. Sein Herz rast und sein Blut kocht innerlich.

Zelda, die immer noch von Epona verfolgt wird als ob sie eine Möhre in der Tasche hätte, folgt nun einem kleinen Trampelpfad. Reiter haben Hufspuren in dem weichen Waldboden hinterlassen. Wenn sie einfach nur diesen Spuren folgt würde sie schon nach Termina gelangen. ‚Moment mal ?' fragt sie sich und bleibt abrupt stehen. Sie schlägt mit der Hand gegen die Stirn und dreht sich zu Epona um. „Warum laufen wir eigentlich nach Termina?" Epona bleibt einfach stehen und blickt zu der Prinzessin herab. „Ich meine, dass ist meine Chance abzuhauen!" schreit Zelda enthusiastisch. „Aber vorher werden wir beiden Hübschen uns erst einmal waschen!" fügt sie lächelnd hinzu, nachdem sie sich und Epona noch einmal genauer betrachtet hat.

Epona stimmt wiehernd zu. Und zum Glück der beiden erreichen sie bereits nach einiger Zeit ein kleines Bächlein. Es ist zu niedrig um sich zu baden, doch um den groben Dreck herunter zu waschen reicht das Wasser alle mal. Epona stellt sich ein Stückchen Bach abwärts in das Wasser und scharrt mit dem Vorderhuf, bevor sie sich fallen lässt und in dem Wasser wälzt. Zelda sieht vergnügt der Stute zu und wäscht sich mit dem kalten klaren Wasser den trockenen Matsch endlich von der Haut. ‚Eigentlich ist hier niemand!" überlegt sie, als sie an ihrer Kleidung herunter sieht . Spontan öffnet sie die schwarze Lederjacke und entledigt sich ihrer dunklen Lederhose. ( Ja, sie trägt etwas drunter!) Nur in einem weißen Hemdchen und Höschen bekleidet kniet sie vor dem Bach und wäscht ihre Kleidung aus. Ihr beckenlanges blondes Haar hängt in nassen Strähnen über den Rücken. Erst jetzt bekommt die Prinzessin zu spüren, dass der Sommer zuende ist und die Temperaturen gesunken sind. Ihre eher blasse Haut färbt sich sofort in einem leichten Blauton, besonders um ihre zitternden Lippen. Als sie ihre Wäsche sauber hat, hängt sie diese über einen tiefen Ast und hockt sich wieder an den Bach. Epona steht unweit von ihr an einem im Bach liegenden Baumstamm und knabbert an den letzten Blättern. Die Prinzessin zieht ihre Beine an und legt ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie. Und dann denkt sie an ihr Pferd. Und sie hofft, dass Zebulon keine Schmerzen hatte. Das es schnell mit ihm zuende war. Dann schnellt Epona Kopf in die Höhe und sie spitzt ihre Ohren in Richtung der Prinzessin. Zelda ist von diesem Verhalten verunsichert. Sie richtet sich auf und schaut zwischen den Bäumen wieder zu dem Pfad. Schließlich hatte die Stute ihnen schon einmal das Leben gerettet.

Erst erkennt sie in dem lichten Wald nichts als Bäume und Sträucher, dann hört sie aber auch etwas aus der Ferne und wie es näher kommt. Es ist eine Meute auf Pferden. Die Hylianerin rennt zu dem Ast und reißt ihre Wäsche herunter. Diese schmeißt sie über Epona und zieht den Kopf der Stute zu sich.

„Versteck dich, Mädchen." Sie drückt die Stute von sich weg und gibt ihr einen Klaps auf die Flanke. Wieder scheint Epona sie verstanden zu haben und trabt von dannen. Zelda nimmt die Beine unter die Arme und rennt los. Sie durchquert den Bach und flüchtet auf der anderen Seite hinter eine Felsenreihe. Sie presst ihren Rücken gegen den kalten Stein und gibt keinen weiteren Mucks von sich. Sie hört die Hufe schneller näher kommen und schließt die Augen aus Angst. Ihr Herz rast und doch scheint ihr die Kehle von der Aufregung zugeschnürt. Dann hört sie Stimmen von Männern. An ihrem Dialekt erkennt sie diese als Termianer. Neugier war immer eine ihrer Schwächen und sie wagt es kurz hinter dem Stein hervor zu blinzeln. Doch dank ihrer im Wald auffälligen Haarfarbe wird sie von den Männern gesichtet. Sofort springt sie auf und rennt weiter in den Wald. Die Reiter spornen ihre Pferde über den Bach und holen die kleine Hylianerin in Nu ein. Der große rotbärtige Mann an der Spitze der Staffel greift im Galopp nach unten und greift sich die Hylianerin.

Zelda wehrt sich mit Händen und Füßen. Sie tritt und beißt den Fremden, doch der ist nur amüsiert über sie und reitet mit ihr über den Schoss gelegt weiter.

„Jakobi, was haben wir denn da?" Zelda spürt wie jemand ihr von hinten an das weiße Hemdchen will und im Begriff ist es zu heben. Sie tritt sofort nach dessen Hand und spürt so was wie Freude, als sie den anderen Mann aufschreien hört. „Pass auf, Salem. Die hat Temperament!" lacht der andere Mann und Zelda spürt wie sie dieser sie an ihren Haaren so hochzieht, dass sie sein Gesicht sieht. Er ist ungepflegt und sein Atem riecht. ‚Es müssen Banditen sein.' Folgert Zelda und blickt in die kleinen Augen des Mannes. „Na schönes Kind. So allein unterwegs?" Die anderen Reiter der Horde lachen. Sie galoppieren immer noch durch den Wald. „Das ist aber ein schönes Hemd, was du da anhast. So eins wollte ich auch schon immer!" grinst der Mann und zieht an ihrem Hemd. Das nächste was Jakobi spürt ist etwas Feuchtes in seinem linken Auge. Dann lässt er seine Hand von ihr und schaut sie wutentbrannt an. „Du Schlampe!" flucht der Rothaarige. „Das wirst du mir büßen." Schreit er und bringt sein Pferd grob zum stehen. Er rutscht aus dem Sattel und zieht die Prinzessin an ihren langen Haaren hinter sich her. Zelda schreit vor Schmerzen. Doch dann schweigt sie ganz schnell. Der Mann zieht ein Messer aus seinem Gürtel und hält ihr es unter die Nase.

„Jetzt bist du still?" Die anderen Männer amüsieren sich sichtlich über das Schauspiel. „Jakobi, gibs ihr! Sie hat es nicht anders verdient!" grölt einer der Reiter und lacht laut los. Jakobi zieht die Hylianerin an ihrem blonden Schopf auf ihre Füße. Zelda versucht sich so an ihre Haare zu klammern, dass er ihr nicht diese aus der Kopfhaut reißt. Sie hat Tränen in den Augenwinkel, doch sie sieht sich zu stolz um jetzt zu weinen. „Und jetzt, du fettes Schwein?" Zelda zittert zwar am ganzen Körper vor Angst, doch versucht sich keine Blöße zu geben. Noch einmal spuckt sie dem Termianer in das bärtige Gesicht. Seine Wangen und Stirn färben sich blutrot vor Zorn. Er schleudert die Hylianerin einmal an ihren Haaren um sich herum. Die Männer pfeifen und grölen immer noch im Hintergrund, doch die Stimmen werden leiser für Zelda. Ihre ganze Konzentration liegt auf dem Schmerz. Ihre Stimme scheint zu schwach um gegen den Schmerz zu schreien. Ihr Hals wird trocken und dann spürt Zelda wie der Mann seinen Arm um ihren Hals legt. Sie presst ihre blassen Hände auf seinen sonnengebräunten Arm und versucht in wegzudrücken. ‚Was ist das hier im Vergleich zu Ganon?' lächelt sie in sich herein und hofft auf neuen Mut. Doch auch sie muss einsehen, das Sterben doch Sterben bleibt. Und das dies hier für sie ein unehrenhafter Tod ist nach allem was sie in diesen sieben Jahren durch gemacht hat. Wie Link ... ‚Link,' Eine Träne hat sich ihren Weg aus ihrem Augenwinkel gekämpft. ‚Ich will nicht sterben.' Der Griff wird fester und die Luft bleibt aus. „Link, ich brauche dich." Es ist mehr ein Pfeifen, als ein Hilferuf der Prinzessin. Ihr Gesicht ist schmerzverzogen. Ihre langen Haare stehen in alle Richtungen und der linke Träger des weißen Hemdes, das bis zu den Oberschenkel reicht, hängt herunter. „Und wenn du endlich schweigst, werden wir uns noch ein bisschen vergnügen!" verspricht ihr die Stimme hinter ihr. Der stinkende Atem des Räubers raubt fast endgültig das Bewusstsein. Doch dann wird der Griff lockerer.

Der Termianer lässt sie los. Ihr Körper wird fallen gelassen und trifft unkontrolliert auf den weichen Waldboden. Zeldas Blick wird wieder klarer und sie hustet nach Luft und reibt sich den Kehlkopf. Das Lachen der Männer ist verstummt. Die Prinzessin schaut auf, doch ein Gefühl verrät ihr das sie den Grund kennt.

Link steht vor Jakobi. Das Schwert des Elfen ist blutüberströmt mit der Schwertspitze auf den Boden gelehnt. Der Hylianer steht angespannt vor dem Termianer und starrt mit einem tödlichen Blick auf den Räuber. Zwei andere Männer liegen tot auf ihren Pferden, der Rest ist verletzt geflüchtet. Links Angriff kam schnell und lautlos.

Jakobi lässt den Dolch fallen und zieht sein Schwert von dem Rücken. Link reißt sein Schwert hoch und stürmt auf den Mann zu. Jakobi zieht ebenfalls seine Waffe und rennt auf den Hylianer zu. Zelda erwartet ein Klirren der Schwerter, doch ihre Waffen treffen sich niemals. Stattdessen schaut die Prinzessin mit großen Augen auf und sieht wie Link sein Schwert aus dem Körper des am Boden liegenden Mannes zieht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hat sich geändert. Er wirkt zerbrechlich.

Dann brechen alle Dämme für das Mädchen. Es zählt nicht wie stark sie dagegen ankämpft, die Tränen fließen einfach aus den Augen. Sie umklammert sich selbst, um irgendeinen halt zu bekommen. Sie fühlt sich so dreckig und benutzt. Ein Ekel gegen den eigenen Körper überkommt sie.

‚Ich habs schon wieder getan.' Links Augen sind leer. Sein Blick ist schuldig. Er ist schuldig, denn er hat getötet. Der Auserwählte hat ein Gesetz der Göttinnen gebrochen. ‚Drei weitere Leben, die mein Gewissen belasten werden.' Und sein Blick schweift zu der blutüberströmten Klinge. Zuviel Blut hat er schon vergossen. ‚War es das auch wert?' fragt ihn sein Gewissen im Hinterkopf. Link schaut zu dem Grund seines Kampfes.

Zelda spürt wie Link seinen Blick auf sie richtet. Und sie antwortet diesem Blick. Und die Zeit scheint still zu stehen. Plötzlich scheint die Sonne durch die lichten Baumkronen und goldgelbes Licht fällt in kleinen Säulen verteilt um das Paar im Wald.

Das nächste was Link spürt ist wie sich die Prinzessin um seinen Hals schmeißt und ihn an sich drückt. Sie schluchzt und krallt sich in seiner Tunika fest. Dann blickt sie mit ihren azurblauen traurigen Augen auf und sucht seinen Blick. Ihre Wangen sind ganz feucht von den Tränen. Ihre Haut ist kalt auf seiner. Link fühlt sich überrannt und steht verunsichert einfach nur still. „Es tut mir leid, Link." Ihre Stimme bekommt Risse bis die Tränen wieder kommen. „Ich ..." Sie holt ruckartig Luft. Links Verstand wird hellhörig. ‚Bitte, nicht jetzt.' Fleht dieser. ‚Sag es mir nicht jetzt.'

„Ich brauche dich so sehr. Verlass mich nicht."

Links Herz scheint einen Moment still gestanden zu haben. Der blonde Hylianer nimmt allen Mut zusammen und schließt seine Arme auch um sie. „Ich war niemals weg." Der Elf ist erstaunt, dass diese Worte seinen Mund verlassen haben.

Zeldas Herz macht Freudensprünge. Sie fühlte sich nie in ihrem Leben so sicher wie bei diesem Mann. Er bringt ihren Verstand an den Rand des Wahnsinns und holt ihn dann doch immer wieder.

„Ich wollte dich nie vergessen." Flüstert sie ihm zu. Und doch fehlt Zelda der letzte Mut ihm zu sagen, dass sie sich an alles aus dem Zeitkrieg erinnert. Sie muss Verantwortung übernehmen, wie Impa sagte. Links Schicksal macht ihr das klar. Er ist auch nicht vor Ganondorf weggelaufen. Sie sollte seinem Beispiel folgen.

Und auch wenn sie wieder weiß, dass sie ihn liebt, so will sie ihn nicht leiden sehen. Sie kann nicht einfach sagen ‚ich liebe dich' und dann jemanden anderes heiraten.

‚Werd endlich erwachsen.' Schimpft sie über sich und drückt ihr Ohr an Links Brust. Sein Herzschlag ist so beruhigend. Er scheint ihrem ähnlich. Als ob ihre Herzen füreinander schlagen würde. Sie hört auf sich über Gemeinsamkeiten Gedanken zu machen. Stattdessen schaut sie hoch in Links nun ruhiges Gesicht.

„Bring mich nach Termina." Link verzieht keine Mine. Er schaut weiter seelenruhig in Zeldas Augen. „Aber bleibt bei mir in Termina, bitte?" sie schaut flehend zu ihm herauf. „Nur für dieses eine Jahr. Ich möchte deine Gesellschaft genießen und nicht nur von Fremden umrundet sein. Lass mich nicht allein. Bitte!" Sie formt das letzte Wort mit ihren Lippen, doch kein Geräusch verlässt ihren Rachen. Und der Held versteht seine Prinzessin auch ohne Worte.

„Ich werde nie weggehen." Verspricht er ihr und fällt vor ihr auf ein Knie, die linke Hand über die Brust gekreuzt. Sein Triforceteil leuchtet auf seinem Handrücken.

„Für _meine_ Prinzessin."

Seine grüne Tunika hat immer noch die Farbe des Todesberges. Epona wiehert leise, als ob die Stute zum Reiseaufbruch rufen würde.

Und die beiden setzten ihre Reise durch den Geisterwald fort. Zwei Tage später haben sie auch die termianische Steppe durchquert und befinden sich auf direkten Kurs nach Silena, der Hauptstadt Terminas. Vor der aufgehenden Sonne erkennt Zelda bereits die Umrisse des Schlosses. Seine spitzen Türme und Dächer. Ihr wird unwohl im Magen und sie klammert sich ein bisschen fester an Link, der vor ihr im Sattel von Epona sitzt und döst. Er wird anscheinend wach und dreht sich mit verschlafender Mine um. „Guten Morgen." Grinst ihn Zelda an und kneift dem verschlafenden Elfen in die Wangenhaut. „Haddu gut geschlafen, Kleiner?" Link brummt und murmelt einige unverständliche Worte, bevor er gähnt und seine Arme ausstreckt. Die letzten Tage scheinen die sieben verlorenen Jahre nicht aufgewogen haben, aber für beide ist es ein Anfang. Vielleicht auch eine Therapie gegen das gemeinsam erlebte.

Die beiden genießen die gemeinsame Zeit sehr. Es scheint für einen äußeren Betrachter so, als ob die beiden seit Kindesalter zusammen aufgewachsen wären.

Doch dies wäre nur für beide in einer normalen Kindheit möglich gewesen. Irgendwo in einem friedlichen Hyrule.

Dann erkennt auch Link den Schatten in der Ferne als das Schloss Terminas. Und mit einmal scheint die gute Laune wie verflogen. Das Schloss thront über den beiden wie ein Richter und das Urteil ist längst gefällt. Dann dreht er sich nochmals zu Zelda um, die ihn unsanft in die Rippen gestochert hat um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Sie erzählt was, oder zumindest ihre Lippen bewegen sich, doch für Link ergeben die Worte im Moment keinen Sinn. Er starrt sie einfach nach hinten gewendet an- und genießt.

Zelda hatte wieder einen Erinnerungsrausch, doch ein Gespräch mit Link half ihr Bilder zuordnen zu können. Und einige seiner Worte machten sie stutzig. Er sagte: „ Schau zum Himmel und wünsch dir was von deinem Stern. Wenn wir uns dann wiedersehen, sag ich dir ‚ich hab dich gern'." Diese Worte hatte ihr Vater immer zu ihr gesagt, wenn er auf Reisen ging als sie kleiner war. Niemand wusste dieses- außer ihrem Vater und ihr- und Link. Es waren diese Kleinigkeiten, an die er sich erinnerte.

Erinnerungen.

Wie Impa gesagt hatte, sind Erinnerungen das Kostbarste was man besitzt und sollten unantastbar sein! Doch wer nahm ihr dann ihre Erinnerungen? Wer ließ sie das Unglaubliche fast vergessen? Und aus welchem Grund?

In dem Moment strahlt ihr Triforceteil auf der rechten Hand auf und sie als Gläubige der drei Göttinnen von Hyrule schaut ehrfürchtig auf ihre Hand. Und die Puzzelteile passen nun wieder zusammen. Doch sie wagt nicht sie auszusprechen. „Zelda?" Sie schaut ganz erschrocken und blinzelt ein paar Mal. Link winkt mit seiner Hand vor ihren Augen. „Wieder da? Hallo, ist da jemand?" und dieser dreiste Elf klopft ihr frech auf den Kopf.

„Natürlich ist hier jemand!" zischelt sie und haut Link gegen den Hinterkopf. Und Epona trottet weiter in Richtung Silena, mit der aufgehenden Sonne im Hintergrund.

Alle Weisen des Landes Hyrule schauten zum Himmel. Sie spürten eine Veränderung. „Die siebte Weise hat neu erkannt. Die Götter selbst können die Auserwählten nicht stoppen und trennen. Das Schicksal verknüpft, was zusammen gehört." ein keiner rundlicher Elf steht vor der Zitadelle der Zeit am Hyruler Marktplatz. Um seinen Hals hängt ein gelbes Amulett, das Amulett des Lichtes.


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

Ein neues Kapitel, ein neues Glück. Wer hat noch nicht, wer will noch mal.

Ja, sehr richtig: ich habe immer noch nicht aufgegeben. Es gibt mich noch -D

Wieder gehört Nintendo nicht mir, ebenso wenig wie der Rest der Welt. Aber ich übe ja auch noch.

Gegen Mittag erreichten Link und Zelda die Stadttore von Silena. Die prächtige Handelsstadt ähnelte sehr Hyrule Markt. Graue Pflastersteine, hohe Fachwerkhäuser und ein prächtiger Markt voll von Kaufleuten und Käufern. All dies kannte man von Silena. Der Ruf der Stadt als Handelszentrum ist auf allen vier Inseln bekannt und von überall strömt man her, um an seltene Ware zu gelangen. Link lief das letzte Stück an Eponas Seite. Sie erreichten das große Eisentor, welches in die Stadt führt und werden dort von vier Wachen empfangen. Zwei weitere macht Link jeweils in den Mauertürmen aus.

„Halt Fremder!" schreit einer der Männer, dessen Kleidung ihn von den anderen abhebt. Mit der Feder an seinem Helm verrät er Link, dass er der ranghöchste Offizier der Gruppe ist.

„Absicht oder Grund deines Aufenthalts!" Die anderen drei Männer haben ihre Lanzen fest um griffen und nach vorne gerichtet. Zelda schaut erst zu Link und dann zu den Termianern.

Link hebt beide Hände um zu versichern, dass er sie nicht angreifen will. Er zeigt mit der linken Hand auf Zelda und sagt zu dem Offizier: „Mein Name ist Link, diese Dame ist die Prinzessin von Hyrule und wir sind hier um zu heiraten!" Zu spät wird ihm die Bedeutung seiner letzten Worte klar und er schüttelt hochrot den Kopf, als der Offizier ihn entsetzt anstarrt. Link versucht eine Erklärung abzugeben, doch wenn er nervös ist versteht man kein Wort vom Gestammel des Helden. Zelda beginnt erst leise, dann lauter zu lachen. Schließlich steigt sie vom Pferd und verkreuzt ihre Hände vor ihrem Schoss.

„Meine werten Herren. Die gegebene Situation lässt sich leicht erklären: Wir waren mit einer Kohorte meines Vaters auf den Weg nach Termina, als uns eine Schlammlawine überrollte. Wir sind die einzigen Überlebenden der Gruppe. Und wie Sir Link es gerade richtig ansprach, mein Name ist Zelda, Kronprinzessin von Hyrule und ich denke ich werde im Schloss erwartet." Und alle Aufmerksamkeit ist die ihre. Zelda hat die Worte mit einer so unglaublichen Ausstrahlung und Ruhe gesprochen, dass es niemand auch nur wagt ein Wort des Zweifels zu erheben.

„Das meinte ich doch." Fügt Link hinzu. Der Offizier tritt kurz zurück zu seinen Männer und bespricht etwas mit ihnen. Dann wendet er sich zu dem von ihm aus linken Turm und gibt ein Handzeichen. Ein Mechanismus wird in Kraft gesetzt und die schweren Tore beginnen sich langsam und mit einem lauten Karren zu öffnen. Einer der Soldaten sprintet los.

„Hoheit, ich bitte euch der großen Handelsstrasse bis zum Schloss zu folgen. Eure Ankunft wird angekündigt sein, wenn ihr dort eintrefft." Und er verbeugt sich standesgemäß mit einem Schritt rückwärts.

Zelda dankt ihm durch ein königliches Nicken und Link greift nach Eponas Zügeln und führt die Stute in die Stadt herein.

Für beide ist es das erste Mal in Silena, denn diese Stadt existiert von nicht allzu lang. Vor gerade fünf Jahren wurde der erste Grundstein gelegt und sie gilt heute als die modernste und schönste Stadt. Link führt seine Stute sichern durch die Menge von Händlern und Marktfrauen, vorbei an den Hühner oder Blumenständen. Zeldas Augen leuchten vor Begeisterung über das Treiben der Termianer. Die Termianer scheinen ein hoch entwickeltes und kreatives Volk zu sein. Jedenfalls lässt das die Kleidung und die Architektur der Stadt erahnen. Doch eine Sitte dieses Volkes springt Link in die Augen. Er sieht überall nur Frauen mit Kopftüchern, die meisten verstecken sogar ihre Gesichter hinter Tüchern, wie er es von den Gerudos kennt. Keine der Frauen schaut ihn an, sondern er sieht nur wie sie mit weiten Augen auf die Prinzessin hinter ihm starren und zu tuscheln beginnen.

Er schaut auf die andere Seite der Marktstrasse und dasselbe Bild ist vor seinen Augen. Er dreht sich um zu Zelda und fragt sie, ob sie etwas von den kulturellen Eigenheiten der Termianer wüsste. Doch die Prinzessin verneint dieses.

Auch ihr war diese Kopftuchgeschichte aufgefallen.

Endlich am Ende der Marktstrasse angekommen für der Kopfsteinweg auf eine kleine Allee mit blühenden Ziersträuchern und letztendlich zu den Toren des Schlosses. Ein hastig ausgerollter roter Teppich, feierlich gekleidete Soldaten und einige Trompetenjungen stehen und warten auf Zelda.

Gerade als Link mit ihr über den weißen Kiesweg das Eingangstor zu Schloss erreicht hat und im Begriff ist die Prinzessin aus dem Sattel zu heben (eben Gentleman-like) öffnen sich schlagartig die Tore, die Trompeten ertönen und eine Gruppe von nochmals zwanzig Soldaten , gefolgt von etwa zehn schwarz gekleideten Männern und schließlich den anscheinend Blaublütigen.

So schnell sich die Tore öffneten, so schnell nimmt jeder seine Position ein. Dann schreitet ein hochgewachsener, bärtiger Mann mit einer Krone auf dem Kopf heran. Er scheint so um die vierzig Jahre alt zu sein, hinter ihm schlürft eher abwesend ein jüngerer Termianer, ebenfalls reich gekleidet.

„Seine Hoheit König Agamon von Horatio der II., von Termina und sein Sohn der Prinz Lenym von Horatio." Schreit einer der Trompetenjungen.

Link hebt Zelda aus dem Sattel und setzt sie neben sich ab. Einer der schwarz gekleideten Männer tippt ihm auf die Schulter und fordert ihn auf sein Schwert abzugeben.

„Prinzessin Zelda, " sie stellt sich mit geschlossenen Füßen und verkreuzten Armen in die Mitte des roten Teppichs.

„Es ist lange her, dass ich euch sah." Der König stellt sich vor die zierliche Hylianerin und lächelt sie freundlich an.

„Es tut mir leid, was euch widerfahren ist. Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht verletzt." Beteuert der König und mustert seine zukünftige Schwiegertochter. Sie weist dies ab und versichert es ginge ihr gut. Dann tritt der König zur Seite und stellt seinen Sohn der Prinzessin vor. Lenym ist ein großer und gesunder Mann mit dunklen Haaren und dunklen Augen. Er hat feine Gesichtszüge. Doch Zelda wird von seinem starren Blick getroffen. Der Prinz scheint sich genauso wenig wie sie auf dieses Treffen gefreut zu haben. Er verbeugt sich höflich vor ihr und küsst ihre Hand, wie es das Protokoll verlangt.

„Ich hoffe, bis auf eure Unannehmlichkeiten hattet ihr eine gute Reise?" sie antwortet mit einem einfachen ja. „Wir haben euch ein Zimmer und Bedienstete bereitgestellt. Für frische Kleidung werden wir ebenfalls sorgen." Zelda nickt höfflich und schaut zu dem Prinzen hinauf, doch sie kann genau sehen, dass er eigentlich durch sie hindurch schaut. Vielmehr scheint seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes gerichtet zu sein.

„Das ist die letzte Warnung!" schreit plötzlich einer der schwarzen Männer. Zelda und Lenym, sowie der König und jeder andere schauen erschrocken auf und sehen, wie Link sich energisch weigert sein Schwert abzugeben.

„Wer ist dieser Mann?" fragt der König erbost und warum führt er eine Waffe mit sich in meiner Nähe? Wachen!" Zelda bekommt Panik und eilt schnell zu Link. Der Elf steht mit gezücktem Schwert von Termianern umrundet, als die Prinzessin zu ihm stößt. „ Das ist ein Missverständnis!" schreit sie und stellt sich rechtfertigend vor Link mit ausgebreiteten Armen. „Dieser Hylianer gehört zu mir!"

Der König befielt den Wachen die gezückten Waffen sinken zu lassen und fragt aufgebracht: „Prinzessin Zelda, wie könnt ihr es wagen einen bewaffneten Fremden mit ins Schloss zu bringen. Er ist nicht einmal Soldat!"

„Eurer Hoheit, " ihre eben noch leise Stimme scheint sich erholt zu haben. „ Ich versichere euch, dass dieser Hylianer, Sir Link, ein Vertrauter der königlichen Familie von Hyrule ist und als Freund gilt. Auch für euch. Zudem verdanke ich ihm alleine auf dieser Reise mehr als einmal mein Leben und er wurde mir von meinem Vater als Leibwache gestellt." Viele misstrauische Blicke treffen das Paar.

„Ich denke mal, dass heißt soviel wie nicht willkommen für mich." Flüstert Link. „Dieser da?" Zelda lässt ihre Arme wieder sinken, als die Wachen ihre Waffen wegstecken und von ihnen zurücktreten. Sie wendet ihren Blick in Richtung Link und schaut ihn fragend an. Der Hylianer hebt seine Augenbraue.

„Ja, dieser da." Antwortet Zelda schließlich und schaut genau wie Link zu Lenym hinüber. Der Prinz von Termina steht, wo die Prinzessin ihn eben überstürzt hatte stehen lassen und schaut zu ihnen herüber.

Sein seltsamer Blick lässt Link nachdenklich werden, denn er schaut so gleichgültig wie auch gleichzeitig erzürnt.

König Agamon beendet das unsichere Schweigen und fordert eine Bedienstete auf die Prinzessin zu ihrem Zimmer zu führen. Dann dreht sich sein Blick zu Link, der seelenruhig erst jetzt sein Schwert wegsteckt.

„Sir Link war das?" fragt der König und räuspert sich. Der blonde Hylianer nickt stumm. „Für euch werde ich auf der Stelle ein Zimmer in den Soldaten-Baracken einrichten lassen." Links Augen verfinstern sich. Seine Mimik verspannt sich und er ballt eine Faust. „Wie ihr meint, eurer Hoheit." Ein zufriedenes und siegreiches Lächeln legt sich um den bärtigen Mund des Mannes.

„Prinzessin, wir sehen uns beim gemeinsamen Abendessen." Verabschiedet sich der König und dreht sich um. So schnell wie er kam, verschwindet er auch wieder mit seinen Bediensteten in das Schloss.

„Ich denke mal, dass war so eine Art: Du Trampel bist hier nicht willkommen." Kommentiert Link, nachdem der König verschwunden ist.

Die beiden Hylianer stehen nun wieder fast allein bis auf den Prinzen auf dem roten Teppich. Ein laues Lüftchen weht um die drei Gestalten, die sich nur anstarren und anschweigen.

Dann schlendert Lenym langsam, auf eine Art gelassen und gleichgültig auf die beiden Hylianer zu.

Doch diesmal gilt seine Aufmerksamkeit Link statt der Prinzessin.

„Ich will nur ein klar stellen," spricht der Prinz ruhig zu dem Hylianer. „Ich trage keine Schuld an dieser Situation." Die letzten Worte klingen aber nicht wie eine Entschuldigung. Denn sich zu entschuldigen deutet auf Sympathie hin.

„Doch ich will nicht mein Gewissen beruhigen, sondern euch beide vor Dummheiten beschützen." Der Prinz läuft an Link vorbei und verschränkt seien Arme hinter den Rücken. Einige dunkle Strähnen hängen ihm über die Augen.

Auf der Allee zum Schloss verlieren die Bäume langsam ihre Blätter. Ein erneuter kalter Windstoss reißt weitere Opfer von den Ästen.

„Ich weiß aus Büchern über die Traditionen in Hyrule bescheid. Termina ist da anders." Link schaut hinüber zu den Prinzen und versucht seinen Worten zu folgen. Der blonde Elf lächelt und wendet sich so herum, dass er neben dem Termianer steht.

„Inwiefern meint ihr, eurer Hoheit?" fragt Link und versucht denselben Punkt wie der Prinz zu fixieren.

„In Termina ist Ehebruch ein schweres Verbrechen und die Frau wird mit dem Tod bestraft." Zeldas Ohren werden spitz. Ihr Mund fühlt sich plötzlich zu trocken zum sprechen an. „Wie denkt ihr von mir?" fragt die Prinzessin leise. Sie streicht sich eine der blonden Strähnen nervös hinter das Ohr.

Lenyms Worte sind überraschend. „ Ich denke, dass keiner von uns auf lange Sicht die Gefühle verbergen kann. Weder ihr noch ich." Links Puls rast. Seine Handflächen beginnen zu schwitzen vor Aufregung.

Noch bevor Zelda dem Prinzen antworten kann, fängt sich der Held wieder und legt eines seiner

selbstbewussten Lächeln auf.

„Hoheit, ich versichere euch, wo nie etwas war, wird auch nie etwas sein. Schließlich ist sie die eure Frau. Und nun entschuldigt mich. Ich werde mein Lager erstmal aufsuchen, denn die Prinzessin ist bei euch in anscheinend sicheren Händen." Link verbeugt sich ohne die immer noch vor Schock schweigende Zelda auch nur anzuschauen, greift nach Eponas Zügeln und lässt sich von einem Stallburschen die Richtung der Ställe zeigen.

Lenym lächelte dem Elfen hinterher. Anscheinend lag er richtig, wie so oft.

„Nun Prinzessin," der Prinz wendet sich seiner zukünftigen Frau zu. Seine braunen Augen treffen die ihren blauen.

Ihr Gesicht ist blasser als vorhin. Besonders ihre Lippen haben das satte Rot verloren.

„Ich hoffe, dass wir beide uns in irgendeiner Weise engagieren können, denn weder du noch ich sind mit der Hochzeit einverstanden." Sie kann seinem intensiven Blick nicht länger standhalten und schaut zum Boden.

Einige ungepflegte Strähnen bedecken ihr Gesicht.

Lenym spürt ihr Unbehagen über seine Feststellung.

„Ich bin aber nun hier." Der Prinz ist überrascht die dünne Stimme der Prinzessin zu vernehmen. „Und wie ihr sagtet, keiner von uns ist glücklich über diese Situation. Aber gerade wir trage die Verantwortung." Wieder mit neuem Mut hebt sie ihren Kopf und seinen Blick.

„Du bedeutest mir nichts und trotzdem bin ich hier und werde dich heiraten. Vermutlich werden wir auch einen Thronfolger zeugen. Doch niemals um unser persönliches Glück willen, sondern nur aus Verantwortung." Und schreitet mit einem hocherhobenen Haupt in die Pforten des Schlosses. Einige Bedienstete laufen ihr eiligst hinterher, doch haben Mühe mit Schritt zu halten.

‚Könige werden geboren um Verantwortung zu haben, nicht um Glück zu suchen,' versichert sich Zelda in ihren stillen Gedanken.

Lenym steht immer noch vor den Toren seines Hauses, als sich ihm eine Bedienstete nähert. Sie verbeugt sich hinter ihm und adressiert den Prinzen formal. Er dreht sich mit einem glücklichen Funkeln in den eben noch regungslosen Augen zu dem Dienstmädchen. Sie ist etwa sein Alter, hat lange gewellte brauen Haare und grüngraue Katzenaugen.

„Ich habe mich den ganzen Tag nach deiner Anwesenheit gesehnt, Sekura." Lächelt er das Mädchen an. Sie erwidert sein Lächeln und untypisch für eine Unadelige schaut sie ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Ich dich auch, Lenym."


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7 Verantwortung

Danke, Danke, Danke. Ich will mich für dieses Review bei meinen Eltern, meinem Literaturlehrer, meiner Schwester, meinen Haustieren, meinem Frisör, meinem Auto, meinem PC, meiner Schreibtischlampe, meinem Kopf, … (Tage/Monate/Jahre später) bedanken und wünsche viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

Zeldas Schritte schallen durch die leeren grauen Gänge dieses Flügels des Schlosses. Sie hört das Rauschen der Schritte hinter ihr. Es sind diese unangenehm anhänglichen Bediensteten, die ihr schon seit geraumer Zeit folgen.

Sie geht so schnell, dass ihre Schenkel zu schmerzen beginnen.  
Es ist Ironie, denn sie weiß gar nicht wo hin sie rennt. Sie kennt sich in diesem Schloss kein bisschen aus und dennoch rennen ihr die Bedienstenten immer noch hinter her.

Die Hylianerin eilt weiter ihres unbekannten Weges, als sie an einer Reihe Fenster, die den Blick zum hinteren Teil des Schlosses erlauben, vorbeikommt. Mit einmal bleibt sie wie erstarrt stehen und presst ihre Hände gegen die Scheiben.  
Es ist sind die Gärten und der Hof des Schlosses. Und es scheint Zelda, als hätte sie eben einen jungen Hylianer in einer grünbraunen Tunika vorbei gehen sehen.  
‚Bleib bei mir. Nur für ein Jahr.' Und er wird sein Versprechen halten. Für ein ganzes Jahr.

Ebenfalls die Schritte ihres ‚Gefolges' sind verstummt und sie wendet sich in Richtung des Ganges aus dem sie kam.  
Es sind fünf Angestellte, genauer gesagt fünf junge Frauen, die ihr seit ihrer Flucht vor Lenym und dem Rest der Welt hinterher geeilt sind. Ihre Gesichter sind hochrot und ihr Atem ist angestrengt. Doch diese jungen Frauen versuchen die Etikette einzuhalten und verschränken die Arme vor dem Schoss und halten den Blick unterwürfig zum Boden gerichtet.

Zelda wirft ihn einen traurigen, aber nicht gleichgültigen Blick zu, versucht sich dann aber ein Lächeln zu erzwingen und fasst alle Kraft zusammen, eine sichere Stimmlage hinzu bekommen.  
„Verzeiht, mein Name ist Zelda und ich komme nicht drum herum festzustellen, dass ihr mir bereits seit geraumer Zeit folgt. Darf ich wohl den Grund dafür erfahren?"

Eine der Frauen tritt hervor und knickst. Zeldas Augen werden weit vor soviel Förmlichkeit. Zuhause in Hyrule pflegte man zwar auch einen respektvollen Ton gegenüber dem Adel und der königlichen Familie, doch war es erlaubt einem dieser in die Augen zu schauen, oder ihn gar anzuschauen.  
„Verzeiht, eure Hoheit. Wir sind hier um euch zu dienen." Dann ordnete sich die brünette Frau wieder in die Reihe der anderen ein, ohne auch nur den Anschein zu machen ihren Blick zu heben.

Zelda trat einen Schritt voran und sich diese fünf Gestalten näher zu betrachten, doch im Gleichzug traten die fünf ebenfalls einen Schritt zurück. Verwirrt blieb die hylianische Prinzessin stehen.  
Es bleibt es zeitlang still bevor wieder Zeldas Stimme die Ruhe unterbricht.

„Ich möchte, dass ihr mir mein Zimmer zeigt." Gesagt und getan. Binnen kürzester Zeit öffnen die Frauen eine massive Eichentür für Zelda und weichen zur Seite, um sie eintreten zu lassen.  
Kaum im Zimmer rennen die Frauen hinter der Prinzessin in verdunkelten Raum, schließen die Tür und eine von ihnen stürmt zum großen Fenster und schiebt eilig die schweren Vorhänge zur Seite.  
‚Es ist ein schöner Raum,' stellt Zelda fest, als sie ihr neues Zimmer abschreitet.  
„Für den Rest meines Lebens,…" murmelt sie ohne es mitzubekommen, dass sie die letzten Worte ausgesprochen hat. Die blonde Elfe setzt sich auf das teure Bett und starrt zum Fenster. Es ist ein eigentlich schöner Tag.

„Ihr dürft jetzt gehen."  
Die fünf Frauen nicken nur und verschwinden aus dem Raum.  
‚Es ist doch so ein schöner Tag.' Seufzt Zelda und lässt endgültig die Fassung fallen, indem sie in sich zusammen gesackt sich der Länge nach auf das Bett fallen lässt.

‚Hier bin ich jetzt also Zuhause?'

Link hat Epona sicher in die Stallungen gebracht und sein spärliches Gepäck von der Stute genommen und ist mit seinen Utensilien unterwegs zu der ihm angegebenen Bracke. Er hält auf einen Zettel in der Hand, die ihm eben einer der Soldaten gab, eine Nummer. Doch diese Baracken sehen alle gleich aus und er ist nun schon zum dritten Mal an der Nummer 245 vorbei gegangen.  
‚Ta ta, und der legendäre Held der Zeit hat sich auf einem Schlosshof verlaufen.' Brummt er vor sich hin.

„Hey du?" Eine sicherlich männliche Stimme ruft ihn. Oder jedenfalls meint Link sie würde ihn rufen, denn er dreht sich überrascht zu der Stimme um.  
Ein junger Mann kommt zu dem Elfen angerannt und bleibt dann bei ihm stehen. Link ist etwas überrascht und fragt den Jungen:" Kann ich dir helfen?"  
Die Augen des Jungen werden weit und er beginnt zu lachen.

Dann nimmt der Mann den Helm ab und lilafarbende Haare kommen zu Vorschein. Er jetzt bemerkt Link, dass die Gesichtszüge des Jungen, oder besser gesagt des jungen Mannes ihm so vertraut vor kamen.  
„Du erkennst auch niemanden mehr, du Held?" lacht der termianische Soldat.

„Ich bin's, Link", Der Soldat breitet seine Arme aus. „Kafei!"

Links Kiefer fällt und er starrt den Mann einfach nur an, bevor er wieder Herr seiner Sinne seinen Freund in die Arme schließt und an sich drückt.  
Von der Freude übermannt drückt Link Kafei fast die Luft ab.

„Was tust du hier, Kafei?" Link entlässt Kafei aus seiner festen Umarmung und packt ihn nun an den Schulter, um ihn genauer zu betrachten. Kafei holt erst einmal tief Luft und schaut dem Helden grinsend in das Gesicht. „Dieselbe Frage geht an dich, alter Freund!" Link erwidert das Grinsen und schüttelt sich einige Haare aus der Sicht.

„Ich hatte hier eine Mission, nichts großes. Das übliche Held sein und so." winkt Link ab und hebt sein Hab und Gut wieder auf, dass er hat fallen lassen.  
„Und du Kafei, so weit ich mich erinnere, wolltest du doch den Soldatenpflichtdienst verweigern. Was hat dich umgestimmt, ein Schwert tragen zu wollen?" Kafei richtet seinen Helm wieder auf seinem Kopf und beginnt um die Wangen herum ganz rot zu werden. Der junge Mann stammelt etwas Unverständliches, bis Link ihn an den Armen schüttelt und wieder zur Besinnung holt.  
„Ganz ruhig, Link. Ich erzähl dir alles, aber erstmal zeige ich dir dein Ziel. Du suchst doch etwas?" fragt Kafei und zeigt auf den Zettel in Links Hand. Der Elf erinnert sich wieder und fragt seinen langjährigen Freund nach der Baracke Nummer 241. Kafei staunt über die Baracke und kratzt sich am Kopf.  
„Du musst aber in sehr wichtiger Mission hier sein. Ich meine die Nummer 241 ist was ganz besonderes." Und führt Link in einen kleinen Nebenweg. Was Link vor sich erblickt, lässt sein Blut in seinen Adern kochen.

Er zerknüllt den Zettel und schmeißt in wutentbrannt auf den Boden.  
Ein schäbiger Eselstall, oder eher gesagt , dass was von diesem übrig ist.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Link." Der blonde Hylianer schüttelt abweisend den Kopf und räumt seine Sache unter das Bett.

„Das wird mir ein gewisser Mann irgendwann alles büßen." Knirscht Link mit seinen Zähnen und ballt seine Fäuste so feste, das die Knöchel weiß hervortreten.

Kafei hat seinem Freund einen Platz in seiner kleinen Bracke eingeräumt. Der wohl gerade Sieben mal Sieben Schritt große Raum ist zwar etwas eng, doch zum Schlafen eignet er sich allemal.  
„Du wolltest mir erzählen, was dich zum Waffendienst verschlagen hat?" Link lenkt sich ab und stößt Kafei freundschaftlich in die Rippen.

Dieser grinst breit und haut Link mit der Faust auf den Oberarm.  
„…." Kafei nuschelt einige Worte für sich und schaut dabei wieder verlegen zu Boden.

„Ich höre dich nicht, etwas lauter für meine alten Ohren ,bitte?" fordert Link Kafei auf. Dessen Gesichtsfarbe nimmt die eines überreifen Apfels an und er schreit aufgebracht.

„Ich sagte, ich bin wegen einer Frau hier. Zufrieden?" Und schlägt schnell die Hände über seinen Mund.  
Link schaut ihn stumm an und kugelt sich dann vor Lachen auf dem Boden.

‚Wenn ich lange genug auf die eine Stelle starre, dann hört der Raum bestimmt auf sich zu drehen."  
Sie umklammert ihren Oberkörper und krümmt sich zusammen. Ein Gefühl von Schmutz liegt auf ihr, doch sie spürt dass sie es nicht einfach mit Wasser abspülen kann. Stattdessen formen sich Tränen in ihren Augen und ein Selbsthass, wie sie ihn nie zuvor verspürte stößt ihr auf.  
Übelkeit überkommt sie und sie rafft sich auf in Richtung Bad, um sich zu übergeben. Wankend schaut sie in den Spiegel auf und wischt sich den Mund sauber. Dieses Abbild von ihr, sie hasst es. Sie will es zerstören, jetzt und hier.  
Eine verhängnisvolle Kettenreaktion tritt ein, als ein Gefühl des Hasses eine magische Aktion in ihr auslöst und der Spiegel vor ihr durch diese Kraft in tausende Splitter zerspringt.

‚_Magie ist nichts für Kinder, " pflegte Impa zu sagen._

Die hylianische Prinzessin reißt reflexartig ihre Arme vor ihr Gesicht, um die Augen zu schützen und spürt wie sich die kleinen Geschosse in ihre blassen Oberarme bohren.  
Sie sinkt auf die harten Fliesen und beginnt bitterlich zu schluchzen. Heiße Tränen rinnen über ihre Wangen und sie sieht verschwommene Bilder von den kleinen roten Fäden, die sich von ihren Armen aus den Weg über den kalten Boden bahnen.  
Nie fühlte sie sich so einsam, wie jetzt. Es ist so ganz leer in ihr. Und wieder fällt sie, und niemand fängt sie auf.

Erst am Boden wird sie zerschallen, wie der Spiegel, in tausende Stücke. Und niemand wird es merken.  
Doch es ist dann wie ein Ruf, weit ab in ihrer Ferner. Es ist nur ein Wort.  
Es schallt immer wieder. Zelda versteht es nicht, doch nur die Gewissheit, dass es dieses Wort gibt lässt sie ihren Kopf heben.

Sie spürte etwas Warmes in sich. Ihre Seele spürte eine Berührung, wie sie sie schon einmal gespürt hatte. Jemand streichelte kurz ihren Geist.

Sie wusste Rutos Seelennamen. Sie wusste, wie sich eine andere Seele anspürt.  
Sie und Ruto nannten sich einfach beim Seelennamen und schon sah die Welt immer ganz anders aus. Es gab dann dieses Kribbeln und ein Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl dem die ganze Welt nicht entgegen bringen konnte.

Aber dieses Mal war es nicht Rutos Seele, nicht das Innerste ihrer besten Freundin, was nach Ihr suchte. Da hatte sie eben eine andere Seele berührt und der Gedanke, dass jemand in ihr verkorkstes Inneres schauen könnte machte Zelda Angst.  
Die blonde Elfe streckte ihre Hand aus, um nach der anderen Seele zu suchen. Doch sie war wieder verschwunden, hatte sich verflüchtigt wie eine sanfte Brise.

Das Blut an ihren Armen war inzwischen wieder getrocknet und Zelda schaute erneut in den Spiegel, oder eher in die Scherben, die der braune Rahmen noch inne hielt.

Die Hylianerin fühlte sich etwas wohler in ihrer Haut und begann damit sich von ihrer schmutzigen Kleidung und allem Dreck und Blut zu befreien.

Es war etwa drei Stunden später, als jemand an Zeldas Tür klopfte. Die Prinzessin saß gerade an der Kommode gegenüber dem Bett und zog einen goldenen Kamm durch das wieder saubere goldblonde Haar.  
„Herein." Fordert sie den Besucher auf und zu ihrer Verwunderung tritt eine ihrer fünf Damen ein und knickst vor ihr.  
„Hoheit, eurer Begleiter, Sir Link, wünscht euch zu sprechen." Zelda legt eilig den Kamm weg und schiebt die langen Ärmel des Kleides über die zerkratzten Unterarme. „Bittet ihn herein!" fordert sie die Frauen auf.

Die Tür geht auf und Link tritt in den Raum. Er dankt den Frauen und schließt die Tür hinter sich.  
Dann bleibt der Elf ruhig stehen und schaut hinüber zu der Prinzessin.

Sie hat ihre Hände gefaltet und steht still da mit einem kleinen Lächeln um den Mund. Ihre langen, inzwischen wieder goldblonden Haare fallen offen über die nackten Schultern auf den Nerzkragen des dunkelroten Kleides.

Link verbeugt sich formal, doch schaut verwundert auf, als die Prinzessin leise zu lachen beginnt.  
„Lass es sein, Link. Hier sieht uns doch niemand." Und geht zu dem Hylianer hinüber.

Dem Prinzen geht es gut. Er liegt in seinem Bett, abgeschottet von der Welt und starrt auf seinen Betthimmel.  
„Sie bedeutet mir nichts. Ich bedeute ihr nichts." Eine weibliche Stimme unterbricht ihn.  
„Und warum heiratest du sie dann?" Die Stimme ist scharf und doch zittrig. Der Prinz dreht sich zur Seite seiner Bettpartnerin und streichelt ihr über das Gesicht.  
„Es ist versprochen. Mehr brauchst du nicht zu wissen." Sichtlich erzürnt springt die Termianerin aus dem Bett und beginnt ihr Kleidung auf dem Boden zu suchen. Lenym wendet sich auf den Bauch und brummt verärgert.

„Jetzt bleib hier." Doch Die junge Frau hört nicht. Sie sucht weiter ihre Bekleidung und zieht sie sich hastig über.  
Der Prinz springt nackt aus dem Bett und greift sich den Arm der Frau.  
„Bitte, bleib hier." Fleht er. Die grünen Augen seiner Geliebten füllen sich mit Tränen und ihre eben noch entschlossene Haltung zu gehen sackt in sich zusammen. Behutsam zieht er sie zu sich und drückt sie fest an sich.

„Bitte, bleib bei mir." Haucht er in ihr Ohr und schiebt sanft eine Haarsträhne hinter die Ohrmuschel.


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8 Verantwortung

Es ist ein bisschen her, dass ich ein neues Kapitel veröffentlicht habe. Erst ist mein PC in die ewige Jagdgründe eingegangen mitsamt aller Daten, dann kommt als Zweites der Abistress dazu. Hier folgt nun ein neues Kapitel für die, die lesen.

Ein paar Rotkehlchen sitzen draußen vor dem Fenster auf dem Sims und suchen die gegenseitige Körpernähe, um sich vor den eisigen Winden des einbrechenden Winters zu schützen. Kahle Zweige des großen Yami-Baumes biegen sich knarrend und brechend in der kalten Windböe. Zeldas Augen starren zu den beiden Vögeln, doch eigentlich nicht auf sie fixiert. Stattdessen sieht sie wie Link sich damals in der alternativen Zukunft vor sie als Sheik schmiss, um sie vor Bongo Bongo zu schützen.

‚_Sheik, pass auf!" schreit der Held der Zeit aufgebracht und rennt eilig, sein Schwert in der linken Hand gezückt, zu seinem shiekaischen Wegbegleiter. Doch Zelda ist in diesem Moment wie paralysiert und sieht nur mit ihren getarnten roten Augen wie dieser riesige Schatten auf sie zuschnellt. Link sieht ein, dass er es so nicht schaffen wird und springt in den blonden Shiekahjungen hinein, um ihn aus der Bahn des Monsters zu bekommen. Bongo Bongo packt Link und schmeißt den Helden quer durch die Luft, bis er ihn in eine nahe stehende Hauswand schleudert. Sheik rafft sich wieder zusammen und sieht voller Entsetzen wie der Körper des Hylianers auf die harten Stein trifft. „Link …" brüllt Sheik und streckt seinen Arm nach dem Helden aus._

Dann spürt die Prinzessin nur einen leichten Stoß in die Seite. Sie wacht aus ihrem Tagtraum auf und schaut hinüber zu ihrem Verlobten Lenym, der ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das gegenwärtige Geschehen lenkt.  
Tausende von Glückwunschkarten, Blumen und anderen kleineren Geschenken erreichen das Schloss von Termina in diesen Tagen.

‚Dem glücklichen Paar ein langes, kinderreiches und erfülltes Leben.'

Es scheint für die Hylianerin fasst ein glücklicher Zufall zu sein, dass die Etikette von ihr Verlangt, dass sie als Frau in der Öffentlichkeit nur mit einem Schleier über ihre Haare und vor ihrem Gesicht zu sehen sein darf.  
Sicherlich hatte sie anfangs protestiert, dass man ihr, der Kronprinzessin von Hyrule einen Schleier aufzwingen wollte, doch die Argumente des Königs ließen auf keine Widerrede stoßen.  
Ein leeres Starren in die Menge war alles was man von ihr als zukünftige Frau des nächsten Königs von Termina verlangte. Sprechen war untersagt, denn von Politik konnte eine Frau ja nichts verstehen.

Die Göttinnen hatten die Frauen aus den Männern geschaffen, nur damit er nicht einsam war. Aber sie schufen sie nicht zu seiner Unterhaltung. Eine gute Frau ist eine Stille.  
Lenyms dunkle Augen beobachten Zelda aus dem Augenwinkel. Er lehnt sich auf seine linke Armlehne und verdeckt seinen Mund ebenfalls mit der linken Hand.  
„Könntest du nicht wenigsten so tun, als würdest du Lächeln. Dein Blick lässt jeden Toten nochmals sterben." Zelda schaut zu ihrem Schoss, auf dem ihre zusammen gefalteten Hände liegen. „Ich gebe mein Bestes. Aber du weißt genau, ich bin nicht freiwillig hier. Also gewöhn dich lieber an diesen Blick." Und wieder richtet die Hylianerin ihre Augen auf und betrachtet anscheinend die Wand am anderen Ende des Raumes.

Lenym schaut seiner Verlobten nun direkt ins Gesicht. Dann wendet er sich zu dem König persönlich, der sich gerade mit einem alten Bekannten unterhält.  
„Vater?" Der König hebt seine rechte Hand und bringt den Bekannten sofort zum Schweigen. König Agamon wendet sich seinem einzigen Kind zu. „Ich fürchte meine Verlobte fühlt sich nicht so gut. Sie ist sehr blass und still heute schon den ganzen Tag." Zeldas sensible Ohren hören, dass Lenym von ihr spricht. Sofort ist sie hellwach und schaut zu ihren Verlobten und ihrem zukünftigen Schwiegervater herüber.  
„Nicht war, meine Liebe. Du fühlst dich nicht gut!" Lenym dreht seinen Blick so, dass der König nicht sieht wie sein Sohn Zelda zuzwinkert.  
Diese begreift schnell und nickt. Der König erhebt sich von seinem Thron und geht herüber zu seiner zukünftigen Schwiegertochter. Er bietet ihr seine Hand an und Zelda lässt sich von dem König auf ihre Beine ziehen. „Warum habt ihr nichts gesagt, dass es euch nicht gut geht. Soll ich den Arzt nach euch schicken?" Zelda schüttelt den Kopf. „Ein bisschen Ruhe wird wahre Wunder wirken auf mich." Versichert die Elfe.  
Der König nickt zustimmend und dreht sich wieder zu seinem Sohn.

„Bring du deine Verlobte bitte auf ihr Zimmer, oder besser erst an die frische Luft. Denn sie soll doch gesund bleiben. Schließlich ist sie dafür verantwortlich, dass unsere Linie nicht ausstirbt." Lenym nickt und bietet Zelda seinen Arm an. Diese harkt sich ein und verlässt mit ihm den großen Thronsaal unter scharfen Blicken der anwesenden Adeligen.

Genau als die Wachen hinter ihnen die schweren Türen wieder schließen, greift Lenym nach Zeldas Hand und stürmt los. Völlig überrascht hebt die Prinzessin ihr schweres Kleid an und rennt mit diesem.  
Es geht quer durch das Schloss bis die beiden an der Bibliothek, die zum Schlosshof ausgerichtet ist ankommen.  
Völlig außer Atem stützt sich Lenym keuchend gegen die Wand, während Zelda mit dem Rücken zur Wand sich auf den Boden sinken lässt.

Es scheint von draußen, als würde sich die Sonne sozusagen für die nächsten Monate mit einem letzten großen Auftritt verabschieden, denn warme goldene Lichtbalken fallen durch die Fenster in den staubigen Raum. Die eigentliche Stille dieses Ortes wird nur von dem keuchenden Paar durchbrochen. Niemand sonst ist hier anwesend.  
„Ihr seid ganz schön schnell für **eine Frau**!" bemerkt Lenym und kämmt sich mit der Hand einige dunkle Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Zelda hängt den Schleier über ihren Mund ab und grinst ihren Verlobten an.  
„Und ihr seid auch nicht ohne für **einen Mann**!" Lenym schmunzelt über diese Bemerkung.  
Er lässt sich neben Zelda auf den Boden sinken. Er schaut ihr in das rote Gesicht und stellt fest, dass die Gerüchte über ihre Augen der Wahrheit entsprechen. Zelda bemerkt seinen durchdringenden Blick und wendet ihren Kopf zu Lenym. Sie blinzelt und fragt schließlich, warum er sie so anstarre.

„Ich hörte vor einigen Monaten einem Bardensänger aus Hyrule am Markt zu. Er sang davon, dass eine Prinzessin, deren Augen selbst mit dem von den Göttinnen schönsten geschaffenen blauen Himmel konkurrieren könnten, in dieser Welt wandelt. Ich muss sagen, dass dieser Mann nicht gelogen hat. Es ist nur schade, dass ich diese Augen niemals zum Strahlen bringen werde." Und Lenym wendet seinen Blick wieder geradeaus.  
Zelda ist erschrocken über diese Worte. Sie fühlt etwas, welches durch diese Worte berührt wurde. Sie fühlt Sympathie für Lenym. Sichtlich nervös fixiert sie ihren Blick auf die grauen Bodenfliesen.  
Lenym und sie sitzen eine zeitlang in der Bibliothek, ohne dass einer der beiden etwas sagt. Dann erhebt sich Lenym und bietet Zelda seine Hand an. Diese nimmt sie gerne an und lässt sich aufhelfen. Damit beschäftigt den Staub aus dem Kleid zu klopfen übersieht Zelda, dass der dunkelhaarige Termianer sie traurig anschaut. Er nimmt plötzlich die Hand der Prinzessin und beugt sich vor. Einen leichten Kuss haucht er auf ihre rechte Hand.  
„Ich würde fast alles geben, um dich öfter Lachen zu sehen. Aber ich bin nicht derjenige, der dich glücklich macht." Und Lenym verschwindet aus der Bibliothek.

Es ist als ob die Göttinnen persönlich dafür sorgen wollen, dass Links Herz zerspringt. Es ist als ob wolltet sie ihn für etwas strafen. Es kann kein Zufall sein, dass er dieses eben mit seinen eigenen Augen gesehen hat. Er schluckt seinen aufsteigenden Zorn wieder herunter und entfernt sich von dem hinteren Fenster der Bibliothek.  
Er wollte nur sehen, wie es Zelda geht. Er hatte sie instinktiv in der Nähe gespürt und war dem Kibbeln in seiner linken Hand gefolgt.  
Und nun hatte er gesehen, dass sie diesem Prinzen anscheinend doch zugewandt war. Vielleicht auch etwas für ihn fühlen würde. Und auch wenn der Hylianer sich dessen bewusst war, dass die beiden heiraten und zusammen leben werden, so hatte er doch gehofft, dass die Prinzessin nachdem sie sich wieder an die alternative Zukunft erinnerte, sich wieder an ihn erinnerte, auch ihre Gefühle für ihn zurückkommen würden.  
Es war nur ein kleines Stückchen Hoffnung, dass sie zu ihm kommen würde und sie gemeinsam abhauen würden. Dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen reitend sich die ewige Liebe schwören.

‚Du ewiger Optimist.' Lacht Link in sich hinein. Er geht zurück zu Kafei, der bei Epona steht und sie hält.

Der Termianer sieht Links blasses Gesicht. „Hey, hast du einen Geist gesehen?" ruft Kafei dem Hylianer zu.  
Der bleibt stehen und schaut zu Kafei und seiner Stute. Er nimmt seine rechte Hand und stößt mit zwei Fingern einen grellen Pfiff aus. Die kluge Stute versteht sofort und reißt sich von Kafei los, um dem Ruf ihres Herrn zu folgen. Kafei strauchelt und landet auf allen vieren am Boden. Er schiebt sich den Helm wieder aus den Augen und sieht noch, wie Link auf Epona springt und mit ihr in Richtung der Stadt davon sprintet.

Das war's leider schon. Ein schönes Kapitel wie ich finde, denn Lenym ist doch nicht so arrogant und herzlos wie er erscheinen mag. Wird es ein Happy End für Link und Zelda geben? Wer weiß, was Link nun vorhat. Vielleicht kommt alles ganz anders? Bis zum nächsten Mal und ich wünsche mir mal wieder ein Review.

Bye Jo


	9. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9

Und wieder einmal ist es soweit. Es geht weiter. Und nein, weder Nintendo, noch die Welt gehört mir.  
Und ich verdiene hier dran auch kein Geld –seufz- auch nicht an den beiden Songtextausschnitten.

Viel Spaß

‚_Someone told me ‚Love will all save us-  
__But how can that be, look what Love gave us-_

_A world full of killing, and blood-spilling, that  
world never came.' (Hero, Chad Kroeger-Spiderman I )_

Die Stute trabt mit langem Hals entspannt den Trampelpfad entlang. Epona hat ihre Ohren spitz nach vorne gerichtet und lauscht auf jedes noch so kleines Geräusch der termianischen Steppe.  
Link sitzt teilnahmslos auf seiner Begleiterin und sieht die Steppe an sich vorbei ziehen. Trotz das es dunkel wird verspürt der Elf keinen Drang wieder ins Schloss zurück zu kehren. Vielmehr atmet er tief ein und spürt, dass die Luft hier draußen viel freier ist als am Hof.

‚Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt einfach wieder nach Hyrule reiten?' fragt Link sich und hält die Arme verschränkt vor der Brust. ‚Doch würde es etwas bringen jetzt wegzulaufen?' Seine dunkelblauen Augen schauen in die Ferne nach Hyrule und er beobachtet wie der Mond langsam hinter dem Todesberg erscheint.  
Ein schauriges Gefühl durchläuft ihn, als er plötzlich an die Geschehnisse dem Termina der anderen Dimension denkt.  
Epona wird langsamer und bleibt schließlich in mitten der Landschaft stehen. Sie wendet ihren Kopf nach hinten und schüttelt sich einige weiße Strähnen ihres Schopfes aus den dunklen Augen. Dann stößt sie ein leises Schnaufen aus und knabbert Link am rechten Stiefel. Der Reiter beugt sich im Sattel nach vorne und streicht der Stute über die Stirn.

‚Epona wird dir immer folgen, egal welchen Weg du wählst.' stellt Link stolz fest und treibt die Stute wieder  
voran. ‚Für sie spielt es keine Rolle wer du bist:'

Es ist spät in der Nacht, als Link mit Epona wieder auf den Hof reitet. Der Atem der beiden friert bereits in der Luft. Tief hängende weiße Wolken schieben sich vor den Mond und lassen das blasse Licht kurzzeitig erlischen bis sie schließlich vorüber ziehen. Der blonde Hylianer zieht sich seinen Hut tief ins Gesicht und stülpt den Kragen seiner Tunika hoch. Epona trottet ihrem Herren treu bis zu den Stallungen hinterher.

Zum Glück hat die Nachtwache bereits die Fackeln an den Gemäuern und am Stall entzündet, ansonsten wüsste Link nicht wohin er gerade läuft.  
Mit einem lauten Knarren schiebt der Hylianer die schwere Stalltür auf und betritt von seiner Stute gefolgt die dunkle Gasse des königlichen Stalls.  
Hier und da ein leises Wiehern oder das Rascheln von Stroh kommt Link entgegen. Auch Epona wiehert leise einen ‚guten Abend' bis Link die einzig leere Box- Eponas Box- findet.  
Da der kleine Ritt Epona etwas verschwitzt hat und er sie nicht nass in den kühlen Stall stellen will, dreht Link sich aus Stroh einen Wisch und beginnt Epona vom Hals abwärts trocken zu reiben. Die Stute genießt diese Extraaufmerksamkeit sichtlich und schaut fast schon vergnügt zu Link.

Ganz auf seine Arbeit konzentriert schreckt Link erschrocken um, als ihn eine Hand auf die Schulter fasst.  
Aus Reflex greift sein linker Arm nach dem Schwert auf seinen Rücken, doch ein paar sanft gehauchte Worte lassern ihn aufatmen.

„Wo im Namen der Göttinnen warst du?" fragt die Prinzessin leise und zurück haltend. Sie hält eine Öllampe in der rechten Hand und hat etwas aus Stoff über denselben Arm gelegt. Mit einem dicken Umhang um die Schultern steht sie so ganz unschuldig dar und schaut ihn mit großen Augen an.  
Link erinnert sich wieder an das Ereignis heute Vormittag und wendet sich stumm herum, um Epona weiter trocken zu bekommen.  
„Redest du nicht mehr mit mir, Link?" Und wieder bekommt sie keine Antwort, sondern Link bleibt damit beschäftigt Eponas Beine abzureiben.  
„Dann lass mich wenigstens helfen." Zelda stellt die Lampe auf eine nahe gelegene Kante und nimmt das Tuch vom Arm. Sie hockt sich wie Link auf die andere Seite der Stute und reibt das andere Vorderbein.

Sie sucht den Kontakt zu Links Augen, doch dieser ignoriert sie. „Wohin bist du geritten?" fragt Zelda leise.  
Aber Link tut weiter so, als ob er nicht hören würde.  
Link wird allmählich kalt und er bekommt ganz taube Finger.  
Als Epona so weit trocken ist, holt Zelda eine der Pferdedecken und legt sie der Stute über, bevor Link hinter ihr die Stalltür sicher verschließt. „Warum ignorierst du mich?" Zelda lehnt sich mit den Händen nach hinten gegen die Stalltür von Epona und schaut hinüber zu dem anscheinend stummen Link, der sich die Hände warm reibt.

„Könntest du wenigstens den Grund nennen?" stürmisch schreitet sie zu ihm und packt ihn an der Schulter.  
Link drückt sie weg und läuft ein paar Schritte weiter, um sie auf Abstand zu halten.

Zelda beißt sie fest auf die Unterlippe, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.  
„Wie kann man nur so stur sein?" zischt sie leise beim Ausatmen. Link dreht sie um und schaut sie erbost an.  
„Gerade du, Prinzessin, bist die letzte die in dieser Hinsicht über andere urteilen kann!" bemerkt Link und dreht sich wieder mit einem kleinen Grinsen um, als er sieht das seien Worte die gewünschte Wirkung gezeigt haben.

Zelda steht dar und ballt beide Fäuste.  
Einige blonde Strähnen fallen aus ihren Zopf über die Augen.  
„Weißt du warum ich um diese Zeit noch hier unten herum geistere, Link?" Zeldas Stimme wird deutlich lauter. Sogar Epona schaut aus ihrem Trog auf zu der Quelle des Lärms.

Link dreht sich nicht herum. Er zeigt Zelda weiter seine Rückansicht. Doch dann spürt er, wie zwei schlanke Arme sich von hinten in der Dunkelheit um seinen Bauch schlingen und wie sein Triforceteil in der linken Hand wie verrückt zu pochen beginnt.  
Zelda zieht in fest an sich und presst ihre Stirn gegen seinen festen Rücken.

„Weil ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht habe", haucht sie gegen seine dünne Tunika. Ihr warmer Atem durchdringt den Stoff und versetzt im einen kalten Schauer den Rücken entlang.  
Der Hylianer versucht die Fassung aufrecht zu erhalten, doch sein Atem wird immer unregelmäßiger. Mit einmal fühlen sich seine Füße so schwer. Sein Kopf scheint sich zu drehen.  
„Danke, dass du bei mir bleibst. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es hier ohne dich, ohne zu wissen, dass du da bist aushalten würde." Dann spürt er wie diese warme Erscheinung hinter ihm verschwindet. Doch Link ist noch nicht in der Lage sich zu rühren.  
Er nimmt noch ein leises Rascheln war. Dann spürt etwas Gewicht auf den Schultern und hört wie Zelda den Stall verlässt.

‚_Ich steh neben mir  
ich glaub es einfach nicht  
doch es ist wahr, du weichst meinen Blicken aus  
und will ich mit dir reden  
redest du dich raus  
und ich weiß, wenn ich dich ansehe  
kann ich nicht in dich reinsehen  
und ich muss einsehen  
du willst den Weg jetzt allein gehen  
und ich weiß, kein Flehen hält dich davon ab  
und ich weiß nicht ob ich dich je um was gebeten hab  
doch hät ich einen Wunsch frei  
jetzt und hier würd ich mir wünschen  
Baby du wärst bei mir'_ (Thomas D., ‚Du hast mein Herz geklaut')

Der Hylianer fasst sich teilnahmslos an die Schulter und stellt fest, dass es der lederne Umhang der Prinzessin ist, welchen er nun trägt. Es ist ein teures, weich gegerbtes Leder, bemerkt Link, als er den Umhang zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger reibt. Ein angenehm süßlicher, nicht zu offensichtlicher Duft steigt aus dem Leder auf.  
Es riecht nach dezentem Vanille und etwas Zimt.  
Leicht betört geht Link zu der Öllampe und hebt diese auf, um seinen Weg zu seinem Bett anzutreten.

Aus der Stallgasse raus verschließt er den Stall und läuft langsam über den Hof hinüber zu den Baracken. Es sind fast unbemerkte Kleinigkeiten an ihr, die ihn ahnen lassen, dass sie sich wieder an fast alles zu erinnern beginnt.  
Vor einigen Tagen meinte Zelda, dass sie manchmal nachts schrille Schreie hört und ihre linke Hand mit dem Triforceteil immer zu zittern beginnt.  
Auch das immer ein Bild von einer verletzten Impa vor ihr erscheint.

Wie gesagt, Link bemerkt diese Kleinigkeiten, die ihr wieder einfallen. Dieselben, die er seit Jahren zu verdrängen versucht.  
Denn nachdem sie ihn zurück geschickt hatte, um seine Kindheit zu erleben in Frieden und innerer Ruhe wie sie sagte, hatte sich nichts für ihn verändert.  
Die Prinzessin hatte vergessen, dass der Held der Zeit nicht denselben Regeln und Gesetzen unterliegt, wie die üblichen Sterblichen. So befand sich Link damals im Körper eines Zehnjährigen, nur mit dem Verstand und den Gefühlen und Erinnerungen eines Siebzehnjährigen.  
Viele Nächte lang kam Salia und tröstete den von Alpträumen geplagten Link, wenn er nachts schreiend und schweißnass in seinem alten Bett in Kokiri aufwachte. Denn nur sie verstand, was Link empfand.  
Schließlich erinnerte sie sich als Weise des Waldes ebenfalls an den Zeitkrieg. Und wie alle Weisen plagten auch sie die Erinnerung an jene sieben Jahre- bis auf Zelda.

Doch keiner der Weisen kann sich bis heute erklären, warum die Prinzessin vergaß oder verdrängte. Sie war die Letzte die aus der alternativen Zukunft zurückkam. Und Impa erzählte, dass als die Prinzessin am Morgen in ihrem Bett aufwachte, sie sie anlachte als ob es niemals stattgefunden hätte.  
Und Impa hatte an den Blick ihrer Stieftochter gesehen, dass sie keine Erinnerungen mehr hatte.  
Nur im Laufe der Jahre kamen hin und wieder schlagartige Anfälle an Erinnerungen, und irgendwann setzte sich Impa mit Zelda zusammen und erklärte die Geschichte des Triforces und ihre Rolle.

Link war längst an seiner Bracke angekommen, als er sich nochmals zum Schloss umdrehte und hinauf zu dem Balkon sah, wo er das Zimmer der Prinzessin vermutete.  
Er stößt einen kleinen Seufzer aus und lässt die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

Zelda hingegen sitzt auf ihrer Bettkante und beobachtet wie das Licht des Mondes und die dunklen Nachtwolken Schatten an die Wände zeichnen.  
‚Wieder eine schlaflose Nacht', stellt sie fest und zieht sich einen dicken Morgenmantel über das Nachtkleid.  
Alle Lichter in ihrem Zimmer sind erloschen, um den Anschein zu erwecken sie würde schlafen und nicht jede Nacht wie auf der Flucht wachend auf ihrem Bett sitzen seit dem sie hier angekommen ist.

Doch die zierliche Hylianerin findet einfach keine Ruhe. Es sind die Träume, welche sie jagen. Es ist all das Leid und der Tod, den sie in der alternativen Zukunft verursacht hat, der ihr Gewissen plagt.  
Diese unglaubliche Schuld an tausenden von Tränen liegen ihr auf den dünnen Schultern und drohen sie zu zerbrechen. Es sind zu viele Bilder, um Details zu beschreiben, und zu wenig Worte um die Träume wieder zu geben.  
Und jedes Mal die letzte Szene aus ihrer Träumerei ist das Bild, wie Link in einem blauen Lichtkegel verschwindet und wie Zelda alleine auf dem Todesberg steht.

Sie weiß nur noch, dass sie hier hoch gegangen sind um zu reden. Link wich nach dem Kampf gegen Ganon keine Minute von ihrer Seite, trotz seiner schweren Verletzungen.  
Es dauerte Tage bis er das Bett wieder verlassen konnte, doch jedes Mal wenn Zelda den Raum verlassen wollte und Impa über Link wachen sollte, stellte er sich stur und versuchte ihr zu folgen. Allerdings hatte Impa genug schmerzhafte Argumente ihn im Bett zu behalten.  
Dank seines Triforceteiles ging es Link schneller als einem normalen Hylianer wieder besser.  
Dann erinnert Zelda sich nach wage an eine vertraute Stimme, die sie unter Druck setzt, aber ihr weder fremd noch beängstigend ist.  
Sie dreht sich um zu der Stimme, nachdem Link verschwunden ist. Und empfindet dann nur noch Schmerzen in den Augen von einem hellen Licht.

Ihre Augen beginnen automatisch zu Tränen bei dieser Erinnerung, ihr Brustkorb schmerzt und ihre linke Hand glüht innerlich.  
Vollkommen aufgebracht zieht sie die Beine an und setzt ihr Kinn auf ihre Knie. Wäre Impa hier, würde sie ihr jetzt etwas auf der Okarina vorspielen bis sie schläft. Doch die Shiekah ist weit weg in Hyrule und beginnt vermutlich gerade ihr eigenes Leben.  
Und dann spürt Zelda auf einmal wieder diese andere Präsenz im Raum. Wie am ersten tag in Termina spürt sie, dass eine andere Seele nach ihr auf der Suche ist.

‚Sur …' Auch wenn sie weiß, dass es nicht Ruto ist, so fragt sich doch zögerlich indem sie Rutos Seelennamen flüstert.  
‚Twen', Zelda erstarrt von einer Sekunde auf die andere und beginnt zu keuchen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sucht sie im Raum nach etwas materiellem, von dem diese Präsenz ausgehen könnte. Doch ihre Augen finden nichts mit einer solchen Aura im Schlafzimmer.  
‚Twen', Wieder ruft sie jemand bei ihrem Seelennamen. Es fühlt sich an, als ob jemand ihr Inneres nach außen stülpt. Doch es ist kein unbehagliches Gefühl, sondern ein eher beängstigend Vertrautes.

Sie kennt dieses Gefühl.

Es ist als ob ein Blitz durch sie fährt und drei Buchstaben brennen sich in ihren Verstand- Tam.  
Und es ist dieses Tam, was sie bei ihren Sturz wieder gefangen hat.  
Doch ihr fehlt der Mut dieses Wort auszusprechen. Sie weiß aus alten Schriften, dass es eine Kraft gibt die gar gegen die Götter arbeitet.

‚Soulnomia' – oder wie die Alten es umgangssprachlich nannten ‚Erkennen'- ist die Bestimmung oder die Zusammengehörigkeit zweier Seelen auf Erden.  
Sie suchen einander in Raum und Zeit und wenn sie sich gefunden haben, und ihre Besitzer sich bei Seelennamen nennen haben sie sich erkannt, und nicht einmal die Zeit und der Tod können das ändern, denn die Kraft hinter dem Erkennen ist mächtiger als das Triforce.

Zelda weiß, dass wenn sie diese drei so unbedeutend erscheinenden Buchstaben laut ausspricht, sie erkennt. Und sie empfindet Furcht vor diesem Tam, zumal sie nicht spüren kann, wer oder was Tam ist.  
‚Vielleicht ist es auch nur eine Legende?' versucht Zelda sich zu beruhigen. Vielleicht sollte man es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen.  
Andererseits galt das Triforce auch nur als Legende …

Sie beschließt sich in Sicherheit zu wiegen und schweigt. Auch wenn sie feststellen wird, dass es nicht vorbei ist mit einfachem schweigen.  
Doch erstmal sitzt die Prinzessin von Hyrule und zukünftige Braut des Königs von Termina auf ihrem Bett und schaut hinaus zum Horizont, wo bereits wieder die Sonne sich in einem leichten rot-rosa über dem Wald ankündigt. Und die blonde Thronfolgerin lauscht wie der Ruf ihres Seelennamen leiser wird, bis sie wieder alleine im Raum ist.

Und alle Gedanken die sie über hat, nach dieser anstrengenden Nacht liegen bei einem gewissen jungen Hylianer, der nicht weit von entfernt von ihrem Bett schläft und von ihr träumt.  
Zelda schließt kurz die Augen, immer noch mit angezogenen Beinen, und sieht das Abbild von Link vor ihren Augen. Er wartet auf sie, dass sie zu ihm kommt.

Doch ihre Verantwortung hält sie hier.

Vorbei ! Schön? Schlecht? Dick ? Doof?

Freue mich auf Reviews – bye Jo


	10. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10

Das Zehnte- und stolz drauf. 4200 Worte. Nur für dich Darling. HDL

Am Morgen hat Link ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend. Es fühlt sich an, als ob er sich übergeben müsste. Leicht angeschlagen verlässt er mit dem ersten Krähen das Bett und begibt sich an die frische Luft. Sein Hals ist trocken und er macht sich auf den Weg zum Brunnen, um frisches Wasser zu trinken.

An dem steinernen Bauwerk angekommen, schmeißt Link den Holzeimer hinunter ins Wasser und zieht in langsam mit der vorgegebenen Kurbel wieder hoch.Erst als er den Eimer bereits oben hat, und sein Gesicht mit dem kalten Wasser befeuchtet hat, bemerkt er, dass er von einer jungen Dame beobachtet wird.

Sichtlich verlegen über den starrenden Blick nickt der Held ihr ein freundlichen ‚Guten Morgen', dass sie auch erwidert. Schließlich kommt die etwa gleichaltrige Termianerin zu Link herüber und setzt sich zu ihm auf den Brunnenrand.  
„Es ist ein schöner Morgen. Ich denke aber, dass es heute Nacht den ersten Schnee geben wird. Die Wolken sind schwer." Link setzt sich neben sie und nickt.

Schließlich streckt die Termianerin ihm ihre Hand entgegen und sagt lächelnd: „ Mein Name ist Sekura. Und wer bist du?" Link nimmt die Hand und schüttelt sie.  
„Ich heiße Link." Einen kurzen Moment verzieht sich Sekuras Gesicht, doch sie fängt sich wieder. „Du bist der persönliche Bodyguard der Prinzessin aus Hyrule!" Link nickt und schaut Sekura in das Gesicht. Sie ist eine schöne Frau mit großen katzengrünen Augen. Unter ihrem Kopftuch hängen einige mittelbraune Locken hervor. „Ihr scheint nicht sehr erfreut zu sein über diese Prinzessin!" Sekura steht wieder vom Brunnen auf und nimmt ihre beiden Eimer in die Hände. Sie dreht sich zu Link um und lächelt sanft.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie die Richtige ist um den Prinzen glücklich zu machen!" Und geht wieder ihres Weges mit ihrer Last.  
Link bleibt kurz sitzen, doch sein innerer Gentleman drängt ihn dazu aufzustehen und er ruft ihren Namen bis sie stehen bleibt.  
„Lass mich deine Eimer tragen." Bietet er ihr an und bringt sie zum rot werden. „Danke Link." Der lächelt sie nur an und pustet sich einige Strähnen aus den Augen. „Kein Problem!" Es ist eines seiner Herzensbrecher-Lächeln.

„ Schweigende Prinzessinnen sind die Besseren. - Rede nur, wenn man dich fragt. - Wirtschaft und Politik gehören nicht zu den Themen einer Prinzessin .- Das Kopftuch ist wichtiger als die Haut der Frau."  
‚Wenn Link doch jetzt hier wäre. Er redet kein Wort wieder mit mir.' Die Prinzessin denkt traurig an das gestrige Treffen der Beiden. sah Link nur ganz selten, da er auch nicht mehr im Schloss auftauchte. Schon seit der Ankunft hatte er das Schloss gemieden und sich lieber mit den Soldaten draußen abgegeben.

Mit einer Hand gegen das Fenster gedrückt hatte Zelda vor einiger Tagen abends Link und Kafei im Garten mit Epona stehen sehen. Als der Mond aufging hätte sie schwören können, dass Link zu ihr hinauf gesehen hatte. Unbeschriebene Gefühle schlummern in ihr. Sie würde so gerne mehr bei Link sein. Die Reise mit ihm hatte ihr gezeigt, dass hinter diesem Bauerntrampel ein wahrer Held steckt. Und ihre Erinnerungen hatten sie dessen bestätigt. Seine Taten sind unbeschreiblich mutig gewesen. Und dann war da aber auch die Frage, warum man sie hatte vergessen lassen. Etwas in ihrer Erinnerung an den Zeitkrieg fehlte immer noch. Etwas passte nicht ins Bild. Sie sah sich und sechs weitere Personen- darunter Impa, Ruto und der Priester der Zitadelle. Die Anderen erkannte sie nicht, spürte aber tiefes Vertrauen. So tief gehendes Vertrauen, dass sie ihr Leben in deren Hände legen würde ohne zu wissen wer sie waren. Eine weitere Frage ist noch- warum sie wer genau vergessen ließ.

Auch ihre Gefühle, die sie gegenüber Link hat.

Und die Frage wer Tam ist beschäftigt sie auch. Tam ist ganz nah, aber selbst mit ihren magischen Fähigkeiten konnte sie ihn nicht abhalten. Tam ist nicht bedrohlich, aber Tam fordert sie immer wieder auf seinen Namen zu sagen. Er will sie zwingen zu Erkennen. Und er wird immer aufdringlicher. Denn Tam war seit gestern auch in ihren Wachträumen. Wenn sie wieder von der alternativen Zukunft träumte war da auch Tam, wenn sie sich wieder ohne zu wollen zu erinnern begann, dann kam wieder das blutverschmierte Abbild von Link nach dem Kampf von Ganon. Und dann hatte die Prinzessin in einer kurzen Schlafphase auch Tam gespürt. Ihre Erinnerungen an gestern Nacht verschwimmen und sie kommt wieder zurück in das Bewusstsein. Sie ist wieder in Termina. Sie ist immer noch dabei die Regeln einer ‚guten termianischen Prinzessin' auf.

Die hylianische Prinzessin sitzt an einem alten Schreibtisch in einem kleinen Lehrraum des Schlosses. Währenddessen hängt Lenym lustlos neben ihr und spielt mit einer Gänsefeder auf dem massiven Holz des Tisches herum.

Ihre Einstellung zu Lenym war unbeschreiblich- gar unerklärlich. Den einen Tag brachte er ihr Respekt und Zuneigung entgegen, dann ignorierte er sie wieder wie zuvor. Sie liebt ihn nicht, sie kann ihn nicht lieben, aber gegenseitiger Respekt ist für eine solche Ehe notwendig.

„Und ich wiederhole es noch ein letztes Mal, eurer Hoheit. Das Kopftuch ist Pflicht. Es ist das erste was ihr am Morgen anlegt und das Letzte was ihr am Abend ablegt." Betont die etwas betagte Lehrerin. Sie hat krauses, dünnes Haar und im Licht der fahlen Wintersonne sieht man ihre runzelige Kopfhaut, trotz des dünnen durchsichtigen Kopftuches. Ihre Mimik ist hart.  
Lenym ist wenig von der Lehrerin beeindruckt und hängt im Gegensatz zu Zelda etwas schlapp in seinem Stuhl.

„Wollen wir hiernach ausreiten? Der Nachmittag ist frei für uns." flüstert Lenym zu Zelda. Die schaut nur im Augenwinkel zu ihrem Verlobten herüber und prompt schlägt ein Rohrstock auf die Tischplatte vor ihr, dass sie fürchterlich zusammenzuckt. „Ich rede noch, also seid ihr wohl gewollt mir eure Aufmerksamkeit zu geben!" Die Stimme der Lehrerin ist drohend erhoben. Lenym verdreht nur die braunen Augen und lässt seinen Kopf gelangweilt von dem einen Arm auf den anderen fallen. Zelda nickt stumm und schaut Lenym böse an. Der hat allerdings bereits seinen Blick woanders hin gelenkt. Etwas draußen im Garten hat seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. „Wir müssen gehen!" sagt der Thronfolger plötzlich und zieht die Prinzessin ohne weitere Warnung am Arm aus dem Raum. Die Lehrerin schaut den beiden entsetzt hinterher, ist aber doch zu perplex um etwas zu sagen.

Etwas grob am Arm gepackt schleift Lenym Zelda hinaus auf den Gang um eine Ecke herum und zieht sie an einem Fenster auf seine Höhe. „Was soll das!" Zelda schaut ihm mit vor Angst weiten Augen erst ins Gesicht, dann zögerlich in den Garten hinaus.  
Auch die persönlichen Bediensteten von Zelda sind inzwischen hinter dem Thronfolgerpaar aufgetaucht. Die fünf Frauen haben ihren Blick zwar wie üblich zum Boden gesenkt, doch zucken ebenso wie Zelda zusammen, als der Prinz erneut seine Stimme erhebt. „Was macht der Kerl da unten!" Der Prinz zeigt auf Link im Garten, der zusammen mit einer für Zelda unbekannten Magd auf einer Bank sitzt und mit seinem Schwert schwankend vor ihr steht. Als ob er eine Geschichte erzählt steht er auf der anderen Bank und fuchtelt wild mit Schwert und Armen vor ihr herum. Die Prinzessin spürt sofort ein unangenehmes Pochen in der Brust. Sie beißt sich in die Unterlippe und ballt die Faust. Dieses Gefühl von Wut und Traurigkeit ist ihr neu. Sie empfindet Eifersucht. Zelda ist eifersüchtig, dass Link da unten bei der Fremden ist. ‚Es ist doch eigentlich egal', sagt eine leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf. ‚Du bist jetzt bei Lenym. Er ist deine Zukunft. Alles andere ist vergessen.'

„Was macht dein Begleiter da unten?" fragt Lenym eindringlicher gezischt in ihr spitzes Ohr. Sie schaut etwas verstört zu ihm auf und schüttelt den Kopf. Der Griff Lenyms an ihrem Arm wird immer fester und beginnt allmählich zu schmerzen. Die Prinzessin zieht ihren Arm frei und stößt Lenym ein Stück von ihr zurück.  
„Woher soll ich wissen, was dieser Elf da unten treibt. Wie du weißt, war ich den ganzen Vormittag mit dir unterwegs." Doch Lenym gibt sich mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden und tritt wieder drohend nah vor die zierliche Hylianerin.  
Aus Reflex zieht Zelda ihre Arme vor sich, doch Lenym packt sie beide und reißt den Schutzschild der Prinzessin auseinander. Dann drückt er sie gegen das Fenster, mit einer solchen Wucht, dass Zeldas Hinterkopf gegen die Scheibe knallt. Die Prinzessin spürt den pochenden Schmerz erst gar nicht, da die kalte Scheibe die Stelle direkt kühlt. Lenym geht mit seinem Gesicht so nah herunter vor das der Prinzessin, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berühren.

„Ich will eines klar stellen, Frau. Diese Frau da unten ist meine persönliche Maitresse. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass euer Begleiter genau so wie jeder andere Mann, der sich ihr nähert, es bereuen wird." Zelda ist viel zu überrascht über so viel Dreistigkeit wie er sie behandelt, dass sie ihre eigentlichen Worte ganz vergisst.

‚Was fällt dem ein! Der hat bereits eine Geliebte!' zieht es Zelda durch den Kopf. Soviel zu dem Respekt. Doch sie schreit etwas ganz anderes.  
„Lasst mich auf der Stelle los, Lenym. Oder ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr es bereut mich bedroht zu haben!" Lenym zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und lässt schließlich von ihren Handgelenken ab.

Zelda fühlt sich mit einmal betrogen. Betrogen von einem Mann den sie gar nicht liebt. Die Göttinnen müssen über ihr stehen und mit den Finger lachend auf sie zeigen. Scharm empfindet die junge Thronfolgerin. Sie ist entsetzt, dass sie es nicht einmal gemerkt hat. Zornig sucht die Hylianerin nach passenden Worten.  
Endlich finden ihre Gedanken die passenden Worte. „Und zu der Angelegenheit mit der Geliebten. Wie könnt ihr mir drohen, dass ich hängen werde, wenn ich auch nur näheren Kontakt mit Link pflege, und selber mit einer anderen Frau in das Bett springen? Ist das nicht reine Ironie!" Bemerkt Zelda und hebt schon ihre Kleidschleppe an, um den Prinzen stehen zu lassen. ‚Sei stolz, sei unberührbar, sei stark.'Redet sich Zelda zu.

Doch Lenym ist so erbost über dieses Kommentar, dass er Zelda noch an ihrem Kopfschleier zu Boden zieht du sich über sie hockt. Die fünf Frauen schauen sich gegenseitig Hilfe suchend an, doch wagen nicht einzugreifen. Keine Frau darf sich gegen einen Mann und seine Meinung erheben, oder gar sein Handeln anzweifeln.

Jede die es tat, ist inzwischen tot. Was würde wohl erst passieren, wenn sich eine Frau gegen den zukünftigen König auflehnt.

„Was Ironie ist, entscheide immer noch ich, meine Liebe!" grinst Lenym teuflisch. „Und ich gebe Euch einen Rat, liebste Zelda." Sein Tonfall wird gefährlich süß flüsternd. „ Egal was ich tue, oder ob es Euch passt. Ich bin der Mann und zukünftige König von Termina und Hyrule. Ich entscheide, was euch zu gefallen hat. Ihr seid nur eine Frau, die sich sowieso schon auf viel zu dünnem Eis bewegt. Denn wenn ihr es richtig mitbekommen habt, den meisten Adeligen seid ihr mit eurer Einstellung ein Dorn im Auge. Keiner würde euch hier nach weinen." Mit den Worten verlässt Lenym Zelda, die immer noch auf dem kalten Steinboden liegt.

Doch er bleibt kurz stehen und stößt einen Ruf aus.  
Einige Soldaten kommen zu ihm gerannt. Er sagt etwas zu ihnen. Das sieht Zelda noch als sie sich aufrichtet, und wie er dann auf sie zeigt.

Die Gruppe von vier Soldaten kommt auf die Prinzessin zu und weist sie daraufhin, dass sie von nun an vierzig Tage unter Hausarrest steht. Ob nun vor Schock über ihren Arrest, oder Schrecken vor Lenyms Worten sitzt Zelda einfach nur da, und starrt die Soldaten an.

Ihre fünf Dienerinnen helfen der blonden Hylianerin auf und ziehen sie sanft, aber energisch zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Die Prinzessin ist gerade im Begriff Protest zu äußern, da schaut sie eine der Dienerinnen flehend an. Sie schaut ihr direkt in die Augen und flüstert.

„Bitte schweigt. Macht es nicht schwerer, als es schon ist Hoheit!" Zelda folgt den Frauen stumm, aber kopfschüttelt. Als hinter ihr das Schloss ihrer Tür einrastet dreht sie sie energisch um und stellt die fünf Frauen zur Rede.

„Was fällt euch ein! Dieser Kerl kann mich doch nicht erst bedrohen und ich bekomme Hausarrest! In was für einem Land sind wir hier!" Und dieses Mal rücken die fünf Frauen zur Kronprinzessin heran. Eine der Frauen nimmt vorsichtig, als ob diese Hand aus Glas wäre, die rechte Hand der Prinzessin und streichelt sie beruhigend.  
„Ich bitte euch, Hoheit. Bleibt ruhig. Wir wollen nicht, dass euch etwas zustößt!" Zelda bleibt der Mund offen stehen vor soviel Ignoranz. Sie zieht die Hand weg und stampft wutentbrannt zum Fenster.

Doch Link und die Maitresse sind verschwunden. Für einen kurzen Moment überwiegt die Traurigkeit, dass Link nicht mehr zu sehen ist. Doch die Wut übernimmt wieder die Überhand.  
„Was zur Hölle geht hier vor sich? Antwortet mir!" Pure Wut steht der kleinen Hylianerin ins Gesicht geschrieben. Die Fünf schauen sich an und bitten die Prinzessin sich zu setzten.

„Ihr müsst wissen, Hoheit. Wir wollen nur euer Bestes. So wie ihr uns behandelt, hat uns zuvor niemand anderes behandelt." Zelda bittet auch den fünf Frauen ein Platz auf dem alten Stuhl in der Ecke und dem Bett an. Dankend setzten diese sich und eine von ihnen, die endlich auf Drängen der Prinzessin ihren Namen preisgibt und den Schleier, der vorher ihr Gesicht verbarg abnimmt, sagt: „Wir sind alle Eigentum des Königs. Unsere Väter mussten uns alle verkaufen, um Schuld zu begleichen." Zelda nimmt entsetzt ihre Hand vor den Mund. Sicherlich galt eine Frau wenig in Termina, aber das sie von den eigenen Vätern wie Ware verkauft wurden, war für die so selbstständig und frei erzogene Thronfolgerin unverständlich.

„Ich", Zelda sucht nach einem Einstieg „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie man sich jahrelang so behandeln lassen kann!" Tebetha , eine junge blonde Termianerin, nimmt ebenfalls den Schleier ab und schaut zu der blonden Prinzessin.

„Die Traditionen aus Hyrule über Heirat mit Liebe und Mitbestimmungsrecht von Frauen sind uns bekannt. Auch haben schon Frauen versucht ähnliche Rechte für die unsrigen zu erkämpfen. Doch jeder dieser Frauen verlor ihren Kopf oder wurde gehängt." Zelda schluckt ihr Entsetzen so weit wie möglich herunter. „Nicht einmal ein Adelstitel hat ihren Kopf gerettet." Die Prinzessin fasst sich blass an den Hals.  
Shirokee, eine etwas ältere Frau mit roten Haaren und Sommersprossen , erzählt die Geschichte einer jungen Adeligen, die erst vor einigen Monaten grausam durch Steinigung hingerichtet wurde, weil sie einen Geliebten hatte und sich von ihren Mann trennen wollte.  
Zelda denkt zurück an Hyrule, und die Gleichberechtigung die sie dort von klein auf erfahren hat. Das Unrecht dieser Frauen gestützt von dem System ist ihr unverständlich.

„Da, wo ich herkomme", sagt Zelda schließlich und lässt den Kopf traurig hängen. „Da würde niemand es auch nur in der Öffentlichkeit wagen, die Rechte einer Frau anzuzweifeln. Mein Vater …" Plötzlich schießt ihr Kopf hoch. Sie springt auf und läuft aufgeregt zum Spiegel. Voller Zorn reißt sie sich den Schleier von ihren Haaren und dem Gesicht, wirft ihn zu Boden und tritt darauf herum. Die Fünf stehen ebenfalls verwirrt auf und schauen die Prinzessin an, als ob diese eben von allen guten Geistern verlassen wurde. Mit zerzaustem Haar steht sie wieder siegreich lächelnd vor den Dienerinnen. Mit einen süßen, aber auch gefährlichen Lächeln verschränkt sie wie üblich die Hände vor ihrem Schoss und sagt ruhig und besonnen:

„Mein Vater kommt in genau drei Monaten hierher um der Hochzeit beizustehen." Die Fünf schauen sie nur fragend an und zucken mit den Schultern.  
„Mein Vater, der mächtigste Mann in Hyrule, wird gewiss nicht erfreut sein zu hören, dass man seiner Tochter drohte und sie unter Hausarrest stellte. Und gewiss wird er nicht sehr erfreut sein zu hören, dass mein zukünftiger Ehemann, den er ausgesucht hat, mich in gewisser Weise betrügt." Die Dienerinnen schauen ihre Herrin nur besorgt an, bis eine einwendet. „Aber wie der Prinz bereits sagte, ihr seid in Termina und unter den Mächtigen des Hofes nicht beliebt. Ihr solltet wie wir um eure Sicherheit bangen. Es gab schon einige Fälle, wo unliebsame Leute spurlos verschwanden." Doch die Prinzessin lächelt wieder, diesmal ein zufriedenes, aber schüchternes Lächeln.

„Ich brauche mich nicht zu fürchten. Denn ich kann mich …"

„… auf mich verlassen!" versichert Link dem inzwischen frierenden und verängstigten Kafei. Dieser hat einen Apfel auf dem Kopf, während Link mich gezücktem Bogen dar steht und auf diese Frucht zielt. Allerdings stellt sich Kafei immer kurz vor dem Abschuss stur und zuckt wieder. Sekura sitzt auf dem Zaun am Reitplatz und feuert Kafei an, er solle seinen Mann stehen. Auch bringt Kafeis Gezwinker und Geschüttel mit dem Kopf Link ganz durcheinander.

„Wenn du so mutig bist, Sekura, warum stellst du dich nicht hierhin?" fragt Kafei mit den Nerven sichtlich am Ende. Doch die Magd lacht laut und schüttelt den Kopf und die Hände. „Er hat dich gefragt, nicht mich!"  
Kafei schaut flehend zum Himmel, als etwas kleines Feuchtes auf seiner Nase landet. Mit einmal sieht der Termianer die dicken weißen Wolken und streckt die Hände aus, um noch mehr Schnee abzufangen.

„Wie schön." Schwärmt Sekura, die ebenfalls nun zum Himmel schaut.

Link hingegen ist nicht sonderlich begeistert und brummt ein paar Worte vor sich hin. Kafei tritt zu ihm und beißt vor seinem Gesicht genüsslich in den Apfel." Das nächste Mal, Link!" grinst Kafei mit vollen Mund. Immer mehr Schnee fällt herab und auch die Lufttemperatur ist mit einmal schlagartig herunter gegangen.  
„Jetzt ist es zu kalt, lasst uns lieber rein gehen." Beschließt Sekura und erhebt sich gerade von dem Zaun, als sie mit ihrem Kleid an einem rostigen Nagel hängen bleibt und das Gleichgewicht verliert. Link, wie der Held der er nun mal ist, eilt herbei und fängt die stürzende Termianerin.

Anscheinend vom Pech verfolgt verlässt gerade Lenym das Schloss, um Sekura zu sich zu rufen, und sieht wie sie in den Armen dieses Elfen hängt.  
Lenyms Eifersucht schlägt über, und er befielt seinen Soldaten, die sich hinter ihm befinden, auf der Stelle Sekura zu ihm zu holen- mitsamt dem Hylianer.  
Mit gezogenen Schwertern eilen die vier bewaffneten Männer über den Hofplatz. Link lässt gerade Sekura vorsichtig ab, als er ein immer lauter werdendes Klappergeräusch von Rüstungen wahrnimmt. Von den Geräusch aufgeschreckt schauen auch Sekura und Kafei zum Hof, und die Drei stellen fest, dass sich die Soldaten genau auf sie zu bewegen. Sekura erkennt einen erzürnten Lenym etwas hinter den Soldaten und flucht einige Worte in sich.

Als die Soldaten bei Link und den anderen angekommen sind halten diese dem Helden und seinem Freund die Schwerter unter die Nase und fordern sie auf ihnen ruhig zu folgen.

„Meine Herren, ich sehe es nicht als notwendig uns zu drohen. Auf eine einfache Forderung wären wir auch mitgekommen." Grinst Link unfreundlich. „Gut das niemand nach deiner Meinung gefragt hat, Hylianer!" antwortet der ranghöchste Offizier und greift grob nach Sekura. Die schreit vor Schmerz und zappelt gegen den Griff an. „Hör auf, Lenym will dich sehen!" Sofort hält sie still und lässt sich von dem Offizier hinterher ziehen. Doch Link, dem diese Grobheit gewaltig gegen den Strich geht, lehnt sich auf und stößt die Soldaten zur Seite, die zu überrascht sind um zu reagieren. „Lass die Frau los." schreit Link dem Offizier hinterher. Dieser dreht sich mit Sekura im Schlepptau überrascht um und zieht seine Waffe, als Link auf diesen zu eilt.

„Spiel nicht mit deinem Leben, Jüngling." Verweist der Offizier grimmig und macht mit einer Kopfbewegung seinen Männern klar, sie sollten Link wieder zurück nehmen. Die stürzen sich auf Link, doch der Held weicht dem einen nur durch einen Schritt zur Seite aus, während er zwei andere mit dem Bogen in seinen Händen zu Boden stößt. Der Letzte schaut erst zu seinen Kollegen, dann erschrocken zu Link, der in auffordern einlädt ihn anzugreifen. Verunsichert nimmt der Soldat sein Schwert vor sich und trippelt langsam an den Helden heran. Doch der hat bereits diesem die Füße weggezogen und der Soldat findet sich wie die anderen im Sand des Hofes wieder.

Link kann sich nicht ein herzhaftes Lachen verkneifen, als er merkt wie in etwas Kaltes, Spitzes in den Rücken stößt. Link lässt den Bogen sofort fallen und ergibt sich. „Schon gut, euer Hoheit. Ich gebe mich geschlagen." Lenym lässt das Schwert etwas sinken und hebt verdutzt die Augenbraue.

„Woher wusstest ihr, dass ich hier stehe und nicht der Soldat?" Link weist mit einer Kopfbewegung in den Himmel. Lenym schaut zum Himmel. Diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutzt Link und entreißt dem Prinzen das Schwert. Alle Soldaten gehen sofort in Angriffsstellung, doch Link hält das Schwert bei der Klinge, so dass keine Gefahr von ihm ausgeht. „Ihr seid gut." Der Elf schaut ihn zweifelhaft an. „Allerdings macht euch mich nicht zum Feind. Es bekommt euch nicht."

Der Oberoffizier lässt von Sekura ab, die sich unterwürfig hinter Lenym einordnet. „Lasst ihn, bitte?" flüstert sie ihrem Geliebten zu. Lenym lächelt Sekura an, schaut zu Link und wieder zu Sekura.

„Ich warne euch, Link oder wie ihr heißt. Eure Anwesenheit hier ist von meiner Gnade abhängig. Lasst eure Finger in Zukunft bei euch." Mit den Worten ordnen sich die Soldaten wieder um den Prinzen und Sekura, schenken dem Hylianer noch einen bösen Blick und verschwinden hinter Lenym und Sekura ins Schloss.

Allmählich sammelt sich der Schnee in Links Kragen und auf seinen Schultern. Dann fällt Link ein, dass er nicht alleine mit Sekura draußen war, und er denkt sofort an Kafei.

Besorgt dreht sich Link herum und atmet erleichtert aus, als er einen starrenden Kafei mit offenem Mund auf dem Reitplatz stehen sieht. „Was war das eben, Link?" kreischt Kafei plötzlich und beginnt wild mit den Armen um sich herum zu wedeln. Link zuckt mit den Schultern und pustet sich eine Schneeflocke von der Nase.

Die Landschaft um die beiden herum wandelt sich langsam aber stetig in einen Wintertraum. Weißer Pulverschnee so weit das Auge reicht bedeckt inzwischen den gesamten Hof und den Schlossgarten. Mit einmal scheint die Welt sich zur Ruhe zu legen, da auch die letzten Vögel verstummt sind und jedes bisschen Leben scheint vom Schnee erstickt zu werden.

„Du hast dich eben mit dem Prinzen angelegt. Ja, das war der Prinz, falls du es nicht weißt." Link lauscht Kafei aufmerksam. „Der mag es nicht, wenn man sich seinem Befehl widersetzt. Zudem war das seine Geliebte. Ich hatte dir eben schon versucht zu sagen schick sie weg. Aber nein, du hast meine Zeichen nicht wahrgenommen …" „Was für Zeichen?" fragt der Elf neugierig. Kafei bläst einen lauten Seufzer aus.

„Ich habe dich die ganze Zeit angezwinkert und mit dem Kopf gezuckt. Du solltest zu mir kommen, aber nein. Der Herr wollte ja lieber auf mich schießen, um der Dame zu imponieren." Link wird etwas rot um die Nasenspitze und schaut von Kafei weg zum Boden. Link macht sich eine gedankliche Notiz, dass er die Sache mit Sekura und Lenym nachher noch einmal hinterfragen wird.

Kafei schnappt sich entsetzt Link Kopf in beide Hände und schüttelt diesen. „Du wirst dich ja wohl nicht in die Geliebte des Königs verschaut haben, oder?" fragt Kafei seinen Freund eindringlich. Links Augen werden weit und er stößt Kafei von sich weg. Dieser landet im Schnee und schaut etwas benommen zu Link hinauf.

Link entschuldigt sich bei Kafei und versucht eine Einleitung zu der Erklärung zusammen zu kriegen, warum er wirklich in Termina ist.  
Kafeis Helm ist bereits komplett eingeschneit, als sich die beiden Freunde auf dem Weg zu ihrer Unterkunft machen.

„Jetzt noch einmal, du bist hier wegen der Prinzessin von Hyrule?" - „Ja, Kafei", antwortet Link inzwischen entnervt über das mehrmalige Nachfragen. „Die Prinzessin." – „Ja, Kafei. Genau die." – „Du meinst die Verlobte des Prinzen?" Link greift, kurz bevor Kafei und er die Bracke betreten, Kafei an die Schultern und schreit aufgebracht: „ Ja, Kafei. Genau die. So groß" Link hält seine linke Hand etwa auf Höhe seiner Schultern. „Süßes Lächeln, blonde Haare, blaue Augen. Der Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte…" Und Link bereut es prompt sich von Kafei so reizen lassen zu haben. Dieser grinst Link siegreich an. „So viel zu dem Thema unwichtiger Auftrag." Und Kafei schreitet stolz an Link vorbei in die Baracke.

Zum Glück hatte Kafei am Morgen daran gedacht Holz für den Ofen in die Bracke zu holen. Der Termianer hockt vor dem kleinen schwarzen Ofen in der hinteren Ecke und entzündet mit Hilfe eines so genannten Feuertranks, einen Gemisch das sich entzündet sobald man es über trockenes Holz schüttet, die Holzscheite.

„Häng deine nassen Klamotten über den Bettrand, Link. Bis morgen sollten sie trocken sein. Du hast doch noch andere, wärmere Sachen bei dir, oder?" Der blonde Hylianer schaut erst auf seine nasse grüne Tunika, dann zu seiner Bettkante. Kafei ist über Links Stille überrascht und hört auf sich die kalten Hände aufzuwärmen. „Was ist?" Link schaut scharmrot zum Boden. Kafei schmeißt sich auf sein Bett und öffnet seine Stiefel. „Ich habe keine winterlichen Kleider mit mir." Kafei schmeißt seine Stiefel vor den Ofen. Der Termianer pustet sich eine lilafarbende Strähne aus dem Gesicht und winkt ab. „Kein Problem, nach meinem morgendlichen Training können wir beide gerne in Richtung Markt laufen, reiten oder so. Ich habe morgen ab Mittag den ganzen Tag frei." Link dankt Kafei und schmeißt sich auf sein Bett. Er legt den Kopf auf das Kissen und schaut hinauf zu dem kleinen Fenster der Bracke. Der Himmel ist schon dunkel, obwohl es erst so gegen Nachmittag ist. Und noch immer fallen dicke weiße Flocken vom Himmel. „Kafei?" ruft der Elf seinen Freund. Der schaut auf von seinem Brief, den er gerade las. „Du meintest eben etwas mit Sekura ist Lenym Geliebte?" Kafei schüttelt den Kopf und legt den Brief zur Seite.

„Die Geschichte fängt eigentlich schon vor einigen Jahren an, so wie ich sie gehört habe", Link richtet seinen nackten Oberkörper auf und lehnt sich gegen die kalte weiße Lehmwand. „Sekura kam wie üblich mit 14 an den Hof. Sie war oder sagen wir mal ist ein Blickfang, oder?" fügt Kafei grinsend hinzu und wird kurz darauf von einem Kissen getroffen. „Na ja, es ist jedenfalls so, dass der Prinz schnell einen Narren an Sekura gefressen hatte und sie wurde halt ‚befördert' - von der Küchenmagd zur Maitresse des zukünftigen Königs. Man sagt inzwischen sogar schon, dass die beiden ein uneheliches Kind haben und dass sie seine Handlungen bestimmt." Link schaut zur Tür und denkt kurz über Kafeis Worte nach.

„Die Adeligen machen es sich so schwer. Warum heiraten sie nicht einfach wen sie wollen." Murmelt Link. Kafei schaut hinüber zu seinem Freund.

„Sie bedeutet dir sehr viel, oder?" Link schaut überrascht wieder direkt zu Kafei und sieht ihn fragend an.

Dann wird sein Gesichtsausdruck für einen Moment verletzlich weich.

„Mehr als gut für mich ist …"

Erstmal fertig. Nächstes Mal wieder mehr Link und Zelda.

Wie wird Link reagieren, wenn er nichts von Zelda hört oder sieht für über eine Woche?

Ich liebe Reviews …

JO


	11. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11

_Ungefähr 8 Tage später ….._

In den dicken Lederumhang der Prinzessin gehüllt, reitet Link den Weg zum Schloss hinauf. Trotz dick gefütterter Handschuhe hat er das Gefühl in seinen Fingerspitzen schon länger verloren. Einige Eiskristalle hängen unter seiner Nase und Links gesprungene Lippen schmerzen.

„Lass es endlich wieder warm werden." Murmelt Link und pariert Epona auf dem Hof durch. Er springt von ihr, und bereit es prompt. Auf den hart gefrorenen Boden aufgekommen, ziehen sich seine kalten Beinmuskeln schmerzhaft zusammen. „So ein Mist." flucht der Held. Ein leises Brummen von Epona klingt wie ein Lachen. Die Stute wird glücklicherweise direkt von einem Stallburschen in Empfang genommen, da Link sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht als ins Warme zu kommen. Eilig läuft er durch den hohen Schnee, der ihm inzwischen bis an die Knöchel reicht. Dann betritt Link über den Nebeneingang der Küche das Schlossgebäude.

Der Hylianer zieht sich mit den Zähnen die Handschuhe von den Fingern und reibt sich feste die Hände, um die Durchblutung wieder anzuregen. Dann zieht er sich die mit Pelz besetzte Kapuze von den Haaren und schaut sich in der Küche um. Hier und da steht eine Magd hinter den Töpfen am Feuer, oder quatscht mit anderen im hinter Teil der Küche. Leise läuft Link durch die Küche in Richtung des Ausgangs in Richtung des Schlosses. „Hallo, Link!" Der Hylianer knirscht leise mit den Zähnen und grüßt die Mägde, die trotz seiner angestrengten Unauffälligkeit erkannt haben. Er ist der einzige Mann, der offen von diesen Frauen gegrüßt werden darf. Und anscheinend haben sie alle gefallen an den Elfen gefunden. „Guten Tag, meine Damen. Aber ich kann heute nicht quatschen."

Die Frauen ziehen lange Gesichter und wenden sich wieder einander zu. Link atmet schon erleichtert aus, und hofft keine seiner weiteren ‚Verehrerinnen' über den Weg zu laufen. Dann lässt das wieder begonnene Gespräch ihn zwischen Tür und Angel erstarren. „Habt ihr das mit der Verlobten gehört?" fragt eine der Frauen und wackelt aufgeregt mit den Armen. Link, der gerade im Begriff war die Türklinge zu drücken, beschließt noch ein wenig zu lauschen.

„Ich habe mit Tebetha gesprochen. Sie sagt, die Hylianerin hat sich mit Lenym angelegt. Und jetzt soll sie unter Arrest stehen." Eine andere Frau schüttelt unverständlich den Kopf und seufzt. „Das habe ich auch gehört. Armes Ding. Sie soll ganz depressiv sein …" Die Frauen schweigen, als sie merken das Link sich ihnen wieder zugewandt hat und sie belauscht. Link hatte seinen Kopf zwischen zwei großen Töpfen durchgesteckt und schaute nun drein, wie ein Kind, das man beim Kekseklau erwischt hatte. Er bekommt große Augen und schaut unschuldig drein. „Ich, ich …." Die Mägde verschränken die Arme und grinsen den Hylianer an. „Ich muss gehen." Grinst der Elf und macht sich schnell aus der Küche aus dem Staub. Draußen vor der Küche vergeht Link das Grinsen.

Er hatte sich schon gewundert warum er seit über einer Woche Zelda nicht gesehen hatte. Vorwürfe kommen auf. Eigentlich hatte er ja versucht sie zu ignorieren, aber heimlich hielt er schon nach ihr Ausschau oder schloss kurz die Augen, um sie über das Triforce zu spüren.

„Ein toller persönlicher Bodyguard bist du." Ärgert sich Link und begibt sich auf den Weg in den ersten Stock, in welchem Zeldas Zimmer liegt. „Wie konntest du nur so nachlässig sein?" Link ballt seine Fäuste und sprintet die Treppe hinauf. Viele Sorgen schwirren auf einmal in seinem Kopf und er verflucht seine Sturheit. Er muss doch auf sie aufpassen. Ein unfähiger Bodyguard ist er, ein unfähiger Freund.

‚Bitte, lass es ihr gut gehen.' Hofft der Hylianer und rennt den langen Flur entlang, bis er unweit von Zeldas Zimmer stehen bleibt. Zu seiner Überraschung stehen zwei bewaffnete Soldaten davor. Sie haben den Elfen noch nicht bemerkt. Allerdings sehen sie aber auch nicht so aus, als wenn sie ihn ohne weiteres hineinlassen würden. Link schaut sie auf dem Gang nach einer Idee um. Bis er mit seinen blauen Augen eine teure Vase erspäht und ein teuflisches Grinsen sich übers eine Lippen legt. Der Hylianer greift die Vase und schmeißt sie feste gegen die in der Nähe befindliche Wand. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Scheppern zerspringt diese. Link presst sich in der Ecke ganz nah an die Wand, und ist nicht sonderlich überrascht, als diese Einfallspinsel von Soldaten zu dem Geräusch eilen und ihren Posten verlassen. Link rennt schnell zu der Tür und verschwindet eiligst in dieser. Erleichtert atmet Link aus und wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Ein heller Frauenschrei, ein Schlag gegen den Kopf ist das nächste was der Held spürt, bevor die Welt um ihn herum dunkel wird. Er bekommt mit, wie er über den Boden geschliffen wird, und wie eine Männerstimme in den Raum platzt. Dann verstummen auch die Stimmen.

Link blinzelt und richtet sich auf. Das Licht ist gedämpft und trotzdem muss er die Augen zusammen kneifen, um etwas zu erkennen. Doch ein stechender Schmerz am Kopf lässt ihn sofort wieder zurück in das weiche Kissen fallen. Etwas schummrig versucht er sich zu erinnern, wo er sein könnte. Dann hört er seinen Namen und merkt, wie sich jemand auf die weiche Matratze setzt. Etwas kühl Feuchtes wird auf seine Stirn gelegt. „Link?" fragt ihn eine süßliche Stimme. „Wo bin ich?" fragt der Elf und schließt die Augen wieder. „Du bist in meinem Bett." Dann trifft es Link wieder wie einen Schlag. Seine Augenlider schissen hoch, und er erkennt sofort wie Person neben ihn als die Prinzessin.

Sie hat ihre Haare am Hinterkopf hochgesteckt, bis auf zwei kleine Ponysträhnen die vor ihr langen Ohren fallen. Ein weites, schwer aussehendes Kleid in der Farbe Moos mit auffälligen Goldbestickungen trägt Zelda. Die Prinzessin schaut ihn mit besorgtem Blick an.

„Zelda, ich …" Will der Elf sofort erklären, doch der Zeigefinger der Hylianerin auf seinen Lippen lässt ihn sofort verstummen. „Schht," und Zelda zeigt auf die Tür zum Flur. „Sonst hören dich die Soldaten und stellen unangenehme Fragen." Erst jetzt bemerkt der Held, dass er keine Oberbekleidung mehr trägt und ihn die fünf weiteren Frauen im Zimmer unangenehm anstarren. „Hey." grüßt er diese leise, die sich sofort weg drehen und zu kichern anfangen. Auch Zelda kichert leise, bevor sie besorgt über seinen Kopf streichelt. Eine kleine Platzwunde und eine ordentliche Beule zieren die Stirn des Helden. Zeldas angenehm warme Hand streichelt einige blonde Härchen von der Wunde weg, um erneut ein kaltes, feuchtes Tuch auf Links Kopf zu legen.

„Es tut mir leid. Wir dachten, dass du ein Eindringling bist und ich habe reflexartig nach einer in der Nähe stehenden Kanne gegriffen. Andere Leute klopfen ja auch, wenn sie einen fremden Raum betreten." Rechtfertigt sich die Prinzessin, nimmt erneut das Tuch von der Stirn und tunkt es in eine kleine Glasschale auf der Nachtkommode. Link fasst sich tastend an die Stirn und zuckt schmerzvoll zusammen. Er spürt die Schwellung an seiner Stirn. „Euch Frauen kann man aber auch nicht trauen." stellt Link grinsend fest. Dann starren sich die beiden eine zeitlang an, bevor Zelda ihren Frauen sagt, dass sie entlassen sein für heute.

Die Thronfolgerin steht vom Bett auf, schreitet durch das Zimmer und verschwindet kurz im Bad. Links Augen folgen ihr quer durch den Raum, wie sie sanft schreitet, wie ihr Kleid sich Schritt um Schritt um ihren Körper spielt, wie ihre Haare im schwachen Kerzenschein mit jeder Bewegung zu brennen schein. Dann verschwindet sie hinter einer Wand. Link atmet einmal tief ein, und riecht ihren Duft an dem Bettbezug.

Ganz benebelt erinnert er sich zurück an die anderen Jahre, welche sie zusammen verbracht haben. Da wo er das recht besaß, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und sie zu küssen.

‚Was nicht sein soll, dass soll nicht sein.' Versichert sich Link und wendet seinen Blick in Richtung des großen Fensters rechts vom Bett. Der Held beginnt davon zu träumen, was wohl wäre wenn Zelda ihn nicht zurück geschickt hätte. Oder wenn sie von vorne hinein sich an alles erinnert hätte.

‚_Sollten wir die sieben Jahre noch einmal von vorne beginnen?'_

Wer ihr auch die Erinnerung nahm, er muss Link hassen. Und da fallen ihm spontan nur zwei Kategorien von Leuten ein: Ganondorf, der irgendwo in der Hölle seine Rachepläne schmiedet und dann noch die Göttinnen. Die Letzteren mussten ihn mehr als jeden anderen Sterblichen hassen. Wer könnte sich ansonsten ein so grausames Schicksal wie das seine ausdenken.

Dann werden Links Gedanken jäh unterbrochen, als er das Schloss des Bades hört und Zelda wieder in den Raum tritt. Sie hat sich umgezogen. Von dem schweren teuren Kleid, in ein hellbeiges Schlafgewand, das unter der Brust eng zu läuft und dann in einer geraden Form bis zum Knöchel läuft. Ihre Haare sind nicht mehr hochgesteckt, sondern fallen jetzt seitlich über die rechte Schulter in einem geflochtenen Zopf. Zelda läuft zum Kleiderschrank neben der Tür und holt einen schwarzen Wollmorgenmantel heraus, den sie sich überhängt. Link richtet sich wieder auf unter Schmerzen und lehnt sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfteil vom Bett. Dabei fällt das feuchte Tuch auf seinen nackten Bauch. Sofort greift er danach, und merkt wie seine Hand die der Prinzessin trifft. Diese zieht ihre rechte Hand sofort wieder zu sich zurück und wird ganz rot um die Wangen. „Entschuldige." Link lächelt sanft über ihre Verlegenheit und greift nach ihrer zierlichen blassen Hand, um sie mit seiner Sonnengebräunten zu umschließen. „Nicht schlimm. Ich könnte meine Finger auch nicht bei mir behalten, wenn ich mich sehen würde!" Ganz entsetzt über seine Dreistigkeit gibt Zelda einen schnaufenden Laut von sich und dreht beleidigt den Blick weg. „Anscheinend habe ich dich doch zu feste am Kopf getroffen." flüstert sie anscheinend beleidigt und erhebt sich vom Bett. Stille kehrt in den Raum. Link sitzt im Bett und schaut zu Zelda, die ihre blauen Augen aus dem Fenster gerichtet hat und den Schneefall beobachtet. Bereits seit vier Tagen ist es am durchschneien. In der Ferne verschmilzt die weiße Landschaft in eine eisige Steppe, jegliche Kontur verschwindet. Einfach nur weiß. Zelda sehnt sich danach den Raum zu verlassen.

‚Hausarrest,' ärgert sie sich. ‚Den letzten hatte ich, als ich zehn war.' Aber wenigstens war sie nun nicht mehr alleine. Wie dankbar sie ist, dass Link sie nicht verlassen hat. Dass da Link sein wird, wenn sie …

Ob sie jemals wieder heim kehrt? Ob sie wirklich um ihr Leben fürchten sollte? Oder kann sie diese Verantwortung an Link abgeben?

Zelda denkt zurück an die Reise nach Termina. Wie Link sie bei der Schlammlawine rettete oder sie vor den Räubern im Wald schützte. Er ist für sie da, egal wer sie bedroht.

Er erweckte sieben Weisen, um Ganondorf zu schlagen. Nur weil er sie retten wollte. Er ist immer da gewesen. Auch wenn sie sich nicht an ihn erinnerte. Ist es möglich, dass er … Zelda wagt es nicht den Gedanke zu ende zu denken. ‚Doch es würde Sinn machen.' Immer mehr Schnee fällt von dem inzwischen nachtschwarzen Himmel.

Der Hylianer kämmt sich mit den Fingern durch die sandblonden Haare und beschließt das Bett zu verlassen. Wenigstens seine Hose haben sie ihm angelassen, stellt er erleichtert fest während er die Bettdecke nach hinten schiebt. Zelda scheint in eine Art Trance abgetauscht zu sein, denn sie nimmt gar nicht wahr, dass Link auf und unter dem Bett nach seiner restlichen Kleidung sucht. Der Held ist gerade im Begriff zu fragen, da antwortet die Prinzessin auch schon.

„Deine Kleidung ist dreckig und an einigen Stellen sind Nähte deiner Tunika auszubessern." Link lehnt sich wieder entspannt aufs Bett mit den Gewicht auf seine Arme. „Und wie soll ich das Zimmer verlassen? Ich denke mir einfach mal, ich würde es für sehr verdächtigt halten, wenn ein halbnackter Mann aus dem Zimmer der Verlobten des Königs kommt." Zelda schenkt Link einen ernsten Blick, der ihn sofort schweigen lässt. „Ich lasse dich mit deiner Verletzung nicht nach draußen. Und außerdem, es ist mir egal was man über dich und mich denkt. Ich …." Sie schweigt, lässt den Kopf hängen, wendet sich vom Fenster ab und kommt neben Link auf Bett. Ihre Hände hat sie auf dem Schoss gefaltet und dreht ihren Verlobungsring um den Ringfinger. Link richtet sich aus seiner entspannten Haltung auf und schaut auf ihren Ring.

„Ich werde diesen Bastard nicht heiraten." Zischt sie schließlich, springt erregt auf, reißt sie den Ring brutal vom Finger und schleudert ihn gegen den Spiegel. Der Spiegel zerspringt in ein spinnennetzähnliches Muster und schleudert den Ring durch die Wucht so zurück, dass er unter das breite Bett rollt, wo er mit einem leisen Kling auf den Steinboden zu Fall kommt. Link ist nicht nur überrascht, sondern er würde sagen unglaublich wahnsinnig megaplatt. Der Hylianer bekommt seinen Mund gar nicht mehr zu. Mit zittriger Stimme, Link den Rücken zugewandt, flüstert Zelda leise: „Ich will wieder heim." Zelda ballt die Fäuste, um ihre Kraft gegen die Tränen zu stellen.

‚Nicht schon wieder. Nicht vor Link.' Fleht sie.

Doch sie verliert den Kampf, als sie spürt wie Link neben ihr auftaucht und sie an sich drückt. „Es ist schon gut." Murmelt der Hylianer, und wieder einmal versetzt diese dunkle, fürsorgliche Stimme die Prinzessin in Trance.

„Du darfst ruhig weinen." Diese letzten Worte lösen scheinbar einen gewaltigen Knoten in Zelda, und sie antwortet endlich auf Links Fürsorge. Ihre Fingernägel krallen sich in seinen breiten, nackten Rücken. Den Kopf hat sie gegen seine Brust gedrückt, während alle Dämme zu brechen scheinen. Link drückt die zierliche Hylianerin noch etwas fester an sich und legt seinen Kopf auf ihren Scheitel.

„Ich will wieder nach Hyrule." weint Zelda. „Ich sitze in einem fremden Land, heirate einen vollkommen fremden, wahnsinnigen Mann und kann nur hier sitzen und mir die Augen an dir ausheulen. Ich muss das armseligste Geschöpf in der ganzen Welt sein." Der letzte Kommentar bringt Link leise zu lachen. „Du bist nicht armselig, Zel. Hör auf so was zu sagen. Du bist wunderbar. Und Lenym hat dich gar nicht verdient." Flüstert Link ihr leise ins Ohr.

Gegen seinen Willen, doch instinktiv küsst er ihre Stirn. Das nächste was Link überraschend spürt ist, wie Zelda ihre Fingernägel aus seiner Haut löst und nach seinem Hinterkopf greift. Völlig überrascht, spürt Link wie ihre Hände sich in seinen Haaren am Hinterkopf festkrallen und sein Gesicht zu ihr herunter zieht. Begierig legen sich die sanften Lippen der Prinzessin über die spröden des Helden, der gar nicht weiß wie ihm geschieht. Seine Augen sind erst weit vor Schreck, doch dann schließen sie sich und er antwortet auf Zeldas Kuss erst zaghaft, dann immer intensiver und tiefer.

Schließlich lösen sich ihre Lippen in dem inzwischen dunklen Zimmer und zwei Paar blauen Augen scheinen in einander nach einer Antwort zu suchen. „D- d- das …." Beginnt Zelda unsicher zu stottern. Link meint vorzusehen, was sie sagen will. Er ist wieder darauf eingegangen. Und wieder wird sie sein Herz am Boden zertreten. Etwas zornig über sich, doch sichtlich verletzt von Zeldas offensichtlicher Antwort wird Link laut.

„Nicht schon wieder Prinzessin. Du meinst auch, du könntest mich immer wieder ausnutzten, wie es dir passt." Link löst sich schlagartig aus der Umarmung, läuft erst aufgebracht auf und ab vor Zelda und schreitet dann zum Fenster, durch den der Mond scheint. „Merkst du denn nicht, dass ich …" Er strengt sich an, die Worte sagen zu können. Doch schließlich sagt sein Kopf nein. „Merkst du nicht, dass du mir immer wieder wehtust. Ich bereue es inzwischen dir ein Versprechen gegeben zu haben bei dir zu bleiben." Dann wird Links Stimme ganz plötzlich leise. Zeldas Augen sind weit. Sie hatte sich gerade selber dabei erwischt, auf drei Worte zu warten. „Warum tust du mir immer weh? Warum willst du mich quälen, indem ich deine Heirat mit einem anderen sehen soll." Links Stimme fängt sich wieder und fährt mit seiner Anklage fort. „Warum meinst du das Recht zu haben, so mit mir zu spielen?" Dann dreht sich Link wieder Zelda zu, die immer noch zittrig im Raum steht. Sie hat eine Faust auf ihre Brust gelegt und ihre Haare stehen zerzaust in alle Richtungen. Der Mond lässt die Tränen auf ihren Wangen glitzern. Ein lautes Pfeifen des Windes zieht am Fenster vorbei, der einige Flocken aufwirbelt. Dann bekommt sie ein kleines Lächeln über die Lippen.

„Das war wunderschön. Danke, Link."

Und die Welt steht für einen Moment still. Nur die Geräusche der fast abgebrannten Kerze auf einem kleinen Tisch lassen die Zeit weiterlaufen.

Zeldas Lächeln wird zaghafter, schüchternder. Sie schließt die Augen und wischt sich mit dem linken Handrücken über die nassen Wangen. Dann schaut sie auf ihr wieder leuchtendes Triforce. Es ist wieder Links Nähe, dass das sanfte Pochen in ihrer Hand verursacht. Es ist aber auch Links Nähe, dass dieses Kribbeln in ihr verursacht. Seine fürsorgliche Art, sein Sorgfalt um ihre Person, seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er ist da um sie aufzufangen. Er ist wie Tam.

„Danke", wiederholt die Prinzessin. Sie schaut erleichtert von ihrem Handrücken auf, hinüber zu Link.

„Danke, _Tam_."

Wieder ein Kapitel. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. ! luv ya Jo


	12. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12

Und wieder einmal ein Kapitel meines Schaffens. Und wieder kein Review. Aber ich mache weiter.  
Nix von Nintendo gehört mir. Nicht mal der N64. der gehört meiner Schwester.

_Wenn zwei Seelen zueinander gehören,  
__und diese sich auf Erden wieder treffen,  
__so erkennen sie einander._

_Sie erkennen sich am Seelennamen,  
__den nur die andere Seele kennt  
__und hütet wie einen Schatz._

_Wenn zwei solche Seelen getrennt werden,  
__sterben sie einen langsamen, qualvollen Tod,  
__denn sie lieben so sehr,  
__das sie ohne einander nicht leben können._

_Es sind zwei Seelen, die ein Ganzes bilden,  
__eine Kraft, die keine Grenzen kennt,  
__eine Liebe ,die Sterne erreicht,  
__eine Macht ,alles zu schaffen ,was man will. (Josephine)_

Erst hatte Link gespürt, dass man sein Herz aus seiner Brust gerissen hatte. Noch immer zitterten seine Hände vor Erregung. Zelda hatte ihn wieder nur benutzt- wie immer. Dann folgten das verschwitzte Gefühl in seinen Handflächen, der unregelmäßige Atem und das wild rasende Herz. Und nun spürte er das unglaublich angenehmste Gefühl durch seine Adern rauschen, dass er jemals gespürt hatte. Tausende von Feen die in seinem Magen umher flogen, das Gefühl einer der magischen Heilungen der großen Feen. Doch nichts kam an dieses Gefühl heran. Nichts anderes konnte dieses Kribbeln und Schaudern erklären.

Sie hatte ihn erkannt.

Twen hatte endlich Tam erkannt.

Nicht anders konnte die Fusion zweier Sterne sein.

Und nun stand Zelda da, rührte sich nicht. Erst war es Erleichterung, die er in ihren ozeanblauen Augen sehen konnte. Ihre goldblonden Locken fallen entspannt um das nun ruhige Gesicht. Endlich hatte sie einem Gefühl nachgegeben, dass er sich schon vor Jahren leise wieder eingeräumt hatte.

Liebe.

Es war nicht nur das, sondern auch blindes Vertrauen, dass im Kampf gegen Ganon damals lebensnotwendig war. Und wieder hatte das Schicksal der Beiden einen neuen Weg eingeschlagen.

Doch die Erlösung in Zeldas Gesicht war wieder verschwunden und einer konzentrierten Stille gewichen. Draußen kam leise das Pfeifen eines Sturmes auf. Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit schien dieses näher zu kommen, bis es innerhalb von Minuten über ihnen zu sein schien. Dieses Unwetter hatte keine natürliche Entstehung.

Link spürte sofort, dass etwas Mächtiges auf sie zukam. Es fängt der Boden leicht an zu beben, bis die Glasschale auf der Nachtkonsole klirrend zu Boden fällt. Dann schießt hinter Link das Fenster auf und der Wind bläst auch die letzte Lichtquelle im Raum aus.

Link dreht sich zu Zelda, will zu ihr, sie schützen. Doch seine Füße scheinen mit dem Boden verwachsen, so dass er nicht von der Stelle kommt.  
Schnee wird durch das Fenster in den Raum geblasen. Wie eisige Nadel bohren sich die Schneeflocken in die Haut des Hylianers. Links Blick auf Zelda wird immer schlechter. Das Pfeifen des Sturmes spitzt sich zu, bis es scheint als würde ein Ungeheuer aus der tiefsten Hölle Link anschreien.

Er ruft ihren Namen, doch kein Wort verlässt seinen Mund. Er schreit wieder und wieder, bis sein Hals zu schmerzen beginnt. Doch seine Stimmbänder scheinen ihn nicht zu gehorchen. Die Prinzessin steht währenddessen wie ein Zinnsoldat in Richtung Fenster gewandt, als ob sie auf etwas, auf jemanden warten würde. Immer heftiger pfeift der Wind durch den Raum und reißt alles mit sich, was nicht befestigt ist.

Dann schießt ein Blitz über den schwarzen Himmel, erleuchtet eine Sekunde lang den Raum.

Wie ein Zombie streckt Zelda ihre Hände aus. Ihr Triforcezeichen beginnt einzigartig zu glühen, so hell das Link sich schützen die Hände über die Augen halten muss, um noch wage die Umrisse der Prinzessin zu erkennen.

Ein weiterer Blitz durchschlägt die Nacht, doch diesmal verschwindet er nicht einfach wieder. Der Blitz schießt durch das Fenster und verfehlt Link nur um haaresbreite. Entsetzt stellt Link fest, dass der Blitz genau den Körper der Prinzessin trifft. Immer wieder ruft er ihren Namen, versucht verzweifelt seine Beine zu bewegen, nach ihr zu greifen. Doch eine gewaltige, magische Kraft hält ihn da, wo er jetzt steht.

Dann stoppt das Unwetter, der Wind schweigt, und Link stürzt benommen auf die Knie und Hände nach vorne. Er hat überall Schnee auf dem Oberkörper und in den Haaren, seine Lippen sind blau angelaufen und seine Gliedmaßen zittern vor Kälte.  
„Zelda?" krächzt er mit rauer Stimmlage. Sie antwortet nicht, sondern liegt der Länge nach auf dem Boden. An dem Beben ihres Brustkorbes erkennt Link dankbar, dass sie noch lebt. Er schwankt unsicher zu ihr herüber und hebt ihren Kopf und Oberkörper in seien Arme. Nicht ein Kratzer scheint an ihr, und doch ist etwas anders.  
„Zel?" flüstert Link und streichelt über ihre Wange. Sie schlägt die Augen auf, schaut zu ihm hoch und zaubert ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.  
Ihre Hand greift nach seiner kalten Wange und streichelt sie mit dem Handrücken. Link will fragen, was eben geschehen ist, doch Zelda antwortet ohne die Frage zu hören.

_Im Tempel der Zeit in Hyrule währenddessen……_

„Wie ich sehe, haben wir alle dasselbe gespürt?" fragt Impa in die Runde vor ihr. Ein kleines grünhaariges Mädchen ergreift das Wort. „Ich spürte, dass die siebte Weise neu erwacht ist. Aber warum sollte dies zu diesem Zeitpunkt geschehen?" Ein Steinmensch von dem Todesberg, der Goronenkönig Darunia legt behutsam seine Hand auf die Schulter des Mädchens. „Auch ich spüre ihre neue Gegenwart, aber wie unsere Schwester schon sagte, warum erwacht sie nun, da sie in Termina den Prinzen heiratet?" Ruto, die ebenfalls in der Runde steht, zuckt bei dem Gedanken zusammen. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob sie freiwillig dort wäre." Murmelt die Zoraprinzessin und fasst sich traurig an ihr Amulett des Wassers, dass an einer Lederkordel um ihren Hals hängt. Eine wunderschöne rothaarige Frau mit amberfarbigen Augen und einer dunkelbraunen Haut steht etwas hinter Impa und schaut mit verschränkten Armen zu der Shiekah.

„Er ist bei ihr, habe ich Recht?" Eigentlich ist Naborus Frage keiner Antwort nötig, doch Impa nickt. Auch die anderen Weisen, bis auf Ruto hatten es anscheinend mitbekommen.  
„Wer ist bei Zelda?" Salia, die kleine Kokirikoboldin aus dem Wald in Hyrule antwortet: „Link ist wieder bei ihr." Und Ruto Augen werden einfach nur weit, ihr Mund wird trocken und ihr Herz steht still.

„Dann haben sie wieder erkannt …?" Impa nickt still und schaut zum Himmel, als ob sie bei den Göttinnen um Rat bittet.

„….. ich bin wieder die siebte Weise. Mit all meinen magischen Kräften." Lacht Zelda erfreut und betrachtet ihre rechte Hand mit dem Triforcezeichen im Licht des Mondes. Link sitzt mit bebender Lippe neben ihr und lauscht still. Die Prinzessin schaut ihren Helden in die Augen und will etwas sagen, etwa wie leid es ihr tut, dass sie ihm wehgetan hat. Doch Link schüttelt nur den Kopf und flüstert: „Ich weiß."

‚_Irgendwie weiß ich_' seufzt Link.

Die hylianische Prinzessin streichelt Link über die kalte Wange und drückt ihn an sich.  
„Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, …" Link setzt erst zögerlich, dann aber sich seiner Sache sicher ihren Satz fort. „… ob alles gut wird. Aber wir werden das einfach versuchen." Und Die Prinzessin verspürt Erleichterung darüber, dass er versteht. Dann löst Zelda ihre Umarmung und hilft Link auf.

Mit neuer Kraft gewappnet schaut sie sich in dem vom Sturm verwüsteten Zimmer um.  
„Mal sehen, ob ich noch weiß, wie es mit soviel Magie war." Die Prinzessin hebt beide Arme in die Luft und spricht einige althylianische Worte. Link beobachtet mit großen Augen, wie nicht nur der Schnee und die Unordnung im Zimmer verschwindet, sondern auch die Kerze wieder zu brennen beginnt und das Fenster sich schließt. Der Held schreitet an Zelda vorbei müde in Richtung des Bettes.

„Und ich dachte, dass du mich nicht erkennen würdest." Bemerkt Link beiläufig und setzt sich auf das Bett. Zelda streicht sich sichtlich angespannt einige blonde Strähnen hinter das spitze Ohr. Sie schlägt die Augenlider nieder und murmelt verlegen: „Ich habe mich selber nicht erkannt. Wie sollte ich dich erkennen."

Dann setzt sich die zierliche Hylianerin neben Link und lehnt ihren Kopf auf seine nackte, breite Schulter. Der Hylianer legt behutsam seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und spürt wie ihre Locken seine nackte Haut kitzeln.

Die beiden sitzen eine ganze Zeit auf der Bettkante und schauen gemeinsam wie die Sonne aufgeht. Erst als die ersten Strahlen auf den Bettrand treffen wagt es sich Link eine Frage zu stellen, aber nur ganz vorsichtig und leise, als ob er diesen Traum, wenn es denn einer ist, nicht stören will.

„Wie geht es mit uns jetzt weiter?" Zelda schließt beide Arme um seinen Nacken und flüstert leise in sein Ohr.

„Tam", hauchen ihre rosefarbenden Lippen. „ Im Moment können wir nicht bei einander bleiben." Link verspannt sich unangenehm bei diesem Gedanken. Einige dunkelblonden Strähnen fallen über seine traurigen Augen. ‚Wieder einmal der Versuch eines Versprechens.' Flüstert Links Verstand. Der Elf versucht diese Fragen im Hinterkopf zu lassen, nicht darüber nachzudenken.

„Aber waren wir nicht schon viel zu lange getrennt. Ich will bei dir sein. Ich ertrage es nicht noch einmal, dich zu verlieren."

Zelda streichelt Link wie einem Kind, das nicht schlafen will über den blonden Schopf. Müde von der langen Nacht spürt Link, dass seine Augenlider schwerer werden und die Augen brennen.

„Vertrau mir. Nicht mal die Götter können mich in Termina halten." Müde legt sich der Hylianer so, dass sein Kopf auf ihrem Schoss liegt. Die Prinzessin streichelt ihm weiter über den Kopf.

„In Hyrule werden wir aber immer noch, die Prinzessin und der Vogelfreie sein." Zeldas Augenlider sinken traurig. Sie steht mit einmal völlig neben sich.  
„Aber Märchen haben doch ein Happy End, oder?" Link schmunzelt über diesen Vergleich, spürt aber den üblen Nachgeschmack der Realität.  
Auch in Hyrule wird es nicht viel anders sein. Aber man wird noch träumen dürfen. Dann spürt Zelda Links inzwischen wieder warme Hand an ihrer Wange und wie sie seine dunkelblauen Augen anschauen. Ihre Blicke treffen sich, als der erste Hahn auf dem Hof kräht.

„Hey, Prinzesschen." Muntert Link die Hylianerin auf. „Wer wäre der Held der Zeit, wenn ich es nicht auch mit deinem Vater und den Gesetzen aufnehmen könnte."

_In der Zoraquelle …._

Die einsame Zoraprinzessin sitzt auf einem Vorsprung in ihrem Gemach, weit oben im weißen Palast der Zorakönigsfamilie. Das gewaltige Felsmassiv thront über der Zorakolonie. Um sich herum plätschert leise der Wasserstrom dieser nassen Gebäude. In ihrer Hand spielt sie mit einer kleinen silbernen Muschel, die sie immer wieder um sich selber dreht. Wieder tropft eine Träne von ihrem Kinn, die zuvor ihren Weg über ihre blaue Wange gefunden hatte. Ihre Rehbraunen Augen schauen kurz auf, als sie durch einen Spalt in dem Feldmassiv die Sonne aufgehen sieht. Sie beobachtet stumm, wie die goldgelben Strahlen sich in dem türkisblauen Wasser brechen.

‚Sollte ich mich nicht eigentlich freuen?' fragt ihr Gewissen die Prinzessin. Doch Ruto ist unsicher über ihre eigenen Gefühle. Twen ist wieder bei Link, da wo sie eigentlich hingehört. Jeder der Weisen weiß das. Jeder der sich an den Zeitkrieg erinnert weiß ,dass die beiden zusammen gehören. Das Erkennen ein Los ist, gegen das nicht einmal die Götter eine Chance haben. Dieser dumme Elf ist nicht einmal ein Zora, es hätte niemals mit ihnen geklappt. Eine Zora und ein Hylianer, wie hätte das denn ausgesehen. Zudem hat sie doch auch ihre Verantwortung als zukünftige Königin der Zora.

'_Verantwortung'_, das wohl meist gehasste Wort der Zora.

‚Link hat viele gebrochene Herzen auf seinem Weg hinterlassen. Es geht dir nicht anders als Malon, Naboru, den Gerudos oder vielleicht auch Salia.' Tröstet sich die Zora und blickt wieder hinab auf die Kolonie der Fischelfen und wie ihr Volk seinen morgendlichen Trott beginnt. ‚Eine tolle Freundin bist du,' klagt Ruto sich selber an.

„Nicht einmal freuen kannst du dich für Twen.' Dann steht Ruto von ihrer sitzenden Position auf und umklammert die Muschel.

‚Du bist das Letzte.' Die Zora holt Schwung und schleudert die Muschel gegen einen hervorstehenden weißen Felsen, an dem sie zerspringt und in einem silbernen Scherbenregen hinab fällt.

Dann verkriecht sich die Zora wieder in ihr Schlafbecken und kauert sich zusammen. Ein unwohl, dreckiges Gefühl überkommt sie, als sie die Augen schließt und wieder von der gemeinsamen Zukunft von Link und ihr selbst träumt.

_Im Schloss von Termina …._

Lenym streichelt der an ihn gekuschelten Sekura über den Kopf, umwinkelt seinen Zeigefinger mit ihrem Haar.  
„Ich habe nichts als Ärger mit dieser Schnepfe." brummt Lenym. Sekura dreht ihren Blick zu ihm hinauf.  
„Ich meine, ich kann sie nicht ihr Leben lang wegsperren. Oder?" Sekura lächelt vorsichtig und dreht ihren Körper so herum, dass ihr Kinn auf seiner nackten Brust aufliegt. „Zudem weiß sie von uns beiden."  
„Das hätte sie früher oder später so oder so herausgefunden." Sekura fährt mit ihren Fingernägeln über die muskulöse, unbehaarte Brust des Prinzen. „Ich finde, du solltest sie loswerden." Lenym richtet sich in eine sitzende Position auf und schiebt Sekura zur Seite. „Wie stellst du dir das vor?" Der Prinz reibt sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Sekura richtet sich ebenfalls auf und fasst nach seinem Kinn.  
„Du weißt, was ich meine. Und die Adeligen im Schloss sprechen schon darüber. Sie ist allen ein Dorn im Auge." Lenyms Gesichtszüge werden verschmitzt. „Du bist ja ein richtiges Biest." Grinst der Prinz und drückt Sekura einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.

Die Magd lässt sich nach hinten in das weiche Bettzeug fallen und lacht herzlich. „Natürlich, darum liebst du mich auch. Und zudem bin ich der Ansicht, dass es auf eine Prinzessin mehr oder weniger auch nicht ankommt."  
Lenym lässt endlich von seinen dunklen Haaren ab.

„Wenn ich erstmal König bin, wirst du meine Königin. Versprochen."

Sekuras Blick verfinstert sich zum Betthimmel.

„Es muss nur wie ein Unfall wirken."

Das Ende. Bis hierhin jedenfalls. Wird es einen ‚Unfall' geben. Wird Sekura auch die Königin der Herzen und wo verdammt noch einmal habe ich mein Handy hingeräumt?

Dies und weitere Fragen werden vielleicht im nächsten Kapitel geklärt.

Jo


	13. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13

„Ja, es Lebt!" – Hey, sicher gibt es mich noch! Ein bisschen Abistress und ein mehr oder weniger geistesgestörter PC können mich doch nicht aufhalten. 

Mein letztes Update ist sehr lange her ( - I'm sooo sorry- ), aber jetzt geht es wieder los.

Ein zusätzliches Dankeschön an meine zweite Fayden. Es ist schön positive Resonanz zu bekommen. Danke.

Helle Aufregung und lautes Gemurmel beginnt hinter Zelda, die selbstsicher durch den Schlossgang schreitet, bis sie zu einer langen steinernen Wendeltreppe kommt. Am unteren Absatz der Treppe steht der Prinz mit einigen Bekannten und führt ein mitunter angeregtes Gespräch.

Es ist nun zwei Wochen her, dass die Prinzessin ihren Verlobten das letzte Mal sah. Ihr ‚Hausarrest' hinderte sie an diesem zweifelhaften Vergnügen. Doch heute Morgen kamen ihre Angestellten aufgeregt in aller Herr Gottes früh in ihr Schlafzimmer gestürmt, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass die Wachen vor ihrem Raum abkommandiert wurden. Obwohl es erst kurz nach fünf gewesen sein muss, hatte die Prinzessin doch ein Lächeln auf die müden Lippen bekommen und war dann wieder in ihr Kissen gefallen.

Lenym steht mit dem Rücken zu Zelda. Allerdings dreht er sich verwundert um, als seine Bekannten schweigen und zur Treppe hinauf schauen. Der dunkelhaarige Prinz stößt einen entsetzten Laut aus, als er sich umdreht und seine Verlobte erblickt.

Ungeahnt lasziv schaut dir Prinzessin drein. Gekleidet in einem sandfarbenen hoch geschlossenen Kleid, das erst unter der Hüfte nach außen läuft mit einem breiten roten Band um dieselbe auf dem die goldene Stickerei des hylianischen Wappens eingearbeitet ist, steht Zelda mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen dar und schaut mit ihrem Kopf in überlegender Schieflage zu dem geschockten Prinzen herab.

Es steht in den Hofregeln, dass Wappen fremder Länder am Hof auf jeglicher Kleidung verboten sind, es sei denn, dass sich das Staatoberhaupt persönlich im Schloss befindet.

Und Zelda hat neben dem Kleid noch einen drauf gelegt und steht mit einer Hochsteckfrisur aus der einige blonde Strähnchen fallen auf der Treppe.

Es steht in den Hofregel, dass Frauen eine harte Bestrafung droht, wenn sie sich ohne Kopfbedeckung in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen.

Sie zaubert ein sicheres Lächeln auf ihre geschminkten Lippen und schreitet langsam, sichtlich verführerisch die Treppenstufen herab. Mit einer Hand hält sie sich am Geländer. Lenym und sie verlieren nicht für einen Moment den Augenkontakt, und so amüsiert es sie köstlich, als des Prinzens Mimik immer finsterer wird. An der letzten Treppenstufe hält Zelda inne. Dem Prinzen gefällt der Ausdruck ihrer geschminkten Augen nicht.

„Meine Herren." Grüßt die Prinzessin, ohne auch nur den Ansatz zu machen sich von ihrer erhobenen Position auf der Treppenstufe zu den Männer herab zu begeben. Die Adeligen schauen verwirrt und erzürnt zu Lenym, der sich allerdings nicht um sie schert, sondern weiter seine Verlobte finster anstarrt.

Die brenzlige Situation ist den jungen Adeligen wohl bewusst und so beschließen sie durch ein gegenseitiges Nicken den Prinzen mit seiner aufmüpfigen Verlobten alleine zu lassen.

Endlich alleine verlässt Zelda auch die letzte Stufe und umkreist mit langsamen Schritten den Prinzen.  
„Was spielst du, Prinzessin?" fragt der Prinz mit einer leise brummenden Stimme. Ein plötzlicher Windstoss durch ein Fenster lässt das große Banner Terminas über den Köpfen der Thronfolger wild aufflattern.

Zelda legt ihre Unschuldsmine auf und umfasst ihre Hände auf dem Rücken, während sie um den Prinzen schleicht.

„Was sollte ich spielen, Prinz?" Lenym Fäuste ballen sich so fest, dass einige Adern aus der Haut hervor pochen. Der Thronfolger versucht die Beherrschung zu behalten. „Freust du dich nicht mich nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen?" Die Hylianerin hält kurz inne, wendet den Kopf ab, um schließlich mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln sich wieder dem Termianer zu zuwenden. „Ach ja, ich vergaß: Du hattest ja Gesellschaft."

„Was wird das hier, Hure?" zischt der Termianer. Zelda bleibt auf der Stelle stehen und tritt nahe an Lenym heran.

„Das ist hier ist ein kleines Spiel. Nennen wir es ‚meine Art mit euren Regeln um zugehen'."  
Flüstert die Prinzessin bittersüß. Lenyms Augenbrauen wandern, wenn es überhaupt noch möglich ist, tiefer in das Gesicht. „Du weißt, dass du mit harten Strafen rechnen musst, oder?" Zeldas ruhiger Gesichtsausdruck verändert sich aber nicht.

Zwei Wochen lang hat sie auf diese Konfrontation hingefiebert. Sie ist definitiv vorbereitet.  
„Nur schade, dass ich laut euren Gesetzen bis zur Hochzeit eine hylianische Prinzessin bleibe. Und das eure Regeln offiziell nicht für Ausländer, die unpolitische Absichten haben, zu denen im Übrigen auch Hochzeit gehört, gelten."  
Damit wendet sich die zierliche Hylianerin von dem Prinzen ab und will ihres Weges hinab zur Bibliothek gehen.

Der Prinz überlegt kurz, als er seine Verlobte von sich weg schreiten sieht. Schließlich bekommt er seinen Mund doch noch auf und ruft Zelda eine Drohung hinterher:

„Ich könnte dir mit Folter, Hängen oder Steinigung drohen", Diese Strafen bringen den gewünschten Erfolg und Zeldas Schritte verstummen auf dem kalten Fußboden. Mit stillen Entsetzten in den Augen dreht sie ihren Blick zu Lenym herum. Der Prinz ist ein guter Mimikdeuter und sieht durch die stolze Fassade der Hylianerin.

„Aber ich drohe dir mit etwas viel Schlimmeren."  
„Und das wäre was? Dich zu heiraten schockt mich nicht mehr." Antwortet die Prinzessin protzig.

Der Prinz versucht seinen Ärger über diese Beleidigung so gut wie nur möglich herunter zu schlucken. Er holt zum Gegenschlag aus.

„In spätestens zwei Jahren bin ich König. Ich bin dann ebenso oberster Befehlshaber der Armee von Termina- eben Regent absolute. Und ich denke, dass ich es bis dahin sicherlich geschafft habe ein mächtiges Heer auszustellen und Hyrule anzugreifen."  
Die Prinzessin zuckt zusammen, als ob man ihr einen Schlag in das Gesicht gegen hätte und genau so fühlt sie sich auch.

Angst um ihre Heimat schwellt in ihr auf. Zu jung sind ihre Gedanken an den Zeitkrieg.

Sie wendet herum und schreitet entschlossen an Lenym heran, so nahe dass sie sich fast mit den Nasenspitzen berühren können.  
„Du wagst es dich vor mir von Krieg gegen Hyrule zu sprechen?"  
Lenym antwortet nicht, sondern grinst nur auf die Hylianerin herab. Die Prinzessin wagt sich etwas, dass niemals zuvor eine andere Frau dem Prinzen angetan hat. Sie schlägt ihn mit der flachen Hand in das gepflegte Gesicht. Entsetzt fasst sich der Prinz an die brennende Stelle auf seiner Wange, an der sich langsam eine rote Hand abzeichnet.

„Du bist noch viel armseliger als ich dachte."  
Zischt die Prinzessin zu dem immer noch geschockten Prinzen. „Und ich warne dich, Lenym." Wieder hält ihm Zelda drohend den Zeigefinger und die Nase. „Wenn ich wieder in Hyrule bin, werden dir nicht nur die Armee von Hyrule, sondern auch die heiligen sechs Weisen entgegenstehen. Und zu guter Letzt: Der Held der Zeit."  
Dann verlässt Zelda wieder den Prinzen, doch wieder bleibt sie auf ihrem Weg stehen, diesmal aber von seinem Gelächter, das in der großen Halle widerschallt.

„Und du glaubst wirklich, dass du wieder nach Hause kommst. Du hast nämlich gerade deinen letzten Schutz- mich- dir zum Feind gemacht. Ich würde lieber auf deinen blonden Kopf aufpassen."  
Zelda schließt die Augen und rennt weiter.

Erst jetzt bemerkt der Prinz, dass um ihn herum alle Angestellten und Soldaten dem gesamten Streitgespräch gelauscht haben. „Verzieht euch." Brüllt der Prinz und hört wie eilige Schritte die Halle verlassen, bis er alleine da steht.

Link steht ungeduldig wartend an ein Bücherregal gelehnt und schaut zum Fenster hinaus. Es hatte letzte Nacht wieder Neuschnee gegeben. Und ein musternder Blick zum Himmel verrät seinem geschulten Auge, dass es auch diese Nacht wieder schneien wird.

Der Elf zuckt kurz zusammen, als jemand die Tür der Bibliothek aufreißt und hinter sich mit Kraft wieder zuschmeißt. Aus Instinkt drückt der Elf sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Regal und linst vorsichtig um die Ecke.  
‚_Eigentlich betritt sonst niemand die Bibliothek, außer uns beiden._'  
Link scannt den Raum ab und entdeckt schließlich die Quelle der Unruhe. Ein leiser Seufzer verlässt seine Lippen.

„Zelda", flüstert Link und winkt die sichtlich aufgebrachte Prinzessin zu sich.

Seit nun zwei Wochen treffen sich die Beiden heimlich in Zeldas Zimmer und schleichen dann über das Zimmer ihrer Angestellten hinunter zur Bibliothek.

‚Wozu lesen, wenn unser Hoheit sowieso alles besser weiß.' War Links erstes Kommentar zu den verstaubten Büchern.

Die beiden Hylianer schauen sich erst nervös um bevor sich ihre Blicke wieder finden. Zeldas eben noch aufgebrachtes Gesicht entspannt sich, als Link sie endlich in seine Arme zieht. Der Held stützt erst sein Kinn auf ihren Scheitel, dann drückt er sie noch näher an sich und setzt einen Kuss auf ihren Haaransatz. Seltsamerweise hat Zelda in diesem Moment nicht das Bedürfnis mit Link zu reden, wie sie es sonst immer tun, wenn sie sich hier treffen.

Vielmehr passen ihr einige Kleinigkeiten nicht. Sie schaut hinauf, tief in Links blaue Augen, der sie verschmitz anlächelt. Wie üblich fallen einige blonde Strähnen über seine dunklen Augen. Wie üblich hat er diese süßen Grübchen, wenn er lacht. Wie üblich fragt er nach einiger Zeit ihres Starrens was los sei.

Aber es ist unüblich, dass es sich unangenehm in ihrem Magen zusammen zieht. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschleicht sie. Der Hylianer schaut ihr besorgt in die Augen.

„Was ist mit dir?" fragt Link erneut.

Zelda geht einen Schritt zurück, aus unbekannter Furcht. Dieses stechende Gefühl wird stärker. Links Gesichtsausdruck überkommt Verwunderung. Er zieht sich die ledernen Handschuhe von den Fingern, will Twen über die blasse Wange streicheln, doch sie weicht noch einen Schritt zurück und stößt schließlich gegen eines der kolonialfarbenen Bücherregale. Dieses schwankt kurz unsicher, beruhigt sich aber schließlich wieder und die Stille kehrt wieder ein. Selbst von draußen vernimmt man kein Geräusch.

Dann fasst sie Zelda wieder. Die Prinzessin streicht sich einige blonde Strähnen hinter ihr spitzes Ohr und findet den Mut zu sprechen.

‚_Warum benötige ich Mut um mit Link zu reden?'_

„Was geht in deinem Kopf vor?" Links Gesicht verrät Zelda, dass sie auf der richtigen Spur ist. Ein plötzlicher Schock in ihrem Bauch bestärkt dieses Gefühl. „An was denkst du gerade?"

Link will ausweichen und dreht sich dem anderen Regal zu. Er stemmt sich mit seiner rechten Faust gegen das massive Holz und lässt schließlich den Kopf gegen diese sinken. Nachdenklich beißt er sich auf die Unterlippe.

Zelda versucht sich zu erklären, was in ihr vorgeht. Was sie in sich spürt, dass sie zwingt Link Gedanken zu hinterfragen. Sind nicht die Gedanken das Intimste einer anderen Person?

„Zelda", beginnt Link mit einer leisen, unruhigen Stimme. Ihre Intuition lässt auf kein gutes Ende dieses Gespräches ahnen.

‚_Was ist das Schlimmste was die passieren könnte?_' fragt die Prinzessin sich selbst und spielt nervös mit einem silbernen Armband an ihrem linken Handgelenk.

‚_Das er dich verlässt_ …' antwortet eine leise Stimme.

Die Hylianerin lässt die Augenlider sinken, aus Furcht vor seiner Antwort.

„ … es ist lange her, dass ich jemand Bestimmtes- also sie ist nicht, ich meine, wir sind ja nicht…." Stammelt der Held sichtlich nervös und tritt dabei von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Zelda nimmt Links Worte nur wie aus weit entfernter Lage wahr. Stumpf und leise klingt seine sonst kräftige Stimme.

Jetzt fällt der Prinzessin auf, was eben nicht ins Bild passte. Link vergaß niemals seine Handschuhe auszuziehen, wenn sie sich hier trafen.

Der Prinzessin fällt wieder ein warum sie wohl vom Triforce der Weisheit zur Auserwählten gewählt wurde. Nicht nur das etwas von Impas schier unendlicher Weisheit und Geduld auf sie abgefärbt hatte. Sondern vielmehr lag an ihrer Personenkenntnis. Man sagt ihr nach, dass sie die Weisheit besäße, Lügen zu entlarven.

Doch vielmehr ist die Prinzessin eine gute Beobachterin und merkt sich Kleinigkeiten.

Links Stimme wird wieder deutlicher. Zelda öffnet die Augen und fordert Link zu einer Antwort heraus.

„Sag doch einfach, dass du gehst!" Mit einmal weicht die Gesichtsfarbe aus dem Hylianer. Er zupft an seiner dunklen Tunika und fasst sich mit der rechten Hand an die Stirn.

‚_Warum hatte ich Recht?'_

Zeldas Blick wird nicht wie üblich wässrig, sondern vielmehr wird ihre Stimme leiser. „Sag einfach wann und wohin." Fordert sie von Link.

Der blonde Hylianer lässt den Kopf sinken und tritt vorsichtig näher an sie heran.

„Es ist nicht für lang. Ich muss aber zurück nach Hyrule. Ich habe ein Versprechen an eine alte Freundin gegeben sie jedes Jahr am Fest der drei Göttinnen zu besuchen." Und er streckt seine linke Hand langsam in Zeldas Richtung. Doch die dreht sich verletzt um und entzieht sich so seiner Berührung. Eine kleine Gaslaterne über den Beiden schwankt etwas über den Köpfen der Hylianern.

„Bitte, Zel. Ich habe es Malon schon vor Jahren versprochen. Sie war immer für mich da. Ich kann sie jetzt nicht sitzen lassen. Sie ist so was wie meine Familie geworden. Ich muss gehen, Twen."

Zeldas Pupillen werden erst groß vor Entsetzen, dann ziehen sie sich schlagartig zusammen.

„ Es ist nicht so, als ob ich dich zwingen würde hier zu bleiben, Link." Zelda dreht ihren Kopf so zur Seite, dass sie Link hinter sich aus dem Augenwinkel beobachten kann.

„Aber ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich auch gerne für dich da gewesen wäre. Das ich es nur nicht wusste. Das es nicht komplett meine Schuld ist. Ich will nur das du das weißt."  
Die Prinzessin hebt ihren Rock an und läuft einige Meter hinüber zu einem der großen Fenster. Eine dicke Schicht Schnee liegt auf dem Fenstersims und hat die Blumentöpfe unter sich begraben.

Link tritt an die Prinzessin heran und legt seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Hör mir zu Twen, ich will …"  
Doch Zelda ist zu stolz seinen Satz zu Ende zu hören.

„Lass gut sein, Link. Ich weiß, du wolltest mich nicht verletzten. Aber bitte geh jetzt. Ich meine, das Fest beginnt bereits in einer Woche und du brauchst alleine mindestens vier Tage mit Epona zurück nach Hyrule."  
Link ist entsetzt über ihr scheinbar gefühlloses Statement.  
„Zel, bitte. Ich will, das du weißt, dass …"

„Geh doch endlich." Quietscht die Prinzessin plötzlich aufgelöst.  
„Mach es nicht schwerer. Geh, geh, geh." Link läuft erschreckt einige Schritte rückwärts, bleibt stehen und seufzt leise.

Wieder sichtlich gefangen dreht sich Zelda wieder hinaus zum Fenster und schweigt.

„Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich liebe, seit jenem Tag, wo wir uns zum ersten Mal sahen. Ich liebe dich, meine kleine Twen."  
Und mit diesen Worten verlässt Link die Bibliothek und lässt eine scheinbar verstummte Prinzessin zurück zwischen all den staubigen Wälzern.

Zelda steht auch noch an dem Fenster, als langsam das Gas der Laterne erlischt und sich der Raum in der Dunkelheit verliert.

Nur als Schatten zwischen der Dunkelheit erkennbar steht Zelda an jenem Fenster. Ihre Gedanken gehören Tam.

_Sieben Jahre lang sorgte ich mich um dein Wohl, als du in der Zitadelle schliefst. Jede Nacht, soweit ich konnte, war ich bei dir und bewachte dich vor der fortschreitenden Dunkelheit. Sheik war immer bei dir, in all deinen Kämpfen, wenn auch in den Schatten an der Wand versteckt._

_Aber diese sieben Jahre haben uns verändert. Und es ist dein gutes Recht nach Fürsorge und Liebe zu suchen. Doch hast du nicht mich betrogen? Du hast mich gegen eine Familie eingetauscht, die sich um dich kümmert._

_Und habe ich nicht dich betrogen? Ich habe dich gegen ein Leben ohne diese schrecklichen Erinnerungen eingetauscht. Wer von uns war nun besser dran?_

_Ist es richtig, dass ich jetzt versuche mich an dich zu klammern? Mir zu wünschen, dass du mich von jetzt an bis in alle Ewigkeit vor allem Bösen beschützt? Dich vor mir als lebender Schutzschild vor der Realität her zuschieben. Dich gar auszunutzen?_

_Sind wir nicht dieselben hoffnungslosen Träumer wie vor vielen Jahren?_

Bis hier und erst mal nicht weiter. Ansonsten wäre das Kapitel bis in die Unendlichkeit weiter gegangen. Und jeder von uns hat doch noch andere Aufgaben, wie zum Beispiel auf das neue ZELDA-THE TWIGLIGHT PRINCESS hinzufiebern :-D !

Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Freu mich über jedes neue Review.

Eure Jo


	14. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14

Auf, auf in den Kampf! Lieber Leser, ich hoffe das du bereits alle Termine ab dem 14. Oktober abgesagt hast, um ein neues Kapitel im Land der Elfen und Feen aufzuschlagen. Denn ab jenen besagten Tag bestehen alle deine Aufgaben darin ein Land zu retten! Gruß an Fin!

Noch in derselben Nacht stürmt Link in seine Baracke, um zu packen. Ein sehr benommener Kafei lugt kurz unter seiner schweren Decke in das schummrige Zimmer hervor und murmelt: „Was machst du da, Link?" Doch der Hylianer antwortet nicht, sondern packt weiter hastig seine Sachen zusammen. Mit genervten Gebrumme hebt Kafei seinen Oberkörper und sieht noch wie Link gerade im Begriff ist die Türe nach draußen hin zu öffnen.

Der Hylianer sieht sich nochmals zu Kafei um und zwängt sich ein gedrungenes Lächeln auf.

„Ein guter Tipp an dich ,Kafei. Verlieb dich niemals. Es tut _dir_ nur weh." Dann schlägt die Tür zu.

Schwer vermummt sattelt Link seine Stute und schwingt sich in den Sattel. Hastig nimmt er die Zügel auf und schaut nochmals hinterrücks zu einem bestimmten, schwach beleuchteten Fenster im ersten Stock. Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen erkennt er wage die Umrisse einer Person, die zu ihm herab zu schauen scheint. Die ersten Flocken fallen vom inzwischen Nachtschwarzen Himmel auf das rotbraune Fell von Epona. Der Atem der Stute stößt in weißen Schwaden aus deren Nüstern. Dann reißt Link Epona herum und rammt seine Fersen in ihre Flanken, worauf die Stute in einem wilden Schneewirbel davon sprintet.

Zelda drückt ihre Hand gegen die eiskalte Fensterscheibe, als sie sieht wie Link davon reitet. Und irgendwann verschmilzt er am dunklen Horizont mit dem weißen Schneefall, der immer stärker vom Himmel kommt. Wieder wird sie von dem Gefühl der absoluten Einsamkeit erdrückt. Schwermütig schleift sie hinüber zu ihrem großen Bett und sinkt in das weiche Kissen.

Vielleicht wäre er geblieben,wenn sie ihm von Lenyms zukünftigen Plänen von Hyrule erzählt hätte? Vielleicht hätte er aber auch nur etwas Dummes getan, wie Lenym in seinem eigenen Schloss herauszufordern als der Held der er ist? Oder er hätte sie wie in einem Märchen mit auf sein Pferd genommen und sie wären dem Sonnenuntergang nach Hyrule entgegen geritten.

‚Ein schöner Gedanke!'

Die gesamte Nacht malt sich die Prinzessin die Wenn und Abers aus. Und erst die winterlich blasse Sonne am Horizont lässt sie wieder Herr ihrer eigenen Gedanken werden.

‚_Eine Woche noch bis zum Fest der drei Göttinnen!_'

Als Kind hatte die Prinzessin schon zum Beginn der vierten Jahreszeit damit begonnen auf diese drei Festtage hinzufiebern. Am ersten der Tag, den Tag der Din, begann man damit das Schloss feierlich zu schmücken. Am Abend saß man dann mit der Familie und näheren Freunden an der Tafel und speiste zusammen Wildschweinbraten mit Traumbeerensoße. Am zweiten Morgen lagen dann für jeden Geschenke unter einer Sonnentanne, einem besonders hohen und unpassend zum Namen dunklem Nadelgewächs. Mittags gehörte es dann zu Zeldas Aufgaben als Geweihte im Tempel der Zeit einen Göttinnendienst zu lesen. Und am dritten Tag verbrachte man dann ganz still im Kreise der Familie und der Freunde und erfreute sich an diesem Feiertag zu Ehren der Nayru.

Für die kleine Zelda war das immer der wichtigste Tag im Jahr, da sie ihren Vater für einen ganzen Tag den ihren nennen konnten. Doch in den letzten Jahren waren sich ihr Vater und sie fremd geworden, und so kam es ,dass sie am letzten der Göttinnentage meist morgens am Grab ihrer Mutter war und eine Kerze entzündete und den restlichen Tag bei Ruto verbrachte.

Die bevorstehenden Feiertage machten Zelda nachdenklich über ihre letzten Worte an ihren Vater. Er würde dieses Jahr bestimmt nicht kommen- zu wenig Zeit für eine solange Reise.

Aber verübeln konnte man es dem König von ganz Hyrule auch nicht. Denn was ist schon ihr Wohl gegen das eines ganzen Landes.

Schon seit Jahren empfand sie kein Hass mehr auf diese Tatsache.

Die fünf Frauen kamen wieder, wie jeden Morgen um halb Sieben ins Zimmer. Es überraschte die Bediensteten nicht mehr, dass ihre Herrin schon wach war. Vielmehr überraschte es, wenn die Prinzessin um diese Zeit noch schlief. In Nu war die Thronfolgerin gewaschen und gekleidet, frisiert und geschminkt. Und pünktlich um kurz vor Acht brachte man ihr das Frühstück aufs Zimmer. Doch der Magen von Zelda hatte sich von dem gestrigen Schock noch nicht ganz erholt, so blieb auch dieses Frühstück wie viele vor ihm unangetastet.

„Prinzessin, was habt Ihr?" fragt Tabetha neugierig, aber nicht aufdringlich. Doch die Prinzessin lässt nur den Kopf und die Schultern sinken und verweilt still in ihrem Sessel neben dem Frühstückswagen.

Woanders im Schloss…

„Oh, welch ein herrlicher Tag." Erfreut sich der Prinz des neu angebrochenen Tages. Die ersten Neuigkeiten am heutigen Morgen waren wahrscheinlich die Besten des ganzen Tages. Endlich hatte sich dieser nervige Hylianer am gestrigen Abend verabschiedet.Nun konnten sich gewisse Leute ihren Absichten hingeben, ohne zu befürchten dass ein rachsüchtigerLeibwächter im Wege steht.  
Sekura hatte ihm in der gestrigen Nacht von einer Verschwörung gegen die Prinzessin erzählt. Der Unfall könnte schon heute im Laufe des Tages stattfinden. Sie müsste nur unter einem falschen Vorwand zu einem bestimmten Punkt gelockt werden.  
Lenym war nun auch fest überzeugt, dass man sich ihrer entledigen müsste. Sie hatte nicht nur auf den Sitte seines Landes herum getreten. Vielmehr hatte sie auch ihn körperlich bedrängt. Niemals zuvor hatte ihn eine Frau geschlagen. Es war ein Gefühl, als ob er ein Stück Dreck wäre. Gekränkt in seiner Ehre, seiner Männlichkeit beraubt.  
Wenn einer der anderen Adeligen etwas von dem Vorfall mitbekommen würde, wäre nicht nur sein Ansehen, auch seine Position als zukünftiger Herrscher gefährdet. Alles was er in seinem Leben gelernt hatte, alles wofür er vorgesehen wäre, wäre mit einmal verloren.

Sogar sein eigener Vater müsste ihn verstoßen, nur um sein Gesicht zu wahren. Und sein Vater war fast Alles für ihn. Ein starker, tapferer Mann, der viel für Termina gegeben hatte.  
Nicht wie die Hure, die sich seine Mutter schimpfte. Durchgebrannt war sie, mit einer lausigen Wache, hatte seinen Vater mit ihm zurück gelassen. Hass war das einzige was er für diese Frau empfunden hatte. Aber das lag nun auch schon viele Jahre zurück. Inzwischen war der Hass ein wenig gewichen und durch Gleichgültigkeit ersetzt worden.  
Sie war schließlich nur eine Frau.

Mit einer blauen Samttunika gekleidet verlässt der Prinz sein Schlafgemach. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes schreitet er vorbei an den stramm stehenden Wachen auf dem Flur vor seinem Gemach. Nach einem Ritt in die verschneite Steppe Terminas sinnt es ihm heute.  
_'Auch ein Prinz sollte mal die gestresste Seele baumeln lassen._' Lenym lässt nach einem Boten schicken, der das Stallpersonal veranlassen wird ein Pferd für den Prinzen zu satteln. Von einem Butler lässt er sich einen mit weißem Nerz gefütterten Mantel und ein paar Handschuhe bringen. Fertig gekleidet stapft der Thronfolger durch den Schnee hinüber zum Stall, als er auf einer Bank im Park die Prinzessin erkennt.

Die blonde Elfe sitzt in einen Bordeauxfarbenen Mantel gehüllt auf einer der Parkbänke, zwischen verschneiten Rhododendren und starrt hinaus auf die weiße Parklandschaft. Die Sonne scheint ein wenig durch die weißen Wolken und lässt die unberührte Landschaft um Zelda herum für einen Moment einige Eiskristalle aufblitzen.  
Ein jeder Maler würde töten für dieses Motiv, ein jeder Dichter sie als herabgekommene Göttin dichten. Ihre einzigartige Haarfarbe blitzt kurz wie unscheinbar pures Gold auf. Still, weise, in sich gekehrt und irgendwie unrealistisch wirkt das Bild. Doch um sie herum scheint sie gar niemand wahrzunehmen.  
Einsam, wie erstarrt hockt sie dar und beobachtet. Eine Wolke schiebt sich vor die Sonne und das Glitzern verschwindet. Jetzt wirkt sie nur traurig und zerbrechlich.

„Eurer Pferd, Majestät." Unterbricht ein Stallbursche den Prinzen. Dieser konzentriert sich auf sein Tier und steigt auf. Der Bursche geht tief gebeugt einige Schritte vom Pferd zurück. In einem leichten Trab reitet der Prinz den Weg hinunter zum Tor des Schlosses.  
Wieder dreht er sich zu der hylianischen Prinzessin um. Eine ihrer Bediensteten eilt sichtlich aufgebracht zu ihr. Etwas müde erhebt sich die Prinzessin und folgt der Frau zu einem der vielen weißen Marmorbögen im Park.  
Noch im weg reiten dreht Lenym den Kopf und meint Sekura hinter dem Bogen erkannt zu haben.

Ein ungutes Gefühl beschleicht Lenym mit einmal. Ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Vielleicht hat er Zelda gerade zum letzten Mal lebend gesehen. Und eine Frage drängt sich ihm in den Kopf.

_‚Hat sie es wirklich verdient zu sterben?'_

Mit schläfrigem Blick steht Zelda einer ihr bekannten Magd gegenüber. Sie kann die Frau bloß im Moment nirgendwo hin zuordnen. Aber gesehen hat sie sie sicherlich schon einmal.

„Eurer Hoheit, ich erhielt diese Nachricht auf mir unbekanntem Weg. Sie ist an euch gerichtet." Und drückt der Prinzessin eine Papierrolle mit Wachssiegel in die kalte Hand. Mit langsamen Handgriffen zerstört Zelda das Siegel und überfliegt mit den azurblauen Augen das Papier.  
Sekura liest aus ihren Blicken, dass diese Nachricht die Prinzessin neugierig gemacht hat. „Vielen Dank." Sagt die Hylianerin höflich und schickt ihre Bedienstete wieder rein. „Ich komme gleich nach." Versichert Zelda der Frau.  
Dann ist sie mit Sekura alleine. „Wo ist dieser Brunnen?" fragt Zelda die Magd. Die setzt sich ein nettes Lächeln auf und zeigt zu einer weit abgelegen Stelle im Schlosspark. „Geht immer in diese Richtung, dort liegt ein Brunnen." Nochmals bedankt sich Zelda und schlendert langsam in die ihr gezeigten Richtung.

Immer weiter entfernt sie die Prinzessin vom Schloss. Nur ihre Fußstapfen im Schnee lassen sie schließlich noch erahnen, in welcher Richtung des weißen Horizontes das Schloss liegt.

_‚Wer mich hier wohl im Geheimen treffen will?'_ Neugier war schon immer ein Übel der Hylianerin. Insgeheim kann Zelda aber nicht vor sich selber verbergen, dass sie hofft, dass Link sich nochmals anders entschieden hat und umgekehrt ist.

Schließlich erreicht sie einen überdachten Brunnen mitten im Nirgendwo. Sicherlich hat sich schon seit Jahren niemand mehr zu Fuß hier herunter verlaufen. Ein von einem weißen Tempel überdachter Brunnen plätschert vor der Prinzessin.  
Das leise Gurgeln zieht die Thronfolgerin magisch an. Türkisfarbenes Wasser, welches eigentlich von dieser Jahreszeit zum Erstarren gebracht werden müsste, gurgelt leise vor sich hin. Eine goldene Inschrift am Brunnenrand bemerkt Zelda. Auf ihr steht, dass der 'immer nasse Brunnen' ein Geschenk des fernen Königreichs Armor an die königliche Familie von Termina wäre. Und dass das Wasser des Brunnen von einer magischen Quelle stammt, auf das es niemals von einer Gewalt aufgehalten werden könne.

_‚Hat sicherlich Vorteile immer Wasser zu haben?'_ Zelda kommt nicht umher und berührt die klare Flüssigkeit mit der linken Hand. Sie spürt die seichte Magie, die diese Flüssigkeit gegen Hitze und Kälte schützt. Ihre neu erlernten Fähigkeiten als Weise machen sich bemerkbar. Durch ein leichtes Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen empfindet sie die Magie.  
So fasziniert spürt die Prinzessin gar nicht, wie sich von hinten eine schwarz vermummte Gestalt ihr nähert. Erst als kräftiger Griff sie an den Haaren nach hinten zerrt, spürt sie die Anwesenheit des Angreifers.

„Sag ‚Leb wohl', Prinzesschen!" säuselt die scheinbar männlich verzerrte Stimme und drückt den Kopf der Prinzessin gewaltsam in den Brunnen. Völlig in Panik schlägt und tritt Zelda wie wild um sich. Mit aller Kraft windet sich die zierliche Elfe gegen den festen Griff, versucht die Hand aus ihren Haaren loszureißen. Ihre Luft wird immer knapper, noch kann sie den Atem halten, doch ihre Lungen sehnen sich nach Sauerstoff.  
Eine schummrige Müdigkeit, gefolgt von einer seltsamen Wärme überkommt ihren schwächer werdenden Körper. Die Kraft weiter nach den Angreifer zu schlagen fehlt. Nicht mal mehr ihren Arm bekommt sie aus dem recht kühlen Wasser hoch. Nur ein letztes Zucken, dann strömt Wasser in ihre Nase.

‚Tam?'

Yeah, ein bisschen kurz. Aber ich mag dieses Kapitel. Besonders die Vorstellung von Zelda in mitten der verschneiten Landschaft gefällt mir. Ein schöner Farbkontrast zwischen Blond-Bordeaux und dem kargen Weiß.

Wer bis hier ließt muss ein Review absetzten. Bitte.

Jo


	15. Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15

Kurzes Intro: Ein Trommelspiel, dann die Trompeten und letztendlich ein Feuerwerk. Und das alles geht raus an die Beste-> Voilá, c'est ma Fin! Je t'aime toi, ma copine!

Eine Schar Krähen fliegen über das Schloss von Termina. Laut krächzend lassen sie sich in einer kargen Tanne weit ab im Schlosspark nieder. Unweit dieser Bäume steht ein verschneites Gebäude.  
Ein regungsloser Körper hängt kopfüber in diesem marmorweißen Brunnen. Das wohl zuvor klare Wasser hat einen leicht rötlichen Schimmer angenommen- ein seltenes Rot-Blutrot.  
Eigentlich ist es reiner Zufall, dass ausgerechnet Kafei sich hierhin verirrt. Er hatte gerade seinen Frühdienst beendet und wollte nach einigem Feuerholz für seinen Ofen schauen. Er weiß dank seinen Erkundungen, dass hinter dem Brunnen einige tote Bäume liegen, deren Äste trocken genug sind zum verfeuern.  
Die feuchte Kälte ist dem Termianer schon länger in die Kleidung gekrochen. Der Soldat schimpft und flucht über seine kalten Füße und Hände, welche er ununterbrochen aneinander reibt, da er seine Handschuhe verloren hat.

Dann stößt Kafei einen Schreckensschrei aus als er den Körper in dem Brunnen entdeckt. Sofort rennt er eiligst durch den knarrenden Schnee und zieht die eiskalte Frau aus dem Brunnen. Viel bleicher wird der Termianer aber, als er die Person vor ihm erkennt.  
„Oh, bei den Göttinnen. Nicht die Prinzessin!"

Rote Fäden von der Wunde an der Schläfe ziehen sich über das nun fast Porzellanweiße Gesicht. Ihre Kleidung und ihr Haar sind von dem Blutwasser durchzogen. Kafei legt sein Ohr an den Mund der Hylianerin und horcht, ob sie noch atmet.  
Wie er es in seiner Ausbildung gelernt hat, legt er die Bewusstlose auf den kalten Boden und beginnt in regelmäßigen Abständen auf den Brustkorb der Prinzessin zu pressen. Mit jedem Druck zuckt der gesamte Körper unter ihm zusammen. Die Sekunden scheinen nicht zu verstreichen.  
„Prinzessin?"  
Immer wieder fragt der Soldat und schließlich bekommt er eine gurgelnde Antwort. Mit einmal hebt sich der Kopf der Prinzessin mit völlig verdrehten Pupillen und sie dreht sich zur Seite, um sich zu übergeben. Hustend und nach Luft röchelnd krampft sich Zelda völlig unterkühlt zusammen. Kafei zögert nicht lange und schließt seinen Mantel um den Körper der Prinzessin, hebt ihn vom Boden auf und rennt mit lautem Hilfegeschrei in Richtung Schloss.  
Soldaten mit Laternen für die früh einbrechende Dunkelheit kommen Kafei entgegen.

Zelda öffnet die schweren Augenlider und versucht sich an Kafei festzuklammern. Kafei bemerkt, dass die Prinzessin in seinen Armen sich bewegt.  
„Hey, alles wird gut!" sichert er der blonden Frau zu. Doch Zelda scheint völlig benommen davon nicht überzeugt zu sein und klammert fester ihre linke Hand in sein Kettenhemd.  
„Kein Unfall",  
dann wird die Prinzessin aus Kafeis Armen entrissen und von einigen Frauen ins hastig ins Schloss gebracht. Die ganze Meute und das Licht folgen ihr hinein, und Kafei steht geschockt, frierend und erschöpft auf dem Treppenabsatz vor dem Schloss, und er hat kein Holz für seinen Ofen.

Sekura schiebt ihren Kopf nur neugierig aus ihrem Schlafzimmer. Der ganze Lärm und die Aufregung hatten sie aufmerksam gemacht. Auch hatte sie vermutlich mit dem Fund einer Leiche gerechnet. Doch ihre geblendeten Augen müssen stattdessen einen Haufen Mägde und Heiler an ihrer Tür vorbei rennen sehen, angeführt von einem Blondschopf. Zornig über diesen Fehlschlag schmeißt sie die Tür hinter sich zu und sinkt mit dem Rücken an dieser entlang zu Boden. Ihre katzengrünen Augen beginnen in der Dunkelheit zu funkeln.

_‚Ich krieg dich auch anders, Biest.'_

Ein Bote stürmt aufgebracht in das Esszimmer des Königs, der gerade mit seinem Sohn einen späten Tee genießt. „Euer Hoheit", keucht der 12jährige Junge. „So eben hat man die Prinzessin in dem Brunnen draußen im Park gefunden." König Horatio springt auf und stößt dabei den kleinen dunklen Tisch mit den Teetassen um, die laut klirrend zu Boden fallen. _‚Der gute Tee.'_ Sind Lenym erste Gedanken.

„Wie geht es der Prinzessin?" Doch der Bote keucht noch um sein Leben. Wild aufgebracht fährt der König den Jungen an.  
„Sprich, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist!" Sofort stottert der Junge drauf los. Zwischen seinen unerklärlichen Lauten macht der König genug Informationen aus. „Komm Sohn!" Doch der Prinz sitzt immer noch in seinem schweren Ledersessel und macht keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen.  
„Um was geht es denn?" hinterfragt Lenym scheinheilig. König Horatio ist bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür.  
„Frag nicht, sondern folg mir." Ein kurzer und knapper Satz, doch der Tonfall des stattlichen Staatsoberhauptes lässt keine Widerrede zu. Wenig motiviert schlendert der Prinz seinem Vater hinterher zum Zimmer der Brut.

Unterwegs betrachtet er die vielen Wappen und Banner der Grafen und Ritter von Termina so gespannt wie noch nie zuvor. Möglichst viel Zeit zu schinden ist die Devise des Prinzen, denn ehrlich gesagt verspürt er keine große Lust sich die Leiche der Prinzessin, _seiner Verlobten_, anzusehen. Im Weiteren plant er schon auf einen gelungenen Abend mit Sekura, die sicherlich auch schon die freudigen Nachrichten vernommen hat.

Doch letztendlich findet auch der Prinz zu seinem Vater, der vor der Tür zum Schlafzimmer der Prinzessin wartend sitzt. Etwas verwundert ist der Prinz schon über das Verhalten seines doch schon betagten Vaters. Er scheint in Sorge zu sein, warum auch immer.  
Dann kommt ein schrumpeliger, weißhaariger, kleiner Mann aus der Zimmertür. Er schaut zu seinen Hoheiten, verbeugt sich und nickt. Lenym hört wie der König einen Seufzer ausstößt.  
„Was ist, Vater?"

„Welch ein Glück." brummt der König sichtlich entspannter. Dann legt er seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes und lächelt. „Sie hat überlebt. Lass uns zu ihr gehen."  
Und wie auf Wunsch des Königs öffnen zwei Wachen die Türen und Lenym sieht mit vor Schock großen Augen auf das Bett in welchem seine Verlobte liegt. Sein Vater verlässt seine Seite und betritt das Zimmer der Prinzessin.  
Ihre fünf Dienstmädchen treten ehrfürchtig zur Seite und stellen sich an die Wand in Reihe und Glied auf. Das Zimmer der Prinzessin ist nur spärlich beleuchtet mit zwei Kerzen auf der Nachtkonsole. Schwere Vorhänge verhindern den Blick nach draußen und nur das Licht vom Gang ermöglicht einen genaueren Blick auf die Prinzessin.  
In dem Raum duftet es nach Heilersalben und verschiedenen Kräutern. König Horatio setzt sich an das Bett der Prinzessin und spricht diese an: „Prinzessin Zelda? Hört ihr mich?"  
Doch dann eilt eine der Frauen mit gesenktem Blick zu dem König. Er nickt ihr zu, um ihr zuzeigen, dass sie sprechen soll.

„Die Prinzessin schläft. Der Heiler gab ihr Schlummerwurz, damit sie sich ausruht. Unterkühlung hat sie sehr erschöpft." Der König erkundigt sich nach der Verletzung an der Stirn der Thronfolgerin. „Es muss wohl beim Aufprall gegen den Brunnenrand geschehen sein. Aber der Heiler sagt, es sei nicht ernst, euer Hoheit." Dann verschwindet die Frau wieder zur Wand.

Lenyms Kopf scheint sich zu drehen. Nicht nur, dass diese Pest überlebt hat. Nein, nun scheint sich auch noch sein Vater um sie zu sorgen. Ob sie weiß, wer hinter diesem Attentat steht?

_‚Bestimmt,'_ ahnt Lenym. _‚Schließlich hast du Trottel ihr gedroht!'_

Zelda selber bekommt von der Unruhe um sie herum nichts mit. Längst hat sie das Kraut ins Land der Träume geschickt.

Der alte König von Termina nimmt kurz die leblose Hand der Thronfolgerin und streicht mit der anderen über ihre kalte Wange.  
‚_Sag mir, mein Kind, dass es dir gut gehen wird. Ich habe es deinem Vater versprochen.'_

Viele Meilen weiter westlich ist Link mit seiner Stute gerade bis zum Wald gekommen. Kurz dreht sich der Reiter zur verschneiten Steppe um und scheint nach etwas Bestimmten Ausschau zu halten. Es war, als ob ihn jemand gerufen hätte weit hinten in der Ferne.  
Ein schmerzlicher Stich bohrt in seiner Brust und das schon seit einigen Stunden. Seine Gefühle sagen er sollte umdrehen, nur um sich zu versichern wie es Zelda geht. Doch der Drang sein Versprechen zu Malon zu halten ist stärker und so treibt er Epona weiter in Richtung des Todesberges. In einem schnellstmöglichen Galopp durchschneidet Epona die inzwischen für sie bis zum Bauch reichenden Schneemassen.  
Link verlässt sich blind auf seine Stute, da der ihm entgegen kommenden Schnee die Sicht verschwemmt. Weit nach vorne gelehnt legt Link seinen Kopf auf den Mähnenansatz von Epona und streichelt ihr über die muskulöse Schulter.  
„Lauf nach Hause, Mädchen. Ich verlass mich auf dich." Dann gibt er sich seiner Müdigkeit hin, gewärmt von Epona.

Es ist bereits der nächste Morgen, als Link von einem sanften Stupsen von Eponas Nase geweckt wird. Erst öffnet sich das eine, dann kurz später auch Links anderes Auge. Er ist sichtlich überrascht, als er feststellt, dass die Stute bereits auf dem Gipfel des Todesberges angekommen ist.

‚_Bist du die ganze Nacht durch galoppiert?_'  
Völlig überwältigt steigt Link von seinem treuen Ross, nimmt die Zügel über den Hals und lockert den strammen Sattelgurt.  
„Gutes Mädchen." Lobt Link stolz sein Pferd und streichelt dem Tier über die weiche Nüster.

Nicht einmal drei Meilen von hier entfernt befindet sich der Eingang nach Goronia, der Stadt der Steinelfen. Auch Links Magen scheint sichtlich erfreut wieder in Vertrauter Umgebung zu sein.  
_‚Auf ein Frühstück bei Darunia ist sicherlich nichts einzuwenden.'_ Stimmt der Hylianer seinem Bauch zu. Und so läuft er entlang eines verschneiten Pfades von Epona gefolgt zu dem König der Steinelfen- seinem Blutsbruder aus alten Tagen.

„_Link, du hast mein Volk vor dem Hungertod gerettet, indem du die Höhlen von diesem Drachen Dodongo befreit hast. Du wirst auf ewig ein Freund der Goronen- nein- ein Mitglied der Goronen werden." Der zehnjährige Link steht voller Entsetzten in den Augen vor dem fast Zweimeter hohen Steinelfen. Dann spürt der Junge nur wie er an die braune Steinhaut gedrückt wird- sagen wir ehrlich- fast erdrückt wird. Doch in einer kurzen Atempause ist der junge Held sichtlich überrascht wie warm doch die Brust des Steinkönigs ist. Und beim genauen hinhören, vernimmt Link das sanfte, gleichmäßige Pochen des Herzens des Königs._

_Seit diesem Tag ist Link ein Angehöriger der Goronen. Und Darunia ist ei dankbarer Zuhörer, wenn Link über verschiedene Phasen des Zeitkrieges sprechen will. Schließlich besitzt auch Darunia die Erinnerung an diesen Krieg als Weiser des Feuers._

Link lässt Epona außerhalb von Goronia stehen und betritt das innere des Vulkans. Bereits am Eingang wird er aufs herzlichste in Empfang genommen. Zwei Stauchungen und drei blaue Flecken später hat sich Link bis zu Darunias Kammer unten im Berg vorgearbeitet.

Der Goronenkönig wendet sich von seiner bestehenden Unterhaltung ab, als er von Links Klopfen Unterbrochen wird. Sofort springt Darunia auf und schmeißt seine schweren Arme um Links Körper. „Mein Bruder." Freut sich der Gorone. Und durch Zufall erblickt Link Darunias Gesprächspartner- oder besser Partnerin. „Das ist nicht möglich." Link reißt sich von Darunia los und stürmt in Richtung der kleinen, grün gekleideten Person, die ebenfalls freudig in Empfang nimmt. Der Elf schmeißt sich auf die Knie, um die Arme um seine beste Freundin legen zu können.

„Salia, was machst du hier." Die Koboldin legt ihre Arme so fest wie möglich um Links Hals und kann sich einige Tränen und Freudensschluchzer nicht verkneifen.

„Du hast mir so gefehlt, Link!" Der blonde Hylianer löst die Umarmung mit Salia und schaut der Koboldin sanft lächelnd in die Augen. „Du hast mir auch gefehlt, Sal." Und Link wischt mit seinem Handschuhrücken einige Tränen von Salias Wangen.  
Über den moosgrünen Haaren der Koboldin flattert plötzlich ein Licht empor. „Hey, Caisha. Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen." Und der Held kommt nicht umher an seine verlorenen gegangene Fee zu denken. Die Fee fliegt dicht vor Links blaue Augen.  
Das typische Klingeln ihrer Flügel verstärkt das Sehnsuchtsgefühl nach Navi. „Hey Link!" piepst die Fee. „Nein, wir haben immer noch nichts von Navi gehört!"  
Und Salia erkennt an den schmerzlichen Ausdruck in Links Gesicht, dass Caisha genau ins Schwarze getroffen hat. „Bist du wohl still." Zischt die Koboldin und schlägt nach ihrer Fee aus. Link schüttelt den Kopf und stützt in seiner knienden Position seinen Kopf auf beide Hände.

„Hey Link. " Versucht Salia ihren Freund zu beruhigen, doch dieser winkt ab. Mit einem etwas verzerrten Gesicht sieht Link wieder auf und lässt sich von Darunia auf die Beine helfen. „Nicht schlimm, Sal. Ich hätte über kurz oder lang sowieso gefragt. Caisha hat es mir nur vorweg genommen." Darunia und Salia werfen sich hinter Links Rücken leicht verständliche Blicke zu.

„Warum bist du hier, Bruder?" fragt der Goronenkönig schließlich. Link schaut immer noch bedrückt zu Boden.

„Eigentlich wollte ich mit einem alten Freund frühstücken." Gibt der Hylianer schließlich zu. Darunia war wohl gerade mit Salia am Frühstücken und so lässt er noch ein weiteres Geschirr bringen und bittet alle wieder Platz zu nehmen.  
Link lässt sich gerade guten Traumbeerensaft einschütten und genehmigt sich einen Schluck, als Salia die Stille unterbricht und wieder ein Gespräch beginnt.

„Und", Salia greift nach Link großer Hand, die sie zu ihrer Wange führt. „Warum hast du die Seite der Prinzessin verlassen." Der Held verschluckt und beginnt kräftig zu husten.

Mit weiten Augen starrt er die beiden Weisen an und spürt wie ihm das Blut zu Kopfe steigt.  
„Woher wisst ihr davon?" Darunia winkt lächelnd ab. Er nimmt einen gewaltigen Schluck Saft, um sein Steinfrühstück nachzuspülen.  
„Du glaubst also, dass du einfach so für mehrere Monate verschwinden kannst und wir uns nicht Gedanken machen, wo unser lieber Held steckt? Du kennst uns aber schlecht." Salia reicht ihrer Fee ein Stückchen Frucht und wendet sich dann wieder zu Link.  
„Außerdem hatte Ruto mal nebenbei erwähnt, dass ihr euch beim Sommerfest auf dem großen Markt ‚begegnet' seit. Und wir haben gespürt, dass sie wieder erinnert. Da haben wir eins und eins zusammen gezählt."  
Darunia nickt zustimmend. Daran hatte Link gar nicht gedacht.

„Und wir wissen, dass ihr wieder erkannt habt. Wie schlimm ist es?"

Diese Frage von Salia wirkte etwas kühl. Link weiß, dass seine Freundin von Anfang an gegen erneuten Kontakt mit Zelda war. Das sie ihn lange genug getröstet hatte und versucht hatte ihn von ihr abzulenken. Link war es nie aufgefallen, aber Salia schien mehr über Zeldas Amnesie zu wissen, als sie zugab. Vielleicht war es nur ein Gefühl, aber er würde die Koboldin zu nichts zwingen.

Darunia nimmt Link die Antwort vorweg. „Das Übliche: Er muss sich als fast normal Sterblicher unsterblich in eine Prinzessin verlieben, die reinzufällig mit dem Thronfolger des Nachbarlandes verlobt ist. Und zu alledem müssen sie auch noch erkennen, so dass beide vermutlich tot unglücklich enden werden, oder einen Krieg zwischen Hyrule und Termina auslösen. Das ist guter Stoff für ein Buch, oder?"

Link fühlt sich wie auf der Anklagebank. Er schlägt mit der Faust wutentbrannt auf den Tisch. „Was soll das hier?" Sofort schweigen Salia und Darunia. „Ich dachte, ihr wärt meine Freunde. Doch statt hinter mir zu stehen, fallt ihr mir in den Rücken. Erkennen ist nicht Zufall. Erkennen ist Schicksal. Ich bin mir inzwischen mit meinem Schicksal einig, ich habe es zugelassen."

Der Held rauft sich ein wenig die wieder viel zu langen Haare. Dann wird seine Stimme ruhiger. „Ich liebe sie. Ich liebe sie wirklich. Und es ist mir egal, wer zwischen uns steht. Sie hat auch mich erkannt, und damit ein Glücksgefühl ausgelöst, schöner als jedes Andere vor ihm. Sie hat sich wieder erinnert, sie hat sich entschuldigt und ich glaube ihr, dass sie nicht mit Absicht vergaß." Dann schweigt Link und versucht seinen rasenden Puls wieder mit Durchatmen zu beruhigen.

Er merkt wie sich eine kleine Hand auf seine Schulter legt. Salia ist aufgestanden und zu ihm herangetreten.

„Wir wollen dir nicht im weg stehen, Link. Ich will doch nur, dass du glücklich wirst und nicht dass du wieder leidest. Und bei den Göttinnen. Sie vergaß dich bestimmt nicht mit Ansicht." Dann drückt Salia Links Kopf an sich und streichelt ihm durch das Haar. Auch Darunia kehrt in sich.

„Wir sind Weise Link, aber trotzdem töricht. Zelda ist eine von uns, auch wenn sie uns alle vergessen hat. Es ist an der Zeit, dass wir der Siebten im Bunde verzeihen sich von uns abgewandt zu haben. Es ist für uns Zeit zu vergeben."

Einige Zeit später verabschiedet sich Link von Salia, Caisha und Darunia. Wieder ins Eponas Sattel steuert Link in Richtung LonLon-Farm. Ein bisschen Friede macht sich in ihm breit, da er zwei Freunde für seine Seite gewonnen hat.

So wieder ein Kapitel. Dauerte etwas länger, da es noch mal überarbeitet werden musste.  
Schön Reviewen. Die Jo


	16. Kapitel 16

Kapitel 16

Ein erneutes Kapitel. Schnell lesen, solange es noch warm ist.

Für Link scheint es viel zu lange her zu sein, dass er mit seiner Stute über die hylianische Steppe gefetzt ist. Mit atemberaubenden Buckelsprüngen und einem laut vor Begeisterung schreienden Reiter jagt Epona über die verschneite Steppe, vorbei an einer kleineren Handelskarawane, die auf den Weg zum Markt zu sein scheint.  
Schließlich lässt Link Eponas Zügel komplett los und die Stute entscheidet für den kürzesten Weg nach LonLon. Quer durch die Karawane, über einige Zäune und vorbei an den verschneiten Feldern der Farm. Endlich erblicken Links vertränten Augen die Farm an sich im Herzens Hyrules. Das Gefühl zuhause zu sein stellt sich wieder ein. Rauch steigt aus dem Kamin des Hauptgebäudes, der Duft von Malons selbstgebackenem Brot dringt selbst hier draußen in Links Nase.

‚_Nicht einmal drei Tage haben wir bis hier hin gebraucht.'_

Epona beißt die Zähne auf ihrem Gebiss zusammen und legt bis zur Farm nochmals an Geschwindigkeit zu. Die Stute ist so schnell, dass Link fürchtet sie würde in der ersten Kurve zur Farm hoch wegrutschen, doch Epona scheint diesen Weg mehr als nur einmal in dieser Geschwindigkeit genommen zu haben.

Die Stute stößt ein grelles Wiehern aus, und sofort eilt ein rothaariges Mädchen aus dem Stall. „Epona!" schreit das Farmermädchen hell auf begeistert und rennt sofort der Stute entgegen. Link nimmt vorsichtshalber Eponas Zügel an und die Stute rammt sofort ihre Hinterläufe in den verschneiten Boden, um zu bremsen.  
Nach wenigen Metern kommen Link und seine Stute zum Stehen, und Malon kommt nicht umher und hat einige Freudentränen in den Augenwinkeln. Sie schmiegt ihren Kopf an Eponas und streichelt der Stute immer wieder über die weiße Blesse. Link steigt aus dem Sattel und schaut zu Malon.  
Das Farmermädchen schaut mit ihren blauen Augen zu Link, der seine Arme zur Begrüßung ausstreckt. „Und über mich freust du dich gar nicht, Mal?" Malon lacht, lässt von Epona ab und springt Link in die breiten Arme.

„Es ist so schön, dass du wieder hier bist, Link. Du hast uns- _**mir**_- so gefehlt."

Link vergräbt seinen Kopf in ihre weichen erdbeerroten Haare und murmelt: „Es tut mir leid. Ich war in Termina, bei der Prinzessin." Und Link spürt wie sich Malon bei dem letzten Wort versteift. Doch lässt sie ihn nicht aus der Umarmung gehen.

„Ich wusste, dass ihr euch eines Tages wieder seht." Und Link drückt seine Malon noch fester an sich.

_Der elfjährige Link und die etwas jüngere Malon sitzen mit Malons Vater Talon auf dem Milchwagen, der einmal in der Woche zum Schloss fährt um eine Lieferung vorbei zubringen. Besonders Link freut sich immer auf diese Fahrten zum Schloss. Mit seiner Freundin Malon trifft er sich daher regelmäßig zum Wochenanfang. Malon freut sich über Links Anwesenheit, besonders da er ihr immer hilft ihren andauernd schlafenden Vater zu suchen und zu wecken. Allerdings hat rothaarige Mädchen auch bemerkt, dass Link sobald sie im Schloss sind immer seltsam ruhig wird und nach jemanden Ausschau zu halten scheint._

_Irgendwann fragte sie ihn mal, warum er immer so zum Schlosspark starre._

_Link hatte ihr geantwortet, dass er schon einmal die Prinzessin getroffen hätte, dass sie Freunde geworden wären, aber dass sie ihn nun wieder vergessen hatte. Malon hatte seit diesem Tag das Gefühl, dass Link niemals ihre Gefühle erwidern würde. Sie wusste es einfach. Aber sie liebte Link seit Jahren wie einen Bruder. Er gehörte zur Familie und so musste er auf sein Leben schwören jedes Jahr zum Fest der drei Göttinnen zu ihr zu kommen._

_Ein einziges Jahr kam er zu spät und Link wird sich nie mehr wagen zu spät aufzutauchen, soviel war sicher._

Die Prinzessin befindet sich in einem Zustand zwischen Schlafen und Wachsein gefangen, prognostizierten die Heiler, als man sich sorgte, dass sie in den letzten vier Tagen nicht zu Bewusstsein gekommen war.

Doch eigentlich befand sich einfach nur Zeldas Geist an einem anderen Ort, weit weg von Termina.

Die Prinzessin kann sich unklar an den Unfall erinnern, als sie mit einem stechenden Schmerz im Kopf aufwacht- oder zumindest glaubt sie sei aufgewacht.  
Ein leises Wasserrauschen bringt sie dazu die Augen zu öffnen. Die anfangs verschwommene Umgebung nimmt langsam klare Formen an und die Prinzessin erkennt geschockt, dass sie sich auf einer großen Plattform im schwarzen Nichts befindet.  
Um sie herum fließt Wasser und sie selber befindet sich auf einer riesigen Triforce-Insel inmitten des Wassers. Sechs kleinere, bunte Inseln in Kreisform schwimmen um sie herum. Sie richtet sich so weit von ihrer liegenden Position auf, dass sie sich kniend auf dem unteren linken Triforceteil befindet.  
Es ist genau das Teil, welches sie in ihrer Hand trägt. Die Prinzessin merkt, wie ihr Triforceteil pulsiert und ein warmes Gefühl sie durchströmt. Die Kopfschmerzen verschwinden. Etwas verwundert kniet die Prinzessin und betrachtet ihre Umgebung weiter. Seltsamerweise kennt sie diesen Ort. Sie war bestimmt schon hier, aber es ist ihr nicht ganz klar vor Augen. Schließlich sind noch nicht alle Erinnerungen wieder ganz da. Sie ist die siebte Weise, was aber wieder heißt da müssen auch noch sechs andere sein.

Und genau in diesem Moment, erschreckt sich Zelda durch die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person. Zuerst schießt nur ein Blitz durch ihre Gedanken und dann materialisiert sich vor ihren Augen auf der gelben Insel ein kleiner alter Mönch.

„Rauru?"  
Die Prinzessin kennt diesen Hylianer nur zu gut. Er ist ein enger Vertrauter ihres Vaters, ein Hochangesehenes Mitglied im Ratstab des Königs, ein Freund der Familie, der höchste Priester im Tempel und letztendlich ist er ihr Mentor auf dem Weg zur Priesterin der Nayru gewesen.

Und mit seinem Erscheinen schlägt es in ihrem Kopf förmlich ein. Ein neuer Rausch von Erinnerungen- speziell an die Zeit mit Rauru im Zeitkrieg- bricht über die Prinzessin ein. Rauru weiß, warum sich sein ehemaliger Schützling vor ihm auf dem Boden zusammenkauert. Und doch spürt der Mönch Erleichterung, als sich die blauen Augen der Prinzessin langsam und vor Schmerz verzogen wieder auf ihn richten.

„Fragt nicht nach dem warum, Prinzessin." Spricht der Mönch weise und breitet seine unter viel zu langen Ärmeln versteckten Arme aus. „Es ist schön euch wieder zusehen, wenn auch unter diesen seltsamen Umständen."

‚Wie komm ich hier her?' Dies wäre eigentlich die erste Frage, doch Zelda fragt stattdessen: „Warum hast du all die Jahre geschwiegen?" Und der Mönch scheint genau wie Zelda überrascht über diese Frage. „Warum bin ich im Unwissen gehalten worden?"

Und wieder antwortet Rauru nicht. Er scheint sich die richtige Antwort für die richtige Frage bereit zu legen.

„Warum komme ich – oder besser- werde ich jetzt hierher gebracht, wo ich in Termina feststecke? Was tue ich hier in der Kammer der Weisen?"

„Die anderen Weisen wissen, dass ihr hier seid. Sie werden in kürze alle mit euch sprechen wollen. Sie werden auf einige Fragen antworten, auch andere schweigen." Zelda platzt der Kragen. Sie erhebt sich aus ihrer Position.

„Ihr wollt also die richtigen Fragen?" Der Mönch nickt zustimmend. Die Prinzessin dreht sich kurz um, um zu überlegen. Dann wendet sie sich wieder dem Priester zu und hebt ihre linke Hand. Ihr Triforceteil beginnt hell auf zu glühen. „Dann antwortet mir: Wer ließ mich vergessen?" Ein sanftes Lächeln legt sich auf den alten Mund des Weisen. „Das ist eine Frage, die der siebten Weisen gerecht wird. Aber auch diese Frage kann ich nicht beantworten."  
Die Prinzessin beißt sich wütend auf die Unterlippe und beginnt wild mit dem Armen herum zu fuchteln.  
Der anschließende Satz lässt Rauru selbst zusammen schrecken. Ein solcher Wortgebrauch war er niemals von einer Prinzessin gewohnt.Raurus Gesicht läuft rot an. Einige ihrer Beleidigungen gegen die Götter hatte selbst er mit seiner langen Lebenserfahrung noch nicht gehört.

„Und nun", keucht Zelda, sichtlich entspannter. „Jetzt sag mir, was du sagen darfst. Denn ich bin zeitig nicht in der Stimmung irgendwelche Spielchen zu spielen."

„Ihr seit nicht dieselbe wie vor sieben Jahren, Hoheit."

Zelda erhebt wieder ihre Stimme. „Ja, sehr richtig. Denn ich weiß nicht was- wer ich- vor sieben Jahren war. Und irgendwie bin ich hier, und ich will nur wissen was damals geschehen ist. Bitte."  
Doch der Mönch antwortet nicht, sondern sackt in seiner stolzen Haltung zusammen.  
Dann verschwindet der Mönch. Und während sein Körper sich in eine gelbe Lichtkugel dematerialisiert flüstert seine Stimme noch: „Wenn ich dürfte, würde ich antworten, Prinzessin."

Zelda lässt entmutigt die Schultern hängen, bis ein neuer Blitz in ihr einschlägt.

„Wer ist da?" Und eine sanfte Mädchenstimme, die eine leise Melodie ‚Das Menuett des Waldes' summt, lässt die Prinzessin aufmerksam werden.  
Auf der grünen Insel sitzt ein etwa 10järiges Mädchen mit dunkelgrünem Haar, das ihr bis zum Kinn reicht. Sie trägt einen grünen Hosenanzug mit kurzen Beinen und braune Stiefel, die über die Knöchel reichen. Das Mädchen sieht die Prinzessin schweigend an. Sie scheint nicht sehr erfreut über ihre Anwesenheit zu sein.

Ihre blattgrünen Augen starren irgendwie kalt in die der Prinzessin.

Wieder fließen Erinnerungen in Zeldas Verstand, dieses Mal aber weniger schmerzend.  
Nun kann Zelda diesem ‚Kind' einen Namen zuordnen.

„Salia?" Die Koboldin lässt ertappt die Augenlider kurz sinken. „Ja, Prinzessin. Das bin ich."

Zelda ist sich nun unsicher, wie sie sich verhalten soll. Ihre Erinnerungen lassen ein fröhliches Kind vor ihrem inneren Auge erscheinen, dann wieder ein weise Frau.

Salia liest in den Augen der Prinzessin, dass sie unsicher ist, wie sie sich verhalte soll. Schließlich ergreift Salia die Initiative.

„ So sehen wir uns wieder- nach all den Jahren. Ich weiß, dass ihr euch erinnert, Prinzessin. Ich gebe nun meinen Teil dazu.

Ich bin Salia, die Weise des Waldes. Ich habe Link großgezogen, nachdem seine Mutter ihn dem Dekubaum übergeben hatte. Ich gehöre zu den Kokiri, den Kobolden in den verlorenen Wäldern im Süd-Osten des Landes."

Zeldas Erinnerungen werden klarer. Sie sieht plötzliche Bilder von Feen, einem riesigen Baum und vielen ‚Kindern', die in den Wäldern leben.

„Ich erinnere mich, Weise." Salia scheint über diese plötzliche Erkenntnis überrascht. Die Koboldin faltet die nervösen Finger übereinander und schaut zu Boden.

‚_Das geht ja ziemlich flott. Und dann hat es sieben Jahre gedauert_.' Denkt Salia sarkastisch.

„Du gabst dein Amulett des Waldes, deine Kraft, an Link. Alle Weisen gaben ihm ihre Kräfte für den Kampf gegen Ganondorf. Ich erinnere mich, ich sehe es vor mir." Zelda bemerkt erst, als sie sich an die Wangen fasst, dass sie Freudentränen in den Augenwinkeln hat. „Ich erinnere mich wieder, Salia. Ich weiß, wer du bist." Freut sich die blonde Hylianerin. „Ich weiß, dass ich in dir eine Freundin fand."

Die Koboldin weiß nun nicht mehr, wie sie sich der Prinzessin gegenüber verhalten soll. Zorn und Wut über Links langen Schmerz hatte sich in Salia aufgestaut. Doch mit einmal war der Zorn weg.

Dann sagt Zelda etwas, dass Salia lange Zeit nur mich sich herum getragen hatte.

„Du bist die einzige Kokiri, die jemals den Tod sah." Und Salia weicht einen Schritt zurück. „Woher…" Stottert Salia. Doch ein winziges Lächeln auf den Lippen der Prinzessin lässt Salias Herz wieder zu Ruhe kommen.

„Ich sehe es."

_In Zeldas Kopf waren Bilder von dem kindlichen Gesicht der Kokiri mit Blut und Schweiß aufgetaucht. Ein Kind auf einem Schlachtfeld zwischen Leichen und Krieg. Und die Prinzessin sah auch, dass Salia kein normales Kind war, sondern ein unsterbliches Kind des Waldes._

Salia dreht Zelda den Rücken zu. „Dann hör auf damit. Du hast kein Recht in mich zu sehen, Prinzessin." Schreit Salia und umklammert sich selber mit den dünnen Armen. Das leise Rauschen des Wassers wird scheinbar lauter. Der räumliche Abstand zwischen der Hylianerin und der Kokiri scheint sich zu vergrößern.

Zelda sieht ihren Fehler. Sie hatte zu tief in sich und in Salia gesehen. Und zu intime Erinnerungen laut ausgesprochen hat.

„Es tut mir leid, Salia. Es tut mir leid." Die Koboldin wendet ihre unsicheren Augen wieder herum und sieht zu der blonden Elfe, die inmitten des Triforces steht.

‚_Sie kann nichts dafür._' Flüstert Salias Gewissen. Salia schluckt ihre Angst feste herunter und wendet sich mit neuer Kraft zu der Prinzessin.

„Kommen wir zum eigentlichen Teil." fährt die Koboldin fort. „Ich- und alle anderen Weisen- dürfen nicht sagen, wer dich vergessen ließ. Aber meiner Meinung nach ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis **_sie_** dahinter kommen, dass du dich erinnerst."

Zelda schaut sehr überrascht drein. Es war also auf jeden Fall Absicht, dass sie vergaß.

„Und was meinen Freund Link angeht ein Rat in eigener Sache- tu ihm nicht noch einmal weh. Er hat für dich genug gelitten." Woher weiß Salia von Link und ihr?

Der Held und die Prinzessin hatten versucht einen festeren Kontakt geheim zu halten, soweit sie sich erinnerte.  
Auch das Erkennen wurde niemals erwähnt. Zu sehr hatte sich Zelda dagegen gesträubt, fest und verantwortlich für eine andere Seele zu sein.  
Woher wusste die Koboldin, dass Link wieder bei ihr war. Hatte er es ihr erzählt?  
Was wohl die Koboldin über die Prinzessin denken muss.  
Für eine Hure muss sie sie halten, die immer wieder mit Link spielt und ihn dann fallen lässt. Aber eine Frage war dann auch, was Link jetzt gerade tat.  
Vielleicht rächte er sich an ihr für das Vergessen?  
Vielleicht gar mit Malon?

Oder war er gar nicht bei Malon, sondern führte sein Leben in Hyrule fort? Zelda will Salia gerade nach Links Aufenthalt fragen, also die Kokiri eine Hand hebt und Zelda darauf verweist zu schweigen.

„Ich gehe nun wieder in meinen Wald- die Kokiri brauchen mich." Salia hebt ihre Arme und ein grünes Licht umgibt ihren kindlichen Körper.

„Salia?" Die Prinzessin ruft nochmals nach der Kokiri.  
„Nenn mich wieder Zelda, so wie früher." Und die Kokiri kommt nicht umher, dass überraschende Lächeln der Prinzessin zu erwidern.

„Ich habe dir schon vergeben, Zelda."  
Und auch wie Rauru verschwindet Salia in einem Lichterschwarm aus der Kammer der Weisen.

‚_Nun kann der Nächste kommen._' Und Zelda wendet sich mit einer leisen Vorahnung zu der roten Plattform.  
‚_Feuer'_, denkt ein Teil in Zeldas Kopf.

Und als ob es sein Stichwort gewesen wäre, erscheint mit einem spektakulären Auftritt ein ebenfalls alter Bekannter vor der Thronfolgerin. Ein leichtes Beben durchströmt den Boden ihrer Plattform.

„Hier ist der Weise des Feuers!" grölt eine beängstigend dunkle Stimme mit noch tieferem Echo.

Ein rotes Funkenfeuerwerk sprüht auf, der stechende Geruch von Schießpulver fliegt durch die Luft und schließlich verschwinden die Rauchschwaden und geben einen posierenden Steinelf preis.

Zeldas Mund hängt offen da und es scheint eine Ewigkeit zwischen ihr und dem Goronen zu vergehen. Der Gorone- Zelda auch als Goronenkönig Darunia bekannt- bleibt erst in seiner Pose stehen, doch als er keine Reaktion von der Prinzessin bekommt dreht er seinen Kopf zu ihr.

„Hey, wie war mein Auftritt?"  
Dann schaut er sich verwundert um. Anscheinend hatte er mit der Anwesenheit von Anderen gerechnet. Darunia gibt seine Schaustellung auf und setzt sich im Schneidersitz auf seine Plattform.

„Und dafür habe ich sooo lange geübt." Zelda steht immer noch starr da und starrt auf den Goronen.  
„Hey, wie fandest du meine Show? Gut, oder?"

Wieder fällt Zelda nichts ein, was man darauf erwidern könnte.

„Na ja, der Geruch ist ein Nebeneffekt." In einer entspannten Sitzhaltung lehnt sich Darunia auf seine übereinander geschlagenen Beine und legt seinen Kopf auf eine seiner aufgestützten Hände.

„Und sonst, Prinzessin. Wie geht es dir? Lange her, dass wir uns gesehen haben. Wie läufst in Termina?"

Doch die Prinzessin steht immer noch wie eine Salzsäule dar und starrt auf den Goronenkönig.

Darunia zeigt auf seinen Mund und sagt: „Euer Mund muss von der ganzen Zugluft doch schon ganz trocken sein."  
Schließlich kehrt Zeldas Verstand von seinem Ausflug wieder und endlich erfolgt eine Reaktion auf Darunias Fragen.

„Oh, es tut mir leid. Ich war bloß überrascht. Dein Auftritt war spitze- wirklich. Ganz große Klasse. Sollte es mit dem Weisending, als mit dem weise sein oder so nicht mehr klappen, solltest du wirklich überlegen, ob du das nicht professionell machen solltest." Darunia legt ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln auf und erhebt sich wieder vom Boden.

„Mein Reden, Prinzessin. Ich wurde für die Bühne geboren. Ich meine schaut euch diese Figur an." Und Zelda betrachtet den etwas unförmigen Körper des Goronen genauer.

„Genau, du solltest Hyrule, ach was rede ich, den ganzen vier Inseln diesen Körper nicht vorenthalten." Und gerade als Zelda den letzten Satz zu Ende gebracht hat, schauen sich die beiden Adeligen an und brechen in lautem Gelächter aus. Als Darunia und die Prinzessin wieder zu Luft kommen, reibt sich Darunia eine Lachträne aus den Augen und schaut sich dann die Thronfolgerin näher an.

„Du siehst genau so schön wie damals aus, Prinzessin." Zelda merkt wie ihre Wangen rot werden und sie bedankt sich für das Kompliment. „Warum bist du so anders, Darunia?"

Der Gorone streckt seine Arme aus und gähnt einmal genüsslich.

„Weil ich der Ansicht bin, dass alles seinen Sinn hat. Auch das du uns vergaßt. Eigentlich war keiner von uns sauer. Nur ein bisschen verletzt. Aber jetzt bist du ja wieder bei uns. Aber warte mal, irgendwas sollte ich noch tun?" Der Gorone überlegt kurz, fasst sich dann erleuchtet an die Stirn und lächelt zu Zelda hinüber.

„Übrigens, ich bin aus offiziellem Anlass hier. Ich muss dir noch einen Teil deiner Erinnerungen wieder geben.

Denn jeder von uns Weisen hat damals vorsichtshalber einen Teil der Geschichte in sich gespeichert- nur für den Fall der Fälle. Ich gebe dir nun meinen Teil- tut aber ein bisschen weh." Verweist Darunia die Prinzessin.

Diese nickt nur still und schließt die Augen und lässt die in Darunia gespeicherten Bilder auf sich ergehen.

Vertraute, aber auch neue Bilder ziehen an ihr vorbei. Und als sie schließlich die Augen wieder öffnet lässt sei Darunia wissen, dass es geklappt hat.

„Ich muss dann auch wieder zurück. Mein Volk ist nicht sehr selbstständig. Immer wieder Ärger mit den Donnerblumen. Wir sehen uns bald wieder, Prinzessin. Und immer wenn du jemanden zum Sprechen brauchst. Komm hier her und ruf nach mir. Ich bin dann da." Wieder in Drama-Stimmung breitet der Gorone seine für den Körper viel zu langen Arme aus und ein rotes Licht umgibt den Goronen.

„Ich kann also immer hier her kommen, wenn ich will?" fragt Zelda den verschwindenden Steinelfen noch. Der nickt nur und fliegt als Lichtkugel empor um irgendwann in der Dunkelheit zu verschwinden.

Einige Gedanken kommen Zelda. _‚Licht, Wald und Feuer. Das sind alles Elemente der Magie._' Sie schaut hinüber zu den übrigen Plattformen. Eine Blaue, Lilafarbeneund eine Orangfarbene verbleiben.

‚_Es waren bisher auch Vertraute unter den Weisen. Wem ich wohl als nächstes Begegne_?' Wer hatte sie aus ihrer Vergangenheit noch belogen?

Wieder schießt ihr ein Blitz in den Gedanken. Wieder ist jemand auf dem weg zu ihr. Eine blaue Lichtkugel schwebt zu der passend blauen Plattform.  
Dieses Mal kennt die blonde Hylianerin die Aura nur zu gut in ihrem Kopf.  
Ein Wort schlägt in ihrem Kopf ein.

‚_Sur ?'_

Ahhh, ist das spannend. Ich weiß gar nicht wie es weiter geht. ---- Moment einmal, doch! Ich bin die Einzige, die weiß wie es weiter geht grins ……  
Vielleicht gehörst du, mein lieber Leser, bald auch schob zu den Wissenden.

Die Jo


	17. Kapitel 17

Kapitel 17

Ich wusste das es so weiter geht- ich wusste es ganz genau! Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Der erste Festtag begann sehr ruhig und entspannt auf der Farm. Morgens half Link Malon beim Kühe melken im großen Stall. Wobei die rothaarige Hylianerin einiges Lachen bekam, da Link sehr aus der Übung war und die Kühe sich seine Unbeholfenheit zu nutzen machten um den Milcheimer regelmäßig um zu stoßen.

„Ich schwöre dir Malon, diese Kühe sind das reine Böse!" war Links Rechtfertigung.

Später wurden dann ganz traditionell die Häuser, aber auch die Scheune mit Girlanden und Festtagsschmuck verziert.  
Malon kam nicht drum herum und hing gar einige Schleifen in Eponas Haar, worauf diese sich einen langen Vortrag von Link über Schlachtrösser und ihre Psyche anhören durfte.  
Letztendlich gestand Malon, natürlich nur um Link endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen, dass Epona sicherlich nur Furchterregender wirken würde, wenn sie sich nicht für einen Festtagsbaum halten würde.

Talon war sehr positiv erfreut, dass Link sich nach langer Abwesenheit mal wieder blicken ließ. Der übergewichtige Farmer mit dem dunklen Schnauzer und der für ihn typisch blauen Latzhose nutze diese Gelegenheit direkt aus und schleifte Link als Arbeitskraft mit zum Hühnerstall misten.  
Und wie Link dieses Federvieh hasste.  
Wenn schon Kühe das pure Böse in sich vereinten, so waren Hühner laut Links Ansicht die Herren der Unterwelt persönlich.  
Schon als Link kleiner war hatte ihn Malon öfters mit dieser Phobie geärgert und es gehörte damals zum alltäglichen Bild, dass ein schreiender Link vor einer mit einem Huhn bewaffneten Malon weg lief.

Spät am Abend fand sich dann die gesamte Familie Lon - auch einige entfernteren Verwandten aus Kakariko - auf der Farm ein. Malon persönlich hatte das Festessen gekocht. Und wie immer hatte sie sich selber übertroffen.

„Wer mein Mädchen eines Tages heiratet, der bekommt ein Goldstück. Nicht war Link?" lobte Talon seine Tochter, die mit roten Wangen den Schweinebraten servierte.  
Der Farmer beäugte dabei den blonden Elfen, der neben ihm saß und einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Krug nahm, und klopfte ihm dabei kräftig auf die Schulter.  
An dem Abend wäre Link fast an seinem Wein ertrunken.

Der gesamte Abend verlief sehr ruhig. Entspannt saß Link in einem Sessel im Wohnraum mit Malon, die auf der Lehne Platz genommen hatte. Beide lauschten einer der vielen Geschichten von Malons Pa, die entweder geträumt oder ausgedacht waren.

„Ich glaube, dass er schon ein wenig zu viel Wein hatte, oder?" flüstert Malon grinsend in Link Ohr. Der bestätigt ihre Vermutung und fügt hinzu: „Versteck lieber den Rest, Mal!" Die rothaarige Elfe greift hinter den Sessel, der mit der Rückenlehne zur Wand steht und sagt: „Bereits geschehen. Die letzte Flasche im Haus."

Dann schaut Malon ihrem Freund lange seit ins Gesicht. Link bemerkt die seltsamen Blicke seiner Freundin und schaut verwundert auf. „Was ist, Mal?"

Diese schüttelt den Kopf. „Eigentlich nichts." Sie faltet ihre Hände auf ihrer Schürze. „Es ist bloß so, dass ich sehr, sehr froh bin, dass du wieder bei uns bist. Du hast mir sehr gefehlt Link." Der Hylianer legt einen Arm um Malon und streichelt ihr über den Rücken.  
„Du hast mir auch sehr gefehlt, Mal. Aber zurzeit laufen einige Dinge in meinem Leben nicht so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe."  
Malon schaut verständnisvoll zu Link.

„Die Sache mit der Prinzessin setzt dir arg zu." Link schließt kurz die Augen und lässt sich tiefer in den Sessel sinken. Dann folgt etwas Stille. Schließlich erhebt Link wieder seine Stimme.

‚_Vergiss sie.'_ Rät Malons Verstand. Doch ihre Lippen schweigen.

„Glaubst du, ich habe eine Chance?" Malon nimmt Links von ihrem Rücken und umschließt sie mit ihren.

„Soll das ein Witz sein, werter Herr? Natürlich glaub ich daran. Ich glaube es sogar so fest, dass ich mich hiermit zur Brautjungfer für eure Hochzeit ernenne. Natürlich die erste hinter der Braut." Link Griff um Malons Hand festigt sich.  
„Danke, Mal. Danke."

„Wie konntest gerade du mich all die Jahre belügen? Gerade du? Ich habe dir blind vertraut." Die Zoraprinzessin steht so stolz wie nur irgendwie möglich der hylianischen Thronfolgerin entgegen. „Ich habe dir von all meinen Geheimnissen, all meinen Wünschen und von **_all diesen Träumen_** erzählt. Und du hast mir direkt ins Gesicht gelogen." zischt Zelda Ruto entgegen. Die Amphibienprinzessin zeigt Verständnis für die Wut ihrer Freundin. Sie schweigt und lässt Zeldas Temperament über sich ergehen.

„Es seien nur Träume, hast du gesagt. Nicht real. Verdammt!" Zelda verspürt gerade die Lust ihre Fäuste in die nächst gelegene Wand zu schlagen. Nur das gerade keine Wand zugegen ist.

„Ich habe dir blind vertraut, meine liebe Sur." Nur noch leise wagt sich Zelda den Seelen Namen ihrer Freundin auszusprechen.

Dann antwortet Ruto endlich. Ihre Stimme ist ganz ruhig und besonnen.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dich freiwillig anlog. Weißt du, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich erfuhr, dass du alles vergessen hast. Dass du nur von unserer Vergangenheit träumst. Du hast doch uns, die Weisen verraten Und du hast Link verraten. Alles wofür er stand ist weg, verblasst wie ein Traum aus vergangenen Tagen." Zeldas Hände beginnen zu zittern Zorn und Wut ergreifen überhand. Tränen steigen ihr in die Augen. Mit zitternden Lippen kämpft sie gegen ihren immer mehr verschwimmenden Blick an.

„Wie oft noch, ich habe es doch nicht freiwillig getan!" brüllt die Prinzessin schließlich los und fängt fürchterlich an zu schluchzen.

Auch Rutos Augen werden feucht. Sie war viel zu harsch zu ihrer besten Freundin.

„Was habe ich denn getan, dass ihr mir alle so kalt gegenüber steht." Stammelt Zelda und lässt sich auf den Boden fallen. Ihr verweintes Gesicht vergräbt sie hinter den Händen.

„Du hast eine Legende, die wir geschaffen und bestätigt haben, zu einem Märchen gemacht. Die Helden zu Erfindungen, dass Ziel zu einer Utopie. Wir haben alle in diesen sieben Jahren alles aufgegeben für das Ziel Ganon zu stürzen. Wir haben unsere Familien zurückgelassen. Völker sterben lassen für das ‚eine große Ziel'. Und keiner glaubt dir, dass man das einfach vergessen konnte." Zelda schaut aus ihren Händen auf und starrt bitter in Rutos braune Augen.

„Dann weißt du auch, dass ich viel verloren hatte. Ich habe genau wie ihr gelitten. Ich erinnere mich inzwischen wieder- immer mehr Bilder sind im meinem Kopf. Ich habe Fehler gemacht, die das erst alles ermöglicht haben. Und ich habe nur versucht diese Fehler wieder rückgängig zu machen. Ich habe die Zeit wieder zurück gedreht.

Ich habe für eure Verluste einen ebenfalls großen Verlust eingeräumt. Ich habe, " Zelda stockt kurz und schluckt die restlichen Tränen herunter. „Ich habe meinen Seelenpartner belogen, hintergangen und ihn dann zurückgeschickt. Ich hätte glücklich werden können mit ihm. Irgendwie hätte ich das. Aber ich habe eurer Glück- dein Glück- über das meine gestellt." Ruto weiß sofort, wovon Zelda spricht. Mit einem leeren Blick streicht Zelda sich einige blonde Strähnen hinter das linke Ohr.

„Was willst du jetzt von mir, Sur? Mich bestrafen? Das hast du schon. Das ich mich entschuldige? Bitte, es tut mir leid. Es tut mir unendlich leid. Von jetzt bis in die Ewigkeit. Aber ich konnte mich nicht für etwas entschuldigen, woran ich mich nicht erinnerte!" Ruto zuckt zusammen und wagt es nicht, weiter den Blick standhaft zu Zelda zu halten.

‚_Du bist nicht umsonst die Trägerin des Triforce der Weisheit.'_ Denkt sich die Zoraprinzessin.

„Ich gebe dir meinen Teil der Erinnerung, nur zur Vervollständigung." Ein kurzer Gedankentransfer findet statt, dann schweigen die beiden Prinzessinnen wieder.

„Wie soll es mit uns weitergehen?" fragt Ruto schließlich leise. Zelda schaut ebenfalls auf. Die blauen Augen treffen die Braunen. „Ich weiß es nicht." Gibt Zelda zu. „Aber du fehlst mir, Sur. Egal, was zwischen uns steht." Ruto lächelt sanft und wischt sich eine Träne aus den Augen.

„Du mir auch, Twen."  
Dann sehen sich die beiden lange Zeit an. Und beginnen zu lächeln.  
„Komm bald wieder heim. Ich warte auf dich, Twen." Flüstert Ruto und verabschiedet sich.

„Versprochen, Sur. Versprochen." Und Zelda winkt Rutos blauer Lichtkugel, als sie von dannen schwebt.

‚_Kann es noch schlimmer kommen?'_ Und der nächste Besuch kündigt sich an. Zeldas Pupillen werden weit, als eine ihr zu bekannte Stimme ihren Namen ruft.  
Das Herz der Prinzessin scheint immer lauter zu schlagen. Blut rauscht in ihren Ohren. Der Blick über die Schulter hinüber zu der lilafarbenen Plattform ist gar nicht nötig.

„Du auch, meine liebe Impa?"

Link und Malon verbringen einen langen Abend in dem Sessel, denken über alte Kindheitsgeschichten nach. Malon kommt mit der Geschichte von Links erstem Kuhritt. Diese endete in einem Fiasko. Ein zerstörter Zaun, zwei umgekippte Heuwagen und ein gebrochener Arm bei Link waren das Ergebnis

„Wenn du schon davon anfängst, dann denk doch mal an den Abend an deinem zwölften Geburtstag." Malons Wangen färben sich tiefrot. „Hey, es war deine Idee auf diesen Balken zu klettern. Oder hast du das schon vergessen?" Und Malon sticht Link in die Seite. Doch Link reagiert schnell und weicht aus. Deshalb verliert Malon das Gleichgewicht und landet auf Links Schoss.

„Nicht so aufdringlich. Ich weiß, dass ich heiß bin." Grinst Link selbstsicher. Malons Rot wird noch dunkler, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist. Doch sie erhebt sich nicht aus dieser Position, sondern scheint sie eher zu genießen.  
„Weißt du, woran ich gerade denken muss, Mal." Flüstert Link tiefe Stimme und Malon scheint, so ungewohnt nah, fast in Links dunklen Augen zu versinken.  
„Als du mich geküsst hast. Noch an demselben Abend." Malon blinzelt ein paar Mal und quietscht dann hochrot: „Oh Link, das musst du nicht wieder aufleben lassen." Und der Elf muss eine gnadenlose Kitzelattacke über sich ergehen lassen.

„Es war nur zu deinem Wohl gewesen, Prinzessin!" betont Impa. Zelda hat sich bereits bei der Diskussion mit Ruto zu sehr verausgabt, um Impa irgendwie zu widersprechen. Eine große Müdigkeit überkommt die blonde Hylianerin. Diese hockt mit angezogenen Beinen auf ihrem Triforce und schaut verletzt zu ihrer Nanny.  
Ihr Kinn ruht dabei auf ihrem rechten Knie.

„Ich bin der Ausreden müde, Impa. Ich werde nicht weiter mit dir diskutieren. Gib mir deinen Teil der Erinnerung und geh. Bitte." Die Hochgewachsene Shiekahfrau verneigt sich vor ihrem Schützling, lässt die Erinnerung auf sie übergehen und verschränkt dann ihre Arme über der Brust.

„Ich will aber, dass du weißt, dass ich all die Jahre stolz auf dich war und immer noch bin. Ich war nie sauer. Du bist mein Kind. Ich würde alles für dich tun- jederzeit."

Zelda verarbeitet gerade im Hinterkopf die neuen Bilder. Es sind dieses Mal besonders die Erinnerung an Sheik, ihr alter Ego. Impa hatte sie durch einen alten Schattenzauber zu einem Shiekahmann gemacht über die sieben Jahre.

Sie hatte ihr auch von dem echten Sheik erzählt. Einen alten Freund aus Kindertagen. Er war mit Impas Familie in ihrem Stamm aufgewachsen. Sie lebten zusammen, bis Impa an den Hof des Königs bestellt wurde um die schwangere Königin zu beschützen. An Impas letzten Tag im Kreise ihrer Familie, gerade als sie sich mit ihrem Pferd auf den Weg machen wollte, kam Sheik zu ihr gerannt. Doch Impa hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren und ritt davon. Sie rief ihm noch zu, er sollte es sich aufheben, bis sie wiederkommt.

Und drei Tage später kam der Überfall der Gerudo auf Impas Dorf. Und seit diesem Tag ist Impa die letzte der Shiekah.  
„Wir sehen uns im Sommer. Ich komme zur Hochzeit." Mit diesen Worten verschwindet Impa wie auch die anderen Weisen zuvor.

‚_Jetzt fehlt nur noch, dass mein Vater hier auftaucht. Dann sind wir wieder alle glücklich vereint.'_ Das ist nicht lustig. Ihr Gefühl, dass sie betrogen wurde, hat sich bestätigt. Die letzten sieben Jahre verschwinden langsam auf ihrer Erinnerung und werden durch die des Zeitkriegs ersetzt.

Um die Prinzessin herum scheint der Raum sich zu drehen. Ihr ist schlecht und sie hat Hunger. Zudem beginnt es immer schwerer zu werden, gegen die Müdigkeit anzukämpfen. Doch fünf sind abgeharkt, einer bleibt übrig.

Solange wird sie noch durchhalten.  
Dann kommt auch die letzte Weise in die Kammer.

‚_Geist'_ - die letzte Form der ihr bekannten Magie.

„Klopf, klopf. Wer da?" fragt die Prinzessin ohne Aufzuschauen mit einem sarkastischen Unterton.

„Gevatter Tod steht vor der Tür." Antwortet eine honigsüße Frauenstimme.

‚_Auf jeden Fall nicht mein Vater, ansonsten müsst ich doch ein Wörtchen mit ihm reden!'_

Zeldas Kopf wendet sich zu der Stimme und man sieht nur noch wie die Prinzessin in die hinterste Ecke ihres Triforces rutscht.  
Eine spärlich gekleidete Frau, mit zwei langen Säbeln an ihrem Hosengürtel steht auf der orangefarbenen Plattform. Ihre von der intensiven Wüstensonne gebräunte Haut und ihre Mandelförmigen Augen mit den gelben Pupillen lassen keinen Zweifel daran: Sie ist eine leibhaftige Gerudo.  
Und aus einigen Büchern weiß Zelda, dass der gelbe Kopfschmuck und die weiße Kleidung den höchsten Rang bei den Gerudos aus macht.

Vor Zelda steht die Königin des Wüstenvolkes, das nur aus Frauen besteht. Diese Dünenamazonen leben im Südwesten des Landes zurückgezogen. Der Kontakt mit den Hylianern kommt nur zustande, wenn eine von ihnen auf Räubertour geht, oder in das Alter kommt sich fortzupflanzen.  
„Was schaut ihr so, Prinzessin? Noch nie eine Gerudo gesehen?" fragt die Frau mit verschränkten Armen und einem sehr überheblichen Blick. Sie spricht sehr klares Hylianisch, ganz akzentfrei zu Zeldas Überraschung.

„N- N- Naboru?" fragt die Prinzessin sichtlich erschreckt. Gerudos sind hinterhältig und böse, hatte sie Impa gelehrt. Ihr Verhalten war nur eine ganz natürliche Schutzfunktion. Die Gerudo kaut auf einem langen Halm und setzt sich in einem Schneidersitz auf ihre Plattform.  
„Richtig. Naboru ist mein Name. Zelda ist dein Name. Können wir diesen Smalltalk also bitte bleiben lassen?"

Link wacht irgendwann in der Früh in Malons altem Kinderzimmer auf. Das Kinderbett ist zwar viel zu klein für den Hylianer, aber mit der richtigen Position lässt es sich schon schlafen.  
Er hatte gestern bis spät in die Nacht mit Malon geredet. Und diese Aussprache mit jemand Vertrautem tat dem Elfen richtig gut. Noch besser ging es ihm erst nachdem er gefrühstückt hatte und dann endlich von Malon sein Geschenk bekam. Wieder einmal hatte Link nur eine Kleinigkeit für Malon dabei, die er schön verpackt schon seit fast einem Jahr in einer von Eponas Satteltaschen aufbewahrt hatte und welche glücklicherweise die Schlammlawine unbeschädigt überlebt hatte. Es war ein kleiner Glasflakon mit einem Badeöl aus Kokiri.

Malon bedankte sich herzlich und verschwand erst einmal noch oben, um zu baden.  
Link hingegen erspähte erfolgreich sein Geschenk und packte dieses dann eiligst aus.

Und wieder hatte Malon genau Links Geschmack getroffen. Ein paar neue Stiefel und eine mit Wolle gefütterte grüne Tunika, die an einigen Stellen mit einem helleren Garn Verzierungen gestickt hatte. Talon hatte passend zu dem Stiefeln ein paar neue Handschuhe gesponsert.

Unter dem Festbaum lagen auch noch einige andere Geschenke. Doch erst einmal fühlte sich Link verpflichtet, die neuen Sachen zu tragen. So ging sich der Elf schnell umziehen, um anschließend auch Epona einen schönen Feiertag zu wünschen und ihr einige Extrakarotten zu zustecken.

Die neuen Stiefel waren ein Traum. Endlich wieder trockene Füße im Schnee. So gewappnet, stapft Link durch den Schnee hinüber zum Pferdestall. Schon als der Hylianer das große Tor aufschiebt, wird er von Eponas freudiges Wiehern begrüßt. Aus der Möhrenkiste neben der Tür nimmt sich Link zwei große Hände voller Karotten und geht hinüber zu der Stute. Gierig stürzt sich diese auf die Leckerei, während ihr Link über die Mähne streichelt. Dann sieht Link durch die einströmende Morgensonne etwas kurz aufblitzen. Weiter hinten im Stall steht ein Pferd mit einer ungewöhnlichen Fellfarbe.

„Warum fürchtest du mich so sehr, Prinzessin?" fragt die Gerudo Zelda hockt immer noch zusammen gekauert in der hintersten Ecke und beobachtet die Gerudokönigin mit einem kritischen Blick.

„Du bist eine Gerudo und …" Naboru unterbricht Zelda erneut. „Soweit waren wir schon. Hör auf damit und sag endlich warum du mich fürchtest?"  
Zelda schweigt. „Ich weiß es nicht."  
Naboru schlägt erleichtert die Hände über dem dunkelroten Haar zusammen.  
„Endlich eine Antwort. Und nachdem wir es bis hierhin geschafft haben, machen wir weiter." Naboru nimmt kurz den Halm aus dem Mundwinkel, beißt ein Stück ab, spuckt das aus und kaut dann weiter.

„Warum meinst du denn die Gerudo fürchten zu müssen?" Zelda sucht nach einer Antwort, doch findet keine. Sie traf ehrlich gesagt nie wirklich eine Gerudo. „Ich weiß es nicht." Wieder nickt Naboru. „Und da soll sich einer Wundern, warum wir in Gerudo keinen Tourismus haben."

Zelda schaut die Gerudokönigin etwas schräg an. Diese Frau hat einen seltsamen Humor an sich. So trocken und zynisch. Sie hat fast genau so wenig Humor wie Impa, und die hat schon gar keinen.

„Hast du Kiddo mal wieder gesehen?" fragt die Gerudo. Zelda schaut nun überrascht.  
„Wen bitte?"  
„Na Kiddo, ach warte, du kennst ihn ja nur als Link. Hast du ihn mal wieder gesehen?"

Selbst wenn Zelda nicht antworten würde, so wäre Naboru die Antwort sehr wohl bewusst. Vielleicht antwortet Zelda nicht, weil sie es in Naborus Augen sehen kann. Vielleicht auch nicht, weil diese Frau ihr fremd scheint. „Bevor ich es vergesse. Hier das letzte Stück Vergangenheit. Von Geistertempel bis Ganon, alles deins."

Und Zelda lässt erneut die Bilderfluten über sich hereinbrechen. Dieser Teil ihrer Erinnerungen ist neu. Sie sieht wieder die Szene wie sie Link ihr wahres Ich entblößt. Und dann der finale Kampf gegen Ganondorf. Und gerade als Link und sie das riesige Monster Ganon in die Hölle verbannt haben mit Hilfe der Weisen reißt der Erinnerungsfaden ab.

Die Prinzessin blickt ein paar Mal, bevor sie wieder die Gerudo erblickt.

„Da fehlt ein Stück. Wo ist das Ende?" Naboru zuckt ahnungslos mit den Schultern. „Wir haben damals alle die Legende unter uns geteilt. Moment mal…" Naboru scheint eine Idee zu haben. Sie schaut zu der blonden Elfe.

„Du hast das siebte Stück in dir."

‚_Dann ist es vermutlich für immer verloren.' _flüstert eine leise Stimme in Zeldas Hinterkopf. „Und wie soll ich mich jetzt daran erinnern?" Naboru schließt die Augen und kaut weiter rhythmisch auf ihren Halm.  
„Das kann ich nicht sagen. Das kannst nur du, Zelda." Die Elfe nickt, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hat wie sie das hinkriegen soll.

Bis zu dem Punkt wo sie Link zurückschickt, hat sie bereits geträumt. Ob am Tag oder in der Nacht. Aber da muss noch etwas sein. Das, was sie vergessen ließ, kam direkt danach. Doch in ihrem Kopf ist da nichts. Nur ein weißes Licht und dann scheint das nächste der augenblickliche Zeitpunkt. Ist das Richtig?

Sicherlich nicht.

„Ich geh wieder, Prinzessin." Naboru erhebt sich aus ihrem Schneidersitz, richtet ihre Säbel und konzentriert sich. „Warte!" schreit Zelda. Die Gerudo öffnet überrascht wieder ihre Augen und schaut fragend zur Prinzessin.  
„Warum hast du für Hyrule gekämpft?"  
Wollte Zelda das wirklich wissen? Oder will sie einfach nur wissen, auf welcher Seite die Gerudo jetzt steht.

„Weil Hyrule meine Heimat ist." Und dann verschwindet Naboru, Zelda kniet immer noch auf ihren Triforceteil. Es vergeht scheinbar ewig Zeit, bis sie alle Erinnerungen und Gedanken geordnet hat.  
Sie will wieder heim nach Hyrule.

Erst einmal muss sie es aber mit Termina- oder eher gesagt mit Lenym aufnehmen. Und dann muss sie auch noch herausfinden, wer hinter dem Anschlag steckt.

Zelda schließt ihre Augen und denkt fest an Termina. Ein Kribbeln durchströmt ihren Körper und dann ist es wie ein Freiflug aus großer Höhe. Irgendwann fängt etwas Weiches ihren Sturz auf. Und mit dem Öffnen der Augen stellt die Thronfolgerin fest, dass sie wieder in Termina ist.

‚_Nicht Hyrule- aber schon real.'_ Und mit ihrem Zucken strömen sofort Stimmen an ihr Bett. Dunkle Gestalten huschen um Zelda herum.

„Schnell, sagt dem König bescheid. Die Prinzessin kommt wieder zu sich." Zelda öffnet ihre spröden Lippen, will mit den unklaren Schatten sprechen, doch nur leises Krächzen verlässt ihren Hals. Der Rachen schmerzt ihr und ihre Augen werden durch plötzlich eindringendes Licht geblendet. Sie hebt eine Hand und sofort eilt eine ihrer Bediensteten herbei- oder zumindest meint Zelda Tebetha erkannt zu haben. „Was wollt ihr, Prinzessin?" Die Hylianerin zeigt auf ihren Mund und sofort wird ihr ein Glas Wasser gebracht. Jemand nimmt ihren Kopf hoch und setzt das Glas an ihre Lippen. Das erfrischend kühle Nass tut Wunder.

„Danke," schafft Zelda unter großen Anstrengungen zu husten.

Wenige Minuten später schießen die Türen zu ihren Zimmer auf und der König persönlich betritt den Raum. Sofort verschwinden alle Angestellten aus dem Weg des Oberhauptes.

Die Prinzessin selber spürt wie sich jemand an ihr Bett setzt. „Wie geht es dir, Prinzessin Zelda?" Mit geschlossenen Augen versucht diese krampfhaft ein Lächeln hinzubekommen. Doch diese Müdigkeit setzt wieder ein.

„Ich hoffe der Unfall hinterlässt keine Spuren."

‚_Es ist also offiziell ein Unfall.'_ Zelda hebt ihre scheinbar tonnenschweren Augenlider und sieht hinauf in das besorgte Gesicht des Königs.  
„Was kann ich für dich tun." Wieder sinken die Augenlider und ihr Kopf sackt zur Seite. Sofort ist sie eingeschlafen.

3.400 Worte- das nenn ich mal ein Kapitel. Ordentliche Portion.

Gruß Jo


	18. Kapitel 18

Kapitel 18

_-Liegt es überhaupt in der Macht der Zeit alle Wunden zu heilen?-_

Zum Jahresende hin haben sich die Schneestürme wieder gelegt. Das Wetter ist noch nicht gut, aber deutlich besser geworden. Der Unfall der Prinzessin scheint vergessen, nur hin und wieder vernimmt man noch ihren Namen in leisen Gesprächen. Auch das recht zurückhaltende Verhalten von Lenym wird ignoriert.

Zelda ist wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung- sehr zum Ärgernis der Heiler.

„Heute ist der dritte Festtag, Hoheit. Ihr solltet eurer Bett noch nicht verlassen." Verweist der alte Mann- ein Heiler mit einem unaussprechlichen Namen- die Hylianerin. Dann verlässt er wieder ihr Zimmer um dem König Bericht zu erstatten. Zeldas Bediensten eilen wieder zu ihrer Herrin.

Noch etwas blass um die Nase, aber wieder in der Lage Widerworte zu geben, schaut Zelda zu ihren fünf Frauen.  
„Können wir etwas für euch tun, Hoheit?" fragt eine der Frauen. Doch sichtlich schlecht gelaunt darüber immer noch das Bett hüten zu müssen verschränkt Zelda die Arme vor der Brust und grummelt ein leises Nein.

Durch eines der offenen Fenster zieht ein kalter Wind herein und ohne das Zelda auch nur für einen Moment die frische Luft von draußen genießen kann, wird das Fenster wieder geschlossen mit der Begründung es stehe nicht allzu gut um ihre Gesundheit.

Doch bis auf eine Beule an der Stirn und einer leichten Erkältung geht es ihr doch soweit ganz gut.

Das Verlangen diesen dunklen Raum zu verlassen steigt in ihr auf. Der rauchig würzige Geruch des Kamins steht in dicken Schwaden in der Luft.  
Zelda seufzt still und schaut sehnsüchtig zur Tür. So weise Fragen wie ‚Beginnt die Langeweile mit dem Gefühl der Zeit oder schon früher?' sind ihr durch den Kopf gegangen. Selbst die Steine der gegenüberliegenden Wand erneut zu zählen erträgt die Prinzessin nicht noch einmal.

Dabei versucht sie alle nur möglichen Gedanken von einem gewissen Elfen abzubringen, erwischt sich aber immer wieder wie sie doch an ihn denkt- gerade wenn sie sich versucht abzulenken. Ein stechender Schmerz im Brustkorb, der immer stärker zu werden scheint, breitet sich rasend schnell aus. Sie denkt unausweichlich an ihn. Ihr Verstand flüstert seinen Seelennamen und wieder nimmt ihre Tortur seinen Lauf.

‚Tam.' Ihre Brust scheint sich zusammen zu ziehen. Ein Zucken durchströmt sie, dann ein längere Atemnot gefolgt von einem Hustenanfall.

Seit Links Abreise sind die Symptome stärker geworden. Erst war da nur ein Unwohlsein im Bauch, jetzt scheint es als ob ihr Körper innerlich verfällt.

Oder muss sie einfach mal an die frische Luft? Mal wider das Tageslicht sehen und auf der Haut spüren.

„Oh, Hoheit. Genau deshalb lassen wir euch nicht aus dem Schloss. Was sollen wir tun, wenn ihr uns in der Kälte erstickt?" Ein mahnender Zeigefinger schwenkt vor Zeldas vertränten Augen. Ihre beiden dünnen Arme hat sie um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen. Allmählich lässt der Schmerz wieder nach.  
Sie bekommt mit wie eine der Frauen ihre Bettdecke wieder über ihren Unterkörper zieht.

Ihre Mägde wollen nur das Beste für die Thronfolgerin und bringen ihr Kleinigkeiten mit, wie etwa Bücher.  
„Wir haben euch aber neue Bücher aus der Bibliothek gebracht." Erzählt eine Frau. Dann verlassenen die Fünf wieder ihr Zimmer und Stille umgibt die Prinzessin von Hyrule. Etwas geschafft vom den ganzen Röcheln und Husten fällt Zelda mit dem Rücken ihr Kissen, richtet sich dann aber wieder auf.

Sie greift nach einem der dicken Bücher und schlägt die ersten Seiten auf. Das mit einem Lederband umschlagende Buch interessiert sie besonders, denn in goldenen Buchstaben steht ‚Krishna' ein althylianisches Wort auf dem Band. Und wie vermutet handelt es über Magie.

‚Niemand in diesem Schloss dürfte es jemals gelesen haben.' Die dicken Seiten des Buches sind gelblich verfärbt, was das von Zelda hoch geschätzte Alter des Buches bestätigt.

Wie bereits gestern und den Tag davor gibt sich die Prinzessin dem Lesen hin. Von Liebesgeschichte bis Geschichtsbücher hat sie fast alle Kategorien durch. Ein Magiebuch war allerdings noch nicht darunter.  
Sehr interessiert folgen ihre zarten Finger den Schriftzeichen und als sie das Buch wieder schließt kommen bereits ihre Frauen mit einem Tee und einer Suppe zum Mittag. Gerade als ihr Geschirr wieder vom Bett abgeräumt wird, legt eine der Frauen einen Brief auf ihre Kommode.

„Eurer Hoheit, dieser Brief kam heute für euch aus Hyrule." Zelda stellt noch hastig ihre Tasse ab, bevor sie nach dem Brief greift und den Umschlag zerreißt.

‚Sollte mir etwa jemand geschrieben haben?' Mit zittrig nervösen Händen überfliegen ihre Augen eben die Zeilen.  
Die Fünf schauen sich schweigend an und zucken überrascht zusammen als die Prinzessin ungewohnt unhöflich sie aus dem Zimmer bittet.Die Türen fallen leise ins Schloss. Zelda drückt den Brief an den Ausschnitt ihres Nachtkleides.

Ihr Vater hat ihr geschrieben. Der Mann, den sie nicht mal zu Abschied eines Blickes gewürdigt hatte, schrieb, dass sie ihm fehle.

Liebe Zelda,

mein liebes Kind. Es ist still geworden seit dem du uns verlassen hast. Jeden Tag gehe ich an deinem Zimmer vorbei, nur um festzustellen, dass du nicht da bist.

Die Feiertage stehen vor der Tür und mir ist nie aufgefallen, dass wir in den letzten Jahren diese nicht mehr miteinander verbracht haben.  
Auch Impa rennt manchmal orientierungslos durch das Schloss. Ich meine, dass sie innerlich auf der Suche nach dir ist.  
Die Tage war ich an dem Grab deiner Mutter. Deine Sissalien, die du letztes Jahr gepflanzt hast, sind diesen Winter erblüht. Ihre violetten Blüten erstrahlen in voller Pracht.

Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut in Termina und das dich alle gut behandeln. Wenn jemand meinem Mädchen quer kommt, könntest du jederzeit zu mir kommen. Ich will nur, dass du das weißt.

Grüß mir deinen Verlobten.

Im Sommer sehen wir uns endlich wieder.

Dein Vater  
König Harkinian der II., König von Hyrule

Der blonden Elfe steigen Tränen in die Augen, doch sie schluckt sie wieder herunter. ‚Ich bin stark.' Redet sie sich stolz ein. Ein paar Mal wiederholt und diese Aussage erscheint sogar fast glaubwürdig. Vorsichtig gefaltet legt Zelda den Brief in die oberste Schublade ihrer Nachtkonsole. Gerade als sie diese wieder zuschiebt, klopft es an der Tür.

„Herein." Ruft Zelda und setzt sich aufrecht in das Bett. Mit einem ungewöhnlich langsamen Knarren öffnet sich die Tür und ein Männerkopf schiebt sich vorsichtig um die Ecke.

„Prinzessin Zelda, ihr ließt nach mir schicken?" Der Soldat folgt einer Handbewegung der Prinzessin und nähert sich mit gesenktem Haupt ihrem Bett.  
Starr, wie es die Vorschrift verlangt, steht der Termianer am Bett der Prinzessin, ohne sie direkt anzuschauen.

„Setzt euch doch." bittet ihn die sanfte Stimme der Hylianerin, worauf der Soldat auf einem Sessel unweit des Bettes Platz nimmt. „Euer Name ist Kafei?" Der Soldat nickt nervös. Sogar so nervös, dass sein Helm völlig verrutscht und ihm die Sicht nimmt.

„Entschuldigt, Hoheit. Sehr richtig, mein Name ist Kafei." Dann schweigt der Soldat wieder.  
Zelda verschränkt die Hände über der Decke und schaut zu dem immer nervöser werdenden Termianer. „Ich hörte, dass ihr es wart, der mich im Brunnen draußen fand." Kafei nickt zustimmend.

„Und ich möchte mich dankbar dafür zeigen. Doch zuerst habe ich eine Frage an euch." Die Prinzessin schaut kurz hinüber zu dem Fenster rechts von ihr. Etwas schwacher Sonnenschein erhellt ihr Zimmer.

„Was wäre wenn ich sage, dass es kein Unfall war?" Kafei nimmt seinen Helm ab und schaut weniger überrascht, als vielmehr wissend zu der Prinzessin. Ihre Kopfwunde entstellt das sonst so ebenmäßige Gesicht. Ihre langen Haare hängen etwas ungepflegt über ihre Schultern. Kafei schluckt einmal, bevor er antwortet.

„Ich würde sagen, eurer Hoheit, dass ich weiß, dass es kein Unfall war." Ein plötzliches Zucken geht durch die Prinzessin und sie springt förmlich an die Kante ihres Bettes. Näher bei Kafei wird ihre vorher so ruhige Stimme zu einem zittrigen Flüstern.

„Woher?"

Kafei ist ihre so aufdringliche Nähe unangenehm. Seine Handflächen schwitzen unkontrolliert.

„Es heißt, dass ihr gestürzt seid. Das ihr auf etwas Eis ausgerutscht seid. Aber das Wasser ist nicht in der Lage zu frieren, geschweige denn zu erstarren. Auch war der Boden um euch herum trocken." Zelda ballt eine Faust und hält sich die zitternde Hand vor die Lippen.  
„Ich hatte Recht, oder, eurer Hoheit?"

Sie nickt stumm. Immer und immer wieder. Und dann fließen wieder Tränen. Dieses Mal allerdings still und leise. Kafei greift als Gentlemen in seine Tasche und zückt sofort sein Taschentuch.

Sichtlich beschämt greift Zelda nach dem Tuch und trocknet ihre Augen. Wie einsam und verletzlich sie gerade wirken muss. Und dann auch noch vor einem Fremden.  
„Entschuldigt meinen Gefühlsausbruch. Es tut mir leid." Doch der sichtlich entspannter wirkende Kafei winkt mit einem Lächeln ab. „Warum schämt ihr euch der Tränen? Ich bin mir sicher auch Sir Link hat schon einmal geweint." Mit einmal ist es wieder totenstill im Raum. Wieder durchströmt der Schmerz die Prinzessin, wieder hustet sie. Kafeis Gesichtsfarbe ist wieder entwichen, als Zelda sich wieder fängt.

„Ich hol den Heiler!" Kafei springt vom Stuhl auf, doch eine kalte Hand hält ihn fest. Die Prinzessin, die nach vorne gebeugt um Luft ringt, lächelt schwach zu ihm hoch und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich brauche keinen Heiler." Röchelt Zelda und lässt sich in das Kissen sinken, nachdem Kafei sich wieder gesetzt hat.  
„Vielmehr brauche ich jemanden mit dem ich vernünftig reden kann." Fügt sie leise hinzu. Kafeis Wangen werden heiß. „Ich weiß nicht, Hoheit, ob es sich für die Verlobte des Prinzen gehört mit einem einfachen Soldaten in Kontakt zu stehen." Alleine die Vorstellung seiner Strafe lässt den Termianer schwer schlucken.

Doch die blonde Elfe lässt sich nicht beirren. Sie spricht ihren Hintergedanken für dieses Treffen laut aus.

„Ich brauche jemanden, der mich beschützt. Ich glaube, dass mich jemand tot sehen will."

Malon freut sich sichtlich über Links gnadenlose Niederlage bei der Schneeballschlacht. Siegreich steht sie auf ihrem Schutzwall und führt einen Freudentanz auf. Link schaut sich seine Freundin eine Zeitlang an und schweigt. Doch schließlich wird es ihm auch zu viel und er lenkt ein.

„Mal, glaubst du nicht auch, dass du nun ein bisschen übertreibst?" Doch der Rotschopf zeigt mit ihrer linken Hand das Viktory-Zeichen und grinst breit. „Ich sage nur noch einmal drei Worte: Ich habe gewonnen. Und noch einmal drei Stück. Du hast verloren." Link verdreht die Augen und schlendert durch den Schnee hinüber zur Koppel. Seine Stute steht etwas abseits mit einem anderen Pferd. Sie scheinen sich gut zu verstehen.

Link nimmt seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger in den Mund und stößt einen Pfiff aus. Sofort schießt der Kopf von Epona hoch und sie folgt freudig dem Ruf ihres Herrn. Auch der Hengst trottet hinterher.

Mit einem sanftem Stupsen begrüßt Epona Link am Koppelzaun. Mit der rauen Oberlippe schnappt sie sich frech Links Mütze und zieht den Kopf hoch, als dieser sich seine Mütze zurück erobern will. „Epona, gib sie wieder!" schreit Link, doch die Stute dreht sich einfach um und galoppiert mit ihrer Beute davon. Link hält sich schützend die Hand vor die Augen, denn Eponas Galopp schleudert ihm eine Ladung Pulverschnee entgegen.

„Auf deine Hilfe kann ich nicht setzten, oder?" Der goldfarbene Hengst schaut den Hylianer mit seinen großen braunen Augen eine zeitlang kritisch an, dann kommt er näher an den Paddockzaun. Link betrachtet Zeldas Pferd etwas näher, als sich der Hengst langsam und vorsichtig nähert.

Dann hören die nervösen Ohren des Tieres auf hin und her zu zucken und richten sich geradewegs nach vorne. Link spürt ebenfalls, dass sich ihm jemand von hinten nähert.

„Hier Zebulon!" Malon taucht neben Link am Zaun auf und streckt dem Pferd eine Mohrrübe entgegen. Vertrauensvoll tritt Zebulon an Malon heran und nimmt das Gemüse. Das Farmermädchen streichelt dem großen Hengst über den Kopf, umgeht dabei aber seine etwa ellenlange Narbe auf dem Nasenrücken.

„Du hast auch mehr Glück als Verstand manchmal, oder Großer?" Das Pferd antwortet mit einem leisen Prusten. Link schaut stumm zu dem Hengst und Malon. Die Farmerin schaut lächelnd zu Link. „Aber andere Leute sind damit bisher auch gut durchs Leben gekommen." Link hebt kritisch eine Augenbraue und lehnt sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Holzzaun.

_Einige Tage zuvor:_

_Link hatte einen Schreckensschrei ausgestoßen, als er den tot geglaubten Hengst der Prinzessin im Stall nicht unweit von Epona entdeckte. Sofort hatte er nach Malon geschrieen, die überstürzt aus dem Bad gerannt kam. „Was ist passiert?" kreischte die Farmerin mit nassen Haaren. Und nachdem Link ihr lauthals erklärte, dass ein Geisterpferd in ihrem Stall stände, bekam Link erst einmal eine Kopfnuss mit der Faust._

„_Du dämlicher Idiot! Und dafür holst du mich aus der Wanne!" Wutentbrannt stampfte Malon wieder davon und ließ einen erschreckten Link zurück._

_Stunden und auch viele Entschuldigungen später erzählte Malon dann, wie Zebulon- zu Links Überraschen- wieder auf die Farm kam. Malon stand gerade vor dem Herd und bereitete einen Braten für den Abend zu._

„_Zebulon kam etwa im Alter von drei Jahren zu uns. Er galt als gefährlich und hatte bereits das Leben einer seiner Vorbesitzer beendet." Malon sieht zum Glück nicht Links geschockten Gesichtsausdruck, während sie das Gemüse schält. „Ich weiß noch genau, wie ich ihn blutüberströmt am See Hylia fand. Der zermatsche Körper seines Reiters neben ihm. Blutige Sporen und Peitschenstriemen überzogen seinen dürren Körper. Von da an kam ich jeden Tag zum See. Bis auf einen Tag am Ende des Jahres. Papa war krank und ich wurde den ganzen Tag auf der Farm gebraucht. Am Abend nahm ich Epona und ritt eben zum See, nur um nach ihm zu sehen. Doch zu meinem Überraschen stand er nicht unweit der Farm und schien auf mich zu warten." In diesem Moment dreht sich Malon mit einem süßen Lächeln um, die Knolle in der einen und das Messer in der anderen Hand._

_Link sitzt am Tisch, den Kopf auf beide Arme gelehnt. „Und wie kam er nun wieder?"_

_Malon wendet sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. „Er stand eines Tages einfach wieder vor der Farm. Etwas mitgenommen, aber halb so wild. Ich dachte, dass er bei der Prinzessin gut aufgehoben wäre. Ich spürte sogar, dass etwas die beiden verband. Daher ließ ich Zebulon damals schweren Herzens gehen." Link spürt wie Malons Stimme trauriger wird. „Sie kam auf die Farm und nahm ihn wenige Wochen später mit." Die Farmerin wird kurz still. Link erhebt seine dunkle Stimme, leise aber doch energisch._

„_Er wusste, wo er immer hin kann. Egal, was für ein Trottel er ist." Damit steht er auf und geht in Richtung Treppe. Malon lauscht seinen Schritten auf dem Holzboden. Dann bleibt Link kurz vorm Treppenansatz stehen._

„_Es war eine Schlammlawine die uns überraschte. Ich wurde von Epona aus dem Schlamm befreit. Von ihr war keine Spur. Ebenso wenig von ihrem Hengst. Und das Gefühl von gänzlicher Hilflosigkeit breitete sich aus. Ich habe mit bloßen Händen den Schlamm nach ihr abgesucht, bis Epona sie fand. Bis sie wieder zu sich kam redete sie wirres Zeug im Schlaf. Und immer wieder sagte sie Zebulons Namen. Sie liebt dieses Tier über alles. Nimm ihn ihr nicht weg. Sie ist viel zu einsam." Und Link verschwand hoch. Malon stand weiter stumm am Herd und schälte das Gemüse. Dann tropft eine Träne auf ihren linken Handrücken._

„_Muss ich denn immer alles an sie abtreten?"_

Sekura trat mit einem sicheren Lächeln wieder in ihre Rolle als Magd. Unter ihrem Arm befindet sich ein in Leinen verschnürtes Packet, als sie wieder im Schloss ankommt. Den Vormittag über hatte sie auf dem Wochenmarkt verbracht, zusammen mit einigen Burschen und Mägden Einkäufe erledigt, Stoffe besorgt oder einfach kurz ihre Familien besucht. Letzteres steht für Sekura nicht im Raum, da sie keine Familie mehr hat. Vielmehr keine Familie mehr will.

Mit einem Rubin in der Hand und dem merkwürdigen Paket schleicht sich die hübsche Frau unbemerkt über einen Hintereingang in die Küche.

Link steht wieder einmal draußen in der Nacht. Eine untypische Unruhe ist in ihm. Es scheint so, als ob sein Körper wieder nach Termina aufbrechen will. Immer wieder denkt er an sie. Und dann war da vor einigen Tagen noch etwas anderes in seinem Gefühl. Sein Kopf schmerzte und schien es ihm, als ob jemand seinen Namen ruft. Ein gewisser Jemand jenseits der Grenzen. Auch wenn er es sich nicht wieder eingestehen wollte, so wurden doch die Sorgen um ihr Wohl von Tag zu Tag größer.

Doch sie hatte ihn ja förmlich weg gejagt.

‚Sind alle Helden so dumm' Link reibt sich draußen auf der Bank, auf der er in dieser Nacht sitzt, die Hände aneinander. Vor seinen meerblauen Augen gefriert sein Atem in dieser klaren Nachtluft. Einige Strähnen des sandblonden Haars hängen ihm über seine Augen.

‚Vielleicht schläft in jeden Helden auch ein Masochist?' Links Gedanken schweifen wieder an sie ab. Weiter oben am Himmel fliegt eine Sternschnuppe vorbei.

‚Ich sollte aufhören nach Rechtfertigungen zu suchen.' Er erinnert sich zurück an den Tag, an dem sie ihn wieder erkannte. Doch dies schien jetzt betrachtet so fern- irgendwie unreal. Sie hatte ihn wieder von sich weggestoßen. Und mit jedem Tag wurde die Distanz spürbar größer.

‚Es ist an der Zeit für eine Entscheidung.' Entweder sie gesteht es sich ein, oder Link würde endlich aufhören sich zu bemühen ihr zu vermitteln, ihr einzubläuen, dass das Schicksal selber hinter den beiden stand. Zu viele ‚Wenn und Abers' hatte Link schon durchdacht. Es hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet, aber langsam schien seine Welt wieder in ihre Bahnen zu laufen, jetzt wo sie in Termina ist.

Wie sollte Link jemand lieben, der nicht einmal in der Lage zu sein scheint ihn zu lieben, gar zu akzeptieren.

„Du solltest rein kommen, Link. Du holst dir den Tod hier draußen." Ein heller Schein kommt aus der Fronttür der Farm. Malon steht in der Tür mit einem Tuch um die Schultern.

„Zelda würde nicht wollen, dass du uns zu Tode frierst. Egal, was sie sagte." Link nickt und folgt seiner Freundin in das Haus.

Dann bleibt er stehen und schaut gedankenverloren auf den Boden.

„Ich gehe zum Jahreswechsel wieder nach Termina. Ich gebe noch einen Versuch, dann höre ich auf." Und auch ohne eine Erklärung sah Malon, um was es ging Sie gibt ihm ein verständnisvolles Lächeln.

Link sieht dieses nicht, spürt aber, dass Malon in versteht.

‚Helden brauchen anscheinend doch Schmerzen,' Link schaut traurig zu seinem Triforce. Anscheinend braucht Link den Schmerz zur Bestätigung, überlegt Malon und geht zu Bett.

Länger her, dass ein Kapitel erschien. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut, dass _Fayden_ die Hinreißende Geschichte ‚Nur ein Spiel' endlich geupdated hat.( - Gibt es dieses Wort überhaupt?) Mein Urteil: Lesen oder unwissend in der Hölle schmoren!Ich gebe mir Mühe, bis nächstes WE wieder ein Kapitel fertig zu haben.War das eigentlich in den letzten Kapiteln zuviel Malon/ Link?

Jo


	19. Kapitel 19

Kapitel 19

Und hier bin ich wieder… Ich muss mich bei meinen Leser für die langen Pausen zwischen den Kapiteln entschuldigen. SORRY !

Da ich aber mitunter der Woche nicht mehr zu Hause bin und im Übrigen mich auf bevorstehende Klausuren vorbereite kotz steh ich zurzeit sehr unter Stress. Trotzdem versuche ich spätestens alle zwei Wochen ein Kapitel ( ,das heißt nichts unter 2500 Wörter) zu veröffentlich.  
Jetzt aber zu den erfreulichen Dingen:

ICH HABE EIN NEUES REVIEW! freufreufreu

Riesig liebes Dankeschön an **_Darklayka_** ! Zurückumarm Und ja, Link und Zelda sind die Besten!

_Definition Sehnsucht: Tiefgründiges Verlangen nach etwas Bestimmten. Wissentlich oder unwissentlich._

„Lieber Papa, ich ….." Wieder fliegt ein zerknülltest Papier quer durch den Raum. Dasselbe Schicksal ereilte auch viele Briefpapiere davor. Letztendlich klirrt Glas und Scherben mischen sich mit blauer Tinte auf dem grauen Boden. Ein schwermütiges Seufzen hallt von den leeren Wänden.

Zelda bricht am Schreibtisch in sich zusammen und versteckt ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen. Sie hatte sich so sehr vorgenommen ihrem Vater zu schreiben. Das Verlangen Termina verlassen zu können und heim zu kehren ist unaussprechlich groß geworden. Jeden Tag denkt die Prinzessin an Zuhause. Und mit jedem Tag kehrt eine lang gekannte Einsamkeit wieder in ihr Herz. Sie ist wieder fast dieselbe wie bevor er wiederkam. Auch wenn sie nach einem längeren Hin und Her den König dazu bringen konnte ihr Kafei als persönliche Leibwache zur Seite zu stellen, so ist die Prinzessin doch sehr, sehr einsam. Und Kafei, der sich inzwischen mit der Hylianerin sehr gut versteht, hat schließlich auch ein Leben außerhalb des Schlosses.

‚Es wäre unfair ihm sein privates Leben einzuschränken.'  
Auch wenn sie die Mittel dazu hat.

Zudem ist es der Prinzessin in letzter Zeit kaum möglich gewesen das Schloss zu verlassen. Zelda hatte sich zwar von ihrem ‚Unfall' erholt, aber immer wieder kehrende Schwächeanfälle suchten sie in den letzten Wochen heim.

Gequält von Heimweh und einer Krankheit, auf die kein Heiler eine Antwort weiß, verkriecht sich Zelda immer mehr in ihr Zimmer. Aktiv am Schlossleben teilzunehmen widerstrebt ihr so oder so.  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt jetzt würde sie ihre Seele dafür verkaufen nach Hyrule zu können.

Ihre traurigen blauen Augen linsen über ihre Arme hinaus. Das Triforcemark auf ihrem Handrücken sticht ihr ins Auge.

Es ist bereits nach Neujahr. Die Feiertage sind vorbei.  
Und Link ist seit nun mehr als fünf Wochen in Hyrule. Falls er dort ist.

Vielleicht kommt er ja auch nie mehr wieder.  
So wie sie es ihm gesagt hat.

‚_Geh, geh, geh …'_

Von einer Wiederkehr sprach sie nicht.

Zelda war immer eine Träumerin gewesen. Wie oft hatte sie Ärger von Impa dafür bekommen. Immer wieder war sie auf dem schmalen Grad zwischen Traum und Realität gewandert.  
Sie hätte nicht erneut versuchen sollen ihn an sich zu binden.

‚Nur allein bin ich stark.'

Denn wenn du dich an niemanden bindest, dann kann dich niemand verlassen.

Früher stieß ihr dieser Gedanke übel auf, doch mit der Zeit war sie ihrem Vater immer ähnlicher geworden.  
‚_Es ist einsam an der Spitze, oder?'_  
Hatte er ihr vorgeworfen. Und er hatte Recht.

Jetzt sitzt die Prinzessin in ihrem Raum, eine Kerze auf dem Schreibtisch. Sie steht völlig neben sich. Und in ihrem Kopf steht am Ende aller Träume ein Gedanke. Tam.

Sie spürt die Sehnsucht nach ihm in jeder ihrer Fasern- auch wenn sie sich dagegen sträubt.  
‚_Irgendwie schaffen wir das.'_ Hatten sie sich versprochen. Doch das scheint lange her zu sein.

Vielleicht war das bereits das zweite Mal, dass sie es sich versprachen?

Eigentlich sollte der Brief vor ihr ein Versuch darstellen, sich aus der Verlobung zu lösen. Unwillig erinnert sie sich an ihr letztes Treffen mit Lenym. Sie war vor ihrem Zimmer mit ihm zusammengestoßen. Und die Situation war für beide sichtlich unangenehm gewesen.

„_Noch knappe fünf Monate." Hatte Lenym gesagt. Zelda hatte nur genickt und von ihm weg gesehen. „Keiner von uns will es. Also warum gehst du nicht einfach."  
Da war Zelda der Schlüssel zu ihrer Tür aus der Hand gefallen. Sie trug an diesem Tag ein sehr helles Kleid. Doch selbst dieses wirkte lebendig gegen ihre blasse Gesichtsfarbe. _

„_Was sagtest du?" Lenym winkte ab und verschwand wieder._  
‚_Was für eine Frage. Warum ich nicht einfach gegangen bin.' Zelda hob eilig ihren Schlüssel auf und betrat ihr Zimmer. _

„_Warum ich nicht gegangen bin?" Die Prinzessin fragte laut ihren leeren Raum. Aufgeregt lief sie zu ihrem Bett und ließ sich nieder sinken._

‚Warum ich nicht einfach gegangen bin?'  
Doch sie fand bis jetzt keine Antwort, außer das sie zu stolz ist ihrem Vater unter die Augen zu treten und zu wissen, ihn enttäuscht zu haben.  
Sie war nie sein Traumkind gewesen. Vielmehr hatte sich der König einen männlichen Thronfolger gewünscht, der seine Linie fortsetzen würde.  
Und da war noch der Tod ihrer Mutter, die kurz nach ihrer Geburt starb, deren Verlust ihr Vater immer noch hinterher trauert.

Zelda richtet sich wieder von ihrer sitzenden Position auf und läuft langsam hinüber zu de großen Fenster. Die Schneeschmelze hat bereits eingesetzt. Ein gutes Zeichen dafür, dass es dieses Jahr warm wird.  
Anfang Sommer soll die schönste Zeit zum heiraten sein, heißt es. Dann wenn die Kirschblütenbäume in ihrem schönsten Weiß erstrahlen. Auch ihre Hochzeit wird in dieser Zeit stattfinden.

Und sie ist zu stolz zuzugeben, dass ihr Herz etwas anderes begehrt, als ihren Vater stolz zu machen.  
Mit dem Kopf leicht gegen die kalte Glassscheibe gedrückt starrt Zelda hinaus in den Garten. Und wie jeden Tag erblickt sie ihren Verlobten im Garten mit einer anderen Frau.

Es ist ihr egal.

Lenym und sie werden heiraten, was nicht heißt, dass sie sich mögen, gar miteinander zu tun haben werden.  
Einen Thronfolger wird Zelda gebären müssen. Dieses setzt einen einmaligen Kontakt voraus, aber dann nie mehr. Das Kind wird nach termianischen Regeln von einer auserwählten Priesterin groß gezogen werden und Zelda wird einsam, schweigsam auf ihrem Thron sitzen.

Die blonde Hylianerin zieht ihre übergeworfene Stola gerade enger, da überkommt ihr Körper wieder ein Schwächeanfall. Noch an Ort und Stelle sackt sie leise in sich zusammen und ihr Körper schlägt auf den kalten Steinboden vor dem Fenster.

Kafei tritt fröhlich pfeifend vor die Tür der Prinzessin Zelda. Sein neuer Posten bringt angenehme Vorteile mit sich, wie einen höheren Sold, neue Kleidung und neidische Blicke seiner Kollegen.  
Das neue Kettenhemd über der dunkelroten Tunika nochmals zu Recht gezupft, ebenso der neue Helm, der ihm nun endlich passt, zu Recht gerückt- so gerichtet klopft Kafei an die Tür aus massiven Holz mit Eisenbeschlägen.

Doch sein Klopfen wird dieses Mal nicht beantwortet. Kafei klopft erneut, dieses Mal etwas lauter als zuvor. Doch wieder antwortet nicht die ihm so Wohlgesonnene Frauenstimme.  
Kafei drückt energisch die Tür auf und rennt ins Zimmer als er den Schatten vor dem Fenster als die Prinzessin ausmacht.

„Prinzessin?" Kafei umgreift den Körper der Thronfolgerin behutsam und trägt sie zum Bett. Der Soldat ist etwas erschreckt über das viel zu geringe Gewicht der jungen Frau. Er legt sie ab greift in eine sich auf dem Nachttisch befindende Schüssel mit kalten Wasser. Als die kalte Flüssigkeit ihre Haut berührt, öffnet Zelda die Augen. Vollkommen erschreckt starrt sie mit weiten Pupillen auf Kafei, der besorgt auf ihrer Bettkante sitzt.

„Bin ich wieder?" Kafei nickt traurig. „Ihr solltet am besten im Bett bleiben. Ich hole eben etwas Tee und eure Bediensteten. Der Soldat zieht an einem dünnen Band in der hintersten Ecke des Zimmers und sofort öffnet sich die Nebentür zu Zeldas Zimmer und die Fünf betreten den Raum. Schon ihr Anblick versetzt die Frauen in Sorge. Selbst Kafei braucht sich um nichts mehr zu kümmern, sondern setzt sich auf den Sessel, während die Fünf für Tee, einen Heiler und etwas zu Essen sorgen.

Dann entlässt Zelda wieder ihre Mägde, die nur ungern von der Seite ihrer Herrin weichen. Schließlich bleiben nur Kafei und Zelda zurück, die aufrecht in ihrem Bett sitzt und an dem Tee nippt. Die Prinzessin stellt die Tasse an und greift nach dem Stück Kuchen, doch nachdem sie einen Bissen zu sich genommen hat, verändert sich ihr eben noch entspannter Gesichtsausdruck. Mit einmal springt sie auf, stürmt um Badezimmer und Kafei hört durch die halboffene Tür, wie sich die Hylianerin von innen nach außen zu stülpen scheint.

Kafei geht sofort zu der mit rotem Seidenstoff bezogenen Tür und fragt durch den Türschlitz, ob er irgendwie helfen könnte. Doch die Tür öffnet sich bereits langsam wieder und eine etwas blasse und verschwitze Prinzessin schüttelt stumm den Kopf und begibt sich wieder zum Bett.

„Ich mache mir große Sorgen um euch, Hoheit." Zelda zieht ihre Bettdecke über ihren müden Körper und lehnt sich gegen das Kopfteil ihres Bettes.  
„Nenn mich bitte Zelda, Kafei." Der Termianer verdreht die Augen und zieht den Sessel näher an das Bett.  
„Na gut, ich mache mir wirklich sorgen um dich Zelda. Du bist zu mager geworden, immer wieder kippst du um und dein Essen scheinst du auch nicht für dich zu behalten."

Die Hylianerin setzt wider mit ihrer Teetasse an. Wunderschönes weißes Porzellan mit dunkelroter Malerei.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich weiß nicht woher es kommt. Es gibt Tage, da fühlt sich mein Körper mir fremd an. Taube Fingerspitzen und Füße. Dann gibt es wieder Tage, da ist alles wie immer. Und die Heiler sagen, dass es mir an nichts fehlt. Auch der König meinte, dass es wahrscheinlich einfach noch Folgen des Unfalls sind." Das Wort Unfall ist leise.

Kafeis Blick schweift ab zu dem angebissenen Stück Kuchen, dass umgekippt auf dem weißen Teller liegt. „Kafei?" Der Termianer schaut verwundert blinzelt auf. „Ich möchte dich um etwas bitten." Kafei nickt zustimmend. Die blonde Hylianerin lässt sich mit einem schweren Atemzug in das große Bettkissen sinken. „Ich will, dass du im Falle eines Falls, dass mir etwas zustoßen sollte, meinem Vater sagst, dass es kein Unfall war." Kafei verzieht sein Gesicht besorgt und nimmt die Hand der Prinzessin vorsichtig in die seine.

Auch wenn sie sich erst wenige Wochen kennen, so ist zwischen Kafei und Zelda eine Art Freundschaft entstanden. Vielleicht war es ihre offene und freundliche Art im gegenüber, die sie von anderen Adeligen unterschied.

„Und ich möchte, dass du Link …" Kafei steht auf und geht lächelnd zum Fenster. „Oh nein, Prinzessin. Das werdet ihr ihm selber ausrichten. Genau wie eurem Vater. Wie weit seid ihr mit dem Brief gekommen." Kafeis braune Augen schauen hinüber zu dem Schreibtisch und sehen den Berg von zerknülltem Papier und das zerbrochene Tintenfass auf dem Boden.  
„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr zumindest angefangen." Zelda dreht langsam den Kopf zur Seite und schließt die Augen.

„Ich kann ihm nicht schreiben, so dass er mich versteht." Kafei hebt einen der begonnenen Briefe auf und überfliegt in still.

„Was sollte eurer Vater nicht verstehen, Prinzessin?" Das Rascheln der Bettdecke hört Kafei noch einmal.

Dann antwortet die dünn gewordene Stimme der Prinzessin. Ihre blonden Locken fallen spröde und ungepflegt über das dunkelblaue Kissen. Sie öffnet ihre nun trüben blauen Augen. Die dünne Haut unter den Augen ist schlecht durchblutet und führt zu dunklen Augenrändern.  
Mit einem leeren und sehr, sehr müden Blick schaut Zelda zu der Tür in ihrem Raum.

„Nenn mich doch bitte Zelda. Und er würde nicht verstehen, dass ich nicht seine gute Tochter bin, in seinen Augen. Dass ich den Prinzen nicht heiraten kann. Ich erfülle meine Pflicht- meine Verantwortung nicht als gute Prinzessin. Und alles das würde er nicht verstehen." Dann wird die Stimme noch ruhiger, bis sie schließlich zu einem schläfrigen Murmeln wird. Kafei geht noch einmal hinüber zu der Prinzessin und zieht ihre Decke bis zu der Schultern. Sein Blick geht wieder zu dem Kuchenstück, dessen helle Zuckerglasur aufzuflammen scheint in dem Licht der Öllampe auf der Kommode.

„Aber auch dein Vater liebt dich." Flüstert Kafei unbemerkt.

Der Soldat greift nach dem Teller und riecht an den Kuchen. Ein stechend süßer Geruch, wie Bittermandeln flieht in seine Nase.

Kafeis Mutter war Kräuterfrau- oder Giftmischerin wie sie manche bezeichneten. Sie hatte ihn manchmal in Kräuterkunde unterrichtet. Und vor diesem Geruch hatte ihn seine Mutter nur allzu oft gewarnt.

Kafeis erschrockener Blick geht von dem Stück Kuchen zu der schlafenden Prinzessin.

„Im Namen der Götter", entweicht es Kafeis Lippen, bevor er mit dem Kuchen in der Hand eilig das Zimmer verlässt und hinaus auf den Hof stürmt.

„Schlupfmorchel, warum gerade Schlupfmorchel?" murmelt der Termianer und eilt in hastigen Schritten zu den Ställen, so im als Leibwache der Prinzessin sofort ein Pferd zur Verfügung gestellt wird.  
„Hinter all den Symptomen der letzten Wochen steht also nichts weiter als Gift, " schlussfolgert Kafei, der sich das vergiftete Kuchenstück in einen Beutel an den Gürtel hängt und auf das Pferd aufsteigt.

Mit größter Eile jagt er den Weg zum Stadttor hinunter. Kafei nimmt geradewegs Kurs auf ein kleineres Dorf außerhalb Silenas. Es ist kein weiter Weg bis nach Hinyu, einem 200 Seelendorf. Im Osten von Silena, direkt hinter den schwarzen Kreidefelsen liegt Hinyu in einem kleinen Tal. Es ist eines dieser Bilderbuchdörfer. An der Hauptstrasse liegen die einfachen Hütten. Das Zentrum ist ein gepflasterter Platz, in dessen Mitte ein kleiner Brunnen thront. Kafei prescht mit seinem Pferd mitten durch das Dorf, den Hauptweg entlang, bis er vor einer alten laublosen Weide in einen schmalen Pfad einbiegt. In der einen Hand hält er die Zügel, in der anderen umklammert fest das Stück Kuchen. Der Weg geht hinter der Kurve in eine leichte Steigung. Den Hügel fast erklommen, erkennt Kafei die Umrisse seines Hauses. Dunkle Wolken entweichen dem Schornstein, hinter den Fenstern brennt irgendwo Licht.

‚Gut das sie zuhause ist.' Ohne Recht abzubremsen lässt sich Kafei aus dem Sattel gleiten und reißt die Tür auf. Hinter der Tür steht eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Frau, die sich erschrocken von dem Feuer im Zentrum des Hauses wegdreht. Doch ihr erschrockenes Gesicht weicht einem wunderschönen weichen, freundlichen Lächeln. Sie hat rotblondes Haar, das unter einem grünen Kopftuch hervorschaut. Sommersprossen zieren ihre von der Arbeit im Freien beanspruchte Haut.

„Kafei", läuft Aroree ihrem Sohn entgegen, der sie freudig in den Arm schließt und sie an sich drückt. „Wie komme ich zu diesem überraschenden Besuch? Aber setzt dich doch erst!" Kafei lehnt aber eilig ab und packt aus dem Beutel das Stück Süßspeise. Ohne ein Wort greift Aroree nach dem Kuchen und riecht einmalig an dem Kuchen. Ihre lavenderfarbenen Lippen öffnen sich, doch zuerst bekommt sie kein Wort heraus.

„Woher hast du das?" Sichtlich erregt dreht sich Kafeis Mutter um und rennt hinüber zu einem Regal voller alter Bücher und Schriftrollen. „Du hast nicht davon gegessen, oder hast du?" Kafei stellt sich neben seine Mutter und schüttelt den Kopf. Ein Aufatmen entweicht Aroree, die endlich gefunden zu haben scheint, nach was sie suchte. „Nein, aber jemand den ich kenne." Die Termianerin schaut entsetz zu ihrem betroffenen Sohn. „Wie viel hat dieser gegessen?" Kafei zuckt mit den Schultern und setzt sich auf den nächsten Stuhl. Schwermütig lässt er seinen Kopf auf die abgestützten Arme sinken.

„In diesem Kuchen ist eine mehr als nur tödliche Dosis, dem Geruch nach zu urteilen." Eine kurze Pause. Schnelle Finger fliegen über das altbraune Papier. „Hier!" ruft Aroree mit einmal und Kafei steht sofort neben ihr.

„Schwarzer Schlupfmorchel (_fungihis mortalem)_- kommt in den südlichen Regionen der vier Inseln vor. Warm, feuchtes Klima bevorzugt. Produziert hochdosierte Fungitoxine Zwei Gramm tödlich" liest Kafei laut vor.

Seine Mutter riecht erneut an dem Kuchenstück. „In diesem Stück sind bestimmt an die vier Gramm dieses Pilzes. Wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich ist, er will sicher gehen. Und er muss eine Menge Rubine besitzen." Kafei schluckt den ersten Schock herunter und schaut seiner doch betagten Mutter in die graugrünen Augen. Das sonst so freundliche Funkeln ist einem besorgten Schimmer gewichen. „Ich hoffe, dass dir diese Person nicht zu nah steht." Kafei wendet sich von der Schrift ab und läuft wieder zu dem Stuhl.

„Du meintest, dass man reich sein müsste. Warum?" Aroree räumt die Schrift an ihren Platz und setzt sich zu Kafei an einen kleinen Tisch unter einem der Fenster. „Dieser Pilz ist nur auf dem Schwarzmarkt zu bekommen. Der Preis wird zwischen 2000 bis 10000 Rubine gehandelt- je nach Qualität." Kafei schaut seiner Mutter über den Tisch erneut in die Augen. „Und dem süßlichen Geruch nach zu urteilen handelt es sich um die beste Qualität." Aroree spürt sofort das Kafei sich innerlich verkrampft.

„Gibt es Hilfe?" fragt er leise. Aroree schaut hinaus zum Fenster. Am Hang des Hügels erkennt man wage die Lichter des Dorfes. „Der Pilz verursacht Krampfartige Schmerzen, gefolgt von Ohnmachtanfällen. Es gab auch Fälle von Halluzinationen. Doch immer tödlich. Von dem Kuchen wurde gegessen- hat diese Person von dir sich danach übergeben?" Kafei nickt. „Und diese Symptome sind schon seit einigen Wochen sichtbar." Fügt der junge Termianer hinzu.

Aroree lächelt leicht. „Dann hatte diese Person bisher eine Menge Glück. Oder die Götter hatten ein Auge auf sie." Kafei lächelt ebenfalls. „Wenn sie immer noch lebt, ist das bestimmt ein Zeichen." Aroree nickt zustimmend. „Bestimmt." Doch in seinen Gedanken begann Kafei bereits mit der Ermittlung des Schuldigen. Eines ist ihm jetzt schon klar. Dieser jemand muss sehr viel Einfluss haben, wenn er an das Essen der Prinzessin kommt. Und genau dieser Gedanke macht Kafei sehr unruhig.

„Hoffentlich kommt Link bald wieder." Betet Kafei in einem leisen Atemzug, bevor seine Mutter sich vom Tisch erhebt und ihm etwas zu Essen anbietet.

Erst einmal Stopp. Spannend so?

Gruß Jo


	20. Kapitel 20

Kapitel 20

Hey ho- da bin ich wieder. Ich bin ja soooo glücklich. Schon wieder_** zwei**_ Reviews. Ein riesengroßes, schön verpacktes und verziertes, mit dicker Schleife und Schokoladen gefülltes _**DANKE **_!

**Darklayka **– Kaum zu glauben- du schon wieder! Winke, winke…. Das Kapitel wird dir sicherlich gefallen :-D

**Faylen7- **Danke für dein Review. Auch ein riesiges Lob an deine tolle Geschichte. Ich hoffe da kommen bald neue Kapitel! Schön zappelig bleiben!

An andere Leser (falls es welche geben sollte) dieses Mal ist es sehr spannend wie ich finde. Ich verrate nicht zu viel, aber am Ende gibt eine Überraschung (für manche auch zwei). Für die Zukunft der Geschichte kann ich noch nicht genau sagen, wie viele Kapitel noch kommen, aber ich denke wir haben bald wahrscheinlich Halbzeit. Ich hatte anfangs nicht erwähnt, dass ich diese Geschichte bereits vor vier Jahren, also mit Erscheinen von ‚Okarina der Zeit' geschrieben habe. Und ich habe viele Teile geschrieben, mit vielen Kapiteln. Wenn ich es irgendwie schaffen sollte, wird einmal mein Ganzes Schaffen zu lesen sein. Ich sage nur soviel, ich denke ich habe mindestens die 700.000 Wort-Marke geknackt. Also wird es noch etwas dauern bis ich zu ‚Leb wohl' sage- hoffentlich.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Zelda schlägt ihre Augen inmitten der Nacht auf- unsicher welcher Tag, oder besser welche Nacht es ist. Die Schatten um sie herum erinnern sie wieder in Termina zu sein- immer noch. Niemals hatte Dunkelheit ihr etwas ausgemacht. Zumindest nicht so sehr wie jetzt. Schließlich hatte sie sieben Jahre in der Dunkelheit der Schatten gelebt- selber als Schatten. Doch die unruhig tanzenden Schatten an den Wänden machen die Hylianerin mit einmal sehr nervös. Ihr sensibles Gespür schlägt Alarm. 

‚Ich spüre eine Vorahnung.' Die schweren Vorhänge wehen unruhig auf, als plötzlich eines der Fenster aufspringt. Zelda zuckt fürchterlich zusammen und zieht ihre Decke schlagartig hoch.

‚Warum bist du so ängstlich, Dummkopf?' fragt sie sich innerlich. 'Das ist doch nicht deine erste Nacht in Termina!' Leise gleitet die Prinzessin aus ihrem warmen Bett in die kalte Zimmerluft. Ihre nackten Füße schleichen leise über den sehr kalten Boden hinüber zum Fenster, um dieses zu schließen. Sie greift gerade nach dem Fensterknauf, als etwas an ihrem Ohr vorbei surrt. Ohne es zu wissen wie oder warum, rollt ihr Körper sich nach rechts vom Fenster weg. Noch in der Hocke schießt ihr Kopf hoch und sie späht den Raum nach Bewegung ab. Ihr Herzschlag scheint zu explodieren. Dann erneut ein Surren in ihrem Raum. Etwas kleines Silberfarbenes schießt durch das Fenster in die gegenüberliegende Wand und bleibt dort stecken. Zeldas Augen kneifen sich zusammen und werden wieder erschreckt weit. Das Geschoss ist ein kleiner Wurfstern. Da draußen sitzt also jemand, der sie gerne tot sehen würde. Völlig überfordert, aber dennoch von ihren im Training eingehämmerten Reflexen getrieben setzt sie sich aus ihrer starren Hocke in Bewegung.

Trotz ihrer Angst, krabbelt Zelda zum Fenster und linst vorsichtig um die Ecke. Gerade als ihr Kopf kurz hinter dem Fensterrahmen auftaucht, springt eine schwarz gekleidete Person durch das Fenster. Der Windrausch neben ihrem rechten Ohr lässt Zeldas Körper sofort erstarren.

Impas Training macht sich bemerkbar, denn reflexartig macht sich die Prinzessin so klein wie möglich und nutzt den Vorteil ihrer Position, die zufällig hinter einen der Vorhänge fällt. Leise Schritte vernimmt das sensible Gehör der Hylianerin. Erst in Richtung des Bettes, dann hinüber zu dem Bad, dann in ihre Richtung. Trotz der Aufregung wird ihr Atmen unhörbar leise. Ohne ein Geräusch drückt sich die Prinzessin an der rauen Wand hoch, bis in eine stehende Position hinter dem Vorhang. Dann ist es still im Zimmer. Die Schritte des Unbekannten sind genau vor ihr verhallt.

Ohne großartig zu überlegen ballt Zelda eine ihre Hände zusammen. Etwas Fremdes in ihr wird wach. Sie spürt die Anwesendheit in sich. Die Weise in ihr- und ihre Kraft- stellt die Angst in den Hintergrund und lässt kurze klare Gedanken zu. Die Magie in ihr- Zeldas Macht- brodelt auf.

‚Farores Wind, trag mich fort.' Dann wird es hell, zu hell um die Hylianerin, die nicht einmal genau weiß, was sie gerade warum gedacht hat. Ihr Körper wird ganz leicht, ein Moment des Friedens, dann erlischt das Licht und Zeldas Augenlider öffnen sich. Und zu ihrem Überraschen steht sie nicht mehr hinter den Vorhängen, sondern genau unter ihrem Fenster- also mitten im Schlosspark. Unter ihren nackten Füßen spürt sie die kalte Wiese. Gänsehaut überkommt die Prinzessin, noch mehr als sie hinauf schaut und entdeckt, dass ihr Angreifer etwas Silbernes in der Hand hält und bemerkt hat, dass sie irgendwie von dort oben nach dort unten gekommen sein muss. Erst stolpert Zelda einige Schritte rückwärts, bevor sie sich umdreht und so schnell wie nur irgendwie möglich in entgegen gesetzter Richtung rennt. Der Attentäter springt geübt aus dem ersten Stock und nimmt ihre Verfolgung auf.

Zeldas Flucht geht über eine große Wiese, bis sie sich hinter einem Busch sicher scheint. Ihr Hals brennt, ihre Füße werden von der Kälte taub und ein seltsames Gefühl überkommt ihren Körper. So eines, wie vor jedem Schwächeanfall.

‚Nicht jetzt, bitte nicht jetzt.' Betet Zelda und überlegt kurz, ob sie weiter sprinten soll. Doch ein Wurfstern, der sie an ihrer blanken Schulter erwischt lässt die Prinzessin mit einem Schmerzverzogenen Aufschrei sich auf den Boden werfen. Sofort greift Zelda nach dem heißen Stechen in ihrem linken Arm. Ihre Finger spüren kalten Stahl in ihrem warmen Fleisch. Sie rollt sich vom Boden auf und drückt sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Baum. Der Schmerz verschluckt jeglichen Gedanken an Flucht in ihr. Gerade als ihre Finger das fremde kalte Objekt aus der stark blutenden Wunde entfernen wollen, lässt sie eine erneute, stechende Ahnung im Hinterkopf zur Seite springen. Sekundenbruchteile später hört Zelda das Splittern des Baumes neben sich. Ein weit größeres Geschoss ist in das massive Holz eingeschlagenen. Ohne sich nach dem Angreifer umzuschauen, springt Zelda auf und läuft mit ihrem inzwischen rot getränkten hellen Nachtkleid wieder in Richtung Schloss. Mit der rechten Hand hält die Prinzessin auf ihre Wunde, doch das Blut hat sich inzwischen bereits einen Weg durch ihre Finger gesucht.

Zeldas geschwächter Körper steht vor dem Kollaps. Ihre Knie werden weich, ihre Schritte langsamer bis sie schließlich inmitten des kalten Rasens zusammensackt. Zusammengekrümmt am Boden hört die Prinzessin wie die Schritte hinter ihr auf dem Rasen lauter werden und sich schließlich jemand genau vor ihr Gesicht stellt. Ihr wässriger Blick geht hinauf zu ihrem Angreifer. Ihre Hilflosigkeit gegenüber dem Fremden überkommt Zelda und sie beginnt unkontrolliert zu schluchzen, während sie um Gnade winselt. „Ich will nicht sterben, bitte. Ich will nicht sterben." Immer wieder wiederholt Zelda ihre Worte. Der Schmerz in ihrer Schulter wird stärker. Der Schatten beugt sich über den Körper der Prinzessin, die mit ihren verweinten Augen wenigstens versucht auszumachen, wer sie töten will. Als ob es noch zählen würde.

Die eigene Ohnmacht lässt Zelda keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, die Angst verschnürt ihr schließlich den Hals. Nicht einmal ein ‚Hilfe' kommt noch über sie. Dann Spürt sie etwas Kaltes an ihrem Hals, ein scheinbar letzter stummer Schrei dringt aus ihr.

Doch, statt des erwarteten Schmerzes bleibt nur das Rauschen in ihren Ohren. Ein lautes Knacken, das sicherlich nicht von ihr ausging, lässt sie vorsichtig wieder die vor Angst geschlossenen Augen öffnen. Zwischen den Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln, macht Zelda aus wie etwas neben ihr ins Gras schlägt und sie anstarrt. Ein paar leblose, verdrehte Augen starren sie kalt an. Mit einem Angstschrei richtet sich Zeldas Oberkörper schlagartig auf und sie kriecht rückwärts, bis sie gegen etwas anderes stößt. Noch in Panik stößt sie es weg und schlägt wild um sich. Blut und Erde klebt an ihren Händen. Doch dann umschließt sie etwas anderes Kaltes. Kalt aber nicht unangenehm.

„Twen." Ein besorgt süßes Flüstern umnebelt sie. Das Pochen in der Schulter wird zur Nebensache. Zelda öffnet ihre Augen und schaut vor sich ungläubig auf. Ein Paar besorgte dunkelblaue Augen schauen zu ihr hinab. Die blonde Hylianerin stößt ein Erleichterungsschrei auf bevor sie sich Link, der vor ihr aufgetaucht ist, entgegen schmeißt. Der Elf fängt seine Prinzessin auf und umschließt sie fest mit seinen Armen. Er drückt sie fest an sich und flüstert immer wieder ‚Es ist gut.' In ihr Ohr, während Zelda ihre Angst in Tränenform in sein Kettenhemd entlässt. „Ich will nicht sterben." Die Stimme der Hylianerin ist verweint und gleicht einem dünnen Piepsen. Alle Dämme brechen schließlich, als Zelda immer und immer wieder seinen Namen zwischen den Schluchzen ruft.

Link murmelt gedanklich ein ‚Danke', dass er noch rechtzeitig aufgetaucht ist. Er ist im Gesicht ungepflegt. Ein kurzer Bart , etwas Dreck, ungepflegte Haare. Der Elf drückt Zelda noch fester an sich, legt seine muskulösen Arme noch enger um die kleine Prinzessin. Auch wenn sein Atem ganz ruhig ist, so schlägt sein Herz noch in einem unregelmäßig schnellen Schlag. Er hatte einfach den Kopf des Angreifers umschlossen und innerhalb eines Herzschlages ihm das Genick gebrochen.

‚Ob er irgendwo eine Familie hat?'

Wieder hat der Held getötet- wieder wegen ihr.

Doch Links Gewissen wird mit jeder Minute in der er sie hält leiser.

Irgendwann schaut Zelda zu Link hinauf. Ihre Lippen formen ein stummes ‚Danke'. Ein trauriges Lächeln kann Link aufbringen, für mehr reicht es nicht, als er an der inzwischen verkühlten Prinzessin herabsieht.

Ihre Schulter blutet immer noch, und das Blut hat sich inzwischen seinen Weg von der Schulter über die linke Brust bis zum Bauchansatz gesucht. Sofort hebt er sie in seine Arme, mit leichtem Protest, der aber schnell versiegt. Zelda legt ihre Arme um seinen Hals, lehnt ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust und schließt friedlich die Augen.

Kafei ist überschwänglich seinen Freund wieder zu sehen, vor allem nach dem im gesamten Schloss nach der Prinzessin gesucht wurde. Link rennt allerdings an seinem Freund vorbei und lässt sich Zelda nur unter Androhung von Waffengewalt aus den Armen nehmen. Auch der König und Lenym werden informiert. Schlag auf Schlag wird im Schloss helle Unruhe wach. Vollkommen blutverschmiert steht Link noch im Eingangsbereich, wo man ihn Zelda abnahm und starrt mit einem kalten und fassungslosen Blick in Richtung des Königs und dessen Sohn. Der König selber eilt mit einigen Wachen und Beratern im Schlepptau zu dem Hylianer. „Was ist hier passiert? Und vor allem warum tragt ihr das Blut meiner Schwiegertochter an euren Kleidern?" In einem bedrohlichen Zischen entgegnet Link dem König, dass er sie eben mit einem Attentäter draußen im Schlossgarten gefunden hätte, wie sie um ihr Leben gewinselt hat und dass sie fast gestorben wäre. Die gesunde Gesichtsfarbe des Königs entweicht, sein rechtes Auge beginnt zu zucken und von seinen Beratern gestützt sinkt er schließlich auf einen herbeigeholten Stuhl zusammen.

„Wer könnte so etwas tun?" Doch Link, der dem König weiter nur diesen kalten Blick entgegen bringt schweigt und sieht zum dem König eisern herab.

„Wie könnt ihr euch König nennen, der nicht einmal weiß, was in seinem Schloss vor sich geht?" Link wird von zwei Wachen für die Anklage sofort zu Boden gebracht. „Wie kannst du es wagen unseren König so zu beleidigen, Ausländer!" schreit einer der Berater aufgebracht. „Was sollen wir mit ihm tun, Hoheit?" fragt eine der vom Dienstgrad höheren Wachleute. Link windet und verdreht sich, doch die beiden Termianer haben ihn an die Gnade des Königs von Termina ausgeliefert. Der Blick des Königs für Link ist unbeschreibbar. Die inzwischen grau- weißen Augenbrauen scheinen nervös immer wieder auf und ab zu gehen.

Lenym selber hat sich etwas zurückgezogen. Zu viel Lärm für einen Abend.

Allerdings schwebt dem Prinzen auch ein ganz anderer Gedanke im Kopf.

‚Wer hat diesen Killer bezahlt?'

Und seine Antwort steht oben am Treppenansatz im ersten Stock und schaut zufrieden zu ihm herab, bevor sie sich selbstsicher umdreht und wieder in Richtung Lenyms Gemächern verschwindet.

„Was wollt ihr jetzt mit mir machen?" schreit Link. Doch der König schaut weiter unruhig zu ihm herab. „Wollt ihr mich töten? Dann bitte jetzt- los!" Völlig außer sich und wie von Sinnen brüllt der Hylianer weiter.  
„Schlagt mir den verdammten Kopf ab!" Kafei kommt herein gerannt und bleibt wie versteinert stehen, als er Links Worte hört.

„Nein!" schreit der Termianer und reißt den Ring, der um Link steht auseinander. „Wer eis ihr?" Kafei wird schneller als er schauen kann von seinen eigenen Leuten auf die Knie gebracht. Zumindest die Leibwachen des Königs sind noch zuverlässig.

Der Blick des Königs gibt Kafei zu verstehen, dass er sich an ihn erinnert. „Ihr seid die Leibwache der Prinzessin!" Sich wieder seiner körperlichen Stärke bewusst steht der König auf und geht zu den am Boden knienden Kafei. „Wo wart ihr während des Vorfalls?"

Kafeis Blick geht nicht direkt zum König, sondern vielmehr geradeaus an ihm vorbei zu Link, der ihn fragend anschaut.

„Ich war unterwegs." - „Ist es nicht eure Aufgabe vielmehr bei der Prinzessin zu sein?" unterbricht ihn einer der Berater, der durch ein Handzeichen des Königs sofort wieder schweigt. Kafei lässt schuldig die Augenlider sinken. „Ich weiß- und ich kenne meine Strafe meinen Posten verlassen zu haben, aber ich musste eine Kräuterfrau aufsuchen um einige Antworten zu bekommen." Der König schaut interessier zu dem Soldaten vor sich. „Sprecht weiter, Kafei!" fordert der König ihn auf.

Link hofft sich eben verhört zu haben.Was Kafei erzählt hat kann nicht wahr sein.das Wort Gift hat sich in seine Gedanken gebrannt. Sein Triforcezeichen glüht einen kurzen Moment auf, während er die beiden Wachen von seinem Rücken stößt. Er ist zu schnell, als das die Leibwachen reagieren können. Wütend greift er nach Kafeis Kragen und reißt den termianischen Soldaten empor.

„Sie hätte sterben können!" schreit Link und schüttelt Kafei unerbittlich, bis ihn erneut Wachen zurücknehmen. Link kassiert einige Tritte und Schläge als er erneut am Boden liegt.

„Hört auf!" schreit Kafei aus voller Kraft. „Er hat Recht- hört auf!" Und ein auf Kafei gerichtetes Schweigen legt sich in die Eingangshalle.

Es muss sehr spät sein, als Zelda wieder ihre Augen aufschlägt. Die vorher noch so unruhigen Schatten an der Decke scheinen sich wieder beruhigt zu haben. Entspannt atmet Zelda aus und dreht ihren Kopf nach links in Richtung Tür. Zu ihrer Verwunderung- sie zuckt zusammen- sitzt Link zusammengesackt auf einem Sessel neben ihrem Bett.

Es muss sehr spät sein, denn er hatte Zeit sich zu waschen, zu rasieren und umzuziehen. Ein ganz sanftes Lächeln überkommt sie und erst jetzt spürt sie, dass er mit seiner rechten Hand ihre Linke trotz des Schlafes fest umschlossen hält. Sie dreht sich so herum, dass sie nun genau anschaut. Mit wachen und lebendigen Augen prägt sie ihn sich ein. Sein gleichmäßiges Atmen, sein entspannter Gesichtsausdruck. So unschuldig wie er ausschaut, schlägt ihr Herz sofort schneller und dieses angenehme Kribbeln flattert in ihrem Bauch auf. Ihre andere Hand legt sie ganz behutsam über die Seine. Schon diese kleine Bewegung und Berührung reicht auf um Link aus seinem Schlaf zu holen. Ganz langsam öffnen sich seine Augen und er ist sofort bei sich, als er sieht, dass Zelda ihn anlächelt.

Noch ohne ein Wort findet dir Prinzessin sich sofort in einer Umarmung an ihn gedrückt wieder. Zelda kann gar nicht reagieren, so schnell wie sie sich in seinen Armen wieder findet. Unsicher legt sie ihre Arme um Link. Erst beim Heben der linken Hand spürt sie den Schmerz in ihrer Schulter wieder. Doch sie lässt es sich nicht anmerken, sondern schließt Link auch in ihre Arme.

„Link, es geht mir wieder gut." Versichert Zelda dem Helden mit einen sanften Flüstern. Doch Link regt sich nicht mehr, sondern verharrt in dieser Position.Nur sein Atem auf ihrer Schulter lässt sie wissen, das er nicht in ihren Armen gestorben ist. „Es geht mir doch gut. Du kannst mich wieder loslassen." Doch der Hylianer schüttelt wild seinen Kopf. Gerade in diesem Augenblick betritt Kafei ohne zu klopfen das Zimmer. Er kommt nicht umher und bleibt lächelnd an der Tür stehen.

Erst mit einem lauten Räuspern kann Kafei Link von der Prinzessin lösen. Der Elf dreht sich um und meckert Kafei an. „Musstest du stören?" Zelda nimmt Links Worte auf und stößt diesen entsetzt aus ihrem Bett.

„Was fällt ihr, so was zu behaupten. Als hätten wir gerade etwas vorgehabt!" Kafei verkneift sich jeglichen Lachen mit Mühe über die hochrote Zelda und den ihn grimmig anstarrenden Link auf dem Boden.

„Ich bin aber wegen ernsteren Dingen hier." Kafei hat sofort wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Prinzessin und des Helden, der sich gegen eine energische Kissenattacke der Prinzessin mühsam verteidigt.

„Zelda, dein Vater ist eben angereist."

* * *

Ich sage nur- ich liebe Reviews! Also, wer das auch immer bis hierhin liest: Da unten links ist ein Knopf! Tu es einfach! 

Die Jo


	21. Kapitel 21

Kapitel 21

Das dunkelblaue Samtkissen fällt Zelda aus ihren eben noch so festen Griff auf Links Kopf, der mit halboffenen Mund nicht einmal mehr mitbekommt, dass ihm ein Kissen auf den Kopf gefallen ist. Kafei deutet das schlagartige Schweigen als kein gutes Zeichen.

Vor dem Fenster der Mond über dem Schloss aufgegangen. Eine klare, kalte Nacht hat sich um Termina gelegt. Zeldas Zeitgefühl ist noch ein wenig dahin. Sie dreht den Kopf einmal schnell zum Fenster und wieder zurück.

Die Bewegung hat einen schnellen stechenden Schmerz in der Schulter zur Folge. Ihr noch etwas blassrosafarbenen Lippen formen Worte, aber bleiben erst stumm.

„Mein Vater?" fragt eine hauchdünne Stimme der Prinzessin noch einmal nach. Kafei nickt und fügt hinzu.

„Er ist eben im Schloss angekommen! Ihr solltet euch beeilen. Er wartet auf euch!" Noch bevor Kafei überhaupt den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hat, ist die Prinzessin bereits im Bad und hat die Tür hinter sich verschlossen. Kafei zuckt mit den Schultern und ist im Begriff das Zimmer zu verlassen, als er nochmals stehen bleibt und zu Link schaut, der immer noch wie paralysiert vor dem Bett sitzt. „Kommst du Link?" Der Elf schüttelt den Kopf und erhebt sich langsam vom Boden. Die Beine des Hylianers sind beim Sitzen eingeschlafen. Er streckt sich und schaut ebenfalls zum Fenster. „Geh schon vor. Ich muss noch kurz mit der Prinzessin reden."

Drei Tage lang hatte Zelda geschlafen- mehr oder weniger. Er hatte an ihrem Bett gesessen und sie beobachten können. Schlaf ist etwas Entspanntes. Zelda war alles andere als entspannt in ihrer Situation gewesen.

_Drei Tage zuvor…_  
„_Hört auf!" schreit Kafei aus voller Kraft. „Er hat Recht- hört auf!" Und ein auf Kafei gerichtetes Schweigen legt sich in die Eingangshalle. Links Peiniger erstarren sofort und starren zu dem aufgebrachten Kafei._

„_Er hat Recht. Ich habe meinen Posten verlassen, ohne für Ersatz zu sorgen. Nur deshalb ist die Prinzessin jetzt in dieser Situation. Es tut mir leid." Kafei nimmt seinen Helm ab und lässt den Kopf sinken, so dass Seine Kinnlangen Haare die Augen verdecken._  
„_Das Essen der Prinzessin ist vergiftet."  
_ _Link hofft sich eben verhört zu haben. Sein Triforcezeichen glüht einen kurzen Moment auf, während er die beiden Wachen von seinem Rücken stößt. Er ist zu schnell, als das die Leibwachen reagieren können. Wütend greift er nach Kafeis Kragen und reißt den termianischen Soldaten empor._

„_Sie hätte sterben können!" schreit Link und schüttelt Kafei unerbittlich, bis ihn erneut Wachen zurücknehmen. Link kassiert einige Tritte und Schläge als er erneut am Boden liegt._

„_Hört auf!" schreit Kafei aus voller Kraft. „Er hat Recht- hört auf!" Ein vernichtender Blick von Link trifft den Termianer im Augenwinkel. „Ich handelte unüberlegt. Denn ich vermute, dass ihr Essen bereits seid Wochen vergiftet ist mit schwarzem Schlupfmorchel." Der König bekommt seinen Mund nicht mehr zu. Welch ungeheuerliche Behauptungen der junge Soldat vor ihm anspricht. „Wollt ihr damit andeuten, dass jemand im Schloss die Prinzessin umbringen will?" hinterfragt einer der Berater. Kafei nickt. Und Link liegt nur am Boden und kämpft gegen die Schmerzen und den Schwindel in seinem Kopf. „Sie hat Schlupfmorchel gegessen?" fragt eine seltsam ruhige Stimme des Elfen. Ein Stiefel hatte Link an der Stirn getroffen. Kafei bejaht die Frage. Ohne weitere Worte steht Link vom Boden auf- seltsam ruhig. Er beißt tapfer die Zähne zusammen- lässt sich von den Männer um sich herum den Schmerz nicht anmerken. Die Wachen wollen wieder nach ihm greifen, aber Kafeis kopfschütteln und die Hand die er seinem Freund als Hilfe entgegenstreckt halten diese ab. Link schaut erst argwöhnisch auf die ihm angebotene Hand, schlägt dann aber ein und lässt sich aufhelfen. Dem König bleibt immer noch die Sprache weg. Ein Mordversuch! Und das in seinem Schloss! _

_Link sieht hinüber zu dem geschockten König aus dessen Mimik man deutlich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf lesen kann. „Ich gehe zur Prinzessin." Der Hylianer wendet sich ab und folgt dem Korridor in den sie mit der Prinzessin verschwanden. Und immer wieder stößt ihm ein Gedanke, oder vielmehr ein Wort auf._

_Gift._

Es ist einige Zeit vergangen seitdem Kafei die Tür hat ins Schloss fallen lassen.  
Schließlich alleine im Raum geht Link hinüber zu der Badezimmertür. Mit der Stirn gegen die Tür gelehnt ruft er Zeldas Namen.

Die Prinzessin trocknet sich gerade das Gesicht, als sie ihren Namen hört. Nur in einer weißen Korsage und den passenden Höschen gekleidet öffnet sie ihm die Tür einen Spalt und linst dadurch hervor.

„Was ist Link?" Der große Hylianer öffnet die Tür einfach ganz und tritt zu der Prinzessin ins Badezimmer.  
„Was fällt …" Link erhebt seine Stimme gegen ihre und unterbricht sie so.  
„Wir müssen reden!"

Zeldas Wangen werden sichtlich rot dank der Tatsache, was sie nur trägt. Hastig sucht sie nach ihrem Morgenmantel. Link scheint sich der Situation zwar bewusst, er spricht aber mit einer solchen Ernsthaftigkeit, dass Zelda schnell von diesem Umstand abgelenkt ist.

„Kann das nicht warten? Mein Vater wartet auf mich!" Doch Link greift nach ihrem Handgelenk und zieht sie zu sich. „Nein, kann es nicht! Wir sollten ehrlich sein!" Sofort ist die Prinzessin wie erstarrt und versucht dem intensiven Blick des Hylianers standzuhalten. Links dunkle Augen sind zum verlieren. Das Herz der Prinzessin schlägt wieder schneller, das Kribbeln im Bauch wird intensiver. Wieder scheint sich ihr Körper durch seine Anwesenheit in einen Rausch zu begeben. Er steht wieder so nah vor ihr. Sein typischer Geruch nach warmer Erde, frischen Heu und etwas sehr eigenem Angenehmen kitzelt ihre Nase. Kurz wandern seine Augen zu der verbundenen Schulter. Ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck des Helden folgt.

„Erzähl ihm von den Anschlägen." Die Erinnerungen an das Attentat am Brunnen kommen hoch und Zelda taumelt einige Schritte erschreckt rückwärts. Link sieht sofort, dass er ins Schwarze bei ihr getroffen hat. Kafei hatte ihm von dem vorhergegangenen Attentat in seiner Abwesenheit berichtet. Doch der Hylianer tritt wieder näher an Zelda, nimmt wortlos ihre Hand in die Seine und fügt noch etwas leise hinzu zu seiner Aufforderung. „Erzähl ihm von uns. Komm mit mir nach Hyrule. Du- wir müssen hier weg." Und setzt einen lautlosen Kuss auf ihre warme Hand.

Zeldas azurblaue Augen verlieren kurz ihren intensiven Glanz, flammen dann aber in einer ungeahnten Helle auf.

„Glaubst du ich kann hier so einfach weggehen! Ich, " Sie reißt ihre Hand aus seinem Griff los und läuft weiter ins Badezimmer herein zum Waschbecken. Mit den Händen auf das Waschbecken gestützt schaut sie ihrem Abbild in Spiegel in die traurigen Augen. Einige blonde Strähnen fallen in ihr noch blasses Gesicht. „habe eine _verdammte_ Verantwortung gegenüber Hyrule. Und das hier ist mein Schicksal!" Link steht plötzlich wieder lautlos hinter ihr. Durch den Spiegel fechten ihre Blicke einen eigenen Kampf aus. „Gehört es auch zu deiner Verantwortung ein Mätyrium zu begehen? Eine tote Prinzessin ist eine Gute?" Zeldas Blick wird schwächer. Link legt seine rechte Hand von Hinten um ihren Bauch, drückt sein Gesicht gegen ihren Hinterkopf und flüstert weiter. Zelda spürt seinen warmen Atem mit jedem Wort in ihrem Nacken. „Hast du deshalb so sehr um dein Leben gefleht, damit du hier zugrunde gehst. Erzähl keinen Mist. Du willst hier weg." Zelda dreht sich zu Link direkt herum. Einen nie gesehenen Blick schenkt er ihr. Zorn. Zornig und verletzt schaut er zu ihr in die Augen herab. Seine Wut, seine Fürsorge, er selbst löst in ihr wieder dieses Kribbeln aus.

‚Du sehnst dich nach Hause.' Als ob Zelda es nicht selber wüsste, flüstert wieder diese leise Stimme im Kopf.

Schließlich bringt Zelda unüberlegt Links eben noch so sicheres Auftreten zum Einsturz. Sie schmeißt ihre Arme um ihn und drückt sich selber feste gegen seinen Brustkorb. Der harte Blick des Elfen, schmilzt binnen Sekunden dahin. Das aufgebrachte Herz kommt wieder in seinen ruhigen Rhythmus. Ihre Nähe legt seinen Verstand ein für alle Mal flach.

Ganz still steht Link da und wartet was jetzt von der goldblonden Elfe vor ihm folgt. Es dauert seine Zeit bis sie sich regt. Nicht zum Nachteil für Link, der diese Umarmung sichtlich genießt. Sie hebt ihren Blick wieder zu ihm empor und zeigt ihr bezaubernstes Lächeln, dass Link ganz rot wird.

Für mehr als ein leises Hauchen reicht ihre Stimme nicht. „Danke, Link." Und schiebt den Hylianer sanft aus dem Bad um sich weiter umzuziehen. Doch erst einmal seufzt Zelda leise, als sie alleine im Raum steht.

„Bleib stark."  
Sie spricht sich während des gesamten Kleidungsvorgangs immer wieder Mut zu. Ein letzter Blick zum Spiegel, das letzte Stück Verband unter dem Kleid versteckt, dann stürmt Zelda aus dem Badezimmer. Link sitzt mit gefalteten Fingern auf ihrem Bett und schaut erst auf, als sie seinen Namen ruft. Die Öllampe auf ihrer Kommode ist fast ausgebrannt. Ihr schwaches Licht taucht den Raum in ein Dämmern. Doch die intensiven Augen des Hylianers glühen anscheinend in der Dunkelheit. Er lächelt ihr zu, verschnallt sein Schwert und sein Schild auf seinem Rücken.   
Ebenso hat er sich seine offizielle Tunika mit einem Kettenhemd darüber angezogen, die Haare gekämmt und seinen typischen Hut aufgesetzt. Vor der Prinzessin steht wieder der legendäre Held der Zeit- so wie sie sich an ihn erinnert. Ein kurzer, stummer Blickaustausch. Erst lächelt sie, dann er.

„Sollen wir?" fragt Link und hält Zelda seinen Arm entgegen. Die Prinzessin, in einem weinroten Kleid mit goldenen Borten, harkt sich ein und sieht dem Treffen mit ihrem Vater entgegen. Der Gang bis zur Treppe ist nicht weit, und ein Kloß scheint sich in Zeldas Hals zu bilden, als sie ihren Vater unten an der Treppe stehen sieht. Ganz in seiner königlichen Tracht gekleidet von seinem Fußvolk umgeben steht er vor dem König von Termina. Ihr Vater ist ein großer Mann. Mit seiner Ausstrahlung lenkt er alle Blicke im Raum auf sich. Seine Tiefe, ruhige Stimme lässt keine Zweifel zu. Schon oft hatte sie an offiziellen Treffen teilgenommen und jedes Mal hatte die Prinzessin beobachten können, wie ihr Vater egal in welcher Situation diese Treffen für sich entschied. Vielleicht fürchtet sie sich genau deshalb sich ihm entgegen zu stellen? Das er sie und ihre Argumente in Grund und Boden redet?

Ihre Schritte werden instinktiv kleiner, zögernder. Link spürt wie sich Zeldas Griff um seinen Arm versteift und lehnt sich an ihr Ohr.  
„Ganz ruhig, du schaffst das Twen."  
Bei der Erwähnung ihres Seelennamens läuft der Prinzessin ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken. Sie schaut nochmals dankbar zu Link auf, der ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkt bis sie zusammen die Treppe hinunter schreiten.

Ihr Vater unterbricht sofort sein Gespräch mit König Horatio von Termina, als er seine Tochter im Augenwinkel erblickt. Ein väterliches Lächeln formt sich in seinem Bart und er streckt Zelda freundlich die Hand entgegen, die sofort aus Links Arm entgleitet und von ihrem Vater empfangen wird.

„Es ist schön dich zu sehen, mein Kind." Dann fällt Zelda ihrem letzten nah stehenden Verwandten in die Arme, der sie an sich drückt.

„Du hast mir sehr gefehlt, meine Tochter." Solche Worte einmal von ihrem Vater persönlich zu hören hätte Zelda nie geahnt und so trocknet sie schnell eine kleine Freudenträne im Auge. Wieder aus der Umarmung entlassen betrachtet ihr Vater sie genau. Sein Blick ist nicht ganz eindeutig. Er scheint sie zu mustern. Doch dann lenkt er ab und sagt:

„Hier ist noch jemand der dich unbedingt wieder sehen wollte!" Ihr Vater tritt zur Seite und zeigt in Richtung Tür, wo ihr altes Kindermädchen Impa auf sie wartet. Ohne zu zögern nimmt Zelda auch ihre Vertraute Shiekah in den Arm.

Impa drückt Zelda an sich und zieht sie so nah heran, dass sie direkt in das Ohr der Prinzessin flüstern kann.

„Ich bin hier um euch abzuholen." Die Kraft scheint mit einen Herzschlag aus der Prinzessin gewichen zu sein. Ihre Arme werden taub und die Knie weich. Zelda befreit sich aus dem Griff der Shiekah und sieht überrascht in die blutroten Augen der weißhaarigen Frau.

„Wie?" Doch ein schweigender Finger auf Zeldas Lippen, sagt der Prinzessin, dass es noch nichts Offizielles ist.  
„Link war bei mir. Du bleibst keine Minute länger hier, als nötig."

Zelda schaut er zu Impa, dann zu Link, der sich gerade in einem Gespräch mit ihrem Vater befindet. Doch sofort gehen seine Augen zu ihr, als er ihren Blick spürt.

„Er war Anfang des Jahres bei uns im Schloss." Fügt Impa dem hinzu. Zelda dreht sich wieder zu ihrer Amme, die ohne zu fragen nach dem Kragen ihres Kleides greift, diesen ein Stück zur Seite zieht und den Verband entdeckt. Zelda reißt den Kragen aus Impas Griff und zieht in wieder so, dass ihr Vater den Verband bloß nicht entdeckt. Impa verschränkt- wie typisch für die Shiekah- ihre Arme vor ihrem Brustpanzer und sieht mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue auf Zelda herab.

„Was hält dich auf?" Die Prinzessin antwortet nicht, sondern schaut etwas betroffen zur Seite, während sie mit ihrer linken Hand den rechten Arm umgreift.

Zelda zuckt nur mit den dünnen Schultern, bis Link ihren Namen ruft.

„Hoheit, eurer Vater ist auf sein Zimmer gegangen. Er bittet, dass ihr zu ihm stoßt." Link verbeugt sich vor ihr wie es die Hofregeln vorsehen und verabschiedet sich dann von Zelda und Impa. Zelda schenkt ihm noch einen fragenden Blick über sein plötzliches Verhalten, wird dann aber von Impa sanft zu ihren Vater gezogen.

Schließlich entlässt die Shiekah sie vor einer großen Tür auf ihrem festen Griff. Impa bleibt kurz stehen und beobachten wie Zelda den Griff der Tür fast ängstlich ansieht.

„Halte deinen Vater nicht für dumm. Er spürt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Wäre er sonst hier?" Impa drückt die nun etwas teilnahmslose Prinzessin noch kurz an sich und verschwindet dann mit einem Schritt in einem Schatten an der Wand unter einem großen, alten und staubigen Banner.

Nun steht die kleine Prinzessin auf dem kalten Gang in diesem riesigen, aber leeren Schloss und hebt nur zögerlich die Hand. Schließlich schließt sie die Augen und ballt fest eine Faust. Das Klopfgeräusch hallt in einem Echo auf dem schmalen Gang. Die Stimme ihres Vaters bittet sie herein und dass rostige Schloss knarrt einmal leise, als sie es herum dreht. Der Kamin im Raum ist die einzige Lichtquelle und sie schaut in den großen Raum, bis sie ihren Vater in einem Sessel vor dem Karmin entdeckt.

„Komm herein, Zelda!" Fordert ihr Vater sie nochmals auf. Die Prinzessin wacht wieder aus ihrer Trance auf, schließt die Tür und stellt sich schließlich mit brav gefalteten Fingern vor ihren Vater.

„Du wolltest mit mir reden?" Der König nickt und bittet sie, sich zu setzen. Zelda folgt der Bitte und setzt sich schweigsam in den weichen Ledersessel. Das Feuer knackt leise im Hintergrund.

Vater und Tochter sitzen dar und schweigen sich an.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragt der König von Hyrule schließlich- ohne zu Zelda zu schauen. Diese starrt angestrengt auf den Boden und spielt nervös mit ihren Fingern.

Als die Prinzessin nicht antwortet, sondern weiter mit ihren Finger zappelt, legt der König Harkinian seine Hand auf die seiner Tochter, die darauf zögernd aufschaut.

„Ich kenne dich zu lange, mein Kind. Ein Wort und ich hole dich hier weg." Diese Worte nehmen eine ungeahnte Last von den Schultern der Hylianerin. Sie schluckt, blinzelt und öffnet den Mund. Ein wissendes Lächeln ihres Vaters lässt Zelda eine ungeahnte Sicherheit spüren.

„Mich erreichte ein Brief vor zwei Wochen. Ich weiß Bescheid." Ihr Vater steht auf kommt näher zu ihr und schiebt genau wie Impa ihr Kleid nur ein Stück zur Seite, bis er den Verband sieht. Zelda will noch protestieren, doch ein besorgter Blick aus den blaugrauen Augen ihres Vaters lässt sie schweigen. „Wer war das?" Die Worte des Königs sind hart und kalt. Es klingt wie ein Verhör. Zelda antwortet nur leise. „Ich weiß es nicht." Ihr Vater schlägt mit einer Hand gegen den Karmin. Der Knall schreckt einige Raben vor dem Fenster auf. „Es war ein Mordversuch. Und du weißt es!" Es ist als ob eine Mauer um Zelda herum einstürzt. „Du bist keine gute Lügnerin, Zellie." Er legt seine Hand auf ihre kalte Wange. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren." Die nächsten Worte wagte die Prinzessin nicht einmal mehr im Traum zuhören. Der König schenkt ihr ein warmes Lächeln.

„Wir reisen morgen nach Hyrule. Deine Sachen werden gerade gepackt. Du bleibst keine Minute länger hier." Erst setzt ihr Herz für einen Schlag aus. Dann ergeben die Worte langsam Sinn in ihrem Kopf. „Was ist mit der Verlobung?" stottert die geschockte Prinzessin sofort. „Warum solltest du einen Mann heiraten, der dich bereits in der Verlobung betrogen hat. Das hast du als Kronprinzessin von Hyrule nicht nötig!"

Tausende Steine scheinen mit einmal von ihren Herzen gefallen zu sein. Sie springt ihrem Vater förmlich in die Arme und flüstert hunderte Male ‚Danke, Daddy'. Immer und immer wieder. Nichts schein ihr Glück wieder aufhalten zu können.

„Und mit dem Gesetz der Thronfolger- mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir finden schon jemanden für dich. Doch erst einmal müssen wir morgen dringend heim." Eine lange nicht gesehene Sorgenfalte entdeckt Zelda auf der Stirn ihres Vaters durch Zufall. Es ist nur, dass das Licht des Kamins genau so fällt, dass dieser eine längliche Schatten Zeldas Freude trübt. „Was ist los? Da ist noch was!" Tausend irre Gedanken über Wenn und Abers strömen in Zeldas Kopf. Die blonde Thronfolgerin beginnt ungeahnt an zu zittern vor Angst vor den folgenden Worten ihres Vaters.

Er schaut sie erstaunt und unangenehm überrascht an. „Das heißt du weißt es nicht? Ich habe dir jede Woche geschrieben!" Zelda taumelt etwas zur Seite, doch ihr Vater fängt seine Tochter auf.

„Ich habe nur einen Brief seit her bekommen. Was ist passiert?" Ihr Vater holt tief Luft.

„Ich habe es dir seit Wochen geschrieben. Im Süden des Landes gibt es Unruhen. Einige Bauern, Händler und auch viel Gesindel hat sich vor den Eingängen von Gerudo versammelt. Sie drohen damit den Zugang nach Gerudo zu sprengen, falls ihre Forderungen nicht erfüllt werden sollten." Zeldas Beine lassen ganz nach. Sie wird von einem Schwächeanfall mal wieder übermannt und verliert die Kontrolle über ihren Körper.

Ihr Vater lässt die geistesgegenwärtigen in einem Sessel nieder und reicht ihr ein Glas Wasser.

„Was fordern sie?" Der Gesichtsausdruck ihres Vaters lässt erahnen, dass ihr die Antwort nicht gefallen wird.

„Sie wollen, dass wir Gerudo militärisch besetzen und zur offenen Handelszone erklären."

„Aber die Gerudos leben seit Jahren in Frieden mit uns- warum?" Der König seufzt schwermütig. „Es geht immer nur um Gier oder Liebe. Dieses Mal ist es Gier. In Gerudo wurde Gold gefunden." Zelda richtet sich wieder auf, als das Gefühl in ihren Armen wiederkehrt. „Und was folgt nun?"

Ihr Vater nimmt ihre Hand in die Seine. „Ich sehe dunkle Wolken über Hyrule. Uns droht ein Bürgerkrieg. Ich bin gezwungen zur Not diesen Aufstand blutig niederzuschlagen. Denn auch die Gerudos stehen unter meinem Schutz." Krieg. Dieses Wort steht noch weit unter Verantwortung. Nie mehr wollte Zelda dieses Wort hören. Dann kommt ihr Link in den Sinn. Er hatte sich eben mit ihrem Vater unterhalten. Er muss es auch wissen. Er war doch schließlich lange in Hyrule.

‚Zu lange, als das alles in Ordnung sein konnte.'

„Dein Begleiter Link bricht noch heute Abend auf um in Hyrule wieder seinen Posten zu übernehmen." Die Prinzessin schießt zu ihrem Vater hoch. Hatte sie sich eben verhört?

„_Seinen_ Posten? Du musst dich vertun? Link hat mit dem Schlossleben nichts zu tun!" Doch der König schüttelt den Kopf.

„Link ist unser bester Söldner und Vermittler. Er weigert sich nur einer Armee fest beizutreten. Eine Schande. Ich würde ihn gerne als Ritter meiner Runde sehen." Die letzten Sätze sind eher für sich genuschelt von dem König. Doch Zelda wiederholt nochmals Links Posten.

Ihr Vater nickt. „Und er reist heute Abend ab auf mein Bitten hin. Zelda? Geht es dir nicht gut? Du wirst schon wieder blass." Die Prinzessin springt auf und stürmt aus dem Zimmer.

Sie stößt einen Weinjungen grob um auf dem Gang, hört das Glas klirren und rennt aber so schnell ihr in dem Kleid möglich ist weiter. Tränen bilden sich in ihren Augen. Wut über Links Verhalten lösen in Zelda eine magische Reaktion aus. Die Tore des Schlosses springen vor ihr auf, ohne sie berührt zu haben.

‚Du Scheißkerl. Von wegen wir sind ehrlich zueinander.' Aus dem Schloss raus, merkt die Prinzessin erst gar nicht wie kalt es ist. Erst das Zittern ihrer Lippen lässt sie wieder die Kälte spüren. Ihre Füße tragen sie weiter bis zu den Soldatenbaracken. Doch in Link und Kafeis Hütte brennt kein Licht und die Tür ist verschlossen. Wie wild hämmert sie gegen die Tür, ruft seinen Namen.

‚Der Stall!' schießt es Zelda in den Kopf und sie rennt zurück über den Hof hin zum großen Stall in dem Epona schon vorher stand. Sie reißt die Tür auf und bleibt außer Atem aufgelöst in dem Türrahmen stehen. Eine Boxentür ist auf und leer. Frisches Stroh und Spuren von Spänen auf der Stallgasse lassen sie im Mondschein, der durch die Stalltür kommt, wissen, dass jemand vor nicht allzu langer Zeit mit einem Pferd den Stall verließ. Dann hören die länglichen Ohren der Prinzessin ein leises Wiehern. Und aus der Box daneben schaut plötzlich ein altbekannter Freund heraus. Zelda stößt ein schrilles Quietschen aus und stürmt zu ihrem Hengst Zebulon, der mit einem prächtigen Halfter das mit einer roten Schleife verziert ist sie freudig in Empfang nimmt. Unfassbares Glück überschwemmt für einen Moment ihre Traurigkeit, bis sie an einer weiteren Schleife im Haar des Pferdes einen Brief mit Siegel findet.

Zögernd greift sie nach dem Papier, bricht das Wachssiegel und öffnet den Brief.

Weinend bricht die Prinzessin auf der Stallgasse zusammen und immer wieder ruft die Links Namen.

_An meine Prinzessin,  
Es sollte eine Überraschung für dich sein- alles Gute nachträglich zum Fest der drei Göttinnen. Ich fand ihn in Hyrule auf der Farm.  
Wenn du das hier liest bin ich bereits unterwegs nach Hyrule. Ich hoffe, dass du das auch von dir behaupten kannst.  
Mal wieder ruft die Pflicht meinen Namen. Hyrule braucht seine Helden- wie dein Vater sagte.  
Ich weiß nicht, wann wir uns wieder sehen._

_Sei mir bitte nicht böse, dass ich schon wieder gegangen bin.  
Das ist nun mal das Los der Helden und Krieger.  
So wie du habe auch ich eine Verantwortung gegenüber Hyrule._

_Ich bete zu den Göttinnen, dass du auf mich warten wirst- so wie ich sieben Jahre auf dich gewartet habe._

_Ich brauche dich.  
Pass auf dich auf. Mögen die Göttinnen über dich wachen._

_Link_

Ich hoffe ihr liebt dieses Kapitel. 3600 Worte nur für euch, meine treuen Leser. Bis zur nächsten Woche. Versprochen!

JO


	22. Kapitel 22

Kapitel 22

Wieder eine Woche rum, wieder ein neues Kapitel. Dieses Mal ist es allerdings wirklich nur gerade eben fertig geworden- aber ich habe es geschafft! Leider reicht es nur für ein allgemeines Danke an meine treuen Leser... Genießt dieses Kapitel , denn ob ich es nächste Woche schaffe steht leider noch in den Sternen.  
But I try! Luv ya All!

Die Kutscheräder brettern laut über die holprigen Pfaden Terminas- vermischt mit den gleichmäßigen Hufschlägen der Soldatenkonsorte. Vor dem Fenster zieht die trostlose Winterlandschaft an den teilnahmslosen Augen Zeldas vorbei. In einem nur matten Blau spiegelt sich die noch zaghafte Wintersonne in ihnen wieder. Ihr gegenüber sitzt ihre langjährige Vertraute Impa in Fahrtrichtung und beobachtet die komplett abwesende Thronfolgerin, wie sie regungslos den Reiseweg betrachtet. Der König neben Impa scheint auch im Gedanken schon wieder bei den Problemen in Hyrule zu sein, denn auch er hat während der gesamten Fahrt noch kein Wort gesprochen. Nur die letzte Person im Wagen scheint Impas Beobachtungen mitzubekommen.

„Glaubt ihr die richtige Wahl getroffen zu haben?" fragt Impa den jungen Mann ihr schräg gegenüber. Kafei wird wie auch Zelda von der unebenen Fahrt immer wieder von links nach rechts geschlagen. Seine lilafarbenen Haare sind anlässlich dieser Fahrt noch am Vorabend von ihm gekürzt worden. Schließlich sitzt er als einfacher Soldat dem berühmten König von Hyrule Harkinian II. gegenüber.

„Ich denke schon, Lady Impa." Die Shiekah lehnt sich entspannt gegen die Lehne der Sitzbank.

„Was macht euch da so sicher, Kafei?" Der Termianer lächelt sanft.

„Wenn ich wieder nach Termina heimkehre möchte ich um die Hand einer hübschen Frau anhalten. Und da muss ich mehr als nur ein einfaches Soldatengehalt bieten können." Der König scheint der Konversation zu lauschen und wendet seinen Blick dem jungen Mann zu. Musternd hebt er die dicken Augenbrauen.

„Was sollte ein Mann eurer Meinung nach den einer Dame zu bieten haben?" fragt die tiefe Stimme des Königs. Impa schmunzelt fast unbemerkt über das plötzliche Interesse des Königs.

„Wie wir sehen ist ein Königreich nicht das Richtige." Bemerkt Impa und erntet einen argwöhnischen Blick seiner Majestät. „Aber sollte sie nicht bestmöglich versorgt sein? Wie nah liegt da ein ganzes Reich!" rechtfertigt sich Harkinian vor der Shiekah.

Kafei schaltet sich zögernd wieder in das Gespräch ein.

„Ich bin der Ansicht, um noch einmal auf die Frage der Lady Impa zurückzukommen, dass man schon einen gewissen materiellen Reichtum mit sich bringen sollte." Der König lächelt bestätigend.

„Aber was nützt der größte Reichtum, wenn kein persönlicher Reichtum an Fürsorge füreinander, Vertrauen und letztendlich Liebe vorhanden ist." Impa schließt lächelnd die Augen und lehnt sich noch tiefer in das weiche Rückenkissen. Zelda bekommt unterdessen nichts von der Argumentation um sie herum und auch über sie mit. Ihr Blick hat sich auf Zebulon verloren, der munter neben der Kutsche hertrabt. Sie fühlt sich für einen Moment glücklich, fällt dann aber wieder in dieses riesige schwarze Loch. Der gestrige Tag, als auch der heutige Morgen gehen ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Ihr fehlt die Kraft sich über ihre Freiheit von Lenym zu freuen. Nicht mal mehr seine Demütigung vor und von seinem Vater erheitert sie. Dabei hätte sie noch vor wenigen Tagen ihre Seele verkauft, um diesen Anblick genießen zu können. Seine Affäre zu einer Magd Namens Sekura ist zum König durchgedrungen. Und dann noch die Bekanntgabe, dass ihre Verlobung gelöst sei. Der Skandal war zu perfekt. Die Geschichtsschreiber werden noch in 100 Jahren über diesen Vorfall schreiben- ganz sicher.

Zelda hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ihr Vater die fünf Frauen, ihre Bediensteten freikauft. Der Preis ist Zelda unbekannt, aber sie ahnt, dass ihr Vater nicht allzu tief in die Tasche greifen musste. König Horatio verscherzt es sich nicht noch mehr mit Hyrule- also ihrem Vater- als größtes und mächtigstes Reich der vier Inseln. ‚Ein Hoch auf die Politik!' denkt die Prinzessin. Politik hat sie nach Termina gebracht, nur um sie wieder heim zu holen.

Und Zelda hatte Kafei ein einmaliges Angebot gemacht mit ihr nach Hyrule zu kommen, um dort eine hoch geachtete Ausbildung in der hylianischen Armee anzutreten. Trotz anfänglicher Unsicherheit stand Kafeis Entschluss sehr schnell fest. Noch am Abend reiste er zu seiner Mutter, um sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Und er sagte auch auf Wiedersehen zu einer jungen Frau aus Silena, der er versprach so oft wie möglich zu schreiben.

Nun saß Kafei mit in der Kutsche nach Hyrule und dem Anschein nach genießt ihr Vater sehr seine Anwesendheit. Sie werden noch eine ganze Zeit unterwegs sein.  
Doch mit den starren Blick auf den wunderschönen Hengst gerichtet verfliegen die Stunden schnell.

An den jeweiligen Rastplätzen warten noch andere Soldaten auf die Rückkehr ihres Königs, der sie auf der Hinfahrt dort positionierte, um für einen sicheren Heimweg zu sorgen.

Seit der Abreise aus Termina fühlt die Prinzessin einen kleinen Aufschwung in ihrem Körper. Ihre Schwächeanfälle werden unregelmäßiger. Nur der Appetit ist noch nicht wieder gekommen. Impa sieht genau hin bei jedem Essen, wie lustlos Zelda ihr Gemüse auf dem Teller von einer Seite des Tellers auf die andere schiebt und erbarmungslos in diesem herumstochert. Es schmerzt die Shiekah ihr Ziehkind so zu sehen, doch die Weise der Schatten versteht den Kummer der Thronfolgerin.

‚_Das Los der Helden'_

Andererseits ist ihr auch aufgefallen, dass Zelda und ihre Vater sich seit Termina näher stehen als zuvor.  
Von beiden Seiten her.

Der König lässt sich sogar am geplanten letzten Tag der Reise dazu breitschlagen, Zelda für ihr Pferd Zaumzeug und Sattel zu besorgen. Die Prinzessin schwingt sich noch in den Damensattel, da steht der König auf dem Aufstieg der Kutsche und ruft den Namen seiner Tochter.

„Bleib bitte in unserer Nähe, Zelda. Ich will nicht, dass du irgendwelchen Aufständigen über den Weg reitest!" Das blasse Gesicht der Prinzessin bekommt scheinbar sofort Farbe, als die Soldaten zur Seite treten und sie die Zügel aufnimmt. Angeberisch wie eh und je bäumt sich Zebulon leicht auf. Impa zieht den König unsanft in die Kutschenkabine, gibt Kafei die Anweisung mit seinem geliehenen Pferd an der Prinzessin zu bleiben und schließt die Kutschentür.

„Impa, was fällt dir ein?" Doch die Shiekah sieht nur hinaus zum Fenster, wie Zelda und Kafei gefolgt von drei weiteren Soldaten auf die gerade aus dem Winterschlaf erwachte Steppe von Hyrule hinaus reiten.

„Lasst sie, Hoheit. Ich glaube, dass ihr lernen solltet ihre Entscheidungen zu akzeptieren. Sie ist kein kleines Kind mehr!" Der König schaut ebenfalls hinaus und sieht wie Zelda mit ihrem Pferd die Soldaten bereits um Lägen abgehängt hat.  
„Sie ist und bleibt aber immer mein Kind und …" Impa fällt dem König unhöflich in das Wort. Mit einem energischen Ruck setzt die Kutsche wieder in Bewegung.

„Sie wird auch immer mein Kind sein. Aber ihr erstickt sie immer wieder im Keim. Lasst sie sich entfalten und sie wird einmal eine der Größten- das weiß ich." Der König seufzt und sackt in seiner sonst so strengen Haltung zusammen.

„Sie ist alles was ich noch habe. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, sie zu verlieren, Impa." Die Shiekah nickt und zieht ihr Kurzschwert aus seiner Scheide. Mit der Klinge in einer Hand und dem Griff in der Anderen hält sie ihr Schwert ganz nah vor ihr Gesicht.

„Ihr verliert sie nur, wenn ihr sie erstickt. Sie ist wie ihr, wie erlaubt ihre Mutter und Ihr. Auch Ihr brauchtet Grenzen nur um sie zu brechen." Daraufhin schweigt der König und lächelnd er zögerlich, dann immer breiter bis er schließlich grinst.

„Warum hast du immer Recht, Impa?" Die Shiekah linst hinter der Klinge auf und bemerkt trocken.  
„Das ist meine Aufgabe, eurer Hoheit. Das ist meine Aufgabe!"

Auch wenn es ein recht unbequemer Damensattel ist, so schließt Zelda doch entspannt die Augen und lässt die Zügel durchhängen. Völlig verschmolzen mit den Bewegungen des Pferdes treibt die Prinzessin über die Steppe dahin. Durch den dicht bewölkten Himmel fallen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf ihr Gesicht. Die frische Luft durchströmt ihre Lungen. Ihr Körper hatte sich mit scheinbar jeder Faser nach einem solchen Ritt gesehnt.

‚Es kann von nun an nur besser werden!'

Der mächtige Hengst unter ihr scheint mit einmal Flügel zu bekommen und galoppiert scheinbar völlig mühelos vor der kleinen Gruppe daher. Nur sein gleichmäßiges Schnaufen mit jedem Galoppsprung dringt an Zeldas Ohren.

Wie versprochen reitet sie nicht allzu weit weg von der Kutsche. Schließlich zügelt sie das große Tier in einen entspannten Trab und es dauert nicht lange bis Kafei und die übrigen Soldaten zu ihr stoßen.

Zelda trägt ein dunkles Kleid mit hohem Kragen und zum Schutz gegen den Wind ein gefüttertes schwarzes Cape, dessen Kapuze sie tief ins Gesicht gezogen hat.  
„Wie ich sehe genießt ihr es, Prinzessin." Die Hylianerin lächelt zu Kafei, der nun neben ihr trabt.

„Ich habe mir seit Monaten nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als heim zu kehren. Hinter dem nächsten Hügel wird man schon das Schloss sehen können! Du warst nie in Hyrule, oder?" Der Soldat verneint und fügt hinzu, dass er es sich immer vorgenommen hatte, aber nie dazu gekommen sei.

„Ich denke es wird dir gefallen. Komm, folg mir!" Zelda legt ihre Beine an Zebulons Flanken, der darauf hin sofort lossprengt. Erst ist Kafei viel zu überrascht, doch sein Pferd folgt instinktiv dem Hengst.

In einem gestreckten Galopp den Hang hinauf, dicht an dicht, bis die beiden die Spitze erreichen und sich vor Kafeis Augen am Ende der noch blassgrünen Steppe zwischen zwei Flüssen in der Ferne eine Stadt auf einem Hügel auftut, an deren Spitze ein weißes Schloss mit grünen Ziegeln thront. Einen Moment ist Kafei hin und weg von der Größe der Stadt und des Schlosses, doch Zeldas emotionale Stimme holt in zurück.

„Endlich heim!" Sie legt ihre Kapuze zurück und gibt Kafei den Blick auf ihre feucht glitzernden Augen preis.

Erst jetzt stoßen die übrigen drei Reiter zu ihnen.

Zebulon spürt das Zittern seiner Reiterin. Ihr Gefühlsausbruch geht auf ihn über. Nicht weit von ihnen passieren Kutsche und Begleitung ebenfalls das letzte Sichthindernis zum Schloss. Impas geschultes Auge braucht nicht lange um zu erkennen, was in Zeldas starrem Gesicht steht.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich kann nicht warten!" Ruft die Prinzessin der Kutsche zu, lässt die Zügel locker und gibt einen Kampfschrei von sich. Zu schnell um zu reagieren ist sie mit ihrem Pferd den Hügel hinunter, über einige Zäune und auf direktem Weg zum Schloss. Der eisige Wind treibt ihr weitere Tränen aus den Augen die über ihre geröteten Wangen nach hinten weg gleiten. Ihre goldblonden Haare fliegen aus der Frisur in Strähnen hinter ihr weg. Wie besessen krallt sie sich gegen den Wind in die Mähne des Hengstes der zu Hochtouren auf läuft. Immer schneller und weiter werden seine Sprünge.

‚_Fang mich, Wind.'_

Die Soldaten des Tores erkennen in der Ferne ein berittenes Pferd, das sich in rasanter Geschwindigkeit auf direktem Weg zum Tor befindet.

Angespannt über die derzeitige Lage läuten sie sofort die Alarmglocken und befehlen das schwere Tor zu schließen. Nur Sekunden später setzten sich die Ketten in Bewegung und das Tor hebt sich nach oben.

Obwohl Zelda sieht, dass wegen ihr anscheinend das Tor gehoben wird, wird sie nicht langsamer, sondern treibt ihren Hengst noch weiter an. Immer näher kommen die beiden dem Tor, das nun bereits vom Boden circa einen Meter hoch entfernt ist.

‚_Noch kannst du bremsen!'_ schreit ein Teil in ihr.

„Schaffst du das?" Zelda lehnt sie weit nach vorne im Sattel und richtet diese Frage an ihren Hengst. Der antwortet in dem er sich in das Gebiss verbeißt und noch schneller zu werden scheint.

‚_Verlass dich einfach mal auf andere!'_

Es sind nur noch wenige Meter bis zu dem inzwischen ungefähr eineinhalb Meter hohen Tor. Die Zügel nur noch locker in den Händen, die Finger in der Mähne verkrallt, mit den Beinen um den Knauf des Damensattels geklammert schließt Zelda die Augen und spürt wie Zebulon den letzten Galoppsprung verkürzt, die Hinterbeine mit aller Kraft in den Boden rammt und schließlich abspringt. Ein Gefühl von Leichtigkeit, Schwerelosigkeit durchströmt die beiden Körper, bis Zebulon mit fast allen vier Beinen gleichzeitig hart auf der nun schrägen Brücke aufkommt und die beiden das ungefähr fünfzehn Meter lange Tor hinunter gleiten.

Völlig von Sinnen kommen Ross und Reiterin am Ende des Tores zum Stehen und werden mit großen Augen von den bewaffneten Soldaten angestarrt.  
Noch etwas befangen erhebt Zelda ihre Stimme.

„Ihr solltet die Brücke schnell wieder herunter lassen bis mein Vater kommt, bevor sie ihren nun völlig verschwitzten Hengst in einen langsamen Trab vorwärts treibt und vorbei an den immer noch fassungslosen Wachen den Weg zum Schloss einschlägt.  
Immer wieder streichelt sie ihrem Pferd über den muskulösen Hals und lobt ihn über seine eben erbrachten Leistungen.

Schon am Tor zum Schloss wird die wieder heimgekehrte Prinzessin etwas überraschend herzlich in Empfang genommen. Auf die Frage wo ihr Vater sei antwortet sie, dass er jeden Moment hier eintreffe, sobald die Zugbrücke wieder unten wäre.

Überschwänglich verlangt sie von ihrem Pferd einen letzten Galopp den Sandweg hinauf durch den Schlossgarten bis zum Schlosshof. Schon die Trompeten in der Ferne erzählen ihr, dass man auf sie wartet.

Sie reitet über die Brücke des Wassergrabens um das Schloss, in den Schatten des riesigen Tores der Schlossmauer und als sie diesen wieder verlässt endlich in den Hof ihres Zuhauses.

Viele Angestellte haben sich mit Fahnen und Banner im Schlossinnenhof versammelt. Eine Empfangskapelle stimmt an, während zwei Stallburschen zu ihr rennen und ihr Pferd entgegen nehmen. Sichtlich verlegen über diesen Empfang, streicht sich die Prinzessin notdürftig die zerzausten Haare nieder und winkt zu altbekannten Gesichtern.

Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkennt sie am Haupttor des Schlosses eine lang vermisste Bekannte.

Ohne zu überlegen vergisst Zelda jegliches königliches Benehmen und rennt los, um von ihrer besten Freundin der Zoraprinzessin in die Arme geschlossen zu werden.

„Du hast mir so sehr gefehlt, meine Sur!" Die Zora schleißt die braunen Augen und drückt die Hylianerin noch fester an sich.  
„Du mir auch, Twen, du mir auch!" Zelda öffnet jedoch schlagartig die Augen und lässt sich aus der Umarmung gleiten bei Rutos nächsten Worten.

„Die Weisen brauchen dich. Unser Gleichgewicht läuft aus dem Ruder!"

Oho- das klingt spannend! Ich hoffe wir erfahren wie es nächste Woche weiter geht...

Jo


	23. Kapitel 23

Kapitel 23

Guten Tag! Es tut mir sooo leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Aber letzte Woche gab es Probleme mitdem PC. Nun habe ich dieses Mistteil aber mal wieder überlistet und hier ist das neuste Schaffenswerk.Danek für die Review- so was motiviert ungemein. Vielen Dank! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Ihre Ohren werden taub, der tosende Lärm um sie herum fällt in Schweigen. Wenn sie ihren nervösen Herzschlag nicht spüren würde, würde Zelda jetzt sagen sie sei tot oder das hier wäre alles nur ein böser Traum.

„_Die Weisen brauchen dich. Unser Gleichgewicht läuft aus dem Ruder!"_

Kaum der einen Verantwortung entflohen, hat einen die nächste schon wieder eingeholt! Ein unsicherer, fragender Ausdruck legt sich auf ihr ebenes Gesicht.

Immer wieder hört die Prinzessin das Echo von Rutos Stimme, doch die Worte der blauen Amphibienprinzessin ergeben einfach keinen Sinn, bis sich schließlich wieder ihr verlorenes Ich in den Vordergrund schiebt. Seit der Nacht des Anschlags war dieses Fremde in ihr nicht mehr aufgetreten. Sie spürte seine Anwesenheit in ihrem Inneren, aber es war als ob es in ihr schlief, nur um im richtigen Moment wieder aufzutreten. Jetzt war anscheinend ein solcher Moment.

_Sieben Mächte hat das Land,  
Licht der Götter,  
Wald der Kobolde,  
Feuer des Berges,  
Wasser der Tiefe,  
Schatten der Toten  
Und Geister des Sandes.  
Sieben Mächte hat das Land  
Und die Siebte muss sie binden._

Ein Schnipsen dicht vor ihrem Gesicht bringt diese Stimme zum abrupt zum Schweigen.

Nur zögernd kommt die Wirklichkeit wieder vor Zeldas Auge. Es ist noch unscheinbar und fremd dieses andere Ich in ihr, aber ihr Verständnis und ihr Wissen sind nicht mehr ganz unverständlich für die Hylianerin.

„Die Geister des Sandes brauchen uns?" Ergibt diese Frage überhaupt Sinn für Ruto? Doch die Zora strahlt glücklich über Zeldas neues Wissen und nickt eifrig. Ihre Rehbraunen Augen glänzen feucht. Niemand um die beiden Prinzessinnen herum bekommt von diesem Gespräch etwas mit zum Glück. Vielmehr ist Zeldas Anwesenheit wieder in den Hintergrund gerutscht und man erwartet den König jeden Moment.

„Nur die Siebte kann uns binden. Twen, die Geister rufen deinen Namen- sie brauchen dich. Die Gerudos sind in ernsthafter Gefahr! Hyrule ist in Gefahr!" Zelda bekommt immer noch kein Bild für die Situation.  
„Die sind ein Kriegervolk. Was soll ich da ausrichten? Lady Naboru müsste nur einen Angriff starten und alles wäre vorbei!" Rutos Augen werden kleiner. Ihr Blick wird deutlich ernster.

„Wenn alles so einfach wäre, hätte es dann nicht schon längst statt gefunden? Hätte nicht unlängst auch Link für Abhilfe gesorgt?" Sein Name ist wie ein bloßer Stich in Zeldas Herz. Ihre Lippen ziehen sich zusammen und ihr Blick geht von Ruto ab zur Seite. Ruto spürt sofort wie sich Zelda verkrampft bei Links Namen. Ein eigener, heimlicher Gedanke an den Elfen schwebt in ihrem Kopf, entweicht dann aber wieder.

Nur leise mit tiefer flüsternder Stimme spricht Ruto und fügt hinzu, dass es aber zu gefährlich sei hier weiter darüber zu sprechen! „Ich möchte, dass du bei Mondaufgang in die Halle der Weisen kommst. Ich warte dort auf dich!" Dann verabschiedet sich Ruto von der sprachlosen Zelda, die auch noch mit ansieht wie Ruto in einen Schatten tritt und sich dort wieder in diese kleine blaue Lichtkugel verwandelt, bevor sie von den anderen Leuten unbemerkt in den Himmel steigt. Die Kapelle spielt erneut, die Anwesenden halten ihre Fahnen und Banner wieder höher in dem Moment, als Hufschläge in den Schlossinnenhof schallen. Auch ihr Vater und die Soldaten sind nun in den Schlossinnenhof eingefahren unter großen Jubel des anwesenden Volkes.

Alles geht schnell und ist schnell wieder vorbei. Ihre Begrüßung, ein paar offizielle Worte an die Versammelten und ihr Gepäck ist unlängst wieder ausgepackt in ihrem Zimmer. Wie es die Etikette verlangt steht Zelda während der Prozedur still neben ihrem Vater und Impa. Die Prinzessin beobachtet still schweigend einige der anwesenden Gesichter. Niemand an den sie sich sonderlich erinnert. Auch scheint niemand der Versammelten von ihr sonderlich große Notiz zu nehmen, vielmehr scheint das Volk Informationen über die Unruhen im Westen erfahren zu wollen. Der König hält sich sehr bedeckt über weitere Handlungen, verspricht aber die Verhandlungen mit den Aufständigen fortzuführen. Von irgendwo her aus der Menge fragt jemand nach Krieg. Sofort verfällt die eben noch still gespannte Menge in helle Unruhe. Einer der vielen Berater des Königs ruft dem Volk zu, dass es schweigen sollte, damit der König weiter sprechen könnte. Der König fügt nur hinzu, dass er die ehrlichen Bewohner Hyrules mit aller ihm zur Verfügung stehender Macht schützen werde. So war ihm die Göttinnen beistehen. Dann ist alles Offizielle wieder vorbei und das Schlossleben geht seinen normalen Gang. Der König verschwindet mit einigen Befehlshabern und Beratern im Schloss, die Soldaten gehen wieder ihren üblichen Aufgaben nach, nur eine Person hat sich seit der Ansprache nicht von der Stelle gerührt.

Zelda steht noch einige Zeit vom lebhaften Vorgang im Schloss unbemerkt an der Treppe unter dem großen Haupteingang und beobachtet das Treiben vor sich. Eine kalte, klare Luft liegt über dem Schloss. Ihr Atem strömt nun in gleichmäßigen weißen Schwaden aus ihrer Nase. Der Himmel ist seicht bewölkt und der Sonnenuntergang kündigt sich durch sein Farbenspiel in den Wolken. Es muss später Nachmittag sein, als die Prinzessin schon schemenhaft den Mond am leicht bewölkten Himmel entdeckt.

Es ist als ob sie nie weg gewesen wäre.

Dann legt sich eine vertraute Hand auf die unverletzte Schulter der Prinzessin. Ohne auch nur hinzuschauen, spürt Zelda Impas Anwesenheit. „Ich bin froh, dass ihr wieder da seit, Hoheit!" Zelda schaut weiter sehnsüchtig in die Ferne auf die fast verschwundene Sonne und seufzt leise. „Ich bin auch froh wieder heim zu seien, Impa." Und die Prinzessin legt ihre eiskalte, blasse Hand auf die ihrer Nanny. Dann schweigen die beiden Frauen eine ganze zeitlang. „Impa?" Die Shiekahfrau ist sofort aufmerksam und stellt sich vor die am Treppenabsatz stehende Prinzessin. „Was passiert zurzeit? Was geschieht in Gerudo?" Impa steht starr da, als ob sie die Frage nicht verstanden hätte oder nicht verstehen wollte.

„Sieben Mächte hat das Land…" Die blonde Thronfolgerin unterbricht Impa harsch. „Ich weiß, aber was ist hier los? Was ist nun anders, als bevor ich ging?" Dann weicht Zelda über sich selber und ihre Reaktion erschrocken einen kleinen Schritt zurück und zieht ihre linke Hand zur Faust vor der Brust.  
Mit einem kleinen, aber verständnisvollem Lächeln fährt Impa über Zeldas Ausbruch unbeeindruckt fort.

„Sieben Mächte **_braucht_** das Land. Alles in Hyrule, alles auf jeder der vier Inseln ist im Gleichgewicht. Jedes Teil, jedes Tier und auch jeder Bewohner hat sein Gegenstück. Alles zusammen stellt eine Einheit dar. So ist Hyrules Einheit seine Elemente. Die Gerudos sind eines dieser Elemente und ihre Königin Naboru die Hüterin der Kraft der Elemente- die Weise. Raubt man uns eines der sechs Elemente stürzt alles in sich zusammen."

„Und warum durchbricht Naboru nicht einfach den Aufstand. Es heißt doch, dass jede Gerudo es mit mindestens sechs Männern aufnehmen kann." Impa gibt nur ein schwermütiges Schnaufen von sich. „Heute Nacht ist ein eiliges Treffen in der Kammer der Weisen. Dort werdet dann auch ihr verstehen, was hier vor sich geht." Die Thronfolgerin weiß, dann wenn Impa keine Antwort geben will, man sie auch nicht dazu bekommt. So streicht sich die blonde Hylianerin einige Strähnen hinter ihr Ohr und schaut wider zur kaum noch sichtbaren Sonne.  
„Ihr scheint erwachsener, als vor eurer Abreise. Das macht mich sehr stolz." Weniger überrascht, auch neugierig hinterfragt die Prinzessin diesen Kommentar ihrer Vertrauten.

„Bevor ihr nach Termina gingt, wart ihr unsicherer, kleiner und Selbstbezogener. Ihr ward ein verzogenes Kind des Schlosses. Nun steht mir aber eine weise und selbstsichere Frau entgegen, die sich ihrer Verantwortungen bewusst ist und ihnen entgegen tritt. Ihr seid reifer geworden und um viele Jahre weiser, wie mir scheint. Zudem habt ihr euer Triforce wieder erweckt. Alles das und die Tatsache, dass ihr euch an unsere andere Zeit erinnert macht mich sehr stolz." Die Prinzessin lächelt über die Anerkennung der letzten Shiekah vor ihr. „Ich erinnere mich, die Bilder sind in mir. Aber noch verstehe ich nicht alles was um mich damals geschah. Doch da ist etwas in mir, dass mir hilft zu verstehen." Impa nickt. „Das ist euer Teil der Erinnerung, der an euch ging. Er ist dazu bestimmt euch zu schützen und zu leiten und somit als die Siebte uns zu leiten."

Zelda reibt sich ihre inzwischen gefühllosen Finger an einander um sie aufzuwärmen. Gebannt von Impas Worten hinterfragt sie ihre Rolle- die Rolle der siebten Weise.  
„Das siebte Element unseres Landes ist die Macht die Anderen zu binden. Wie hätten wir sonst Ganon in die Unterwelt verbannen können. Ihr, " Impa zeigt mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf Zelda, die kurz zusammen zuckt.  
„Ihr seid das siebte Element, ihr müsst uns binden. Und nun steht es in eurer Macht die Gerudos zu retten."

„Und wie soll ich das bitte machen? Soll ich mir ein Schwert nehmen und als Ein-Mann-Armee oder sogar besser, als Ein-Frau-Armee losziehen? Das kann nicht dein ernst sein, liebste Impa?" Doch die Shiekah verzieht wie typisch für sie keine Mine. Vielmehr lassen ihr todernster Blick und ihre Körperhaltung darauf schließen, dass Impa sich ihrer Sache sicher ist. „Ihr seid ja nicht alleine. Ihr habt noch immer fünf Weise hinter euch. Und auch Link würde hinter euch stehen- er wartet nur auf seinen Befehl. Nicht dem eines Königs, denn er ist nur Vermittler und nicht in der Armee. Er wartet als Held der Zeit auf den Befehl der Prinzessin des Schicksals, der siebten Weisen." Der erneute Fall seines Namens sendet wieder einen stechenden Schmerz durch Zeldas Herz.

„Alles weitere werdet ihr in der Kammer der Weisen erfahren." Impa dreht um, bleibt aber nach einem Schritt in Richtung Schlosshof stehen und macht kehrt. „Aber noch eins, Prinzessin. Nehmt bitte ein Bad. Euer todesmutiger Ritt, hat euch anscheinend verschwitzt." Und damit verschwindet Impa über den Schlosshof.

Zelda greift nach dem Türgriff hinter sich, dreht ihn herum und betritt endlich ihr Heim.

Es ist still auf dem Nordflügel, dem eigentlichen Heim der Königsfamilie. Auf diesem Gang liegen nicht nur die Privatzimmer der Königsfamilie, auch die Gästezimmer sind auf einem Seitenkorridor untergebracht- nur für persönliche Gäste reserviert.

Kafei liegt auf dem luxuriösen Himmelbett und lässt die ersten Eindrücke Hyrules auf sich wirken. Nie hätte er sich erträumt einmal in einem solchen Zimmer zu residieren. Die Wände sind tapeziert mit dunkelblauer Seide, welche mit goldenen Ornamenten bestickt ist. Weiche weiße Felle liegen vor dem dunklen Backsteinkamin auf dem grauen Marmorboden. Große Ölgemälde mit grandiosen Bildern hängen an den Wänden und über dem Kamin und auch sein Bett ist mit reiner Seide bespannt. Kafei atmet tief ein und riecht den stechenden würzigen Geruch des Feuers und dem entgegen den süßlichen Blumenduft seines Bettes.  
‚Wenn Anju das hier sehen könnte!'

Draußen vor dem Fenster rauscht inzwischen ein eisiger Wind mit einem lauten Pfeifen über den Schlosshof, zu welchem sein Fenster ausgerichtet ist.

Dann wird Kafei von einem leisen Klopfen aus seinen süßen Träumen gerissen .Er bittet seinen Besuch herein und steht sofort wieder aufrecht da, als er die Prinzessin ausmacht.  
„Euer Hoheit." Wieder winkt Zelda ab und weist Kafei erneut daraufhin sie privat doch nur Zelda zu nennen.

„Ist alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit, Kafei?" Der Termianer nickt fast schon beschämt, wie rührend man sich hier um ihn sorgt. „Schön, ich werde es meinem Vater ausrichten!" Die goldblonde Hylianerin dreht sich wieder in Richtung der Tür, geht vorbei an dem Karmin und bleibt mit einmal wie erstarrt stehen. Das große Bild über dem Karmin hat ihre Aufmerksamkeit erweckt. Der Termianer sieht mit welch großen Augen sie das Kunstwerk anschaut. Kafei nähert sich der Thronfolgerin und betrachtet ebenfalls das Gemälde genauer.

Ein Mann in grüner Kleidung kämpft gegen einen riesigen roten Drachen, der seinen Körper umschlungen um den Krieger gelegt hat.

„Wer ist das?" fragt Kafei die blonde Hylianerin neben ihm, die bereits die Zeit gefunden hatte sich zu baden, umzuziehen und sich von Impa eine ordentliche Frisur machen zu lassen. Ihre großen blauen Augen werden sichtbar traurig und Kafei überlegt schon seine Frage zurückzuziehen. Aber dann findet Zelda endlich Worte das Bild zu beschreiben.

„Es gibt in Hyrule eine berühmte Legende über den Helden der Zeit. So hatte ein dunkler Mann versucht sich unser heiligstes Relikt- das Triforce- anzueignen und das Land nach seinen Vorstellungen umzugestalten. Doch die Göttinnen erkoren einen Jungen als Retter für Hyrule und ein Mädchen als seine Shicksalsgenossin. Die beiden verband ein tiefes Band und sie schworen einander das Böse aus Hyrule zu vertreiben. Die Göttinnen schickten ihn durch viele Prüfungen, bis er mit Hilfe des Schwertes der Götter dem Dämon entgegen treten sollte. Doch er war zu jung um das Schwert zu führen, so ließen sie ihn sieben Jahre schlafen. Das Mädchen verbrachte sieben Jahre auf der Flucht vor dem Dämon, der es geschafft hatte sich das Triforce anzueignen.

Allerdings nur einen der drei Teile. Die anderen Teile verschwanden für sieben Jahre.

Als der Junge alt genug war, erwachte dieser und trat in den Kampf gegen den Dämon und begab sich auf die Suche nach dem Mädchen. Er fand sie nach vielen weiteren Prüfungen und letztendlich folgte der finale Kampf. Der Junge, der inzwischen zu einem Mann heran gewachsen war gewann mit Hilfe des Mädchen und des Schicksal und befreite Hyrule von dem Dämon. Als Dank erhielt der Junge seine sieben Jahre zurück.

So wurde aus einem Jungen ohne Herkunft der größte aller Helden.

Um zu dem Bild zurück zukommen, " Zelda dreht ihren Blick zu Kafei, der wie gebannt auf das Gemälde starrt. Dem Termianer fällt er jetzt auf, wie groß er eigentlich, oder eher gesagt wie klein Zelda ist. Sie geht im gerade mal bis zu den Schultern, so dass er sogar auf ihren Scheitel sehen kann.

„Es zeigt den Helden der Zeit bei einer seiner Prüfungen. Das ist der Kampf im Todesberg gegen den Drachen Volvagia." Der Termianer nickt still. Er kämmt sich mit den Fingern durch die lilafarbenen Haare und weist lächelnd Zelda darauf hin, was er ihm aufgefallen ist.

„Ist dir aufgefallen, dass Link genau dieselben grünen Tunika trägt wie euer Held." Zeldas Wangen werden kurz warm und rot. „Jetzt wo du es sagst." Murmelt sich Zelda verlegen zusammen und hofft das Kafei nicht weiter in diese Richtung bohrt. Doch dem jungen Soldaten scheint etwas anderes brennen zu interessieren. Weniger an dem Bild, als vielmehr an der Legende. „Aber- nur noch eine Frage- wie kann man jemanden danken, indem man ihn um sieben Jahre zurückschickt und er alles, was er's ich erarbeitet hat damit vernichtet? Die Göttinnen sind grausam." Die Thronfolgerin fühlt sich plötzlich um Längen nach hinten geschlagen. Nicht anders waren Links Vorwürfe ihr gegenüber. Sichtlich angegriffen verteidigt Zelda ihre Geschichte.

„Ist es nicht besser sieben verlorene Jahre an Kindheit wieder zu bekommen und so all die grausamen Bilder zu vergessen, anstatt mit den Bildern in sich weiter zu leben?" Kafei ist überrascht über Zeldas Gefühlsausbruch auch schaut verletzt drein. Die Prinzessin merkt sofort ihren Fehler und entschuldigt sich bei ihrem Freund.

„Schon gut, Prinzessin. Es war nur eine dumme Bemerkung. Ich hätte eure Geschichte nicht kritisieren sollen." Doch die Prinzessin setzt sich stattdessen auf eine braune Kleidungstruhe am Fußende des Bettes und legt ihre Hände gefaltet in ihren Schoss.  
„Es tut mir leid, Kafei. Ich bin wohl etwas angespannt und überdreht. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht. Wir sehen uns morgen." Kafei wünscht auch Zelda eine gute Nacht, legt noch etwas Feuer in den Karmin und legt sich dann schlafen.

Die Prinzessin will noch nach ihrem Vater sehen, wird aber erst gar nicht zu ihm gelassen von seiner Leibwache vor dem Sitzungssaal, da die Besprechung noch nicht zu Ende sei. Etwas geknickt verschwindet Zelda mit leisen Schritten über den Gang zurück zu ihrem Zimmer.  
Doch sie weiß genau, dass der Abend für sich noch nicht vorbei ist. Auch wenn sie zum ersten Mal seit langer, scheinbar unendlicher Zeit von einer gewaltigen Müdigkeit überkommen wird und sie es schwer hat ihre Augen offen zu halten.

‚Wirklich nur kurz hinlegen.' Verspricht sie sich selber noch in leisen Worten, als sie nur kurz auf ihr Bett gelegt die blauen Augen schließt und sofort ins Land der Träume entweicht.

Für die nächste Woche versuche ich wieder pünktlich ein Update zu bringen-versprochen! Bis dann JO


	24. Kapitel 24

Kapitel 24

Da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Also, gut ob ich nächste Woche wieder online bin steht noch in den Sternen. Wir rüsten zu einem anderen Internetprovider um und da gibt es nun schon Probleme!seufz Ich verspreche gar nichts- leider! Aber eins noch im voraus: Ich werde noch bis zum Ende des Monats erneut updaten- egal wie. Die Jo!

‚_Alles begann mit einem Traum… Vor vielen Jahren träumte ich von ganz Hyrule in all seiner Pracht. Ich stand mitten auf der hylianischen Steppe unweit von der LonLon-Farm. Die Sonne strahlte hell am wolkenlosen blauen Himmel. Eine seichte Brise kämmte mein offenes Haar und entspannt schloss ich die Augen für einen Augenblick um dieses angenehm warme Gefühl auf der Haut zu spüren. Dann wurde die Brise plötzlich stärker und mit einmal verschwand das helle und warme Licht- verschluckt von gierigen, dunklen Wolken aus dem Westen. Eisige Kälte nahm mir den Atem zu Leben. Und gerade als ich dachte ich würde ersticken, durchbrach ein helles, grünes Licht aus dem Wald im Südosten die dunklen Wolken und ließ mich wieder Luft schnappen. Ich sah für einen Moment Kinder mit Feen und ein Schwert. Dann wachte ich wieder auf. Und Impa saß wie immer an meinem Bett und hielt meine Hand._

_Alles begann mit einem Traum… und alles wird mit einem Schlaf wieder enden.'_

(Auszug aus Zeldas Tagebuch.)

Mit dem Schlaf, der die Prinzessin umhüllte begann dieses Flüstern in ihrem Ohr. Ihr Name wird gerufen, immer wieder und immer lauter. Es ist nicht eine klare, erkennbare Stimme, vielmehr ein vereintes Rufen. Sie gibt diesem Ruf nach und so öffnet Zelda abrupt ihre Augen und stellt erschreckt fest, dass sich nicht mehr in ihrem Bett liegt, sondern sich wieder in dieser Kammer ohne Wände befindet, wie damals nach dem ersten Attentat in Termina.

Vertraute Gesichter sehen zu ihr hin und lächeln. Die Weisen scheinen nur auf sie gewartet zu haben. So stehen da wieder Salia, Darunia, Ruto, Impa und Rauru. Nur Naborus Plattform ist leer.

Der kleine Mönch ergreift das Wort und wendet sich an die übrigen Weisen.

„Seid gegrüßt, Auserwählte von Hyrule." Er holt tief Luft und setzt mit sichtlichen Unbehagen fort. „Lange ist es her, dass wir uns an diesem heiligen Ort trafen. Schwere Zeiten stehen uns erneut bevor." Die blonde Hylianerin steht etwas einsam in der Mitte des Plattformkreises auf dem riesigen von türkisem Wasser umrundeten Triforce.

„Wie ihr es sicherlich alle mitbekommen habt ist Großes im Gange. Die Geister der Wüste brauchen unsere Hilfe. Wir können nur von Glück sprechen, dass unsere Siebte wieder neu erwacht ist. Alles wird nun seinen Gang gehen." Und der Mönch hebt seinen von der braunen Kutte verdeckten Arm in Richtung der Prinzessin. Mit weiten Augen weicht Zelda etwas verschreckt zurück und zuckt kurz zusammen. Sie sieht wie im Augenwinkel Ruto und Impa stolz lächelnd zu ihr schauen.

„Seinen Gang gehen?" fragt Zelda vorsichtig. Der Mönch nickt. „Ihr werdet uns bündeln und das Gleichgewicht in Hyrules Welt wieder herstellen!" Es scheint als ob Zeldas Schultern mit einmal von einer zu schweren Last nach unten gedrückt werden. Völlig ratlos steht sie in der Mitte und starrt mit einem unsicheren und fragenden Blick zu Rauru, der scheinbar auf eine Antwort von ihr wartet. Ihr Blick kreist zu den anderen Weisen, doch auch diese schauen sie erwartungsvoll an.

Letztendlich lässt die Prinzessin den Kopf hängen und sagt leise: „Ich weiß nicht wovon ihr redet. Es tut mir leid." Die falschen Worte zur falschen Zeit. Ein aufgebrachtes Geräusch kommt von Rauru.  
„Aber ihr seid die Siebte, ihr müsst uns führen. Nur ihr könnt Lady Naboru befreien!" Doch mehr als ein ratloses Schulter zucken kommt nicht von Zelda. Impa schaltet sich ein.

„Bleibt ruhig, Rauru. Es ist mit einmal zu viel gewesen. Sie erinnert sich an unsere Teile der Vergangenheit. Die Prinzessin hat ihren Teil aber noch nicht gefunden. Sie braucht mehr Zeit." Doch der Goronenkönig ist scheinbar nicht einverstanden mit dieser Aussage. „Und was glaubst du Impa, wie viel Zeit wir noch haben? Meine Seher werden unruhig. Zu viele Geister geraten in Unruhe." Impa unterbricht Darunia harsch. „Das weiß ich- so glaube ich zumindest- besser als Wächterin des Friedhofs von Kakariko als du, Darunia!" Der Gorone gibt sich nicht geschlagen, sondern setzt dem entgegen: „Um so besser müsstest du dann wissen, dass unsere Zeit nicht ewig ist!" Rauru schlichtet die beiden und verweist wieder auf das eigentliche Thema- die Prinzessin, die sehr offensichtlich verwirrt in der Mitte steht. Salia, die bisher nur ruhig beobachtet hat, weiß eine Lösung.

„Warum klären wir die Prinzessin dann nicht erneut auf, anstatt unsere Zeit zu verstreiten, wo wir doch so wenig haben?" Und sieht demonstrativ hinüber zu der Shiekah und dem Goronen. Die beiden flüstern ein leises ‚Entschuldigung', bevor sie sich wieder auf die Prinzessin konzentrieren.

Rauru ergreift wieder das Wort von Salia ermutigt.  
„Prinzessin, es ist schon lange her, da schufen die Göttinnen selber das Triforce als heiligste Kraft von Hyrule. Und um diese zu schützen schufen dieselben sieben Wächter. Es waren auserwählte Seelen, die in jeder Generation auf die Erde wiederkehren um das Relikt zu schützen. Die Weisen beziehen ihre Macht aus dem Land selber, dass sie schützen sollen. So steht alles in einem Großen und Ganzen als Einheit.

Doch es gab schon Zeiten, genauer die Zeit des großen Kriegs der Völker, da geriet diese Einheit aus dem Gleichgewicht und über viele Jahre wurde das Land dürr und karg. Hunger und Krankheit hatte dieses zur Folge und tausende Unschuldige starben. Das war in der Zeit eurer Geburt." Rauru holt erneut tief Luft und fährt mit einem schweren Seufzen fort.

„Ganondorf Dragemire hatte es seid seiner Kindheit sich zur Aufgabe gemacht Hyrule zu unterwerfen und nach seinen Vorstellungen umzugestalten. Sein erster Plan war durch pure Gewalt. Die Gerudos streuten Zwietracht unter den Völkern und es kam zu jenem verhängnisvollen Krieg. Die Weisen von damals spürten die Gefahr und mischten sich in den Krieg, um Ganondorf zu stoppen. Und in einer Schlacht unweit der Zoraquellen gelang es ihm letztendlich einen der Weisen zu töten- und zwar das Bindeglied aller Weisen, den Siebten.  
Er war ein Freund aus Kindertagen- ein hoch geachteter Adeliger aus Hyrule." Zelda sieht dem alten Hylianer an wie nah ihm die Geschichte geht, als eine kleine Träne in seinem faltigen Gesicht aufblitzt.

„Noch in seinem letzten Atem hatte er eine Version. Er sah, dass zwei Kinder von hoher Herkunft geboren werden würden in ferner Zukunft, die das Land wieder vereinen würden. Der Junge sei uns in den alten Schriften prophezeit als Held der Zeit. Und auch sah er kurz bevor er seine Augen schloss, dass seine Seele wieder kommen würde in ferner Zukunft und das die Zeichen ihm sagten, dass das Kind von den Göttern wieder mit der Gabe der Vorhersehung gesegnet sei. Dann starb er. Und er sollte Recht behalten." Rauru stoppt und schluckt scheinbar schwer an dieser Erinnerung. Die grünhaarige Koboldin löst Rauru ab. Mit einer so jungen Stimme formt sie so weise Worte. „Eure Geburt einige Jahre später war prophezeit. Die Königin selber wusste um diese Zeichen. Eure Mutter spürte, dass ihr an der Formung Hyrules teilhaben würdet. So wie es die Legende um uns schreibt. Bei eurer Geburt starb eure Mutter, doch dieser Tod stoppte den Krieg. Mit dem Gleichgewicht eurer Seele kam Hyrule wieder zur Einheit.

Und nun ist diese Einheit erneut gefährdet, denn die Geister werden in der Wüste unruhig. Die Unruhen des Landes- Volk gegen Volk- stören die Einheit. Und nur wenn wieder eine Einheit hergestellt ist, ist es uns garantiert dass sich der große Krieg nicht wiederholt." Zelda verschränkt unwohl ihre Arme vor der Brust. Sie fühlt sich sehr in die Ecke gedrängt.

„Und ihr meint, dass ich die Macht habe dieses zu verhindern?" Ruto und die anderen nicken.  
„Nur du, Zel." Zelda schüttelt den Kopf. Blonde Strähnen fallen ihr vor die großen blauen Augen. „Ich bin nicht mächtig oder besonders stark. Nicht einmal meine Magie geht über Impas Grenzen hinaus. Schickt sie!" Sie zeigt aufgebracht mit dem Finger auf ihre Vertraute. „Sie ist groß, kräftig und stark. Nicht ich." Impa schließt die Augen und fasst sich nachdenklich an die Stirn. „Ich habe es schon einmal gesagt, ich bin nicht die von damals. Ich bin nicht einmal ein Schatten der damaligen Frau, die ihr kanntet. Hört auf, mich für sie zu halten!"

„Prinzessin, ich spracht vorhin von diesem Fremden in euch. Dieser Teil von euch ist eure Macht. Ihr habt ein Teil des Triforces in euch, das mächstige Relikt der Göttinnen. Keiner von uns ist so gesegnet wie ihr. Ihr träumt die Zukunft schon seid Kindertagen. Ihr habt die Zeit um sieben Jahre zurück gedreht. Ihr seid gesegnet." Zelda schließt bockig die Augen und schreit, so laut wie sie schon lange nicht mehr geschrieen hat.

„Ich bin nicht gesegnet- ich bin verflucht. Ich, " Ein leises Brummen schallt in der Leere. „Bin, " Ruto zuckt zusammen als sie ein Beben unter ihren Füßen spürt. „Nicht, " Auch die anderen Weisen spüren das immer stärker werdende Beben. Darunia zieht es die Beine weg und er landet unsanft auf dem Rücken.

„Mächtig!" Mit diesem finalen Knall gibt es ein ohrenbetäubendes Zischen, einen weiß gleißenden Blitz und dann einen höllischen Rums. Die Luft ist so heiß geworden, dass sie flimmert als Zelda ihre Augen wieder öffnet. Die Plattform um sie herum ist geschwärzt, in ihrer linke Hand pocht ihr Triforceteil und die anwesenden Weisen liegen alle mitsamt am Boden.

Verwirrt und ängstlich hebt die zierliche Hylianerin ihre so unscheinbar wirkenden Hände und starrt sie mit entsetzten Augen an. Unverständliche Worte kommen aus ihrem Hals. Dann sackt sie in die Knie und beginnt zu schluchzen. „Verflucht." Das verständlichste Wort, welches Impa hört, als sie wieder aufsteht und zu ihrem Schützling schaut.

„Seht ihr, ihr seid mächtig. Glaubt mir und diesem Teil in euch." Salias Haare stehen in alle Richtungen und noch etwas geschockt sitzt sie auf ihrem Hosenboden. „Das war wirklich nicht nötig, Impa!" Doch die Shiekah lässt keine Zweifel aufkommen. Ruto versteht sofort, was Impa beabsichtigt hatte.

„Nur Gefühle lassen Macht entweichen!" Die Shiekah nickt und verschränkt mal wieder ihre Arme. Darunia, der noch immer etwas hilflos wie eine umgedrehte Schildkröte mit seinen Armen fuchtelt, um aus der Rückenlage zu kommen brummt leise böse Worte.

„Zel, alles was du zu tun hast, ist dein Schicksal ein für alle mal anzunehmen. Bitte, hilf uns." Ruto ist auf die Knie gegangen und streckt ihre Hand so weit wie möglich nach ihrer Freundin aus. Die schaut mit geröteten Augen auf und legt ihre blasse Hand in die Blaue der Zoraprinzessin. „Ich tue alles für dich, Sur." Der Seelennamen ist nicht ausgesprochen, sondern nur mit den Lippen geformt. Die Zora senkt ihren einzigartig geformten Kopf zur Brust und beißt sich auf die Lippen. „Ich weiß. Du solltest jetzt gehen. Die Zeit ist knapp."

Ihre Hände lösen sich und die beiden Prinzessinnen stehen wieder vom Boden auf.  
„Wie soll ich beginnen?" Zeldas Tränen sind noch nicht ganz getrocknet, da formt sich ein kleines, aber irgendwie für die Weisen hoffnungsvolles Lächeln auf ihren etwa blassen Lippen.

„Ihr werdet noch heute Nacht das Schloss verlassen. Wenn ihr aufwacht wird alles für eine längere Reise vorbereitet sein." Das überrascht Zelda sehr, denn bis eben hatte sie noch nicht einmal zugesagt. Impa grinst ein wenig. „Ihr hattet keine andere Wahl. Und bevor ihr fragt, euer Vater wird denken ihr seid in Sicherheit in Goronia. Alles ist geplant! Doch ihr müsst alleine gehen." Die Prinzessin ist ratlos. „Hattet ihr nicht gesagt, dass ich nur bin um euch zu führen? Und jetzt im Alleingang?" Darunia, der inzwischen sitzt erklärt warum.

„Wir Weisen können nicht von den Tempeln weg. Das die Einheit alles gefährdet verlangt von uns bei den Tempeln zu bleiben!" Salia ergänzt Darunias Aussage noch. „Ihr müsst zum Wüstentempel. Naboru wird dort sein mit ihrem Volk, da bereits die gesamte Schlucht bis zum Wasserfall vermint ist." Zelda nickt, versucht sich alles merken. „Aber", Dieses Wort löst ein großes Unbehagen aus. „ seid darauf gefasst, dass nicht alles was euch begegnet auch Sinn macht. Denn es sind nicht nur die Minen, die Naboru von dieser Kammer fern halten. Vielmehr ist es ein Schatten um die Wüste, darum sind die Gerudos auch in den Tempel geflüchtet. Und jetzt geht!" Impa nickt zustimmend. „Und Zel", Ruto gibt noch einen wichtigen Hinweis.

„Pass auf dich auf." Die Prinzessin nickt still und schließt dann die Augen. Mit dem nächsten Augenaufschlag ist sie wieder auf ihrem Bett, der Kamin brennt noch. So wie sie eben eingeschlafen war. Nur steht ein Fenster offen und eine voll gepackte Satteltasche und einige Kleidungsstücke liegen vor ihr auf dem Bett.

‚_Gerade heim, nur um wieder zu reisen.'_

Ich finde besonders den Anfang und das Ende schön.Es hat fast schon etwas autobiographisches zuzeit. Bis dann.

Und ganz liebe Grüße an meine treuste Leserin Darklayka ! Tausend Dank!


	25. Kapitel 25

Kapitel 25

An alle lieben und auch nicht so lieben Leute ein frohes Fest und einen guten Rutsch in das neue Jahr. Mein Internet funktioniert endlich wieder (sonst könnte ich das hier auch nicht schreiben). Hoffe schaffe nächsten Chapter bis nächste Woche. Gruß Jo!

‚Nicht einmal Stunden bin ich daheim.' Zelda zieht die Luft tief ein und zurrt die Bandage noch enger. Ihr Brustkorb scheint unter dem enormen Druck zu platzen. Ihr Kopf läuft hochrot an, bis sie diese Wickel verknotet hat und endlich wieder ausatmen kann. Die blonde Hylianerin steht in einer engen braunen Lederhose mit einem breiten und hohen Fellgürtel und einer verschnürten Brust vor ihrem großen Spiegel. In einer Nachricht von Impa hatte gestanden, dass sie als Mann besser alleine reisen könnte- wie damals in jenen sieben Jahren. Ihr Alterego Sheik, nicht eine Prinzessin hatte Hyrule beobachtet und dem Helden der Zeit geholfen.

Nun war wieder von ihr verlangt sich zu verkleiden.  
Zelda stülpt sich die weiße Tunikabluse über die Binden, die ihre weiblichen Formen verschwinden lassen. Das Blusenende wird unter den Gürtel gesteckt, der nochmals enger geschnürt wird.  
Über die Bluse streift sich die Prinzessin ein ledernes Hemd ohne Ärmel. Die dicke, gegerbte Eberhaut soll sie vor den gröbsten Gefahren schützen. Dann zieht sich Zelda die Kniehohen Reitstiefel an und verschnallt über diesen die bereitgelegten Wadenpanzer aus hellem Gusseisen. Vor dem Spiegel betrachtet gefällt der Prinzessin ihr neues Bild sehr.  
Nur ist sicherlich kein Mann mit einer so langen, blonden Mähne gesehen worden.

Ein Teil aus Sheiks Vergangenheit bringt ihr die Idee um ihr geliebtes Haar zu retten. Mit vielen Klammern steckt sie sich die langen, goldblonden Locken am Hinterkopf hoch und wickelt noch eine alte Bandage um ihr Gesicht. Um noch unkenntlicher zu wirken, bindet sie sich ein enges Ledertuch mit Fütterung um den Kopf. Die Ärmel der Bluse verschwinden in dicken schwarzen Lederhandschuhen und der letzte Schritt der Prinzessin zum Wanderer ist eine dicke hellbraune Lederweste mit weißem Fell an den Ärmeln und den Rändern.

Nun steht Zelda vor ihrem Spiegel da und sieht einen Fremden vor sich. Der Kamin ist fast ausgebrannt und nur noch dimmes Licht erhellt den langsam auskühlenden Raum. Der Mond steht tief und die Nacht neigt sich dem Ende zu, als sich ein Schatten aus dem offenen Fenster macht, an einer Efeukletterwand hinunter und dann über den Hof zum Stall rennt.  
Es ist keine Überraschung mehr, dass ihr Pferd bereits mit einem schweren Sattel bepackt, an dem Decken verschnürt sind auf sie wartet. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkennt die Prinzessin, dass Impa dem Hengst sogar die Hufe mit alten Lappen umspannt hat, damit man seine Hufschläge nicht auf dem Hof hört. Sie wirft die gepackte Satteltasche über den Sattelknauf und springt auf.

Aus dem Stall pariert sie ihr Pferd im Schatten des Stallgebäudes nochmals durch und wirft einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf ihr Zuhause. Traurig schüttelt Zelda den Kopf und treibt Zebulon in einen leichten Trab hinaus zum Schlosspark. Impa schrieb in ihrer Nachricht auch, dass es eine schlecht bewachte Stelle kurz hinter dem ersten Passiertor gäbe. So unbewacht, dass selbst ein Reiter mit Pferd nicht auffallen würde.  
Und ihre Amme hatte Recht stellt Zelda fest, die sich bereits auf dem Weg hinunter zum Dorf befindet.

In ungefähr zwei Stunden öffnet das Stadttor, bis dahin entschließt sich Zelda in ihrer jetzigen Form nicht unnötig für Aufmerksamkeit zu sorgen und bindet Zebulon an einen Pfahl vor einer stadtbekannten Kneipe, die bis in die frühen Morgenstunden geöffnet hat.

Irgendwo in einer der hinteren Ecken setzt sich dieser fremde Wanderer, von argwöhnischen Augen streng beobachtet. Eine stickig, warme Luft aus Pfeifenrauch, körperlichen Ausdünstungen und verschüttetem Bier hängt in schweren Schwaden um die Prinzessin. Hinter der Schenke steht eine alte, laut tickende Kukusuhr zu der Zelda immer wieder nervös hinschaut. Sie zuckt etwas zusammen, als eine der Angestellten an ihren versifften Tisch tritt und nach einer Bestellung fragt.  
Ratlos schweigend starrt Zelda zu der Kellnerin. Eine moppelige Frau in ihren Mittvierzigern, deren ungepflegtes langes Haar in einem unordentlichen Zopf über ihre linke nackte Schulter hängt. Einige ihrer Vorderzähne sind ihr anscheinend schon ausgefallen und so ist ihr breites Lächeln eher Angst einflößend als ermunternd.

_‚Mist, deine Stimme ist zu weiblich. Überleg schneller ,Zelda.'_

Und die Prinzessin bemerkt in einem flüchtigen Blick wie immer mehr gerötete Augen sich in ihre Richtung drehen. Dann schießt der Prinzessin eine Idee in den Kopf. Etwas aufgebracht formt sie mit ihren Händen mehr oder weniger eindeutige Buchstaben. Doch anscheinend hat die Bedienstete noch nie die Gebärdensprache gesehen und ruft lauthals nach dem Wirt. Der dickbäuchige Mann hinter der Bar greift unter seiner Theke nach einer Armbrust und nähert sich dann Zeldas Tisch, die erschreckt schluckt.

_‚Oh, verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!' _

Ihre noch sichtbaren blauen Augen werden weit vor Schreck. Dann tönt es von einem Tisch am anderen Ende der Bar.

„Lass es gut sein, Kiko. Der Junge ist einfach nur stumm." Ein grauhaariger Mann mit einer schwarzen Klappe über seinem linken Auge hebt sich schwermütig aus seiner bequemen Sitzpose und hinkt zu Zeldas Tisch hinüber.

„Der Bursche kann einfach nicht sprechen. Das hat er versucht dir weiß zu machen, du dummes Stück!" Der schon etwas ältere Mann hat sich diesmal an die Kellnerin gewendet. Diese gibt ein schnaufendes Geräusch von sich, bevor sie sich abfällig umdreht.

„Alter Krüppel." Zischt sie den nun grinsenden Mann an, der sich erschlafft in einen Astuhl an Zeldas kleinen Tisch fallen lässt.

„So mein Junge, wie ist dein Name?" Zeldas Augen mustern den Mann erst ausgiebig, bevor sie antwortet. Sein Kopfhaar ist nicht mehr ganz dicht und bereits er graut. Über seinem linken Auge ist eine breite Narbe zu sehen, die aus der Augenklappe herauskommt. Sein altes Gesicht ist vom Alkoholismus aufgequollen und seine Kleidung riecht alt und abgetragen.

Zelda hebt ihre verdeckten Hände und formt mit langsamen Zeichen die ihr bekannten Worte der Gebärdensprache. Ein Glück, dass sie in Kindertagen eine stumme Magd neben Impa hatte. Nur bei ihrem Namen hält sie kurz inne.

_‚Wer bin ich überhaupt?'_

Der Hylianer vor ihr schaut sie fragend an. ‚Sheik wäre zu offensichtlich ein Name für einen Shiekah und jeder weiß, dass es nur noch eine gibt!'  
Dann fällt der verkleideten Prinzessin ein schöner Name aus einem Kinderbuch ein.  
Sie formt mit ihren bedeckten Händen drei Buchstaben.

„Dein Name ist Tzu?" fragt der Hylianer.

Sie nickt. „Ein schöner Name. Du bist nicht von hier. Ich würde mich an jemanden mit einem so schönen Namen erinnern." Zelda versucht, indem sie sich fest auf die Lippen beißt, ihre roten Wangen zu unterdrücken. Männer werden nicht rot, wenn man ihnen schmeichelt.

„Wohin willst du, Tzu?" Zelda antwortet in Gebärden, dass sie mit Sonnenaufgang in den Westen nach Gerudo reitet. Sofort lässt der Hylianer, der sich ihr als Kalkel vorgestellt hat, seinen Krug auf den Tisch fallen, der zum Glück stehen bleibt.  
„Du bist wahnsinnig. Du solltest gehen, wohin dich dein weg führt, aber nicht nach Westen." Murmelt Kalkel. Tzu hinterfragt mit seinen Händen den Grund für Kalkels Unruhe über den Westen. Der alte Mann greift an sein hinkendes Bein.

„Es geht im Westen nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Diese Unruhe ist nicht normal. Die Aufständigen sind nicht normal. Er ist nicht normal." Tzu wird sehr hellhörig. Sofort hinterfragt Tzu diesen Kommentar in seiner stummen Sprache.

„Ich warne dich, denn du scheinst ein ganz Netter zu sein. Ich würde mir dich als Schwiegersohn wünschen, statt des versoffenen Schweins dahinten bei den Huren. Bleib da weg!" Und Kalkel greift nach seinem Metkrug. Der Alte ist bereits im Begriff auszustehen, da greift Tzu nach seiner Hand und holt einen großen roten Rubin raus. Mit ihren Händen formt Zelda einen letzten Versuch Informationen aus Kalkel zu bekommen.

„Es scheint dir sehr wichtig." Erneut lässt sich Kalkel in den alten Holzstuhl plumpsen. Er nimmt einen kräftigen Schluck des Mets aus einem Krug, lässt sich schwermütig gegen die Stuhllehne fallen und schaut hinüber zu seinem Schwiegersohn.

„Und mein gutes Mädchen sitzt zuhause und wartet treu auf ihn. Wo die Liebe hinfällt!" Dann schaut Kalkel hinüber zu dem sehr vermummten Tzu, dessen blaue Augen ihn auf eine unnatürliche Weise anzustrahlen scheinen.

„Ich war nur kurz bei den Aufständigen. Einige ihrer Reformideen finde ich nicht falsch. Doch dann kam der Plan auf nicht nur die Gerudos zu unterjochen, sondern mit dem Gold Söldner aus Orcia anzufordern und doch ganz Hyrule einzunehmen. Ich meine ich lebe nicht wie der König und seine Leute, aber ich lebe glücklich wie ich lebe. Und Krieg ist nie eine Lösung- siehe mein Auge. Aber das ist schon zu viele Jahre her, als dass sich ein junger Spund wie du an den großen Krieg erinnert. Ich habe nicht Seite an Seite mit dem König gekämpft, mein Auge verloren um ihn nun zu stürzen." Etwas erschreckt sackt Zelda an dem klebrigen Tisch in sich zusammen.

„Ich weiß nicht wer er war, der an der Spitze steht. Ich weiß nur, dass er nicht von hier ist und dass alles um ihn herum zu sterben scheint. Es klingt seltsam, aber es scheint, als ob er allem um ihn herum das Leben nimmt- es aussaugt wie ein Falter der Blume den Nektar. Nur um vieles gieriger. Ich habe nur ein Leben und ich muss für meine Tochter sorgen, wenn der Saukerl sein und ihr Geld in dieser Bar versäuft und verhurt. Oh", Kalkel sieht, dass er Tzu die Tränen in beide Augen getrieben hat.  
„Weine nicht um einen alten Mann. Und Tzu?"  
Zelda schnieft einmal leise. „Die Sonne geht auf. Du solltest jetzt lieber gehen. Hier!" Der alte Mann schiebt den Rubin wieder zu Tzu hinüber. „Ich will dein Geld nicht." Zelda erhebt sich in ihrer ungewohnt weiten Kleidung. Tzu greift nach dem Rubin, macht den Anschein ihn einzustecken, doch schiebt ihn dann in Kalkels dunkle Lederweste. Seine Hände formen ein ‚Danke' und dann verlässt die verkleidete Prinzessin mit schweren Schritten die Kneipe.

Ein morgendliches Dämmern liegt in der kalten Morgenluft. Ihr Hengst steht ganz ruhig mit hängendem Kopf an dem Pfahl und scheint zu Dösen. Die Glocken der Zitadelle begrüßen mit ihrem melodischen Klang den neuen Tag und pünktlich mit ihrem Läuten vernimmt das sensible Gehör der Hylianerin ein regelmäßiges Knattern aus Richtung der Stadttore.

Wortlos bindet sie Zebulon vom Pfahl los und steigt in den schweren Sattel. Dann trabt sie den Markt entlang zum Stadttor. Die Soldaten scheinen erleichtert, als der unbekannte Vermummte die Stadt verlässt. Zelda hatte geplant etwa einen Tag zu brauchen, um Gerudo zu erreichen. Erst in Richtung LonLon-Farm , links vorbei und dann geradeaus in Richtung Gerudo.  
Der Hengst fällt aus seinem Trab in einen seichten, aber zügigen Galopp. Zelda wendet ihre traurig blauen Augen nochmals in Richtung Heimat. Dann lässt sie die Augenlider sinken und schaut geradeaus in Richtung ihres Ziels.

Während ihres Rittes scheinen Schattenbilder ihrer vergessenen Vergangenheit auf die Steppe.

Die Zeit die sie als Sheik hier draußen verbrachte spiegelt sich wieder in dem noch klaren Tau. Der eiskalte Wind der ersten Jahreszeit treibt Tränenflüssigkeit in die azurblauen Augen.  
Irgendwie erinnert sich Zelda plötzlich an ein altes Lied, dass Impa ihr beibrachte, während sie über die weite Steppe dahin reitet.

Es ein trauriges Lied in der Sprache der Shiekah- _Quistis._  
Sie singt es nicht laut und doch scheint die gesamte Steppe der Siebten zu lauschen.

_‚CeVoca ob nel _(Ich sing dir ein Lied)  
_Ta Selnu fa Voca,_ (Voll Sehnsucht mein Lied)  
_Lot i mapa. _(Und suche damit)  
_Tu za tua _(den Einen der mich sehr liebt)

_Ce voca ob nel_ (ich sing dir ein Lied)  
_Tende fa Voca _(Ganz zärtlich mein Lied)  
_Ce vu te her _(Ich wünsche es zieht)  
_Amo ta eteri_ (zu den ich ewig begehr)

_Amo i kolp ho ta_ (Liebe ist mehr als nur ein Wort)  
_Amo kene no gra _(Liebe kennt keine Grenze)  
_Amo gel no eterni_ (Sie wird niemals vergehen)

_Apta de morte _(Bis auf deinen Tod)

Das wars wieder. Wie findet ihr das Lied? Macht diese Geschichte überhaupt noch Sinn? Wünscht ihr euch, dass etwas Bestimmtes passiert? Einfach Reviewen oder Mailen. Danke.


	26. Kapitel 26

Kapitel 26

Hier bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Wie ich finde eines der Besten. Warnung: Am Ende wird es etwas blutig und düster. Wenn du dich vor so etwas fürchtest, dann bitte nicht weiter lesen.Ansonsten viel Spaß! Und einen guten Rutsch!

Es wird nur langsam hell auf der noch recht winterlichen Steppe. Die Sonne scheint gerade ebenso durch eine dichte Wolkendecke. Viel mehr als ein paar Stunden Sonnenschein ist auch noch nicht drin. Und als sich der Tag wieder dem Ende neigt erreicht die vermummte Prinzessin ihre Bestimmung. Vom Hang des letzten Hügels im Westen schaut sie hinunter zu dem Lager der Aufständigen. Es müssen an die einhundert Zelte sein. Schwer bewaffnete Posten stehen um das Zeltlager herum und patroulieren. Besondere Bewachung gilt der felsigen Schlucht, die nach Gerudo reinführt. Zwischen der etwa zwanzig Meter breiten Schlucht der roten Felsen stehen ca. 30 Männer bis an die Zähne bewaffnet. Unweit hinter ihnen stehen Unmengen an Kisten und Fässern, die untereinander mit Schnüren verbunden sind.

_‚Das müssen die Sprengladungen sein!'_ Mustert Zelda. Sie hat sich mit dem Hengst hinter einigen Büschen versteckt, die am Hang stehen um ungesehen beobachten zu können.

Ihr Hengst scheint etwas unruhig und tänzelnd an den Zügeln. Ohne sich von ihrem Blick abzuwenden, greift sie nach seinem Kopf und spürt nur wie etwas hartes an ihren Arm kommt.

Zelda ist wie erstarrt, als sie eine Stimme hört. „Erwischt!" Nur langsam dreht sich ihr Kopf in Richtung der Stimme und Angst durchfährt sie, als sie eine etwa zehn Mann große Gruppe breit grinsend anstarrt.

„Los, die Hände dahin ,wo ich sie sehe!" Der Vorderste streckt seine Lanze in ihre Richtung und macht ihr unmissverständlich klar, dass sie diesen Anweisungen folgen sollte. Die Prinzessin hebt ihre Hände über den Kopf, Zebulons Zügel mit einer Hand noch immer umklammert. Ihr Hengst ist völlig aufgedreht. Die anderen Pferde stehen zu nahe und er bäumt sich leicht auf, rennt unruhig nach links und rechts. Seine Nüstern sind weit aufgebläht und er hat Schaum vor dem Mund. Die hinteren Männer, die noch bis eben in seiner Nähe standen, weichen verängstigt einige Schritte zur Seite von dem nervösen Tier weg.

„Wer bist du? Was willst du hier?" Kurze klare Fragen.  
‚_Zu mehr sind die auch nicht fähig!'_  
Es muss ein Spähertrupp sein der sie auf seinem Rundgang erwischt hat. Wenn sie allerdings so in die unrasierten Gesichter sieht, erkennt sie harte Züge von der Arbeit draußen. Es ist aber nicht nur die Erscheinung, sondern auch die Art wie sie reden, die auf keine besonders hohe Bildung schließen lässt.

Es sind anscheinend nur bewaffnete Bauern, wie sie so dar stehen. Ungepflegte Gesichter schauen unter den rostigen Helmen hervor. „Antworte!" Zelda senkt ihre Hände wieder, worauf hin der Späher seine Lanze bedrohlich nah in ihre Richtung hebt. Sofort schnellen ihre Hände wieder über ihren Kopf.

„Hey, ich glaub' der kann nit sprechen." Lacht einer der Späher. „Hör auf zu lachen, Herl!" zischt der Vorderste.  
„Stimmt das?" Die Frage ist wieder in Zeldas Richtung gewendet. Sie nickt eifrig.

‚Irgendwie musst du hier weg.' Schreit ihr Verstand. Ihre Augen gehen zu ihrem Pferd, dann wieder zu der Spähergruppe. Ein Anflug eines Grinsens kommt über ihre vermummten Lippen. Wie von Sinnen zucken Zeldas Arme plötzlich in Richtung der Männer, als ob sie auf etwas zeigen würde.  
Alle zehn Köpfe drehen sich herum, um dann beim erneuten Nachsehen zu erkennen, dass der Unbekannte die Chance genutztes hat und auf seinem Pferd den Hang herunter galoppiert. Wie besessen presst Zelda ihre Fersen in Zebulons Flanken. Ein nahezu halsbrecherischer Sprint führt sie den Hang herunter, direkt in das Lager des Feindes.  
Es dauert nicht lange und die Alarmglocken erklingen und binnen Sekunden scheinen alle Aufständigen alarmiert zu sein. Kreuz und quer galoppiert sie auf der Suche nach einem Fluchtweg durch das große Zeltlager. Durch schier unmöglich enge Gassen reitet die ihr Pferd. Dann wird sie langsam umzingelt und muss immer kehrt machen vor entgegen gestreckten Lanzen. Irgendwann ist sie endgültig eingekreist- so scheint es zumindest.  
Nur ein brennendes Lagerfeuer trennt sie von dem einzigen Fluchtweg.

Nur kurz gezögert lenkt sie auf dieses zu und treibt Zebulon über die Flamme. Sofort nehmen ihre Verfolger die Jagd auf und erst zu spät erkennt sie, dass sie in eine Sackgasse aus unüberwindbaren Zelten gelandet ist. Am Ende der Gasse steht ein großes Zelt vor dessen Eingang sie schließlich zum halten gezwungen wird. Die Lanzenträger und inzwischen auch bewaffneten Bogenschützen kommen näher, bis ein Rascheln aus dem Zelt hinter ihr sie zum Halten bringt.  
Sie lassen ihre Waffen ein Stück sinken und gehen ehrfürchtig in die Knie. Verwundert und auch verängstigt was ihre Reaktion heraufbeschwor wendet Zelda den Kopf und sieht in die Augen eines Riesen. Nie zuvor hat sie einen solch gewaltigen Krieger gesehen. Die zierliche Prinzessin weicht selber voll Ehrfurcht vor dem gewaltigen Körper zwei taumelnde Schritte zurück.

Ein etwa zwei Meter großer Mann in einer schweren schwarzen Rüstung tritt gebeugt aus dem viel zu kleinen Zelteingang, nur um sich vor ihr wieder in voller Größe aufzurichten. Die Prinzessin versucht ihre Angst herunter zu schlucken, doch diese bleibt wie ein Kloß in ihrem Hals stecken. Ein paar argwöhnische Augen blitzen aus den Sehschlitzen auf sie herab und ohne große Worte greift eine riesige Pranke nach ihr und packt sie am Hals. Sie spürt wie ihr der Boden unter den Füßen entgleitet und wie der Druck auf ihren Hals ihr die Luft abschnürt.  
„Wer bist du?" Fragt ein tiefes Grollen aus der Rüstung.

Von weiter Hinten ruft eine Stimme: „Herr, er ist stumm." Sofort schnellt der Riese in Richtung des Rufs. „Wer hat dich gefragt!" Das Zischen scheint jedes Geräusch in der Umgebung zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Zeldas Luft wird knapp und so versucht sie mit aller Kraft sich an dem eisernen Handgelenk des Riesen hochzuziehen, um das Atmen zu erleichtern. Dann schmeißt der Riese sie zu Boden mit einer Wucht, dass die Prinzessin das Gefühl hat er würde sie direkt durch den Boden in die Unterwelt befördern. Sie kommt hart auf ihrer linken Seite auf und könnte schwören sie hätte eben ihre linke Schulter knacken gehört, doch der Schmerz ist zu breit um ihn genauer orten zu können.

Irgendwie benebelt bekommt sie aber mit, dass man sie an den Beinen in das Zelt schleift und sie in einer Ecke an ein paar kalte Handschellen legt. ‚Ja, deine Schulter hat definitiv etwas abbekommen.' Knurrt sie leise für sich. So einen Schmerz hatte sie das letzte Mal gespürt, als das Attentat auf sie verübt worden war.

_‚Dabei war die Schulter gerade wieder auf den Weg der Besserung.'_

Irgendwo in dem geräumigen Zelt knistert ein Feuer und etwas wird in ein Gefäß geschenkt. Sie hebt ihren Kopf und untersucht ihre Umgebung. Es ist ein luxuriöses Zelt, mit Teppichen und Vasen. Zwei Fackeln im Zentrum geben Licht und weiter hinten sieht sie ein Feuer brennen.

„So, so." Der Riese hat auf einer Art Thron Platz genommen und mustert sie nun genauer. „Du kannst also nicht sprechen?" Mit vor Schmerz verkniffenen Augen nickt die Prinzessin. „Interessant." Dann trinkt der Riese einen Schluck, doch zuvor nimmt er seinen riesigen Helm ab. Es ist kein Hylianer. Er hat nicht die charakteristischen Ohren ihres Volkes. Lange brauen Haare sind in einem Zopf am Hinterkopf zusammen gebunden. Eine lange Narbe geht über seine Stirn diagonal bis zum Kinn. Sein Gesicht ist allgemein narbig und er hat ein Drei-Tage-Bart stehen. Dann setzt er den goldenen Weinkrug wieder ab und wischt sich mit dem Handrücken den Wein von den Lippen.

„Warum bist du so wahnsinnig und reitest direkt in mein Lager?" Zelda zögert ihm anscheinend zu lange und so steht der Riese zornig auf, zieht ein langes Schwert aus einer Scheide an seinem Gürtel und rast auf sie zu. Eiligst schließt sie ihre Augen und formt Worte mit den gefesselten Händen. Das Schwert bleibt vor ihrem vermummten Gesicht stehen und der Krieger verweilt kurz vor ihr.

Ob er sie verstanden hat? Anscheinend, denn er lächelt irgendwie. „Aha, du bist also Tzu. Und du willst dich uns anschließen?" Tzu nickt eifrig. „Mutig bist du ja. Oder doch nur lebensmüde?" Zelda bekommt das Gefühl sein Interesse geweckt zu haben. „Und warum sollte ich einen stummen Jungen wie dich in meiner Truppe aufnehmen?"  
Mit den Händen sagt sie ihm, dass sie ihm von großen Nutzen seien könnte. „Inwiefern?" Fragt der Riese und lässt die Klinge des Schwertes zu Boden gehen. „Ich bin in Magie und Heilkunst gelehrt. Zudem kann ich Spuren lesen und als Spion agieren!" Der Riese nickt nur. Dann lacht er höhnisch.  
„Und das sagt mir ein Bursche, der nicht mal sein Gesicht zeigt! Los, zeig es mir. Ich sehe lieber mit wem ich rede!" Er hebt wieder sein Schwert und nähert die Klinge den Bandagen in Zeldas Gesicht. In Panik dreht sie ihr Gesicht vor der spitzen Klinge weg und versucht weiter über ihre Hände mit dem Riesen zu kommunizieren.

_‚Das klappt nicht. Denk nach! Denk nach! Denk nach!'_

Impas Stimme läutet plötzlich in ihren Gedanken. Es ist nur ein Murmeln, aber sie würde die Stimme der Shiekah unter Millionen von Geräuschen erkennen. Dann ist da noch ein Kribbeln in ihren Wangen und etwas lähmt ihr Gesicht. Genau in diesem Moment berühr kalter Stahl ihre rechte Wange und schiebt die alten Bandagen zur Seite. Entsetzen ist das einzige Wort, welches den Gesichtsaudruck des Riesen erklären würde.

„Feuer." Mehr kommt nicht über seine Lippen und er lässt sich geschockt in seinen Thron sinken. An der Kopflehne hängen skeletierte Köpfe von Hirschen und Füchsen. Dicke Felle hängen über die goldenen Armlehnen.

„Woher- warte." Der Riese zögert, aber etwas in seiner Stimme hat sich verändert. Da ist ein Gefühl in seiner Stimmlage. „Erzähl mir von dir. Unterhalte mich!" Und Tzu tut wie ihm befohlen wird.

Die vermummte Prinzessin erzählt, sie sei ein Halbshiekah- ein Außenseiter und habe den großen Krieg als Baby nur überlebt, da sie in einem brennenden Gebäude lag und man sie schließlich dort fand.  
Ihr Vater sei ein hylianischer Soldat, ihre Mutter eine Shiekah gewesen. Sie hasse alles, wofür der König steht. Denn er sei schuld am Tod der Shiekah. Zelda wird sich ihrer Geschichte immer sicherer, denn der Gesichtsausdruck des Riesen lässt erahnen, dass er sehr angetan ist von ihren stummen Worten.

„Es gibt aber noch eine- die große Impa." Fügt der Riese bei. Zelda versetzt sich einfach in ihre Rolle als Sheik, wo sie jeden Tag log um vor Ganondorf geschützt zu sein. Sie erzählt die Geschichte, die sie sich damals mit Impa ausgedacht hatte um zu überleben. Der Riese lauscht scheinbar gespannt.

Impa sei nur eine hirnlose Marionette, zu blind um zu sehen, dass der König schuld ist, dass sie die letzte eines sterbenden Volkes ist.

„Du willst ihn stürzen?" Der stumme Tzu nickt. Wenn der unbekannte Krieger nun näher kommen würde, würde er das Zittern in Zeldas Händen sehen. Sie beißt sich auf die schon blutende Unterlippe um nicht vor Angst zu weinen. Ein falsches Wort und sie wäre sicherlich tot.

Dann passiert etwas Eigenartiges. Ihre Sinne drehen auf und ihre Fingerspitzen werden taub. Das Fremde in ihr meldet sich wieder. Doch dieses Mal scheint es Angst zu haben. Der Riese auf seinem Thron krallt seine rechte Hand in die Armlehne des Throns und ein merkwürdiges Glühen durchsieht wie in Adern seinen Arm. Das Geflecht auf einen scheinbaren Lavastrom breitet sich aus über seine Schulter, hin zu seinem Gesicht. Dann greifen die pochend aufleuchtenden Bahnen auf die Armlehne über den Stuhl bis hin zum Boden. Zeldas Pupillen werden klein und sie spürt ein kriechendes Gefühl von Taubheit und Lähmung in sich fahren. Als ob sie jemand abzapfen würde. Ein eisigkalter Hauch weht in ihren Nacken und dann sieht sie wie dieses Glühen wieder in den Riesen zurück kraucht und alles was es am Boden berührt hatte tot und braun zurück lässt.

Ein unaufhörliches Schaudern durchzuckt sie. Und ihr fallen wieder die Worte des Alten auf der Taverne ein.

_‚Er saugt wie ein Schmetterling an einer Blüte. Nur um vieles gieriger!'_  
Wie sehr er doch Recht hatte. Der gewaltige Krieger scheint den Boden um sich herum ausgesaugt zu haben. Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen steht nun in sein Gesicht geschrieben und er lehnt sie lässig mit dem Kopf auf seinen rechten Arm, den er auf einer Armlehne abgestellt hat. _‚Im Namen der Göttinnen.'_ Selbst ihre innere Stimme hat verschlagen.

„Du siehst erstaunt aus, Halbblut. Das nenne ich nützlich. Aber, " Wieder hält eine schier endlose Atempause. „Ich habe Gefallen an dir gefunden. Du amüsierst mich. Ich werde noch eine zeitlang mit dir spielen. Dann sehen wir weiter. Hey!" Auf Befehl eilen zwei bewaffnete Männer in das Zelt. „Nehmt in mit. Aber passt gut auf ihn auf. Er kann nicht sprechen." Die Handschellen lösen sich und noch während sich Zelda die Handgelenke wieder warm zu reiben versucht von dem kalten Stahl, wird sie zum Glück an dem gesunden Arm hochgezogen und aus dem Zelt geschubst. Draußen ist es inzwischen dunkel und so müssen sich ihre Augen erst langsam an die plötzliche Dunkelheit gewöhnen.

„Lauf!" befielt einer der Männer und schubst sie den weg vor sich hin. Bei irgendeinem kleineren Feuer, an dem drei Männer sitzen drückt er sie an der schmerzenden Schulter zu Boden. Auch ohne größere Kraftanstrengung geht sie Schmerz verzogen in die Knie und fasst sich sofort zusammen gesackt an die Schulter.

„Drauf aufpassen- Befehl von ganz oben!" Die Drei nicken und nehmen dann keine weitere Notiz von Tzu. Erst ist sie zu unsicher, um sich zu bewegen, dann tut sie es einfach und geht um das Feuer herum. Doch keine sichtbare Reaktion. Schließlich setzt sie sich auf einen alten Baumstumpf ans Feuer und wärmt die inzwischen kalten Finger auf. Doch die drei sitzen nur da, stumm schweigend und starren weiter in das Feuer.

„Es ist fast soweit." Wirft irgendwann einer zu den beiden Anderen. „Wir sollten unsere Waffen ziehen!" Erst dann scheint dem Mann nehmen Tzu einzufallen, dass er auch noch am Feuer sitzt.

„Ich hoffe, du kannst kämpfen. Ansonsten wirst du einer von ihnen!" Und lässt sie mit den Worten allein am Feuer zurück.

Der Vollmond steht nun fast am höchsten Punkt- es ist also gleich Mitternacht. Aber warum geht keiner schlafen, sondern es bewaffnen sich alle um sie herum. Einige schlaftrunkene Männer wanken aus ihren Zelten, gerade so gekleidet, aber mit einem Schwert in der Hand. „Warum ist es jede Nacht das gleiche Spiel. Irgendwann müssen die doch mal aufgeben!"  
Der Mann neben ihm, der ebenfalls nicht viel wacher aussieht, brummt zurück. „Letzte Nacht haben sie wieder zehn von uns erwischt. Das sollte ihren Hunger doch für einige Tage stillen!" Dann verschwinden die beiden in der Dunkelheit zwischen den nun leeren Zelten und Tzu sitzt immer noch ganz alleine am Feuer.

‚Sollte ich ihnen folgen?' Und sie tut es. Den schmalen Gang entlang zum südlichen Ausgang des Lagers. Dort steht fast die gesamte Truppe versammelt und zum Angriff formatiert. Ein recht seltsames Schauspiel. Es ist nun sicherlich gleich Mitternacht und das gesamte Lager ist wach und bewaffnet und scheint auf etwas zu warten.

Recht ratlos steht Tzu ganz hinten und versucht einen Blick auf die Steppe vorne weg zubekommen. In der Ferne erkennt Tzu die Felsen, die den See Hylia verdecken. Ein großer, grimmiger Mann steht neben ihm und schnauft: „Sie kommen schon früh genug um dich zu holen! Keine Eile!" Doch Tzu sieht ihn an und zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Ach ja, das ist ja deine erste Nacht hier draußen. Dann lausch mal gut, vielleicht wirst du es noch bis Morgen brauchen. Jede Nacht, die wir jetzt schon hier draußen sind kommen die lebenden Toten aus der Erde und greifen an. Es ist wie verhext, denn egal wie viele du von ihnen vermahlst es werden nur mehr. Da hinten schau!"  
Und sofort geht Tzus Blick zur Steppe und im faden Mondlicht sieht sie, wie immer mehr knochernde Krieger ihren Weg zum Lager schwanken. In ihren Augenhöhlen brennt ein rotes Licht. Hier und da hängt verweste, trockene Haut von ihren Knochen. Es ist ein langsam schwankender Gang, den einen Fuß vor den anderen um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Schrecklich röhrende Geräusche, die in der Ferne immer lauter werden tönen über das Tal in dem das Lager steht. Diese roten Augen hat Zelda schon einmal gesehen. Es war in einer Erinnerung heute Morgen auf der Steppe. Sheik hat sie schon einmal gesehen, darum schlief Sheik auch niemals. Diese Untoten kamen schon einmal in Hyrules vergessener Geschichte vor.

_‚Impa sprach vom Ungleichgewicht. Es muss sie aus ihrem jahrelangen Schlaf im kalten Boden geweckt haben! Wie in den vergessenen_ _sieben Jahren!'_  
Auch damals, erinnert sie sich, kamen sie jede Nacht, sobald sie den Geruch von frischem Fleisch auf der Steppe vernommen hatten. Es waren alte Wesen aus den dunklen Tagen Hyrules. Man sagt sogar es sein die toten Soldaten aus dem großen Krieg, deren Körper man damals in Kriegstagen auf der Steppe hat verwesen lassen und die niemals ein ordentliches Begräbnis bekommen hatten.  
_‚Rastlose Seelen auf der Suche nach Vergeltung.' _  
Irgendwie wirken diese Skelette hilflos und für einen kurzen Moment überkommt Mitleid die Prinzessin. Doch dann treffen Soldaten und die Untoten an der Front auf einander und das Mitleid verschwindet mit den ersten Hilfeschreien der Verletzten. Normalerweise hätte Zelda nun Angst gehabt, doch in ihrer Verkleidung fühlt sie sich irgendwie sicherer und sucht nach einer Waffe, um sich wehren zu können. Der große grimmige Mann schaut ihre eine zeitlang dabei zu, still schweigend, um dann einen Pfiff nach ihr auszustoßen.

„Hier nimm das!" Er wirft ihr einen massiven Holzstab aus dunklem Deku zu, der an beiden Enden mit Lederschnüren umwickelt ist.

„Vielleicht kannst du dann morgen einen Neuankömmling warnen, dass er nachts nicht schlafen sollte!" Mit dem Satz verschwindet der Mann mit einem Kriegschrei zwischen den zurück rückenden Kriegerreihen. Tzu steht noch da und überlegt wie er nun handeln sollte, doch da spritzt schon Blut auf seine Kleidung und in das Gesicht.  
Vor ihr stehen zwei Untote, die einen Krieger in zwei Teile gerissen haben, dessen Blut sich langsam in ihre Kleidung zieht. Benommen und geschockt wischt sie mit ihrer rechten Hand über das nun verschmierte Gesicht und starrt mit weiten Augen auf die rote Flüssigkeit zwischen ihren Fingern. Aller Mut von eben scheint zusammen mit dem Blut zwischen ihren Fingern zu zerrinnen.  
Die Untoten treiben ihre skelettierten Finger in das warm dampfende Fleisch des Toten. Die Leiche hängt aufgerissen in einer Lache aus dunklem Blut und anderen Körperflüssigkeiten. Neben dem übel aufstoßenden Gefühl in der Magengegend überkommt Tzu eine ungeahnte Atemnot. Der süßlich eindringliche Geruch des Blutes umnebelt Zeldas Sinne und dann übergibt sie sich lauthals auf die Wiese.

Diese Reaktion bleibt nicht unbemerkt und die beiden Skelettkrieger lassen von der Leiche ab und schwanken nun auf die noch am Boden kniende Prinzessin zu. Ihre röhrenden Laute machen auch einen dritten Untoten auf sie aufmerksam und das Skelett wankt ebenfalls seinen Weg zur Prinzessin. Der bittere Geschmack von Galle hängt noch in Zeldas Hals, da spürt sie wie sich eine der toten Hände auf ihre Schulter legt. Ihre Haut wird an der Stelle eiskalt und ein Blitz scheint sie zu durchfahren.

„Weg!" Brüllt sie laut los und dreht sich zu ihren Angreifer herum, die sie mit diesem roten Funkeln aus ihren dunklen Augenhöhlen anstarren.

Und die Zeit steht still. Weder die Drei, noch Tzu, der immer noch am Boden kniet bewegt sich. Dann tritt eines der drei Skelette näher an sie heran.

Und noch während des Schrittes passiert in Zelda etwas ganz anderes- ihr fremdes Ich tritt in den Vordergrund an sie heran und übernimmt die Kontrolle.

_‚Vertrau mir- vertrau dir! Du bist die Siebte!'_

Ihre Arme legen sich über Kreuz um ihren Oberkörper und ein Murmeln und ein Singen entsteht in ihren Ohren. Althylianische Gesänge ertönen aus ihrem Hals. Es sind Lieder, die sie aus ihren Kindertagen bei Rauru in der Ausbildung gelernt hatte. Dann wird es für einen Moment heiß in ihr, ihre Augen schnellen zu dem Angreifer auf und die Hitze verlässt mit einem Knall ihren Körper.

_‚Dins Feuer, brenn alles nieder!'_ Schreit diese andere Stimme in ihr, und Zelda sieht mit an, wie sich eine Kuppe aus Feuer um ihren Körper bildet und sich in einem fünf Meter Radius um sie herum ausbreitet. Die Knochen zerfallen zu Asche und werden mit einem lauen Lüftchen auf der Steppe verteilt. Nur ein großer Brandfleck auf der Steppe erinnert noch an das Feuer.

_‚Jetzt sieh zu und lern, was du kannst!'_ Sagt noch die Stimme und führt die Kontrolle über Zeldas Körper fort.

Ihr Körper bewegt sich nun in einer ungeahnten Schnelligkeit. Nichts reagiert mehr auf sie, sondern vielmehr nimmt Zelda als Beobachter durch ihre eigenen Augen an dem Geschehen teil- sozusagen in der ersten Reihe. Mit dem Stab in den Händen schnellt ihr Körper vorbei an bestehenden Kämpfen nach vorne, jedoch nicht ohne im Eilflug einigen der Untoten die Köpfe abzuschlagen, die darauf hin mit einem dumpfen Knall in sich zusammen fallen.  
Tzu erkennt zu spät, dass ein Untoter vor ihm hinter einem Berg aus alten Knochen aufsteht, reagiert aber sofort indem er den Stab in den Boden rammt und mit einem Überschlag hinter den wankenden Knochen ohne ein Geräusch aufkommt. Ohne sich auch umzusehen wirbelt Tzu den Stab um seinen Kopf herum und enthauptet gezielt das Skelett.

_‚Es ist Zeit, dass du lernst wer du warst!' _Diesmal spricht eine beruhigende weibliche Stimme mit Zelda in ihrem Kopf. Sie dreht sich innerlich nach der Stimme um und schaut in ein Abbild ihrer selbst, dass ruhig vor ihr steht und sie herzlich anlächelt. Diese Zelda streckt ihre Arme nach ihr aus und fordert sie auf zu ihr zu kommen.

_‚Du warst sieben Jahre lang dir fremd- werde wieder du!'_ Zelda sieht sich selber an und ist baff. Diese andere Zelda ist sie und doch wirkt sie umso viel reifer als Impa, umso viel graziöser als Ruto und umso viel herzlicher als sie sich jemals hätte vorstellen können. Es ist ein fast übernatürliches Strahlen, das von ihr ausgeht.

_‚Was passiert, wenn ich dich umarme?' _fragt Zelda sich selbst. Die Andere lächelt warm und antwortet ruhig:  
_‚Lass uns wieder ganz Ich- ganz Du sein.'_ Und Zelda geht einen Schritt vor und umarmt sich selber.

In diesem Moment sieht sie ihr ganzes Leben in einer Bilderreihenfolge vor ihrem Auge vorbeiziehen, bis zu dem heutigen Tag. Sie sieht ihr Leben- ihre beiden Leben.

Und sie sieht ihre Vergangenheit.

_‚Ich sehe noch wie Link in einem blauen Licht verschwindet. Er ruft meinen Namen- meinen Seelennamen. Und mit jedem Ruf der verhallt, stirbt ein Teil mehr von mir. Heiße Tränen rinnen mir über die Wangen, ich traue mich nicht mehr meine Augen zu öffnen mit der Gewissheit, dass er nicht mehr da ist und nicht mehr in diese Zeit zu mir zurückkommt. Und die letzte Note der Hymne der Zeit flüstert das ‚Leb wohl'._

_„Du hast keine Wahl, mein Kind! Gesetze sind ohne Werte, darum sind sie gerecht!" Eine warme, helle Erscheinung hinter ihr spricht mit ihr. Es ist nicht eine klare Stimme, sondern es ist vielmehr ein Frauenchor. Auch ohne sie anzusehen, spürt Zelda, dass die Göttinnen persönlich, die sie zur Siebten erkoren haben, die ihr schon einmal mit dem Triforceteil in ihr erschienen sind, hinter ihr stehen und mit ihr sprechen._

_Wie eine brave Gläubige fällt sie auf die Knie und betet eine Reihe hylianischer Gebete, bevor sie zu den Göttinnen vor ihnen spricht._

_„Erlaubt mir offen zu sprechen." Die Göttinnen machen ihre Zustimmung deutlich._

_„Gesetze sind grausam, wenn sie verantworten, dass obwohl ich weiß, dass Link alles Glück dieser Erde verdient hat und seine Kindheit nun auch genießen soll ohne diese schrecklichen Träume und Bilder, das Gesetze verantworten ihn von mir zu trennen." Zelda schaut zu Boden und wieder vernebeln ihr Tränen die Sicht._

_„Du hast die Gesetze der Zeit gebrochen, du hast in den Fluss der Zeit eingegriffen. Deine Strafe wird noch grausamer sein, denn du wirst zurückgehen und du wirst dich an nichts was in sieben Jahren geschah erinnern."_

_Zelda hebt geschockt ihren Kopf und springt vom Boden auf. „Ihr könnt nicht … Es ist…" Die Göttinnen heben ihre Hand und lassen Zeldas Stimme verstummen._

_„Das Urteil ist gefällt. Mit deiner Erinnerung verschwindet auch deine Aufgabe als die Siebte."_

Und das letzte was Zelda sieht, ist wie sie selbst mit einer stummen Stimme schreit und sie in einem weißen Licht verschwindet.  
_ 'Ich sehe, wie ich vergesse, wie alles vernebelt, um dann von einer ungeahnt tiefen Stille verschluckt zu werden. Das letzte was ich sehe, wie ‚Tam' in meiner Unwissenheit verblendet, bis er ganz ausgelöscht ist.'_

Zelda blinzelt und erkennt wieder, wo sie eigentlich ist. Es ist noch immer das Schlachtfeld. Der letzte Knochen des Skeletts hinter ihr fällt gerade zu Boden und gibt noch einen hohlen Ton von sich. Und sie spürt wie sie selbst- ihr Ich aus den neuen sieben Jahren verblasst und sich in ihr schlafen legt.

_‚Ich bin wieder da.'_ Ein zynischer Gedanke geht direkt an die Göttinnen. _‚Und ich will Rache.'_

**_Abschied:_**

**Es regnet, der Himmel scheint für dich zu weinen. Oh, ihr Göttinnen, habt Gnade! Lasst mich hier!**

**Oder wer bestimmt das Schicksal?  
Wer hat die Regeln gemacht?**

**Gibt es sie nur um uns unsere eigene Nutzlosigkeit im Großen Kreis des  
Lebens zu zeigen?  
Du schaust mir stumm in die Augen,  
Dein Blick legt sich auf meine Seele und ich sehe du weinst!**

**Sieben Jahre lagen deine Augen trocken, jetzt hast du endlich Zeit zum weinen.  
Regen mischt sich mit deinen Tränen als deine Lippen ein "Danke" hauchen  
Und du beginnst die Hymne der Zeit zu spielen.**

**Die Melodie umkreist meine Sinne, mir wird warm und doch  
Friert mein Herz.  
Und als die letzte Note ihr "Leb wohl" flüstert,**

**Erzähle ich dem Wind "Ich liebe dich..."**

Dieses Gedicht habe ich schon einmal veröffentlicht. Ich fand aber, dass es gerade hier bei den Erinnerungen so schön passt. Es erzählt den Abschied aus Zeldas Perspektive- aber auch aus Links. Egal, es passt!freue mich mal wieder über ein Review nur um zu wissen, ob hier noch jemand da ist der liest.

Jo


	27. Kapitel 27

Kapitel 27

Hallo, Leser. Erst einmal ein superliebes Dankeschön für die Review. Ja ich werde versuchen wieterzuschreiben:-D Es tut immer wieder gut zu wissen, dass es noch jemanden gibt der liest. Leider ist das hier nur ein ganz kleines Kapitel- ich hatte leider nicht mehr Zeit.Aber wie immer spannend.  
Fragen,Kritik,Anregung? Mailt mir oder noch besser- Gebt mir ein Review.

_'Sieben Jahre lang schlief ich in mir selbst. Die Göttinnen persönlich sperrten mich mit meinen Erinnerungen dahin, wo kein Held mich finden konnte- in mich. Doch ich fand mich wieder in meinen Erinnerungen selbst und nun bin ich wieder da.  
Nur zaghaft öffne ich meine eigenen Augen und ein grauer Schleier legt sich über meinen Blick.  
Ich steh in mitten eines Schlachtfeldes- mal wieder._

_Und alles was ich empfinde ist eine unendliche Traurigkeit.  
Es tut mir leid.  
Die Gier eines Einzelnen hat mal wieder mal wieder gewonnen und Hyrule dahin geführt, wo wir vor vielen Jahren aufgehört haben.'_

Die vermummte Prinzessin steht noch ganz ruhig da, während der Kampf um sie herum weiter tobt. Schreie und das Geräusch von klirrendem Metall hängt in der Luft. Tod und Verwesung wo hin das Auge sieht. Knochen und Blut liegen im kargen Gras der Steppe. Tzu bleibt von allem scheinbar unberührt still stehen und es erfüllt sich mal wieder eine alte Regel.

_‚Laufe niemals vor etwas Unsterblichen davon, das erregt seine Aufmerksamkeit.'_

Denn keiner der Untoten nimmt von ihr Notiz.

Die heute noch frisch verletzte Schulter schmerzt nicht mehr, da ihre Fähigkeit als Siebte auch immense Selbstheilungskräfte mit sich bringt. Ihr Atem ist ruhig- bedenklich ruhig. Nicht eine Faser ihres Körpers scheint sie zu regen. Jeder Muskel ist starr angespannt. Ein Augenaufschlag und sie wendet sich wortlos und regungslos von dem Schlachtfeld ab und läuft unbemerkt in Richtung des Lagers.

Das Triforceteil in ihrer Hand pocht unaufhörlich. Es scheint ihre Verwandlung mitbekommen zu haben und sich auf etwas vorzubereiten.

Nicht die Schlacht, sondern ihre Aufgabe ist wieder in den Vordergrund gerückt- das Gleichgewicht. Es ist nicht als würde dieses Gemetzel Zelda kalt lassen, doch sie haben es sich irgendwie selber zuzuschreiben. Der tief verankerte Rausch und die Gier nach dem Gold der Gerudos hat sie hier her geführt, in einen Aufstand gegen das eigene Land. Soll der kalte, knöcherne Tod des Landes sie wieder in seinen Schoss holen. Es sind kalte Gedanke in Zeldas Kopf, doch ist sie in keinster Weise in der Lage sie auszublenden.

Und doch schreit ein Tel in ihr, dass es ihre Aufgabe ist ihr Volk zu schützen- in jeder Lage.

Ihr Herz entscheidet gegen ihren Kopf und sie wendet ihren leeren Blick hinüber zum Feld auf dem die Schlacht stattfindet.  
_‚Trotz allem ist es noch dein Volk für das du verantwortlich bist!'_  
Die Thronfolgerin legt ihre Hand auf ihr verstecktes Herz und fühlt einen Moment lang seinen ruhigen Schlag.

Dann führt sie ihren rechten Zeige- und Mittelfinger an ihre spröden Lippen, haucht einen Kuss auf ihre Fingerspitzen und lässt sie dann auf den kalten Boden sinken. _‚Schlaft nur für eine Nacht.'_ Und eine für das normale Auge unsichtbare Welle heller Magie geht von Zeldas Standpunkt aus, bis sie auf das Schlachtfeld trifft.

Alle Untoten erstarren und verschwinden in einem Schrei. Zelda dreht sich wieder herum und geht weiter den Gang zur Schlucht entlang.

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung haben diese Wachen ihren Posten nicht verlassen, sondern achten weiter darauf, dass niemand unbemerkt nach Gerudo gelangt. Fünf Männer stehen da und rühren sich nicht. Ein direkter Angriff würde für zuviel Aufruhe sorgen, daher entschließt sich die vermummte Prinzessin für eine lautlosere Taktik.

Zelda erinnert sich wieder an alles. Sie ist wieder die, die in den sieben Jahren dabei war. Sheik ist nicht länger nur ein wager Gedanke, sondern sie war Sheik mit all seinen Fähigkeiten.  
Sieben Jahre Shiekahtraining sollten nun von Nutzen sein. Wie Impa beherrscht auch Sheik einige Schattenzauber. Tzu schaut sich um, ob ihn auch wirklich niemand bemerkt und tritt dann in eine schattige Ecke und verschmilzt dort mit dem Schatten des Zeltes.

Erst hinter den Kisten und Fässern tritt er wieder aus dem Schattenreich heraus. Niemand bemerkt diesen Zonensprung und so macht die Vermummte daran vorsichtig eine der Kisten zu öffnen, jedoch nicht ohne zuvor die Zündschnur durchzureißen. ‚Nur um sicher zu gehen.'

Mit einem leisen Knarren hebt sie den Deckel der Kiste und holt entsetzt Luft, als sich vor ihr in dem blassen Mondlicht pures Schwarzpulver in Hülle und Fülle ausbreitet. Sie kennt die Substanz wie keine Zweite. Nicht nur ihr grobkörniges schwarzes Aussehen, vielmehr der Schwefel und Salpetergeruch haben das Pulver verraten. Die Kiste ist bis zum obersten Rand gefüllt. Zelda Blick geht um sie herum. Es sind ungefähr an die vierzig Kisten und Fässer und wenn jedes von ihnen so gefüllt ist wie die Kiste vor ihr, würde ein Funke dafür sorgen, dass nicht nur die Schlucht, sondern viel mehr auch die gesamte Umgebung in sich einstürzen würde. Eine solche Erschütterung würde auch im Schloss für ein verheerendes Erdbeben sorgen. Mit Bedacht schließt Zelda wieder die Kiste und schaut hinüber zu den Wachposten, die sie nicht bemerkt haben sollten.

_‚Wie jetzt weiter?' _Alleine der Gedanke ihr Vater könnte einen Angriff gegen die Ausständigen durchführen versetzt sie in Angst.

Nachher kommt es zu einer Kurzschlusshandlung und eine unabwendbare Katastrophe geschieht. Tzu befindet sich gerade abgesehen von dem ganzen Schwarzpulver in der idealen Position um nach Gerudo zu fliehen.

Niemand darf wissen, dass sie nach Gerudo muss, doch ihr Pferd steht noch im Lager. Sie ist nun zwar in der perfekten Lage nach Gerudo vorzustoßen, doch ohne Zebulon wird sie nicht schnell vorankommen. Aber andererseits ist ihr Verschwinden nun am unauffälligsten, denn manch eine Leiche auf dem Feld ist bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verstümmelt.

_‚Entscheid dich!'_

Die Prinzessin wägt alles ab, da kommt ihr ein glücklicher Zufall zur Hilfe. Eine raue Männer Stimme brüllt laut auf.

„Haltet die Pferde!" Und Tzu erkennt durch zwei Kisten hindurch, dass die Herde des Lagers, die weiter hinten im Lager in einem kleinen Auslauf untergebracht waren, anscheinend ausgebrochen sind. Ihr Hengst treibt mit ihnen durch das Lager und sie hinterlassen eine Spur der Verwüstung.

_‚Jetzt oder nie!'_

Denn auch die Wachposten rennen in Richtung des Trubels. Tzu nimmt seinen Zeigefinger und den Daumen an den Mund und stößt einen möglichst leisen Pfiff aus. Zebulons Ohren stehen sofort in Richtung des Pfiffs und eher sich der aufgebrachte Haufen von Männern und Pferden versieht, ist der Hengst entwischt und durch die Kisten hindurch in die Schlucht gelangt.

Das Tier bleibt bei seiner Herrin stehen und Zelda greift nach dem Sattelknauf. In Nu ist sie im Sattel und treibt Zebulon in die dunkle Schlucht nach Gerudo.

Und niemand im Lager hat sie auf ihrer Flucht bemerkt. In einen nun ruhigeren Galopp reitet die verkleidet Thronfolgerin den Pfad hoch nach Gerudo. Die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne tauchen die Felsen und Klüften um sie herum erst in ein intensives Blutrot, bis sich die Farbe in ein leuchtendes Orange verwandelt.  
Der gravierende Temperaturunterschied zwischen dem übrigen Hyrule und Gerudo ist bereits nach den ersten Sonnenstrahlen spürbar. Die Felsen scheinen sich im Nu aufgeheizt zu haben und erwärmen die Luft.  
Erst sind es nur die echoen Hufschläge von Zebulon, dann ist es ein leises Rauschen auf das sie direkt zu steuern. Das Rauschen wird zu einem Plätschern und schließlich erreicht Zelda die große Schlucht, über die nur eine schmale Brücke nach Gerudo führt. Ein riesiger türkis aufschäumender Wasserfall trennt die Stadt der Gerudos vom Land Hyrule.

Tzu pariert Zebulon an dieser breiten Stelle durch. Der Hengst scharrt aufgeregt mit dem Vorderhuf roten Staub auf, während er seinen muskulösen Hals durchbiegt. Die Luft ist hier bereits schwül warm und Schweißperlen rinnen über Zeldas Stirn. Die Schlucht ist verlassen. Wie Impa gesagt hatte müssen die Gerudos durch die Wüste zum Tempel geflohen sein, denn normalerweise würde eine kleine Gruppe Frauen diesen Weg bewachen. Ihr Blick geht noch mal zu dem majestätischen Wasserfall, dann treibt sie Zebulon über die schmale Brücke.

Etwas zaghaft schaut Zelda beim Überqueren zu ihrer rechten Seite herunter und hält sich instinktiv fester an den Zügeln fest. Vor ihren Augen fällt die Schlucht etwa 100 Meter steil in die Tiefe. Ein laues Lüftchen weht eine Wolke feiner Wassertropfen in ihre Richtung.

Das Rauschen des Wassers ist ohrenbetäubend, so dass die verkleidete Prinzessin nicht bemerkt, dass ihr nach dem überqueren der Brücke ein schwarzer Schatten folgt, der hinter dem Wasserfall hervorgetreten ist.

Zelda lobt ihren Hengst durch kräftiges Halsklopfen und ein paar guten Worten und treibt ihn in einen flotten Trab den Weg weiter hinauf zu der Stadt der Wüstenkriegerin.

Und wie ist es? Im nächsten Kapitel kommt auch Link mal wieder ein bißchen vor! Ob sie sich treffen? Mal schaun?  
Gruß Jo


	28. Kapitel 28

Kapitel 28

Hallo, da bin ich wieder. Und ich muss sagen-Wow! Ich war ganz überrascht, als ich meien E-mails kontrolliere und zwei Reviews bekommen habe. Vielen Dank! Das motiviert unglaublich!Ich habe auch Kritik bekommen, dass meine Geschichte ihren Faden verloren hätte und muss dazu sagen, dass es ziemlich schwer ist all meine Gedanken und Gefühle immer richtig auszudrücken, zumal ich immer in wöchentlichen Abständen schreibe.Mit meiner Interpretation von 'Ocarina of Time' wollte ich nicht vermitteln, dass ich die Göttinnen als grausame Wesen ansehe oder dass ich meine, das die Göttinnen das Schicksal beeinflußt haben.Denn im Endeffekt lief es doch darauf hinaus, dass das Schicksal einen anderen Plan mit Link und Zelda in meiner Geschichte hat.Aber dazu wird sich im späteren Verlauf noch einiges ergeben.Ich hege auch keinen Groll gegen überanatürliche Gewalten, doch ich kann nicht zuviel veraten. Denn die Göttinnen spielen auch im weiteren einen wichtige Rolle und nein, ich habe auch nicht Zeldas Verlobung oder die Charaktere aus Temina vergessen.  
Als ob ich Lenym so einfach davon komme lasse(grausames Lachen)! Doch ich bin der Ansicht eine gute Geschichte braucht Zeit und ich habe mich entschieden, dass das Finale sozusagen in Hyrule spielt.

Liebe Faylen7, ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht als Leser verloren, denn auch du wirst noch auf deine Kosten kommen- Versprochen.Und ich finde es gut, dass ich auch Kritik bekomme, denn nur so kann ich meien Fehler besser machen! Danke!

Und Aimai Nikko, ich würde mich sehr freuen deine Geschichte lesen zu dürfen.Und danke für dein Review!  
Mail sie einfach an a.k.tietzarcor.de

* * *

Jetzt geht es aber los! 

Es ist nicht weit durch den staubigen Canyon, da erreicht die vermummte Prinzessin hinter einer kleinen Anhöhe die weiße Stadt der Wüstenfrauen. Die quadratischen Bauten ragen aus dem roten Felsen der Schlucht empor, in stufiger Anordnung mit den Fenstern nach Norden hingeöffnet. Und wie es Impa prophezeit hatte ist die Stadt verlassen. Ein leichter Wind weht den feinen Sand auf und mit einem kurzen Pfeifen durch die leere Stadt.

Zelda erinnert sich wieder an diesen Ort. Sie war damals als Sheik oft hier und spähte die Gerudos aus.  
Nicht nur die eine Mission war dabei ihr Motiv. Vielmehr sinnte es der damals noch jüngere Prinzessin in den vergessenen Jahren danach, die Mörder ihres Vaters erst zu studieren und dann auszurotten.

Viele Jahre lang trug sie den Gedanken Rache in einem eiskalt gewordenen Herzen. Und erst mit der Zeit verstand Zelda, dass ihre Lust nach Rache sie nicht weiter brachte, sondern immer wieder zurück warf.

Und selbst nach all dieser Zeit und dem gemeinsam mit Lady Naboru ausgefochtenen Krieg für ihr Land ist es ihr noch immer unheimlich in dieser Wüste. Ihr magisches Gespür spricht auf diesen Fleck Erde an, denn nicht umsonst hat die Wüste ihren Namen bekommen.  
Der schon seit hunderte von Jahren tobende Sturm um den Wüstenkoloss weiter südlich von Gerudo ist kein wetterliches Phänomen, sondern vielmehr eine Ballung magischer Kräfte und Chaos.

Das letzte Mal war sie nicht allein hier gewesen. Sie sieht Tam neben sich stehen und ein leises Seufzen entrinnt ihrem Hals.

_‚Wo Link wohl gerade ist?'_

Doch sie muss weiter und reitet direkt nach Gerudo herein.

Etwas ermüdet greift sie nach einem kleinen Beutel aus dunklem Eberleder, als die Schnüre reißt, an der der Beutel an ihrem Sattel befestigt war und mit einem dumpfen Knall in den weichen Wüstensand fällt.

Noch all ihr Reisegepäck, das Impa an dem schweren braunen Sattel befestigt hatte, ist vorhanden. Zum Glück hatte niemand im Lager sich an ihrem Zeug zu schaffen gemacht.

Sofort hält Zebulon an und Zelda lässt sie aus dem, Sattel zu Boden rutschen. Sie geht in die Hocke und greift nach dem Beutel. Er ist geöffnet und ihr Blick fällt auf metallische Gegenstände. Neugierig greift sie in den Ledersack und zieht einige Wurfsterne und einen Dolch heraus.

_‚Impa denkt wie immer an alles!'_ Sheik hatte immer mit Waffen zu tun. Jegliche Art von Wurfwaffen waren mit Impa über die Jahre trainiert worden. Wieder ist Zelda dankbar, dass sie ihre alten Fähigkeiten wieder erlangt hat. Sie ist stärker. Und ein dumpfes Gefühl im Bauch verrät ihr, dass sie sich wieder zu dem richtigen Zeitpunkt erinnert hat.  
Die Prinzessin nimmt den Dolch am Griff in die andere Hand und schaut in das teilweise Spiegelbild ihres Gesichtes auf der Klinge. Die reflektierenden Sonnenstrahlen werfen einen hellen Balken über ihre Augen.

Sie dreht den Dolch der Länge nach von links nach rechts, gerade so, dass sie über ihre Schulter hinweg sieht durch das Spiegelbild, da schreckt sie zusammen und sieht eine Person erhoben hinter sich stehen. Die katzenartigen Reflexe lassen sie ihren Körper durch den inzwischen heißen Sand wegrollen, da spürt die Vermummte wie etwas neben ihr in den Sand geschlagen wird. Sand kommt ihr in die Augen und ihre Kleidung und lässt sie einen Moment lang nichts sehen. Doch aus einer Vorahnung hebt sie ihre Hand mit der Waffe vor sich und verstärkt den Griff, als mit einem metallenen Knall etwas auf den Dolch nieder rast und sie in ihm verharkt. Mit geröteten Augen sieht Zelda genau der Sonne entgegen und erkennt nur einen Schatten der über ihr steht.

„Wer bist du?" Zischt eine eindeutig weibliche Stimme.

Sollte ihr jemand vom Lager gefolgt sein? Oder steht vor ihr womöglich doch eine wahre Kriegerin?

„Wen interessiert es?" Zischt Zelda durch die Bandagen über ihrem Mund zurück. „Deine Richterin und Henkerin." Die Stimmlage ist furchtlos.

Ihr Augenlicht normalisiert sich schnell wieder durch etwas Tränenflüssigkeit und spült auch die letzten Sandkörner aus den Augenwinkeln. Ein leichtes Lächeln liegt auf Zeldas Lippen.

„Ich denke nicht. Aber wo finde ich Lady Naboru?" Ihre Angreiferin scheint etwas überrascht über den Namen der Wüstenkönigin zu sein. Nach einem bedenklichen Schweigen folgt die Antwort.

„Woher kennst du Naboru und wagst es ihren Namen auszusprechen?" Der Prinzessin kommt eine glorreiche Idee, die jegliche Konfrontation aus dem Weg schaffen sollte. Sie greift nach ihren linken Hand und befreit sie aus dem Handschuh. Ihr Triforcemark ist deutlich erkennbar und sie hält es der Angreiferin entgegen.

„Ich glaube, dass hier sollte reichen!" Binnen Sekunden sind die Waffen der Angreiferin verschwunden und Zelda wird sogar eine Hand entgegen gestreckt, die ihr vom Boden aufhilft.

Wieder auf den Beinen, klopft sich die zierliche Hylianerin den übrigen Staub aus den Falten ihrer Kleidung.

Endlich die Sonne aus den Augen sieht Zelda ihr Gegenüber ganz. Es ist eine junge, hübsche Frau mit langem dunkelrotem Haar, das ihr bis zu der Hüfte in einem Pferdeschwanz reicht. Sie trägt eine weite, weiße Hose und ein eng anliegendes weißes Top auf ihrer dunkelbraunen Haut. Ihre leuchtend gelben Augen haben Mandelform und mustern sie genau ab.

„Wer bist du?" fragt die Frau erneut, als sie Zelda aber schon mit der Hand auffordert ihr zu den Hütten zu folgen.

Die beiden betreten die Bauten und im Inneren herrscht eine Angenehme Kühle. „Ich bin eine Weise und suche die Lady Naboru." Mehr will Zelda der Unbekannten gegenüber erst einmal nicht preisgeben.

„Und ich bin diejenige, die dich zu ihr führen kann. Also noch mal, wer bist du?" Die Gerudo spricht erstaunlich gutes Hylianisch. Nicht einmal einen Akzent hat sie. Ein Blick zu der Frau und Zelda weiß, dass sie ohne nötige Informationen hier nicht weiter kommt.

„Ich muss zu ihr. Es geht um Leben und Tod. Auch für dich!" Etwas an dem Gesichtsausdruck der jungen Frau ändert sich, doch Zelda kann ihre Mimik nicht ganz deuten. „Und ich sterbe lieber, bevor ich meine Anführerin verrate!" Die Sturheit der Gerudo treibt Zelda auf die Spitze. Mit welcher Bockigkeit sie der Prinzessin entgegen tritt. Dabei hat sich doch das Triforce gesehen. Sie muss doch wissen, dass sie eine Auserwählte ist!

„Es geht hier um dein Volk, deine Anführerin. Ich bin hier um euch zu helfen. Ich bin hier um Hyrule zu helfen." Zeldas Stimmlage wird energischer mit jedem gesprochenen Wort.

Doch die Gerudo schlendert zu einem Fass in dem Raum, öffnet es in aller Seelenruhe, greift nach einem Trinkbecher und schöpft Wasser aus dem Fass, um es dann langsam zu trinken. Alles läuft ruhig ab, bis zum letzten Schluck.  
„Und wer bist du, dass du meinst wir brauchen deine Hilfe?"

Nun platzt Zelda der Kragen. Völlig von Sinnen reißt sie ihre Kappe ab und schiebt die Bandagen herunter zum Kinn. Ihr Gesicht ist von der Hitze gerötet und Schweiß hat ihren Haaransatz feucht gemacht.

Sofort fallen der Gerudo die spitzen Ohren in den Blick. Die Kriegerin bleibt regungslos neben dem Fass stehen. „Ich bin die Prinzessin von Hyrule und ich will nun unverzüglich zu Lady Naboru. Jetzt!" Vor der Hütte pfeift ein nun stärkerer Wind laut durch das Tal.

Die rothaarige Frau schaut kein wenig überrascht. Vielmehr hat sie nun ein berechnendes Lächeln auf den vollen Lippen. „Ich wusste es." Mehr sagt sie nicht, sondern läuft schräg durch den Raum an der nun enttarnten Zelda vorbei zu einem der kleinen Fenster. Dann sagt sie leise: „Ich weiß es nicht!"

Fassungslos starrt Zelda die Frau mit offenem Mund an. „Und dafür machst du so ein Theater!"

Nun fühlt sie die Gerudo herausgefordert und antwortet zischelnd, dass es Zelda nichts angehen würde. Die Prinzessin nimmt sich wieder etwas zurück und versucht es mit einer ruhigeren Stimmlage erneut.

„Wo ist Lady Naboru? Bitte!" Die Gerudo schaut etwas abwesend aus dem Fenster, sie dann zu Zelda und lässt den Kopf leicht hängen.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Sie führte uns zum Koloss, als die Männer mit den Bomben kamen. Dann ging sie hinaus in die Wüste und verschwand. Ich bin auch hier um sie zu suchen!" Und Zelda scheint in einer Sackgasse angekommen zu sein. Erschöpft und demotiviert sinkt die Prinzessin an einer Wand zu Boden und stützt sich auf ihre angezogenen Beine.

_‚Verdammt!'_

Müde und hungrig schließt sie für einen Moment ihre blauen Augen, bis sie merkt, dass die Gerudo genau vor ihr steht.

„Und was führt die Prinzessin von Hyrule nach Gerudo?"

Und für einen Moment scheint es Zelda, als habe sie keine Antwort darauf. Sie öffnet ihre spröden, blassen Lippen, doch schließt sie wieder und zuckt mit den Schultern.

Hatte sie doch wirklich gedacht, sie würde nach Gerudo kommen und alles wäre wieder gut.

_‚Du bist so naiv, Dummerchen!'_

Die Gerudo geht auf Zelda Höhe herab in die Hocke und schaut ihr mit einem intensiven Blick in die trüben Augen. Und die Fremde erweckt in Zelda das Gefühl antworten zu müssen. Ihr einfach alles zu erzählen, von Termina bis hier hin. Und zu ihrer angenehmen Überraschung lauscht die Fremde interessiert.

„Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit aufzugeben?" Die Gerudo schaut sie immer noch stumm an. Dann knickt sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und lächelt sanft.

„Meine große Schwester hat für eine solche Situation ein Sprichwort parat. Es heißt soviel wie, lehn dich zurück und warte bis morgen. Dann sieht die Welt ganz anders aus."

„Danke."

„Kein Problem. Übriges mein Name ist Njadeschka. Aber nenn mich einfach Nala." Lächelt die Gerudo. Zelda lächelt sanft zurück „Meine Name ist Zelda, aber nenn mich einfach Zel. Und deine große Schwester hat wohl recht." Nala nickt zustimmend und erhebt sich wieder. Ihr Blick wandert zum Fenster und dann wieder auf die Prinzessin. „Stimmt, schließlich ist sie unsere Anführerin!" Und schaut mit einem breiten Grinsen auf die überraschte Zelda herunter. „Das heißt, du bist Lady Naborus Schwester?" Stottert die Hylianerin sichtlich geschockt. „Stimmt Nabs ist meine große Schwester!" Fügt Nala mit sichtlich stolzer Meinung hinzu. „Darum bin ich auch hier, um sie zu suchen."

Die beiden Frauen unterhalten sich noch eine zeitlang, bis Zelda feststellt, dass sie seit Tagen eigentlich wieder nicht richtig geschlafen hat. Ihre Augenlider werden immer schwerer und sie bekommt gar nicht mehr mit, dass sie zusammen gekrümmt auf dem harten, staubigen Boden einfach einschläft.

Weiter südlich von Gerudo sieht man einen Schatten zwischen dem Sandsturm umher taumeln. Die Figur ist nur schemenhaft durch den gelbroten Sandschleier zu erkennen. Immer wieder verliert sie den Halt in dem lockeren Sand und stolpert über die wandernden Dünen. Dann wird die Person mit einmal eifriger im vorwärts stolpern und erreicht schließlich ihre Bestimmung. Es ist eine Bunkergleiche Hütte inmitten der Geisterwüste. Mit einiger Anstrengung schiebt sie die schwere Eisentür auf und schließt sie wieder mit sichtlicher Mühe gegen die Sturmböen. Einiger Sand ist in die Hütte gefolgt und liegt nun im Eingangsbereich. Die Person lässt die Decke von ihren Schultern fallen und klopft den letzten Staub aus der grünen Tunika. „Ich hasse Sand!" Brummt der blonde Hylianer und folgt dem Flur zu einer Treppe, über die er in die untere Etage des Bunkers kommt. Es ist ein spärlich eingerichteter Raum mit einem Stuhl, einer Feuerstelle mit Rauchabzug und einer Liege in der hinteren linken Ecke auf der eine weitere Person liegt. Link läuft mit seinen schweren Stiefeln über den grauen Boden hinüber zu der Liege, greift nach dem Stuhl und setzt sich zusammengekauert auf ihn. Mit beiden Händen fährt er durch sein blondes Haar und sieht etwas hilflos zu der Person neben sich auf der Liege.

_‚So eine Scheiße! Warum war ich nicht schneller!'_ Wirft sich Link vor und führt seine Hand zur Stirn der Frau auf dem Bett. Seine Haut wirkt blass auf ihrer fast wie Dekuholz braunen Haut. An ihrer Stirn hängt noch ein Teil ihres Kopfschmucks, bis auf den großen gelben Stein, der ihr gewaltsam entrissen worden ist.

„Naboru?" Fragt der Hylianer leise, doch wie seit Tagen bekommt er keine Antwort, sondern die Königin de Kriegerinnen liegt einfach nur hilflos, teilnahmslos mit starrem Blick da und reagiert nicht.

Link lehnt sich schwermütig mit der Stuhllehne gegen die nah liegende Wand und denkt an die letzten Tage zurück.

Er war wieder einmal in das Lager der Aufständigen geritten und hatte versucht mit dem Rebellenanführer über eine friedliche Lösung zu verhandeln. Doch jegliche Interesse seitens der Rebellen war auf Gold und Gier begründet und für Link gab es keine Lösung die auch im Sinne der Gerudos stehen würde.

Er war gerade aus dem Zelt getreten, da wurde das Alarmhorn geblasen und Schreie riefen um Verstärkung an der Schlucht. Mit der Menge rannte auch Link unbemerkt zur Schlucht nach Gerudo und erkannte erschreckt wer die Aufruhe verursacht hatte. Denn niemand anderes als die Gerudoanführerin Naboru persönlich stand bewaffnet an den Sprengladungen und zerschlug Kisten und Fässer mit ihren beiden Schwertern.

„Bringt mir den Verantwortlichen!" Brüllt die Gerudo zu den aufgelaufenen Massen, worauf sofort eine laute, dunkle Stimme antwortet: „Was willst du, Schlange?" Die Masse teilt sich in zwei Hälften und bildet einen Gang für den großen Anführer, der sich anscheinend von den Hörnern aufgeschreckt zu der Unruhe aus seinem Zelt begeben hat. Link steht unerkannt zwischen den anderen Männern und beobachtet Naborus Reaktion.

„Verschwinde mit deinem Gesindel aus unserem Territorium. Die Schlucht gehört noch mit zu unserem Land!" Der Anführer läuft erstaunlich leicht mit seiner großen, schwarzen Rüstung den eben gebildeten Gang entlang mit hocherhobenem Haupt über die Köpfe der anderen Männer, die ihn ehrfürchtig anblicken.

„Und wer glaubst du zu sein, dass du das entscheidest, Frau!" Etwas an der Aussprache des Mannes erinnert Link an jemanden, doch er kann ihn nicht zuordnen. Doch ist sich der blonde Hylianer in seiner grünen Tunika bewusst, dass diese Aussage Naborus Hass nur weiter schüren wird. Die schöne Wüstenfrau steht auf einer Kiste mit verschränkten Armen und ihren Säbeln in den Händen. Ihr hüftlanges Blutrotes Haar weht leicht im Wind. Nur ein Augenaufschlag verrät Link, dass sie weiß, dass er in der Menge steht. Auf ihrer Stirn funkelt ihr goldener Rubin in ihrer Tiara.

„Du sprichst mit einer Königin, Mann. Zeig mehr Respekt!" Naboru erhebt ihre Stimme noch nicht einmal mehr laut, doch ihre Worte sind sehr eindringlich. Der Riese greift nach seiner Waffe am Gürtel und zieht sein überlanges Schwert.

„So Weibsbildern wie dir werde ich nie Respekt zeigen. Ich schlag ihnen den Kopf ab!" Alles was er als Antwort bekommt ist ein müdes Lächeln der Gerudo. „Nimm dein Maul nicht zu voll!" Und mit einem gewaltigen Satz fliegt Naboru im förmlich mit gezogenen Schwertern entgegen und nur mit einiger Mühe kann sich der Riese dem ersten Angriff der Gerudo entziehen.

Der Kampf dauert einige Zeit und Link sieht, dass Naboru in deutlichem Vorteil ist durch ihre Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit. Sie drängt den Mann in die Ecke, doch dann wendet sich das Blatt. Der Riese lässt die Waffe sinken und schnellt mit einer seiner Pranken in Richtung der überraschten Gerudo. Er packt ihren Kopf in seine riesige Hand und streckt sein Schwert mit der anderen in die Höhe.

Link ist gerade im Begriff nach seiner Waffe zugreifen, da spürt der Held einen eiskalten Wind im Nacken.

Plötzlich durchzieht ein gar übernatürliches Leuchten die Venen des Mannes. Diese kleinen Ströme wandern über seinen Arm direkt auf Naboru zu und dann hört Link nur noch einen gewaltigen Schrei der Gerudo.

Link ist wie von Sinnen, zieht sein Schwert und stürmt durch die vordersten Reihen nach vorne, doch als der Schrei endet, fällt Naboru aus dem Griff des Mannes wie ein Sack zu Boden.

Dann erinnert sich Link noch an ihre Flucht in die Wüste. Alles ging zu schnell, Epona strauchelte im Sandsturm, Link fiel mit Naboru im Arm von ihr und die Stute verschwand dann hinter einer Wand aus Sand.

Zum Glück fand Link mit Naboru auf dem Rücken nach einiger Zeit im Sturm diese Hütte. Seither versucht er aus dem Sturm einen Weg herauszufinden, doch er scheint ihn immer wieder zu der Hütte zu führen. Link kann nicht einmal mehr sagen, ob es Tag oder Nacht ist, denn der Sturm nimmt jegliche Sicht auf den Himmel und auch sein normalerweise feines Gespür bringt ihn nicht weiter.

Mit einem Seufzen erhebt sich Link und greift nach dem immer geringer werdenden Proviant. Wie schon seit Tagen, bricht er sich ein Stück Brot ab und nimmt es mit einem kleinen Schluck Wasser zu sich.  
Sein Blick geht zu einer seiner Taschen am Gürtel. Er hatte eine Kleinigkeit für Zelda besorgt, wenn sie wieder in Hyrule sein würde. Er öffnet den Knoten und weitet den Beutel, um seinen Inhalt besser zu sehen.

Ein silberner Ring mit einem großen Brillianten strahlt im entgegen.

_‚Jetzt werde ich niemals wissen, ob sie ‚Ja' gesagt hätte.'_ Wieder seufzt der Hylianer traurig und schließt den Beutel wieder. Kurz bevor er den Beutel sicher verstaut hat, kommt Link endlich der schon fast verdrängte Gedanke, woran ihn der Anführer erinnerte hatte. Der Verlobungsring schlägt den entscheidenen Weg ein. 'Verlobung' Links Gedanken knüpfen alle Hinweise zusammen, die er in den letzten Wochen gesammelt hatte, als er nach Neujahr auf seine Mission geschickt wurde.  
Nur dieser kleine Hinweis hatte gefehlt.  
Er hatte es der Prinzessin gegenüber vor langer Zeit angedroht. Nun hatte er in seinem ehrenlosen Zustand nichts mehr zu verlieren.

Der Held schlägt sich gegen die Stirn für seine Dusseligkeit. „Das kann nicht sein!" Murmelt Link in den leeren Raum. Die Art, die Aussprache. Die Zeichen waren so eindeutig. Deshalb war auch keine Frau immer Lager gewesen.

Sofort ist Link wieder Feuer und Flamme dafür, schnell wieder einen Weg aus der Wüste zu finden.

„Wenn ich diesen Hurensohn in die Finger bekomme, breche ich ihm jeden Fingern einzeln!" Links Zorn schürt sich. Der Hylianer schlägt eine Faust gegen die blanke Wand mit einen solchen Wut, dass einiger Mörtel von der Stelle abfällt.

Nala war mit Zelda in die Wüste aufgebrochen, um erneut nach Naboru zu suchen. Zu Zeldas Überraschung sollte sie ihr Pferd in den Stallungen der Gerudos zurück lassen und saß nun hinter Nala auf einem anderen Reittier. Dieses seltsame Tier wurde von den Gerudos auch Wüstenschiff genannt, oder Kamel. Es hat ein hellbraunes kurzes Fell mit einem langen Hals und einem verhältnismäßig kleinem Kopf. In einem urigen Gang trabte Zelda nun auf einem breiten Sattel, der auf seinem Höcker am Rücken liegt, an Nala geklammert durch die Wüste. Die Stadt war unlängst hinter ihnen verschwunden und die beiden Frauen waren nun umgeben von nichts als gelbgoldenem Sand. Mit einer unermüdlichen Geschwindigkeit fliegt das seltsame Tier über den heißen Wüstensand hinweg ohne einzusinken.

Dann zeigt Nala mit ihrer Gerte nach links. „Siehst du den Horizont?" Zelda kneift ihre Augen zusammen und schaut unter ihrer wieder übergestreiften Kappe hervor. Doch die Prinzessin sieht nur eine rotbraune Wand sich auftun.

„Nein, tue ich nicht!" Nala lacht. Die Gerudo greift nach einer Decke am Sattel und reicht sie nach hinten zu Zelda. „Halt die gut fest, wir werden sie brauchen!" Dann reißt Nala an den Zügeln ihr Kamel scharf herum und versetzt das Tier in einen rasanten Galopp direkt auf die Wand zu.

„Was ist dahinten?" Ruft Zelda dem Fahrtwind entgegen zu der Kriegerin.

Nala schaut lächelnd nach hinten. „Das ist der Sturm, den wir suchen. Gut festhalten!" Mehr versteht Zelda nicht mehr, denn die beiden Frauen verschwinden im Galopp in diese Staubwand hinein.

Nun muss dein Herz doch wieder Lachen, oder Faylen :-D ! Also, fleißiges Review wird auch beleohnt! Nehmt euch ein Beispiel an solch motivierten Lesern...

Gruß Jo!


	29. Kapitel 29

Kapitel 29

Da bin ich wieder! Und nu erstmals seit langer Zeit habe ich die Möglichkeit anzukündigen, dass ich noch in dieser Woche Kapitel 30 hochladen werden. Ja, ihr hört richtig: 'IN der Woche' ! Ich denke so gegen Donnerstag, denn ich bin nun wieder auch die Woche über in der Lage zu schreiben.Nur zur Anmerkerkung: Ich hatte kurz bevor ich das hier schrieb eine Wüstenreportage gesehen!

Der unerbittliche Wind schlägt die Sandkörner wie kleine Nadeln in die Haut der Prinzessin. Sie ist dankbar, dass nur ein sehr kleiner Teil ihres Gesichtes offen liegt. Der Staub in der Luft ist so dicht, das sie selbst die Gerudo vor sich nur noch schemenhaft sieht. Der Lärm des Windes übertönt jegliches Geräusch und doch scheint Nala auf etwas Bestimmtes hin zu warten. Sie hält ihr Kamel an und gibt Zelda zur Verständnis, nachdem das Tier erst mit seinen Vorderläufen, dann mit seinen Hinterläufen herabgesunken ist, aus dem Sattel zu steigen und die Decke über sie und das Tier zu stülpen. Die beiden Frauen kauern sich an die windgeschützte Seite des Tieres und sitzen erst schweigend im Dunkeln, bis Zelda das Wort ergreift.

„Warum bist du nicht weiter geritten?" Nalas Katzenartige Augen leuchten selbst in dieser Dunkelheit unter der dick gewebten Decke. „Weil jetzt erst der richtige Sturm kommt.!" Und wie auf Kommando der Gerudo wird das Pfeifen draußen lauter und es scheint als würden Tonnen von Sand über die beiden hinweg ziehen. Während der ganzen Prozedur bleibt das seltsame Tier der Gerudo ganz ruhig am Boden liegen. Dann wird das Pfeifen schlagartig leiser, und Nala gib mit einem leichten Klopfer an die Seite dem Kamel zu verstehen, dass es sich nun erheben kann. Es nimmt mit seinem Sattel die Decke von den beiden Frauen mit und Zelda muss erst einmal die Augen zusammen kneifen, um sich von der Dunkelheit wieder an das Licht zu gewöhnen. Ihr Platz ist von etwas einen Meter hohen Sanddünen umwandert. Der Sand ist so lose, dass ein Versuch aus diesem Tal herauszukommen, sofort scheitert, das mit jedem Tritt auf den Dünenhang der Sand sozusagen versucht sie zu verschlingen. Der Sturm ist verschwunden und man sieht wieder den blauen, wolkenlosen Himmel über der Geisterwüste. Es dauert nicht einmal mehr Minuten, das ist die Luft wieder am flimmern. Nala hilft Zelda wieder auf ihr Kamel und der Ritt durch die Wüste geht weiter.

„Warum ist der Sturm nun verschwunden?" Nala antwortet sofort: „Weil er dafür sorgen soll, dass unliebsame Besucher nicht zum Wüstenkoloss kommen. Aber die Geister haben erkannt, dass ich von ihrem Volk bin, daher sind sie wieder gewandert und lassen uns passieren!" Die Prinzessin nickt, hat dann aber doch noch eine Frage. „Was passiert, wenn sich jemand in dem Sturm verirrt? Zum Beispiel deine Schwester!" Nala schüttelt heftig den Kopf und Zelda muss mit Mühe ihrem langen Pferdeschwanz ausweichen.

„Das ist unmöglich. Sie ist eine Gesegnete. Die Geister würden sie führen." Der fragende Blick von der vermummten Hylianerin, lässt Nala dann doch etwas ausschweifen.

„Ich sollte wohl ganz von vorne anfangen." Und die Gerudo erzählt mit so vie Gefühl und Enthusiasmus die Geschichte ihrer Schwester und den Zusammenhang zwischen ihrer Aufgabe als Weise und Anführerin.

„Naboru ist die Gesegnete unseres Volkes. Sie ist mit Magie gesegnet, was bei uns nur sehr selten vorkommt, und sie hat immense Kräfte mit bekommen. Seit unsere Mutter in den Wehen lag, war ihr Schicksal als Anführerin der Gerudos entschieden. Die alten Seherinnen Komune und Kontake sahen ihre Fähigkeiten und nahmen sie früh sich, um sie zu schulen." Für einen Moment erscheinen die beiden dunklen und faltigen Gesichter der alten Gerudohexen vor Zeldas Augen. Sie waren zwischen all den Monster im Zeitkrieg die ersten realen Personen die Link tötete. Es hatte ihn sehr lange mitgenommen. Er wäre fast an dieser Tat zerbrochen. ‚Sie ist bereits mit 10 Jahren alleine zum Koloss aufgebrochen, um ihre Reifeprüfung zum Erwachsen werden abzulegen und sie kam erfolgreich wieder. Ich habe sie einmal gefragt, was sie spürt wenn sie in der Wüste steht. Sie hat nur gesagt, dass sie mit den ruhelosen Seelen im Wind der Wüste sprechen kann und die sie immer wieder auf den richtigen Weg bringen. Und das es diese Geister sind, die uns Gerudos vor den Anderen schützen, die uns Böses wollen!"

Die Prinzessin schaut bedenklich über ihre Schulter zurück zu dem Punkt am Horizont von dem sie meint, dass dort der Weg nach Hause liegt. Und ihr Gespür der Magie lässt sie die Anwesenheit der rastlosen Seelen spüren.

Sie beiden Frauen sind bis zu Sonnenuntergang unterwegs und die eben noch so heiße Wüstenluft kühlt sich mit einmal schlagartig ab, als die letzten roten Sonnenstrahlen hinter den Felsen verschwinde . Nala zieht an den Zügeln des Kamels und sucht den Horizont ab. Dann lässt die Gerudo den Kopf hängen. Wieder scheint eine erneute Suche erfolglos zu sein.

„Ich weiß, wo unweit von hier eine Oase ist. Wir sollten dort Rast einlegen." „Dein Kamel muss doch sicherlich durstig sein." Nala lächelt und verneint die Frage. „Diese Tiere kommen bis zu zwei Wochen ohne Wasser und Futter aus. Sie sind wie wir Gerudos Kinder der Wüste!"

Es ist nur ein kleiner Ritt bis zu der gesuchten Oase. Vielmehr ist es ein kleiner Teich mit einigen Palmen und Gesträuch. Völlig ermüdet von dem langen Ritt steigt Zelda aus dem Sattel des wieder herunter gesunkenen Kamels. Ihr Hintern tut höllisch weh und auch scheint sie Sand am ganzen Körper zu haben. Und doch lässt sie der Anblick des Wassers alles dies vergessen. Sie fällt am Ufer des Teichs auf die Knie und taucht ihren Kopf in das Kühle nass, ungeachtet ihrer Kopfbekleidung. Noch mit dem Kopf im Wasser öffnet sie ihren Mund und lässt das erstaunlich kalte Wasser ihre Kehle herunter gleiten. Erst als sie wieder Luft benötigt, taucht sie mit dem Kopf wieder auf. Die Haut um ihre Augen, die den ganzen Tag der Sonne ausgesetzt war ist gerötet und spannt unangenehm. Zelda schließt ihre Augen und genießt das Perlen des Wassers auf ihrer Gesichtshaut, wie es sich durch die Bandagen in die Haut zieht und die Nässe in die Kleidung an die Schultern wandert. Dann spürt sie überrascht Nalas Hand auf ihrem Mund und sieht mit weiten Augen wie die Gerudo ihr zu verstehen gibt, keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Die Gerudo lässt ihre Hand von Zeldas Mund und zeigt auf einen Busch auf der anderen Seite des Teichs, in dem sich etwas zu bewegen scheint.

Auf ein Handzeichen hin erhebt sich Zelda ruhig, umkreist mit Nala den Teich und schleicht sich an den Busch an. Die Gerudo und die Prinzessin schieben etwas von dem dichten, harten Dornengestrüpp zur Seite und aus Zeldas Hals entweicht ein kleiner Schrei, als sie die Ursache der Unruhe erkennt.

„Epona!" Es ist eine unangenehm quietschige Stimme der Prinzessin, die von der Stute mit einem leisen Wiehern beantwortet wird. Das Tier steht unter einer Ölpalme und hat sich anscheinend von den trockenen Büschen ernährt. Was Zeldas Puls aber hochfährt ist, dass die Stute alleine in der Wüste ist.

Link würde Epona niemals freiwillig an einem solchen Ort zurücklassen.

Inzwischen ist der Mond aufgegangen und ein kaltes silbernes Licht liegt auf der Wüste. Einige der Sandkörner blitzen im faden Licht auf und auch ist die Stille durch einige Insektengeräusche unterbrochen.

„Wo ist Link? Wo ist dein Herr?" Die besorgte Prinzessin greift nach dem Kopf der Stute und schaut ihr die großen blauen Augen. ‚Wenn du doch nur sprechen könntest!'

„Ihr kennt euch?" Fragt Nala und zeigt mit einer kleinen Handbewegung auf die braune Stute. Zelda zieht sich ihre nassen Bandagen vom Gesicht und nickt mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was frag ich überhaupt? Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass der Gutaussehende Hylianer in eurer Geschichte niemand anderes als Link sein konnte!"

Nalas Kommentar bleibt nicht ohne Reaktion und so steht Zelda sofort aufgebracht vor ihr. „Du kennst Link?"

Die Gerudo nickt mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den vollkommen perfekt geschwungenen Lippen.

„Ich glaube jede Frau in Hyrule kennt Link! Er ist von Verhalten her so unscheinbar, fast schüchtern. Und immer wenn er dann zu Besuch bei uns war, drehte die ganze Stadt am Rad." Nala schüttelt den Kopf, amüsiert über die Erinnerung.

„Unser Kiddo hat so ziemlich jeder Gerudo schon mindestens einmal den Kopf verdreht!" Ein pochender, aber nicht genau bestimmbarer Schmerz kommt in Zeldas Bauch auf. Ein Kloß liegt scheinbar in ihren Hals und sie versucht ihn mit Mühe herunter zu schlucken, doch er steckt einfach fest und lässt sie schwerer atmen.

Nala sieht es der Prinzessin schon an der geröteten Nasenspitze an, dass ihr dieses Gespräch unangenehm ist.

„Was empfindest du für ihn?" Die Direktheit dieser Frage trifft Zelda an einer schwachen Seite und sie schaut sensibel in die gelben Augen der Gerudo vor ihr.

Nala schüttelt wieder den Kopf und ihre lange Mähne schimmert in dem silbernen Licht mit jeder Bewegung. Die Gerudo legt eine Hand auf Zeldas Schulter und lächelt die Prinzessin aufmunternd an.

„Er hat niemals einer noch so süßen Verführung nachgegeben. Er hat immer auf jemanden gewartet. Anscheinend war dieser jemand keine Gerudo!"

Zelda nickt und spürt wie sich der Kloß allmählich löst und ihre Stimme wiederkehrt. Gerade als sich Zelda für das Gespräch bedanken will, wendet sich Nala ab und ruft der Prinzessin zu, dass sie ihre Suche morgen weitersetzen werden.

Dann liegt die Gerudo schon in eine Decke gehüllt und an ihr Kamel gelehnt am Boden und hat die Augen geschlossen.

Sie sollte sich ausruhen, doch empfindet Zelda wieder einmal keine Müdigkeit. Sie ist innerlich viel zu aufgekratzt, als dass sie ihre Augen schließen kann um eine erneut traumlose Nacht zu haben.

Sie hat lange nicht mehr geträumt. Ihre Visionen haben nachgelassen, sie gar verlassen. Doch es stimmt sie nicht traurig. So lange sie nicht träumt steht nicht großes Böses bevor, oder?

Was ist, wenn ihre lange Amnesie sie einfach ihre Fähigkeit als Botin der möglichen Zukunft hat verlieren lassen? Und die Botschaften nun einfach nicht mehr empfangen werden können.

Die Stute von Link steht nun hinter Zelda, deren gedankenvoller Blick inzwischen auf der Wasseroberfläche hängen geblieben ist.

Epona stupst sie mit ihrer weichen Nüster an, bevor sie sich neben die Hylianerin stellt.

Die Stute hat blaue Augen, die den Mond in seiner ganzen Schönheit widerspiegeln. Zelda sieht zu der Stute und es ist für sie, als wenn das Tier ihr sagen würde, was zutun ist.

„Sollten wir jetzt los?" Ein leises Brummen kommt von Epona. Sie scheint zuzustimmen. Es ist wieder eine dieser Kurzschlusshandlungen und die Prinzessin ahnt schon, dass sie auch diese irgendwann bereuen wird.

Mit leisen Schritten pirscht sie sich an den Sattel des Kamels, nimmt einen der Wasserbeutel ab und hängt ihn sich um. Ohne weiter nachzudenken steigt Zelda in Eponas Sattel und das Tier trabt los. Und Zelda ahnt, während Epona durch die nur von Mond erleuchtete Wüste dahin galoppiert, dass sie Epona einfach die Führung überlassen sollte.

Es ist ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, dass sie in diesem Moment durchdringt. Ihre noch feuchten Haare von der kalten Wüstenluft gestreichelt, der Mond mit seinem blassen Gesicht direkt hinter ihr und nichts vor ihr, dass sie aufhalten könnte. Es wieder einmal das Gefühl Freiheit, was sie küsst.

Epona scheint mühelos durch den lockeren Sand dahin zufliegen, die Mähne wehend im Wind mit kraftvollen Sprüngen auf der Suche nach ihrem Herren.

Dann ist es wieder die Magie dieser Wüste die sie anhalten lässt. Es ist etwas in ihrer Nähe, dass sie zu sich zu rufen scheint. Ein Kribbeln dem sie folgen muss.

Und dann sieht sie zu ihrer rechten Seite im Schatten einer Düne eine nebelhafte Figur mit einer Laterne in der Hand.

„Ein Irrlicht!" Haucht die Prinzessin vorsichtig, darauf bedacht diese Erscheinung nicht zu verunsichern. Mit ein paar leeren Augen erwidert dieses Irrlicht ihren Blick, dreht sich um und schwebt über die Dünen hinweg, bis es sich erneut zu der Prinzessin dreht und auf sie zu warten scheint. Erst zögernd, dann in einem schnellen Galopp treibt Zelda Epona hinter diese nebelhafte Erscheinung her. Das blass blaue Licht der Laterne entfernt sich immer weiter über die rotbraunen Dünen, bis es an einem Sandberg verschwindet.

„Warte!" Schreit die Prinzessin. „Warte auf mich!" Doch die Figur ist verschwunden und es ist wieder nur dieser Sand, der sie umgibt. Wütend und enttäuscht lässt die Prinzessin den Kopf hängen und flucht und murmelt mit geballter Faust. Dann ist es ein Geräusch, das sie ihren Blick wieder nach vorne richten lässt. Ein schnelles Pfeifen aus der Ferne und ein pochen in der Hand mit dem Triforcemark. Und das Pfeifen ist schnell und rast genau auf sie zu.

‚Der Sturm! Er hat mich gefunden!' Und als ob sich ein Vorhang vor den Mond zieht, verschwindet das Licht und ein gewaltiger Schatten schiebt sich vor die Prinzessin.

Noch bevor sie schreien kann hat sie eine rotbraune Sandwand verschluckt. Mit aller Kraft krallt sich die Prinzessin an den Sattel der braunen Stute. Die beiden werden von der gewaltigen Sturmwand umhergeschleudert wie Federn im Wind. Völlig orientierungslos spürt Zelda wie sie und die Stute irgendwann, nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit, mit einem Rums im Sand aufschlagen. Noch immer hängt die Prinzessin mit ihren Fingern an dem Sattelknauf der Stute. Ihre Nase ist zu mit Sand und zwischen ihren Zähnen hängt das feine Gestein. Die Luft ist noch voll von Staub, da erhebt sich Epona angeschlagen wieder mit der Prinzessin im Sattel und taumelt einige Schritte vorwärts. Zelda selber kann sich nicht mehr bewegen, sondern spürt nur dankbar die Bewegung der Stute. Dann ist das Bewusstsein kurz weg und die Augenlider werden unsagbar schwer. Die treue Stute hingegen kämpft sich mit gesenktem Haupt gegen den immer noch recht starken Wind voller Sand, bis zu einem Fleck, an dem sie stehen bleibt und einen lauten Ruf ausstößt.

Link ist im Gedanken schon bei seinem nächsten Erkundungsrundung, da hört er trotz des ewigen Pfeifen des Windes einen Ruf, den er unter tausenden wieder erkennen würde.

Wie von Sinnen springt der Hylianer von den Stuhl auf und schmeißt diesen zu Boden und stürmt in Richtung der Tür. Kaum die Tür geöffnet verschwimmt seine Sicht durch die Sandkörner in der Luft, doch der Ruf ist noch hörbar.

„Epona!" Schreit Link und sein Ruf wird mit einem erneuten Wiehern beantwortet. „Epona!" Link läuft los in die Sandwand und ruft immer wieder den Namen der Stute gegen den Wind, bis er seine Stute unweit des Bunkers findet. Er reißt ihre Zügel an sich und zieht sie hinter sich her zum Bunkern. Dort angekommen schließt er mit einem lauten Knall die schwere Tür und schaut unglaublich erleichtert zu seinem treuen Stutchen, dass sich direkt an ihn schmiegt und mit seiner rauen Oberlippe über sein Gesicht fährt. „Oh mein Mädchen! Ich dachte schon dir ist etwas passiert!" Überglücklich legt Link seine Arme um Eponas Hals und drückt den warmen Pferdekörper an sich, da fällt sein Blick erst auf ihre Last.

Genau in diesem Moment öffnet Zelda wieder ihre Augen und hustet einige Sandkörner aus dem Hals. Sie hebt den Kopf und Link und ihre Augen treffen sich in genau diesem Moment.

„Tam!" Eine leise, krächzende Stimme ist es die Link ruft und er lässt sofort von Epona ab und erst jetzt lässt Zeldas Griff an Eponas Sattel nach, als Links Arme sie zu sich ziehen und sie an ihn drücken.

„Twen. Meine Twen. Meine kleine Twen!"


	30. Kapitel 30

Kapitel 30

Hallo erst einmal. ja ich habe es geschafft, wie versprochen. Wow, mein dreizigstes Kapitel und es gibt tatsächlich euch, meine treuen Leser, die meine Arbeit würdigen, indem sie sie lesen. Ich will ein DICKES DANKE an euch schicken und mich für die vielen lieben Zusprüche bedanken. Ihr motiviert mich unglaublich- Also Danke an Faylen7, Darklayka,Aretus,Aimai Nikko und Lysienne... Danke, danke, danke:-)Und ein ganz Lieben Gruß an meine beste Freundin Noir Rebell- Dake Maus das es dich gibt und du immer für mich da bist! Nun aber genug Senitmentalität und viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Ruhige Wellen schlagen mit einem leisen Plätschern und Glucksen gegen dunkle Wände und brechen dann an dem kalten, grauen Gemäuer.  
_‚Es ist eigentlich schon viel zu lange her, dass ich wirklich über mich nachgedacht habe. Vielleicht hätte ich schon vor langer Zeit mich wieder in den Tempel zurückziehen sollen.'_  
Ihre fein geschuppte Hand streicht vorsichtig über die alten Schriftzeichen der kalten Mauern. Die Luft ist feucht warm und satt an den morschen Gerüchen der dunklen Algen am Beckenrand. Die Jahre scheinen dem alten Götterhaus übel mitgespielt zu haben. So ist der Tempel um die Amphibienprinzessin zusehend verkommen. Schon lange hat sich niemand zum beten mehr hierher verirrt. Der Glaube an die Wassergeister ist dem modernen und stressigen Leben gewichen.  
Rutos große braune Augen schließen sich für einige Sekunden, bevor sie sich wieder mit demselben traurigen Blick öffnen. Die Zora ist ihrer Bestimmung gefolgt und hat sich in ihrer Position als Weise in ihre Tempel begeben, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand sich unbefugt Zugang zu ihm verschafft.

Das eigentliche Zentrum ihrer Kraft als Weise des Wassers liegt in den feuchten Gemäuern dieses heiligen Ortes. Sie weiß nicht, wie viele Weise ihres Volkes schon vor ihr hier waren.

Nur das sie ihre Fähigkeiten von ihrer Mutter bekommen hat. Und mit ihrem Tod ihre Aufgabe als Weise auf sie als ihre Tochter überging.

Seitdem die Prinzessin hier ankam hatte sie viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Über sich, ihre Welt und Hyrule. Und mit jedem neuen Tag der anbricht merkt sie, wie ihre Aufgabe ihre Tribute fordert- vollkommene Einsamkeit.  
Ruto ist schon lange einsam und ihr Herz schmerzt immer wieder über diese Tatsache.

_‚Ich bin schon ein törichtes Ding. Wie konnte ich nur versuchen, Link an mich zu binden?'_ Der Hylianer erscheint vor ihrem inneren Auge für einen Augenaufschlag. Und die Prinzessin kommt nicht drum herum zu zugeben zu müssen, dass da noch immer Gefühle für ihn in ihr schlummern.

Es tut ihr weh und sie fühlt sich schuldig zu wissen, dass sie den Seelenpartner ihrer besten Freundin liebt.

_‚Kann es überhaupt Liebe sein? Wir haben einander doch nicht erkannt.' _Doch der Gedanke, dass jemand anderes als sie Links Seele mit ihren Namen streichelt bereitet der Zora Kopfschmerzen.

Doch Liebe scheint das einzige Wort zu sein, was stark genug ist ihre unerwiderten Gefühle zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

_‚Ich kenne nicht einmal seinen Seelennamen und doch würde ich ihm meinen jederzeit anvertrauen. Ich bin schlecht!'_

Mit leisen Schritten schleicht Ruto bis zum Beckenrand des Hauptraums in dessen Mitte ein alter Gebetsturm steht. Sie sieht hinunter zu ihrem Spiegelbild und empfindet Abscheu gegen sich selber.  
Schwermütig sinkt die Zora auf die Knie und lässt ihr Spiegelbild kurz verschwimmen, indem sie ihre Hand in das Wasser taucht. Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden starrt sie wieder dieselbe Zora mit demselben mitleidigen Blick an. ‚Ich hasse dich. Und doch tust du mir leid!'

Noch immer stehen die beiden Hylianer fest umklammert neben der braunen Stute und keiner der beiden gedenkt auch nur den anderen wieder loszulassen mit der Angst, der Andere könnte wieder verschwinden.  
_‚Lass dies bitte keine Morgana sein. Lass die Hitze meinem Verstand nicht wieder einen Streich spielen.'_

„Wo warst du nur? Wo warst du all die Zeit?" Zeldas Stimme ist dünn und voller Tränen und obwohl ihre Worte böse klingen, so greift sie nur noch fester um Links Hals. Der blonde Hylianer selber hat seinen Kopf tief in Zeldas dünne Schultern gebohrt und antwortet nicht, sondern scheint einfach nur jeden Atemzug mit ihr zu genießen.

„Ich lasse dich nie mehr los. Nie mehr!" Flüstert Link eindringlich gegen ihre Schulter. Und genau diese Worte zwingen Zelda dazu ihren Griff zu lösen und ihn von sich sanft wegzustoßen. Fragend schauen seine dunklen Augen zu ihr. Einige sandblonde Strähnen hängen über seinem Blick und Zelda streicht sie vorsichtig hinter sein spitzes Ohr. Der Held umschließt ihre Hand an seinem Gesicht mit seiner und führt sie zu seinen Lippen. Die Prinzessin spürt einen leichten Schauer den Rücken herunter, als seine rauen Lippen ihre Haut berühren und einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Haut hauchen.

„Du solltest nicht versprechen, was du nicht halten kannst, Link." Etwas suspekt schaut er in ihr ernstes Gesicht, dann wendet sie den Blick von ihm ab. ‚Du hast zu oft versprochen.' Aber Zelda spricht die letzten Worte nicht mehr aus. Link sieht sofort, dass etwas an seinen Worte sie irgendwie verletzt zu haben scheint, doch traut sich nicht dies zu hinterfragen.

Stattdessen lässt er ihre Hand aus Seiner gleiten und wendet sich wieder seiner Stute zu, die ihn immer wieder an stupst um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Hey, Mädchen. Wie kommst du überhaupt wieder zu mir? Und wie hast du mir so kostbare Fracht mitgebracht?" Die Stute wiehert leise und knabbert an Links grüner Tunika. Der Elf lacht leise und streichelt seiner Stute über die weiße Blesse am Kopf.

Die Prinzessin beobachtet das Paar still etwas abseits, dreht sich dann um und erkundet weiter die Behausung. Sie entdeckt weiter hinten die alte Holzleiter die zu der unteren Etage führt und steigt diese herunter. Unten angekommen dreht die Prinzessin sich von der Leiter weg und dem Raum zu und sieht entsetzt einen Körper auf einer Liege hinten im Raum. Sofort eilt Zelda zu dem leblosen Körper und erschreckt, als sie das Gesicht der Gerudoanführerin erkennt. Doch viel schlimmer ist der leere Blick in ihren Augen. Ihre schwarzen Pupillen sind nur noch Stecknadelkopfgroß zu erkennen und ihre amberfarbenen Linsen haben jeglichen Glanz verloren. Auch scheint ihre braune Haut ungewöhnlich blass. „Was haben sie Euch angetan?"

„Der Rebellenanführer hat ihr das angetan." Die zierliche Hylianerin zuckt fürchterlich zusammen, als Links dunkle Stimme genau hinter ertönt. Sofort fährt sie aufgeschreckt herum und sieht in Links traurige Augen.

Sein besorgter Blick für seine Freundin auf der Liege überrascht Zelda ein wenig. Die beiden scheinen sich sehr nahe zu stehen. „Wie hat er es getan?" Es ist eine leise Frage von der Prinzessin, doch der leere Raum lässt sie lauter und neugieriger klingen als sie sollte.

„Ich war im Lager als sie auftauchte und ihn zum Kampf forderte. Der Kampf war kurz und er packte sie an der Stirn und alles ging schnell. Er hat …" Zelda erinnert sich an die Szene im Zelt des Anführers. Wie seine Arme von dieser Macht durchzogen wurden und er dem Boden seine Energie entzogen hatte.

„Er hat sie ausgesaugt." Mehr als ein entsetztes Murmeln bringt Zelda nicht hervor. Links Augen werden erst groß und ziehen sich dann schlagartig zusammen.

„Du warst im Lager der Rebellen?" Links Worte sind plötzlich emotionslos. Ein wenig verwundert schaut die Prinzessin zu dem Helden, der plötzlich starr dasteht. Sie nickt und sieht wieder zu der leblosen Gerudo. „Wir müssen etwas tun! Wir müssen ihr helfen! Was planst du?" Doch Link scheint Zelda überhört zu haben und fragt erneut, ob sie im Lager war.

„Ja war ich. Warum?" Der blonde Hylianer tritt nahe an die Prinzessin heran und sieht zu ihr mit einem verfinsterten Blick herab. „Ich bring dich wieder heim. Dann helfe ich Naboru." Und läuft an Zelda vorbei zu Naboru und zieht ihre Decke von dem Körper zurück. „Vergiss es. Ich bin bis hierhin gekommen. Ich höre jetzt nicht auf."

„Ich bring dich heim. Mein letztes Wort!" Völlig entrüstet beißt sich Zelda auf die Unterlippe und stößt einen zischelähnlichen Laut aus. „Und wer bist du, dass du meinst mir das vorschreiben zu können?" Link lässt von Naboru ab und wendet sich wieder der angespannten Prinzessin zu. Er kämmt sich einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die wieder vor seine Augen gefallen sind und stellt sich mit erhobenem Haupt vor die deutlich kleinere Prinzessin.

„Ich bin dein Beschützer. Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass dir jemand zu nah kommt. Ende!" Wütend und aufgebracht stößt Zelda Link mit beiden Händen kraftvoll gegen die Brust, so dass dieser einige Schritte rückwärts taumelt.

„Vergiss es mein Lieber. Ich gehe nicht zurück. Ich habe keine Angst!"

„Es geht nicht um Angst. Es geht darum, dass dir etwas zustoßen kann. Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert. Wieso geht das nicht in deinen Kopf!" Doch stur wie sie ist, geht die blonde Hylianerin noch näher an den Hylianer, dass sie sich gegen seine Brust lehnen kann. Link greift nach ihrer Wange, will Zelda wieder beruhigen, doch dann spürt der Hylianer nur noch wie diese seine Hand mit ihren beiden Händen umgreift und ihn mit einem gekonnten Griff über Ihre Schultern befördert. Sich ihrer Sache sicher dreht sich Zelda lächelnd zu Link herum und sagt: „Ich kann mich verteidigen! Siehst du!" Doch dann schweigt sich abrupt, als sich Links Hände feste um ihren dünnen Hals legen und er eine Schwertklinge vor ihre Nasenspitze hält.

Die Hylianerin spürt seinen festen Herzschlag gegen ihren Rücken und hört sein lautes Atmen neben ihrem linken Ohr.

„Und wer soll nun deinem Vater erklären, warum seine Tochter mit aufgeschlitzter Kehle aufgefunden wurde?" Zelda Puls schießt hoch und Schweiß rinnt über ihre Stirn. Es ist nicht die Tatsache, dass ein Schwert vor ihrer Nase ist oder das Link dieses hält. Vielmehr ist es die Tatsache, dass sie ihn nicht einmal mehr gehört hat.

„Ich will doch nur nicht, dass dir was passiert, Zel. Bitte," Link legt seinen Kopf gegen ihr Ohr, so dass seine Lippen genau ihr Ohrläppchen berühren und sein Atem ihre Ohrmuschel kitzelt. „Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich nun wieder zu verlieren." Zelda schließt ihre Augen und gibt sich einem Moment lang dem Gefühl von Links Nähe und dessen Folgen hin. Dann öffnet sie ihre Augen wieder.

„Alles was mich davon abhält mit dir zu kämpfen sind meine Gefühle für dich. Ansonsten hätte ich dich unlängst mit Magie geröstet!" Doch Link lässt sich nicht verunsichern. „Und wer sagt, dass du soweit gekommen wärst?"

Die Prinzessin dreht ihren Kopf zu der Seite, an der Link steht, so dass sie ihn aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sieht.

„Ich erinnere mich wieder an alles. Ich erinnere mich wieder an meinen Teil. Ich sah, wie ich dich zurück geschickt habe. Ich sah, dass es die Göttinnen selber waren, die mich vergessen ließen. Und ich sah, wer ich früher war. Und alles das- und das weißt du- hat mich verändert. Und es gibt nichts, was mich nun noch abhält für mein Land zu kämpfen." Links Hand mit dem Schwert sinkt ruhig an seiner Seite herunter, bis die Schwertklinge den Boden berührt. Sein Würgegriff ist längst einer lockeren Umarmung um Zeldas Schultern gewichen. Die Prinzessin sieht Links Triforcemark an seiner Hand die auf der Schulter liegt. Sie legt ihre Hand auf seine und schmiegt ihre Wange an seine Wange.

„Lass mich wenigstens an deiner Seite kämpfen. Ich habe nun wirklich keine Angst mehr, wenn du bei mir bist." Links Griff wird fester um ihren Oberkörper. „Ich will nun versuchen, wie in den alten Tagen als Sheik, als starker Kämpfer an deiner Seite auftreten. Ich will für dich kämpfen. Ich will für Hyrules größten Helden kämpfen. Weis mich nicht zurück, bitte!"

Der blonde Hylianer legt ein ruhiges Lächeln auf seine Lippen und drückt einen Kuss gegen Zeldas Hinterkopf.

„Glaubst du wirklich," Der Hylianer fährt mit seinen Lippen herunter bis zu Zeldas Hals, dem er erneut einen Kuss aufdrückt. Links andere Hand führt sein Schwert zu der Schwertscheide auf dem Rücken und lässt es mit einem leisen Summen dort verschwinden. Dann greift die Hand sicher zu dem Lederbeutel, den er etwas eher in der Hand hatte. Doch genau als Link den Beutel zu greifen kriegt, dreht sich Zelda herum und strahlt ihn mit einem zauberhaften Lächeln an. Es ist eines dieser Lächeln, die seine Knie weich werden lassen.

„Lass uns direkt aufbrechen. Naboru wird von ihrem Volk und unserem Land schließlich noch gebraucht." Enttäuscht lässt Link den Beutel wieder los und nickt. „Und ich will endlich wieder dahin, wo kein Sand mehr ist. Der hängt ja überall in der Kleidung!" Und die Prinzessin lacht und kratzt sich verlegen den Hinterkopf.

Link schweigt während der gemeinsame Aufbruch vorbereitet wird. Wenn die nun etwas gesprächigere Prinzessin eine Antwort von ihm verlangt nickt er höchstens mal. Und doch beobachtet er sie die ganze Zeit und denkt dabei an den Ring in seinem Beutel.

_‚Es ist noch nicht die Zeit. Du kannst nicht fragen, wenn das Land in Aufruhe ist, du Dummkopf!'_

Der blonde Hylianer sammelt seine wenigen Sachen zusammen und tritt an die schon wartende Prinzessin heran, die sich wieder ihre Bandagen über den Kopf gezogen hat.

Link macht sich weniger Sorgen wie die beiden aus dem Sturm kommen mit der bewusstlosen Gerudo, die Zelda sicher auf Epona befestigt hat.

Vielmehr quält ihn die Frage, wie sie wohl reagieren wird jetzt wo sie sich erinnert.

_‚Du hast in der anderen Zeit schon einmal ‚Ja' gesagt, bevor du mich zurückgeschickt hast. Was sagst du jetzt?' _Und der Held lässt sich von einer etwas quirligen Zelda kurz umarmen, bevor die beiden einen Plan schmieden den Jahrhunderte langen Sturm der Wüste zu überlisten.

Wie süß- Link ist jaa schüchtern...-schmacht-... Ob sie es jemals schaffen? Wo ist eigentlich Lenym und wer ist der Rebellenanführer?(Nein zu RebellenanführerLenym -smile) Da kommt noch eine Überraschung... Hi hi! Sollte ich mal wieder für etwas Posie sorgen, oder sollte ich es lieber bleiben lassen? Ich erwarte deine Antwort und dein Review...


	31. Kapitel 31

Kapitel 31

Hey ihr! Ihr seid ja soooo lieb zu mir (schnief)- ich bin wirklich für jedes Review dankbar und freue mich immer wieder wie ein Kleindkind an Heiligabend (tanzwildumher)... Ich verrate nicht zuviel, aber auch die schönst Geschichte geht irgendwann einmal dem Ende zu und wir gehen langsam auf die Schlusslinie zu.Ich habe am Ende noch einen Kommentar zum Kapitel vermerkt. Vie Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

Die junge Gerudoprinzessin ist nicht wütend. Nein, Nalas Gefühle liegen noch weit hinter Wut. In ihrem schier unendlichen Zorn schlägt sie mit der geballten Faust gegen die Holzbrüstung des Turms. Die schweren Hölzer geben einen scheinbar keuchenden Laut von sich und Sand fällt von dem Holz zu Boden. „Wenn ich die Prinzessin noch einmal lebend in die Finger bekomme, reiß ich ihr jedes Haar einzeln aus und dann brate ich sie in heißem Fett und…." Die eben noch so laute Stimme der Gerudo bleibt im Hals stecken, denn im Augenwinkel hat sie eine wage Bewegung wahrgenommen. Sie springt von ihrer sitzenden Position auf und stürmt zum Rand des Wachturms der in Richtung der Wüste zeigt von ihrer Heimatstadt aus. Sie war nach Gerudo zurück geritten, um Zelda zu suchen und neue Vorräte für die erneute Suche nach ihrer Schwester zu holen, da Nala verärgert festgestellt hatte, dass Zelda ihr den vollen Wasserbeutel gestohlen hatte. Doch nicht nur das sie als Diebin selber bestohlen wurde, sondern vielmehr das sie es nicht mitbekommen hat macht Nala so wütend. 

Doch dann sieht sie in der Mittagssonne eine Staubwolke in der Wüste auf die Stadt zukommen. ‚Vielleicht ist es eine Windhose?' Doch die Vermutung der Gerudo ist falsch, da sich Sekunden später herausstellt, dass die ‚angebliche Windhose' einen Schatten in den Wüstensand wirft und nur feste Körper werfen Schatten in der wieder brennenden Mittagssonne.

Nalas gute Augen erkennen dann allzu schnell das Pferd, welches auf sie zugeritten kommt.

„Jetzt krieg ich dich!" Brüllt Nala, während sie die Leiter an dem Turm einfach herunter gleitet und zu Fuß in die Wüste stürmt. Schon wenige Augenblicke später hält die brauen Stute neben der nun geschockten Nala für die die nächsten Sekunden nur wie in Zeitlupe ablaufen. Noch ohne zu grüßen reißt Nala ihre Schwester von Epona herunter und rennt mit Naborus Körper auf dem Arm zurück zum Fort der Gerudos. Link weißt Epona an ihr zu folgen und sieht mit einem kritischen Blick zurück zu Zelda, die mit ihren Armen um Link geschlungen hinter ihm auf Eponas Rücken sitzt. Der emotionale Blick der Gerudo trifft die Prinzessin hart.

Link pariert Epona im Fort durch und läuft dann Nala hinterher, die mit ihrer Schwester im Arm Schnur stracks in einem der nah gelegenen Räume verschwindet.

„Nala, warte." Doch die Gerudo faucht ohne sich umzudrehen nur zu dem Hylianer zurück, dass er sich da raus halten soll. Von dem Ausbruch der jungen Gerudo wenig beeindruckt, folgt Link weiter Nala bis sie schließlich endlich stehen bleibt. Link erkennt schnell den Heilerraum der Gerudos wieder und dreht sich nochmals kurz zu dem verwirrenden Gangsystem der Gerudosstadt in der er sich schon allzu oft verirrt hat.

Nala legt Naborus Körper nieder und rennt an Link vorbei zu einem Regal in dem nicht genau definierbare Flüssigkeiten in Fläschchen und Krügen abgefüllt stehen.  
Sie dreht eine kleine Glaskaraffe auf und riecht an dem exotischen Öl, bevor sie wieder zu ihrer Schwester eilt und ihr das Öl um die Augen reibt.

„Sie wird nicht aufwachen, habe ich recht?" Fragt Link schließlich nach einiger Stille in der sich Nala mit einem hoffnungsvollem Blick kein Stück von der Seite ihrer Schwester gerührt hat.  
Dann sinken Nalas Augenlider traurig und sie schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Nabs lebt. Aber sie ist leer." Link nickt verständnisvoll und wird dann überraschender Weise von einer aufgelösten Gerudo plötzlich umarmt.

„Was soll ich jetzt tun? Ich weiß nicht weiter!" Link sieht nur wie Nala immer wieder ruckartig Luft holt und versucht ihre Träne zu unterdrücken. Er legt behutsam seine Arme auch um Nala und streichelt ihr beruhigend über den fast nackten Rücken.

„Wir werden den Kerl dafür bluten lassen. Ich schnapp ihn mir, versprochen Nala." Ohne hochzusehen nickt die Gerudo und schnieft einmal leise, bevor sie Link loslässt.

„Kiddo?" Link schaut zu der rothaarigen Frau auf und sieht für einen Moment eine Rückblende aus seiner zweiten Jugend mit den Gerudos. Viele Jahre hatte er zwischen den Wüstenfrauen verbracht und war mit Naboru und ihrer Familie aufgewachsen. Er sieht die kleine und etwas pummelige Nala vor seinen Augen, die es immer wieder geschafft hatte Naboru bis zur Weißglut zu reizen. Doch dann weicht die Erinnerung an die vergangen Tage dem aktuellen Bild der nun sehr reifen Gerudo. Nala ist das Bild einer Gerudo mit ihren wohlgeformten Proportionen und dem langen glänzenden Haar. Sie sieht Naboru so ähnlich, stellt Link etwas überrascht fest.

„Ich wollte dir danken, dass du sie wieder hier her gebracht hast."

Link- oder Kiddo- nickt und lächelt sanft zu Nala, die sein Lächeln liebevoll erwidert. „Ich würde für euch alles tun. Das weißt du Nala. Nun aber werde ich mir den Kerl vorknüpfen, der Nabs das hier angetan hat." Und der Held ist wenig überrascht, als Nala sich neben ihn stellt und zu ihm hochsieht. „Wir werden ihn uns vorknüpfen." Link legt einen Arm um Nalas Schultern und verlässt mit Nala den Heilerraum durch einen anderen Gang in Richtung Hof.

Erst als der Raum leer ist, tritt eine dunkle Figur aus dem Schatten hinter dem Regal mit den seltsamen Flüssigkeiten. Zeldas Augen sind eng zusammengezogen. Das unglaubliche Gefühl von Wut breitet sich in ihr aus, so stark dass sogar ihr Triforcemark auf diese Gefühlsregung reagiert.

Sie würde es sich nie eingestehen, aber die Eifersucht in ihr schlägt ihren Verstand nieder und tritt auf ihm herum. Es war die Art wie Link Nala und Naboru angesehen hat, die sie ahnen lässt, dass Link sein Herz an die schönen Kriegerinnen der Wüste verloren hat. Sie hat er nicht so bereitwillig mit auf seinen Weg genommen. Vielmehr hat er versucht sie auszuschließen mit dem Vorwand falscher Sorge.

Die junge Prinzessin steht fassungslos starr in dem Raum und die Welt um sie herum beginnt sich zu drehen. In ihrem linken Auge formt sich eine Träne. Sie schlägt die Augenlider nieder und drängt so die Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Doch die Tränenflüssigkeit ist nicht wässrig klar, sondern eine Träne aus dunklem Blut perlt ihr über die Wange. Dann öffnen sich ihre Augen wieder und die eben noch so klaren blauen Pupillen sind roten Pupillen gewichen.

Und mit ihrem Teil der Erinnerung steht eine vergessene Persönlichkeit wieder in ihr auf. Ein Blitz durchfährt den Raum und als das weiße gleißende Licht verschwindet steht nicht länger eine verkleidete Zelda da, sondern der Sohn der Schatten- Sheik- ist erschien und hat die Prinzessin ersetzt.

Der dünne Shiekahjunge springt aus dem nächstgelegenen Fenster auf ein Vordach der Festung und beobachtet geduckt wie Link und Nala die Festung verlassen. Link bleibt stehen und ruft Zeldas Name, doch Sheik bleibt in seiner Position. „Warte, vielleicht ist sie uns gefolgt. Ich suche sie eben." Doch Nala folgt Link um ihm zu helfen. Genau als die beiden in der Festung verschwinden, pfeift Sheik und Zebulon, der seine Herrin dennoch erkennt kommt aus den Gerudostallungen zum Hof galoppiert, wo Sheik mit einem katzenartigen Sprung in dessen Sattel landet, die Zügel annimmt und ohne zu zögern in Richtung der Steppe aufbricht. Link hatte den Pfiff gehört und war an Nala vorbei zum Hof zurück gestürmt um erschreckt zu sehen, dass Sheik auf Zebulon in einer Staubwolke verschwindet. „Warte- bist du wahnsinnig. Der bringt dich um!" Doch Sheik will oder kann ihn nicht mehr hören. Dann brüllt Link Nalas Namen, woraus diese sofort an seiner Seite erscheint und mit ihm auf Epona die Verfolgung des Shiekah aufnimmt.

**_Einige Stunden zuvor…_**

„Wenn wir nun rausgehen, wird der Sturm uns entweder mit Sand ersticken oder wie immer uns den Weg verlieren lassen." Wendet Link ruhig ein, nachdem er Zelda von der Idee abgehalten hat einfach in den Sturm zu rennen, da er ja irgendwo aufhören muss. Doch Zelda lässt sich davon wenig entmutigen und erinnert sich an Nalas Worte, dass der Sturm dient die Gerudos zu schützen.

„Ich habe eine Gerudo getroffen, die mir erzählte dass der Sturm der Beschützer der Gerudos ist. Und ich denke mit Naboru bei uns, wird diese Ballung von Magie erkennen, dass wir seinen Töchtern nichts Böses wollen. Zudem," Sie legt ein neckisches Grinsen auf, dass der Held nur wage durch die Bandagen erkennt. „Will mir der Held der Zeit nicht erzählen, dass er es nicht schon einmal durch den Sturm geschafft hat, oder?"  
Link grinst selber ein wenig und nickt zu der blonden Hylianerin.  
„Ich denke, ich sollte dem weisen Rat der Weisesten der Weisen mit dem Triforce der Weisheit in sich wohl Gehör schenken."  
Zelda lacht leise und wird ein wenig rot um die Wangen. „Du übertreibst, hör auf!"   
Doch Link fasst sich in dramatischer Pose an den Kopf und seine Brust und spricht ebenso dramatisch weiter: „Oh ich Unwissender. Da ergießt sich nun die reinste Weisheit auf mein Haupt und ich werde zum Schweigen verdammt von der Weisen der weisen der Weisen. Welch ein harter Schlag auf mich, den Unwissenden!"  
„Hör auf, Dummkopf!"  
Aber der Hylianer lehnt sich nun wie von einem Pfeil in der Brust getroffen an die Flanke seiner Stute und lässt sich an Epona nach hinten sinken. „Oh, welch Tiefschlag in der Stunde der Erleuchtung. Der Dummkopf stirbt nun von der Weisheit verhöhnt. Aber, " Zelda versucht es zwar zu unterdrücken, doch ein leises Kichern entrinnt ihr dennoch.  
„Wisset eins, Weise der weisen der Weisen." Nun hat Zelda genug und legt Link ihre Hand auf den Mund, um ihn endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Ich denke, dass wir nun um Naborus Willen uns beeilen sollten." Noch mit der Hand auf seinem Mund schaut Link zu Zelda und ihr direkt in die wunderschönen blauen Augen. „Befehl von ganz oben!" Link nickt und Zelda nimmt ihre Hand von seinem Mund. „Sollen wir nun?" Fragt Zelda, nachdem Link nochmals Eponas Zaumzeug und Naborus Befestigung überprüft hat und Link gibt sein Einverständnis durch Kopfnicken zu erkennen.  
Zögernd legt Zelda ihre Hand auf den Türgriff, doch als Link, nun ebenfalls mit einem Kopf und Mundschutz aus einem hellen Tuch ausgestattet, seien Hand auf die ihre legt öffnen sie die Tür gemeinsam und jegliches Geräusch wird vom de tosenden Pfeifen des Sturms erstickt.

Die große Shiekahfrau mit den kinnlangen weißen Haaren, die zu einem strengen Zopf nach hinten gebunden sind, sitzt meditierend auf dem großen Hexagramm aus Stein, in dem die Göttinnen selber das Triforce mit seinen Amuletten- stellvertretend für die Weisen hinterlassen haben sollen. Vor jedem der Tempel ist eine solche Steintafel in den Boden eingelassen und Impa findet diese angemessen, um ihre innere Ruhe zu finden. Ihre Augen sind locker geschlossen ihre Körperhaltung ist sehr entspannt, doch dann öffnet sie schlagartig ihre roten Augen und sofort scheinen alle gut trainierten Muskel von Impas Körper nur mit dem Augenaufschlag unter Spannung zu stehen.  
„Was tust du?" Fragt Impa den leeren Raum vor sich, der nur von kreisförmig um sie angereihten Fackeln erleuchtet wird. „Nimm dich zurück." Ihre Augen haben eine Fackel direkt vor sich fixiert und ihre Pupillen strahlen in dem dimmen Licht gespenstisch Orange auf. „Du verlierst dich wieder in der Wut. Die Gerudos sind nicht deine Feinde. Du wirst dein eigener Feind." Ihre Stimme ist ruhig und belehrend. Und doch ist die Shiekah alleine. Aber ihr sechster Sinn hat das Erwachen eines ‚Blutsbruders' gespürt, oder vielmehr hat Impa gespürt wie das Triforce Zeldas Verwandlung in den Schattenkrieger ermöglicht hat.

„Sheik sollte schlafen, wie du es nach dem Krieg wolltest. Sheik ist zu kalt geworden durch den Krieg. Er Hat dir damals Angst gemacht und er wurde immer mächtiger in dir." Doch Impa bekommt keine fühlbare Antwort ihres Zöglings, sondern sieht in der Flamme wie der Shiekahjunge auf dem Rücken des goldfarbenen Hengstes die Schlucht der Gerudos entlang stürmt und den großen Wasserfall passiert. „Zelda, erinnere dich. Sheik sollte von dir gehen. Lass ihn gehen, er hat zuviel Rache und Wut in sich, als das du nun noch klar denken kannst. Du sollst Hyrule retten und die Einheit herstellen, doch soll dies nicht dein Untergang sein. Hör auf mich." Die Flamme der Fackel flackert in einem kurzen starken Windzug und Impas Augen werden weit und starr. _„Ich will Rache für den Tod meines Vaters. Die Gerudos und die Aufständigen werden für seinen Tod zahlen. "_  
Die Shiekah kennt die kalte Stimme dessen Echo noch im Raum schallt.  
„Dein Vater lebt doch. Er lebt. Die Gerudos haben nichts hiermit zu tun." Doch dann reißt die eben noch so klare Verbindung ab und ein unsichtbarer Schlag bringt die Shiekah hart zu Boden.

Der dünne Shiekahjunge reitet wie besessen die sinkende Schlucht herab. Immer wieder treibt er mit der Stimme und dem Schlag der langen Zügel den Hengst zur Höchstleistung. Dann bringt Sheik Zebulon mit einem abrupten Ruck der Zügel hart zum Stehen, denn vor dem Shiekah steht das Heer der Aufständigen mit seinem Anführer dem Riesen in der engen Schlucht. Sheik hatte gerade den großen Wasserfall passiert und das Rauschen des Wassers im Hintergrund ist noch laut zu hören.

Der Riese ist seinem Heer voraus geritten mit einem gewaltigen schwarzen Pferd unter dem Sattel. Durch die Sehschlitze seines Helms hatte der Riese den Shiekah schon lange im Voraus erkennt und sein Herr zum stehen gebracht. Sie waren nun aufgebrochen, um sich Gerudo einzuverleiben. Sheik springt aus Zebulon Sattel und kommt in einer spinnenartigen Position im Sand auf. Der Heeresführer ist wenig von dieser Vorführung beeindruckt und weißt per Handzeichen einen Trupp Männer auf, den Weg frei zuräumen. Doch schon als die Gruppe hervortritt und sich Sheik, der noch immer in der gleichen Position im Sand lauert nähert, durchfährt den Riesen ein seltsames Gefühl. Wenige Meter vor dem Shiekah angekommen, machen die kaum bewaffneten Männer schmerzhafte Erfahrung mit Nadelförmigen Geschossen, die sie in den Armen und Beinen treffen und somit kampfunfähig zu Boden bringen.

Von den vor Schmerzen stöhnenden und sich windenden Männern wenig berührt steht der Shiekah nun aufrecht nicht weit von dem Heeresführer. Dieser erhebt seine donnernde Stimme und fragt nach dem Namen des Jungen. Doch eitel wie der Shiekahkrieger nun mal ist, lächelnd der nur und verschränkt seine dünnen, aber muskulösen Arme vor der schmalen Brust. „Ich würde aus dem Weg gehen. Du kannst mir nur folgen, oder mir im Weg stehen. Das zweite ist keine kluge Entscheidung. Doch Sheik rührt sich kein Stück. „Du hältst mich nicht auf. Du verzögerst nur meinen Sieg. Den wahren Sieg." Sheik tritt einen Schritt hervor, dann spricht der dünne Junge unbeeindruckt zu dem Riesen und seinen Männern.

„Ich gebe dir die Chance dieses Land zu verlassen. Oder ich werde dich zerstören." Erst ist es ein Schweigen, dann ein höhnisches Gelächter das Sheik zur Antwort bekommt. „Sprach der dünne Junge. Du weißt nicht wen du vor die hast, oder? Ich will es dir verraten, bevor du dumm stirbst." Es ist nicht der Anführer, der selber antwortet, vielmehr ist es ein berittener und schwer bewaffneter Soldat an seiner rechten Seite, der selber auch in einer dunklen Rüstung steckt. „Vor dir steht die erste Truppe der zukünftigen Herrscher von ganz Hyrule. Wir werden für unseren Herren, den großen Mynel, Hyrule erobern und ihm seinen bereits zugesprochenen Platz als Regent von Hyrule verschaffen." In Sheiks Kopf erscheinen Teile aus Zeldas Erinnerungen und Empfindungen. Ein Gefühl der Prinzessin stößt dem Shiekah schwer auf- Verachtung. Alles andere reimt sich nun von selber zusammen.

Das Gefühl in Zelda, als sie verkleidet in das Zelt des Anführers gezogen wurde. Die Sprache und die Ohren des Anführers. Er konnte mit der Art wie er über Frauen sprach nur aus Termina stammen. Dann diese Magie, die sie durchfuhr, als er den Boden aussaugte. Diese Magie der Gier- unendlicher Gier. Er hatte es der Prinzessin versprochen- er hatte ihr Rache geschworen für ihre Abneigung und ihre Verhalten. Und sie hatte gedacht er würde mit einer einfachen Abreibung die Schmach vor seinem Vater vergessen.

Nur die Frage des wie steht noch im Raum. Er war in Termina, als der Aufstand begann. Er muss schließlich auch alle Briefe an sie abgefangen haben.

_‚Das ist nicht möglich. Er wäre dabei aufgefallen. Es muss jemand sein, der beim Personal überall im Schloss unauffällig sich bewegen konnte und ihm sehr nahe stand. Nur die Köche und Mägde…'_ Dann fällt der letzte Groschen und Sheiks Blick geht zu dem Anführer und zu seinem Arm, der bereits angefangen hat wieder aufzuglühen- auf dieselbe Weise wie damals im Lager.

Genau in diesem Moment erreicht Link mit Nala auf Epona die Brück am Wasserfall und er und die Gerudo erkennen geschockt, dass die Aufständigen bereits den Weg nach Gerudo angetreten haben. Doch der blonde Hylianer mit seiner typisch grünen Tunika erkennt noch geschockter, dass sich Sheik vor dem Anführer herausfordernd aufgebäumt hat und in Kampfstellung geht.

„Lauf weg…." Brüllt Link aus voller Kraft, als er mit donnernden Hufen Eponas die alte Holzbrücke überquert. „Ich bring dich um Lenym!"

Ist das wieder spannend :-)... Und ich gebe nun an die Werbung ab. Zufrieden, dass Lenym noch eine saftige Abreibung bekommen wird?Mein Kommentar:

Der Reporter: "Was hat sie dazu gebracht, den bisher nicht erwähnten Sheik auftauchen zu lassen? Ist das nicht ein wenig verwirrend, dass sich die bereits verkleidete Prinzessin nun auch noch verwandelt?"

Jo: "Meine Bedenken waren ihren ähnlich. Aber ich habe mir immer wieder vorgestellt wie man verletzte Gefühle am Besten zum Ausdruck bringen könnte. Und die Vorstellung das Eifersucht und ein gebrochenes Herz so starke Gefühle auslöst, wie zum Beispiel der Verlust eines nahe stehenden Verwandten hat mich zu der Idee gebracht, dass Sheik, der eigentlich geschaffen worden ist um Zelda zuschützen, in Laufe der sieben Jahre so voller Rache und Zorn ist, dass Zelda ihn nicht mehr klar steuern kann und er einen eigenen Rachefeldzug anstrebt. Schließlich waren die Gerudos mit Schuld am Tod des Königs und der Eroberung Hyrules durch Ganondorf."

Reporter: " Häh?"

Jo: "Sheik ist nur aufgetreten, weil Zelda sich emotional auf einer sehr dünnen Ebene bewegt hat. Die Euphorie um Links Auftreten, die Eifersucht auf seine Zuneigung gegenüber der Gerudos. Sie hat die innere Kontrolle nun verloren und da sie sich ja wieder komplett erinnert ist auch Sheik wieder ein Teil von ihr.Das Problem, was vielleicht in diesem Kapitel noch nicht ganz deutlich ist, ist das Sheik noch mit den Gefühlen aus den anderen sieben Jahren beladen ist. Sheik hasst die Gerudos für den damaligen Mord an dem König. Sheik hat nie mitbekommen, dass die Zeit zurück gedreht wurde, weiß aber durch Zelda von den Aufständigen. Alles verwirrend, aber ich löse im nächsten Kapitel auf. Ende des Interviews."

Reporter: "Sie können uns doch nicht so hängen lassen. Die Leser wollen mehr!"

Jo: "Dann wieder ein liebes Review und es geht weiter :-D. Und du Schreiberfutzie hau ab!" --Rennt Reporter mit Pfanne in der Hand hinterher


	32. Kapitel 32

Kapitel 32

Hallo! Ja ich habe es wieder geschafft! Ich muss aber zugeben, dass es mir sehr schwer gefallen ist, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben und es ist ganz ehrlich nicht so gut geworden. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, dass ich gerade so eine Denkblokade in dem kreativen Teil meines gehirns habe und lest es trotzdem. Beim Nächsten Kapitel ist es wieder weg- hoffe ich. Ein dickes 'Sorry' für dieses kapitel. Aber wenn ich es nicht irgendwie zuende gebracht hätte, wäre ich verzweifelt.

**Herz und Verstand**

Mein Verstand sagte ‚Geh!', doch mein Herz sagte ‚Bleib!'  
Mein Herz ist für dich und deine ‚Liebe' bereit.  
Und Du? Wozu ist dein Herz bereit?  
Willst du mich ganz oder nur ein Stück?

Und lässt du mich dann irgendwann zurück?  
Hör auf dein Herz und nicht auf Verstand.  
Und wenn es nicht spricht,  
dann belüge mich nicht.

Dann sage nicht ‚Bleib' wenn du meinst ich soll geh´n,  
auch wenn es sehr weh tut  
mein Verstand wird´s verstehen

Mein Herz es wird weinen, schweigt für immer dann still,  
weil es für jetzt und für immer Dich allein will.  
Doch ich wünsche mir sehr das dies nicht so ist,  
weil in meinem Leben ‚Du' das wichtigste bist.

„_Ich bring dich um Lenym!" Brüllt Link gegen den Fahrtwind, der seine kinnlangen blonden Haare nach hinten kämmt._

Nala erkennt den schlanken Jungen, der eben aus dem Lager flüchtete in seinem dunklen Anzug von hinten. Die Gerudo fragt sich wer hinter dieser Verkleidung steckt und warum Link ihm wie besessen hinterher geeilt ist. Dann dreht sich der hellblonde Jüngling zu ihnen um. Es ist nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch es genügt für Nala, um sein blutrotes Augensymbol auf der Brust zu erkennen.

‚_Er ist ein Shiekah. Das ist nicht möglich!'_ Entsetzten und ein flaues Gefühl der Furcht beschleicht die junge Frau, als sie den Todfeind ihres Volkes ausmacht.

Link hingegen jagt im gestreckten Galopp über die dünne Holzbrücke, die Gerudo mit dem Rest Hyrules verbindet, da stoppt die Stute plötzlich ab und steigt. Auch mit energischer Überzeugungskraft lässt sich Epona nicht weiter vorwärts treiben, sondern läuft mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und Schaum vor dem Maul rückwärts die Brücke zurück, bis sie wieder auf festem Boden steht. Gerade noch über Eponas Sturheit erbost muss Link mit ansehen wie die Brücke gerade als Epona den letzten Huf auf festen Boden stellt in sich zusammen bricht, mit einem lauten Knall gegen die felsigen Wände der Schlucht schlägt und in die Tiefe stürzt. Epona gibt ein lautes Schnaufen von sich, als ob sie sagen wollte ‚Siehst du!'. Noch geschockt von dem Brückeneinsturz steigt Link von Epona und sieht fassungslos erst in die Tiefe, wo die Brücke in dem Fluss verschwand und dann herüber zu Sheik, der unbeeindruckt dessen in seiner Angriffspose steht.

„Das ist nicht wahr!" Nala wird hellhörig von Links Gefluche und fragt nach dem Grund. Der blonde Hylianer zeigt auf die ehemals tragenden Seile und zeigt auf die dünnen silbernen Nadeln, die in ihnen stecken.

„Du Idiot!" Schreit der Held zur anderen Seite und sein Echo antwortet von den felsigen Wänden zurückgeschleudert.

„Nun kannst weder du nach Gerudo, noch er herüber. Wo waren wir also?" Sheiks Stimmlage ist kalt und gefühllos. Der zweite Ritter hebt sein Helmvisier und genehmigt Sheik einen klaren Blick auf sein Gesicht. Und Sheik erkennt den Mann nach einer Weile. Doch der Shiekah unterdrückt den Schreckensschrei der in ihm eingeschlossenen Zelda.

‚_Du warst in Termina. Du warst der Oberoffizier an der Seite des Prinzen.'_

„Wir waren dabei unser kleines Geheimnis zu lüften." Mit einer unglaublichen Arroganz in der Stimme hebt auch der Riese sein Visier und der Shiekah erkennt, dass sich die Gesichtszüge des Mannes verändert haben. Eines seiner Augen hat sich Gelb- wie das schöne Sonnengelb der Gerudos verfärbt und ein anderes ist Katzengrün.

Dann ändert sich die Stimmlage des Riesen und mit einmal scheint als wenn mehrere Personen aus ihm sprechen würden. „Ich will die Macht dieses Landes." Ein eisiger Wind kommt auf und die eben noch so hell scheinende Sonne wird schlagartig von schweren, schwarzen Wolken verdeckt. „Ich will dieses Land!" Die Männer an der vordersten Linie des Heeres versuchen sich ängstlich hinter ihren Kameraden zu verstecken, verängstigt von dem unnatürlichen Naturschauspiel das sich ihnen darbietet. Das gesamte Heer, eben noch so angriffslustig als es um die Eroberung Gerudos ging, ist nun nichts anderes mehr als ein Haufen feiger Mäuse. Nur der zweite dunkle Ritter bleibt standhaft, ja sogar lacht er überheblich. Immer mehr Angst macht sich im Heer breit und die Männer drängen sich panisch in Richtung Flucht nach Hyrule.  
„Bleibt stehen ihr Feiglinge!" Befielt der Oberoffizier, doch das scheinen die Flüchtenden konsequent zu überhören. Ein Blitz strahlt auf, doch der Donner fehlt. Dann hebt der Anführer seinen nun grell leuchtenden Arm, der wieder von kleinen Adern aus purem Licht durchwachsen ist und erhebt wieder diese mehrfache Stimme.

„Ich brauche Macht. Ich will Macht!" Brüllt er und senkt seinen Arm blitzschnell an seine Seite. Ein Strahl aus Licht strömt aus seiner Handfläche und bohrt sich in den sandigen Boden, worauf dieser von einem Netz aus Licht durchflutet wird. Sheik reagiert zum Glück gewohnt schnell und springt auf einen kleinen Felsvorsprung unweit von ihm, doch als das Licht seine eigenen Männer berührt, tönen hunderte von Schreien auf und alles wird hell um den Anführer herum. Eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion folgt und alles wird von einer dunklen Staubwolke umnebelt.

Link gerät in Panik und ruft Sheiks Name, doch keine Antwort erfolgt aus der Staubwolke. Sein Herz schlägt ihm aufgebracht in den Ohren. Die übrige Welt scheint sich für einen Moment nicht weiter zu drehen. Minuten später lichtet sich der Staub wieder. Links Stimmbänder schmerzen von seinen Geschreie, doch er sucht mit besorgtem Blick die wieder nun allmählich sichtbare andere Seite ab.

Sheiks Augen tun sich schwer mit dem vielen Sand in der Luft, doch langsam werden die wagen Umrisse seiner Gegner wieder sichtbar. Dann verfliegt der restliche Staub durch eine kräftige Windböe und sogar den abgehärteten Shiekah verschlägt der Anblick für einen Moment die Luft.

Vor Sheik steht nun ein Heer aus Skeletten angeführt von den beiden Männern in den dunklen Rüstungen. Es sind nur noch Knochen von den eben noch lebendigen Männern über, die mit ihren leeren Augenhöhlen still dastehen. Ihre Haut, ihr Fleisch und ihre Kleidung- all dies ist verschwunden und es macht den Anschein, als wären diese Männer schon seit vielen Jahren tot. Eine Armee untoter Krieger steht auf Sheik gerichtet im Canyon und warten nur auf einen Befehl. Der Riese lächelt zufrieden und begutachtet mit einem siegreichen Lächeln seine nun erloschene Hand.

„Das ist Macht! Sie füttern mich." Der andere Mann nickt und sieht herüber zu Sheik, der auf dem Felsvorsprung hockt und noch immer geschockt drein schaut.

„Und so wird es jedem ergehen, der sich uns in den Weg stellt. Mynel wird auch dich kriegen, Jüngling. Wie er alle in Hyrule vernichten wird. Und dann werden wir uns die Macht angeeignet haben. Ein Hoch auf Prinz Lenym!" Und er hebt sein Schwert zum Himmel und alle Skelette tun es ihm gleich.

„Prinz Lenym?" Eigentlich ahnt Sheik inzwischen die Antwort, so dass er nur noch die Bestätigung will. Der riesige Anführer lächelt und steigt langsam aus seinem Sattel.

„Nicht mehr." Antwortet der Riese und nimmt seinen Helm ab. Er hat die schulterlangen dunklen Haare in einem strengen Zopf nach hinten gekämmt. „Eigentlich bin ich nur ein Wanderer in dieser Welt auf der Suche nach Energie und einem Wirtskörper. Leider war mein alter Wirtskörper schwach geworden und ich begab mich erneut auf die Suche vor nicht allzu langer Zeit."  
Mynel fährt sich beiläufig über die riesigen schwarzen Handschuhe, die die genauso großen Hände bedecken. Sheiks gesamter Körper steht unter Anspannung, sosehr dass ihn durch die Hockstellung inzwischen seine Oberschenkel schmerzen.  
„Es war eine lange Reise bis ich in Termina von einem so starken Gefühl angelockt wurde, dass ich wusste ich habe wieder einen guten Wirt gefunden. Doch leider war der Prinz nicht sofort bereit, so dass ich einen einfachen Soldaten zu mir nahm und für meinen Prinzen immer wieder verschiedene Aufgaben erfüllt."  
Der Riese schaut auf zu dem Shiekahjungen, dann hinüber zu Link der auf der anderen Seite steht.  
„Mmh, ich spüre Hassgefühle in der Luft vibrieren. Ich bekomme langsam wieder Hunger."

Und wie auf Befehl ertönt ein lautes Grummeln aus der Magengegend des Riesen. Ein fieses Grinsen geht herüber zu dem Helden, der hilflos auf der anderen Seite steht. „Ich kenn ihn. Er gehört zu dieser Frau. Er hat den Prinzen auch beleidigt. Er muss sterben!" Die Antwort von Sheik ist ein leises Surren in der Luft und ein stechender Schmerz in dem Nacken des Riesen. Dieser dreht sich erbost zu dem Jungen um, der bereits wieder mit einer neuen Ladung spitzer Wurfnadeln in der Hand nach hinten ausgeholt steht. „Konzentrier dich auf einen Gegner. Ich nehme es mit dir auf!"  
Dann wandern die verschiedenfarbenen Augen des Riesen über Sheik, der Riese greift in seinen Nacken, zieht mit einem kleinen Ruck die dünnen Nadeln heraus und schmeißt sie zu Boden. Die untote Armee im Augenwinkel versucht Sheik sich einen Plan zu überlegen, doch alle Ideen verlaufen im totalen Chaos.

Dann lächelt der Riese und schaut grinsend zu Link. „Ihr kennt euch also. Umso besser. Dann wird er erst dich sterben sehen, nur um dir dann zu folgen." Dann schweift der Riese aber wieder zu seiner Lebensgeschichte ab. Er sieht hinüber zu den Skeletten, die auf seinen Befehl hin warten und es erfüllt ihn mit sichtbarem Stolz.

„Auch der Prinz steckt in mir. Er hat mich dann doch gerufen um Rache zu üben. Und dann haben wir einen Pakt geschlossen und seine Aufgabe bestand darin irgendwann ein Teil von mir zu werden." Und mit diesen Worten durchzieht ein Zucken die harten Gesichtszüge des Riesen und einen Moment später sieht Lenym selber den Shiekah an. Mit der Stimme des Prinzen spricht der Riese weiter.   
„Rache ist alles, wofür der Prinz nun noch lebt. Und ich ermögliche ihm diese Macht zur Rache an dieser Frau."

Das Wort Frau spricht er mit derselben Arroganz wie damals in Termina aus.   
„Nun zu dir. Ich will dir was verraten, Jüngling. Ich habe etwas Interessantes über dieses Land auswendig gemacht." Sheik schweigt und hockt weiter unter Anspannung auf dem Felsvorsprung. 

„Hyrule besitzt soviel Macht und ist so dumm sie in sechs Personen zu speichern." Sofort ist dem Shiekah klar, dass er von den Weisen spricht. Mit dem ‚Aussaugen' der Gerudoanführerin muss er sich auch ihr Wissen angeeignet haben. Dennoch erkennt er den Shiekah scheinbar nicht, wie er auch nicht zu wissen scheint, dass es sieben Weise gibt. Naboru muss einen starken Willen haben oder gehabt haben, um die Prinzessin zu schützen. Der Shiekah merkt wieder eine Regung in der in ihm eingeschlossenen Zelda.  
Dann berappelt sich der Shiekah allerdings wieder und sieht mit einem verärgertem Blick zu Mynel oder Lenym oder wer er auch ist. Er muss also keinen Zugriff auf alles Wissen von Naboru haben.

„Und was willst du dann machen?" Sheik will noch mehr Information über die Absicht des Riesen Mynel erfahren. „Ich sehe darauf ab mir einen riesigen Schatz- das Triforce – zu eigen zu machen. Um für immer zu leben und nicht mehr auf Wirte angewiesen zu sein. Jetzt habe ich aber genug erzählt. Ich muss schließlich noch ein Königreich unterjochen, eine Königsfamilie auslöschen und den toten König als Fahne über meinen Triumph vor mir tragen!" Und mit diesen Worten schaltet ein kleiner Schalter in Sheiks Kopf um.

_Im Inneren des Shiekah sitzt wie in einem weißen Spinnennetz eingeschlossen eine müde Zelda, die den Shiekah die Kontrolle überlassen hat. „Sheik, ich schwöre dir, der Krieg ist vorbei. Lass mich gehen. Vater lebt. Er lebt doch!" Dann kann die Prinzessin ein langes Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken._

„_Bitte , Sheik. Befrei mich hieraus bevor ich einschlafe. Ich weiß, di bist sauer, aber du warst damals zu wütend auf alles und ich musste lernen meinen eigenen Kampf zu kämpfen." –„Dein Kampf? Nach all der Zeit war es auf einmal dein Kampf? Ich muss die Gerudos auslöschen- sie haben Vater auf dem Gewissen und dann werde ich Ganon töten." -„Sheik, bitte. Ich kann mich nicht mehr lange in deinem Netz wach halten. Denk an Impa, erinnere dich daran warum sie noch lebt! Du warst zu spät. Wir waren zu spät. Es war Naboru die sie vor Ganon beschützte. Sie ist eine Gerudo und dennoch war sie auf unserer Seite und hat uns beschützt. Wir- nein ich- habe mich geirrt. Die Gerudos sind nicht länger unsere Feinde!" - „Hör auf, die Gerudos sind schlecht. Sie wollen dir Link nehmen. Du hast es gesehen. Du willst auch Rache!" Aber die nackte Prinzessin, die nur von dicken weißen Spinnweben in sich selber gefangen ist lächelt müde und einige blonde Strähnen fallen ihr über die schon halbgeschlossenen Augen. Ihre azurblauen Pupillen glänzen feucht auf._

„_Ich habe nur einen Moment nicht gedacht. Aber wenn Link gehen will, dann ist das sein gutes Recht. Ich habe ihm schon ein Leben genommen. Dieses recht habe ich nicht noch einmal." Wieder gähnt die Prinzessin und lässt den scheinbar viel zu schweren Kopf hängen. „Bitte, hör auf mit der Rache. Lass mich frei." Eine lange Pause folgt, dann ertönt noch einmal leise die Stimme der Prinzessin zu dem Shiekah in ihr._

„_Ich will keine Rache mehr. Ich will, dass du endlich aufhörst zu hassen und gehst. Dein Geist kann nun ruhen. Bitte…" Das Bitten der Prinzessin ist fast unüberhörbar leise. _

Sheik, der bereits erneute Nadeln nach den herannahenden Riesen geschmissen hat springt in die Luft, schmeißt eine Dekunuss und verschwindet kurz in einem gleißenden Blitz. Der Riese, der sein Schwert gezuckt hat, schaut sich verwirrt in dem Canyon um und versetzt die Armee mit einem Schrei in Aufruhe, die daraufhin ihre bleichen Knochen in Bewegung setzen und damit beginnen, den Canyon auf der Suche nach dem Shiekah zu durchstreifen.

Weiter oben in den roten Klippen hockt eine zusammengekauerte Figur in einem Felsspalt und weint leise. Dicke Tränen kullern über die staubigen, roten Wangen und die dünnen Arme sind um die angezogenen Beine geschlungen. Blonde Haare hängen durcheinander aus dreckigen Bandagen und dem dunklen Ledertuch über diesen. Die Augen öffnen sich und nicht länger ein dunkles Rot, sondern ein intensives Blau schaut wieder aus dem Gesicht. Ein Windhauch streift das gerötete Gesicht der Prinzessin und sie schaut auf.

Der Wind streichelt ihre Tränen angenehm kühl, dass entschwindet der Wind.

„Leb wohl, Sheik. Ich werde mich immer an dich erinnern. Ruhe nun endlich."

Doof, doof, doof... Aber es geht ja noch weiter. P.S. der Oberoffizier tritt bei dem Treffen von Link, Kafei und Sekura auf. Aber noch ein DICKES DANKE für die Reviews. Ich schlage hier nur dank euch alles Rekorde, mit supertollen megasüßen und lieben 18 Reviews.

DANKE! DANKE! DANKE!


	33. Kapitel 33

Kapitel 33

--traurig ist.Hallo 'winkt'... Das letzte Kapitel hat wirklich Kritik verdient.'bitterwein'  
Ich entschuldige mich nochmals bei den enttäuschten Lesern, deren Augen ich mit diesem Mist beschmutzt habe. -sorry-  
Dieses Mal habe ich mir Mühe gegeben und hoffe damit wieder in eurer Gunst zu stehen. Direkt die erste Szene gefällt mir am besten... Ich denke, dass ich diese Gescichte in weniger als sechs Kapitel beendet haben werde. Was dann folgt? Das weiß ich noch nicht. Ich würde gerne weiterschreiben und habe auch schon Ideen- mal schaun. Erstmal das hier würdevoll zuende bringen.

Ach ja, lest unbedingt die Geschichte Von **F****aylen7 **, die ist SUPER ! Genau ist auch die Geschichte von **Aretus**! Also nehmt euch die Zeit und lesen... Ach ja und REVIEWEN, denn Autoren brauchen diese Antworten auf ihre Geschichten, damit sie nicht meinen die Arbeit und Mühen sind umsonst.

Danke auch für meine Reviews- Vielen Dank... Viel Spaß beim Lesen...

* * *

**_ Gestern liebt ich,  
heute leid ich,  
morgen sterb ich;  
dennoch denk ich  
heut und morgen gern an gestern._**

_(Gotthold E. Lessing)_

Tief im Wald von Hyrule ist es still. Nur de typischen Nachtgeräusche wie Grillen und Eulen sind zu hören. Doch je tiefer man die Wälder betritt und je weiter man in die Schatten der großen Bäume taucht umso deutlicher hört man noch ein Geräusch.

Es ist das sanfte Wiegen einer süßen Melodie, deren Töne nicht aufdringlich aber immer lauter die typischen Nachtgeräusche in den Hintergrund stellt ohne sie wirklich zu übertönen. Und dann am tiefsten Punkt des Waldes lichten sich die großen Bäume und das helle Mondlicht berührt den Waldboden.

Eine kindliche Figur sitzt in mitten der Lichtung auf einem toten Baumstumpf und spielt leise ein melodisches Lied auf ihrer Okarina, während ein leuchtender Ball über ihrem Kopf schwebt und die Schatten ihres Gesichtes zum Tanzen bringt. Das Mädchen hat die Augen geschlossen und konzentriert sich voll auf die Musik, bis sie plötzlich aufhört zu spielen und zum Himmel aufschaut. Sie hat tiefgrüne Augen in denen sich die Sterne des klaren Nachthimmels widerspiegeln. Kleine Leuchtkäfer schwirren durch die Luft und erwecken den Eindruck, als wenn ein Teil des Sternengestirns in der kalten Nachtluft des Waldes hängen würde. Trotz der Dunkelheit empfindet Salia keine Angst in den verlorenen Wäldern.

Sie sitzt vor der zerfallenen weißen Treppe, die hoch zum Waldtempel führt und bewacht diesen Zugang.

Sie hat ihre kinnlangen dunkelgrünen Haare mit einem dicken weißen Haarband nach hinten gemacht. Salia schaut kurz herab zu ihrem ovalen Flöteninstrument, dann wieder hinauf zum Mond, der eben erst aufgegangen ist.

‚_Link, pass auf dich auf. Ich ertrage deinen Schmerz nicht. Ich spüre deine Gefühle.'_

Unterdessen suchen die Untoten noch immer in der Schlucht nach dem verschwundenen Jüngling. Mit knackenden und schwermütigen Bewegungen schlurfen die Skelette durch den Canyon von dem Befehl ihres Herrn getrieben. Die Luft ist unlängst abgekühlt und man hat scheinbar ein Lager aufgeschlagen, da es vorerst durch die fehlende Brücke kein Vorwärtskommen gibt.

Der zweitranige Ritter hatte befohlen Holz für ein Feuer zu stapeln und so erhellt nun dieses Feuer die steinigen Wände. Es ähnelt einem Schauermärchen, wie die riesigen Schatten der Knochenkrieger an die Wände projiziert werden.

Link sitzt noch immer hilflos und ratlos auf der anderen Seite der Schlucht und beißt sich verzweifelt auf seinem Daumennagel herum. Nala steht hinter ihm und denkt angestrengt über einen weiteren Weg zur anderen Seite nach. Schließlich setzt sie sich neben ihn und lässt wie er die Beine die Schlucht herunter hängen.

„Kiddo?" Link schaut fragend auf und wendet sich dann zu der Gerudo herum. Sein Blick ist voller Sorge. Nala sieht Link zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben in einer solchen Situation und ist sehr überrascht, dass auch Link seine Grenzen hat.

Sie hat in ihm immer einen Überelf gesehen. Jemand der in jeder Situation das richtige sagt und auch richtig handelt. Doch Link war wirklich mit seinem Latein am Ende.

„Wenn ich sage, es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit zur anderen Seite", Weiter kommt die Gerudo erst gar nicht, denn der Hylianer springt vom Boden auf bäumt sich vor Nala auf.  
„Und das sagst du erst jetzt?" Zischt der blonde Elf und packt Nala böse am Oberarm und zieht sie zu sich hoch. Die Gerudo reißt sich entrüstet wieder los und gibt Link die Anweisung leiser zusprechen.  
„Lass mich wenigstens ausreden. Kapiert?" Link nickt eifrig und fordert Nala auf endlich Fortzufahren. „  
Es gibt einen gefährlichen Abstieg hinunter zum Tal, dann durch den Fluss und irgendwie die andere Seite wieder hinauf. Aber es ist sehr gefährlich!" Link steht bereits an der Klippe und schaut suchend nach unten.

„Sag mir nur wo- ich geh. Egal ob mit dir oder ohne dich!" Nala verdreht die Augen und schlägt Link unsanft gegen den Hinterkopf. „Ich hoffe das war es was dein Kopf braucht, um sich wieder einzuschalten!" Link sieht äußerst grimmig zu der Gerudo und reibt sich den schmerzenden Schädel.

„Es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit, wenn ich so nachdenke. Der Wasserfall!" Und sie hebt ihren Arm in Richtung des gewaltigen Wasserfalls der die Schlucht teilt.  
„Aber", Dieses Wort ist der Gerudo sichtlich unangenehm und sie versucht sich noch drum zu drücken ihre Bedenken auszusprechen, entschließt sich dann aber den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen.  
„Wir würden in etwa ein bis zwei Tage brauchen, bevor wir auf der anderen Seite ankommen würden."  
Und Links Hoffnung zerschellt in tausenden kleine Scherben.

Zelda sitzt unterdessen noch immer in der Felsspalte und überlegt, wie sie aus dieser Dummheit wieder herauskommt.

‚_Wie kann man nur so dumm sein.'_ Immer wieder schlägt sie sich strafend mit der Faust gegen den Kopf. _‚Immer wieder bist du dumm. Immer wieder. Immer wieder.'_

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen verschwinden gerade hinter den Felsen, da donnert diese unheimliche Stimme durch die Schlucht. Sogar der Kies vor ihren Füßen scheint mit der Stimme zu erzittern. Instinktiv drückt sich die Prinzessin mit dem Rücken fest gegen die kühle Wand. Ihre Augen sind weit vor Angst.

„Ich habe etwas, was dir gehört! Komm raus oder sieh zu, wie ich es aussauge!" Und nur mit einem kurzen Blick über den Felsvorsprung gefriert der Prinzessin förmlich das Blut in den Adern.

Sie sieht durch das errichtete Feuer die beiden schwarzen Ritter im Zentrum der Schlucht und etwas Goldglänzendes im Augenwinkel, das sofort ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Ihre Augen fixieren das Goldfarbene im Halbschatten und ein entsetzter Hauch entrinnt Zelda.

Ihr Pferd steht noch in der Schlucht- Sheik hatte in der Eile ganz vergessen Zebulon in Sicherheit zubringen. Der Gedanke, dass ihrem treuen Begleiter und Freund etwas zustoßen könnte, lässt Zeldas Handflächen feucht werden.

‚_Wie viel Dummheit kann dir noch passieren?'_ Blitzschnelle Gedanken rasen ihr durch den Kopf. Sie kann doch nicht ihr eigenes Wohl über das eines Pferdes stellen. Das Land braucht eine Prinzessin mehr als ein Pferd.

‚_Er ist dein Freund. Du hast Marlon damals versprochen auf ihn aufzupassen.'_ Ein trauriges Lächeln kommt der Prinzessin bei dieser Erinnerung.

‚_Egal, wie dumm es ist. Versprochen ist versprochen. Auf eine Dummheit mehr oder weniger kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr an,'_

Ihre Unterlippe bebt unentschlossen, dann steht sie aus ihrer hockenden Position auf und presst ihren Körper gegen die kalte Wand. Ihre Knie sind weich und geben ein wenig nach. Ihr Blick schweift zu ihrem Handrücken mit dem Triforce. Ein fast mitleidiges Lächeln legt sich auf ihr staubiges und verheultes Gesicht.

‚_Mein Kampf ist noch nicht zu Ende.' D_ie Prinzessin holt tief Luft und Gedanken an ihren Vater und Impa rauschen durch ihren Kopf. Und der letzte Gedanke den sie fasst ist der an Tam.

Wie konnte sie nur so eifersüchtig sein? So eine Dummheit dürfte der Prinzessin oder besser der Anführerin der Weisen doch nicht passieren.  
Nun heißt es wiedergutmachen und die eigenen Fehler ausbügeln.

„Was ist mit dir, Jüngling. Komm heraus oder sieh zu!"

Und die Prinzessin tritt entschlossen aus ihrem Versteck hervor. „Ich bin hier!"

Und verwunderte Blicke gehen zu ihr empor. Doch in der Dunkelheit ist sie nicht deutlich zu erkennen. Dann klettert sie an der Felswand tiefer und rückt der Lichtquelle damit näher.

„Du?" Ruft der Oberoffizier entsetzt. Zelda hingegen steigt weiter etwas mühselig die Klippen herab und landet schließlich unsanft auf dem kleinen Vorsprung auf dem eben noch Sheik stand.

Ein vertrautes Wiehern erreicht Zeldas Gehör und sie sieht besorgt hinüber zu ihrem Hengst, der von einigen Skeletten, die mehrere Seile um seinen Hals geschmissen haben, gehalten wird. Oder besser gesagt sie versuchen ihn ruhig zu halten, da das aufgebrachte Tier sich immer wieder aufbäumt und wie wild um sich schlägt. Einige Skelette irren bereits ohne Kopf oder mit abgebrochenen Armen umher.

‚_Sie sind also nicht unbesiegbar.'_ Wenn es in diesem Moment so was wie Erleichterung gibt, dann überkommt es die Prinzessin genau jetzt. Mit wackeligen Beinen und weniger entschlossen als Sheik steht Zelda nun aufrecht auf dem Felsen und bietet dem Riesen und seinem Heer Stirn. Fragende Blicke und Unsicherheit steht in die noch einzigen lebendigen Gesichter geschrieben.

„Wo kommst du her, Frau?" Zelda streift sich die Bandagen vom Gesicht, so dass sie um ihren Hals fallen. Doch die Prinzessin ist nicht bereit zu antworten, sondern zieht ihre Arme an ihren Körper und murmelt einige leise Worte in die geballten Fäuste.

‚_Nayru- umarm mich in deiner göttlichen Gnade.'_

„Lass uns kämpfen. Du willst Rache an mir. Komm und hol mich!" Und wie auf Befehl hin rennen hunderte von Untoten auf die Prinzessin los, die fast unbewaffnet auf dem Felsen steht.

Allerdings nur fast, denn sie hat ja noch diesen Dolch von Impa. Eine Hand greift nach der Waffe an ihrem Gürtel und führ sie langsam vor ihr Gesicht. Die klapprigen Knochen kommen schnell näher und erreichen den Felsvorsprung.  
Mit überraschender Wendigkeit erklimmen sie den Felsen, doch Zelda tritt die Köpfe, die bis zu ihrer Plattform kommen einfach weg oder schlägt mit dem Dolch zu, der die trockenen Knochen spaltet. Mit wildem Kampfgeschrei schlägt Zelda nach allem was sich vor ihr bewegt- wild entschlossen den heutigen Tag zu überleben.

Die beiden Ritter stehen noch unbewegt auf ihren Plätzen und betrachten das Schauspiel mit einem eher kritischen Blick.

Eines der Skelette sieht sie allerdings zu spät und es greift feste nach ihrem dünnen Knöcheln. Selbst durch die dicken Lederstiefel legt sich wieder dieser kalte Hauch von Tod über ihre Haut und wieder reagiert Zeldas Magie.

Sie hatte zuvor den Zauber für einen solchen Fall in einer geballten Faust gefangen. Die Prinzessin sieht mitleidig zu dem noch lebendigen Knochenhaufe herab, dann öffnet sie die Faust und ein sturmartiger Wind legt sich wie ein Wirbel um sie. In dem Windkokon geschützt, breitet sich der kleine Tornado um ihren Körper herum aus und das Geräusch zerbrechender Knochen ertönt.

Dann erfolgt etwas Unvorhergesehenes und ihr schützender Kokon zerplatzt mit einem lauten Knall. Vollkommen überrumpelt schlägt die Prinzessin hart gegen die Felsen hinter sich und schaut benommen nach oben. Der Riese steht breit grinsend mit Lenyms Antlitz mit gezogenem Schwert neben dem Feuer und hebt seine Klinge langsam wieder vom Boden. Er hatte mit einem gezielten Schwertschlag ihre Magie eliminiert.  
Anscheinend hat sich dieser ‚Wanderer' durch die Absorption von Gerudo auch magische Fähigkeiten angeeignet. Was würde erst passieren, wenn er auch die anderen Weisen sich einverleibt hat?

‚_Es gibt jetzt kein zurück mehr.'_ Und Zelda kratzt allen restlichen Mut zusammen, um einen neuen Angriff zu starten.

Erneut greifen knochernde Hände nach ihr und ziehen an ihrer Hose, um sie aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bekommen. Panik steht nun in ihren Augen und es ist wieder dieses eiskalte Gefühl, das sie reagieren lässt. Ohne Kontrolle über ihr Handeln zu haben lässt sie einen Feuerzauber los und ist dankbar für diese Reaktion, da die Feuerwand wenigstens einige Skelette vernichtet hat. Inzwischen tummelt sich vor ihrem Vorsprung die gesamte Armee und es gibt kein Entkommen mehr.  
Sie sind überall wie eine Horde Ameisen und es scheinen auch immer mehr zu werden.

‚_Oh Gott, Oh Gott, Oh Gott, Oh Gott!'_

Immer hektischer werden ihre Bewegungen und immer lauter ihr Geschrei, das mit jedem Schlag ertönt. Schweiß rinnt ihr über die Augenbrauen und ihr Puls rast.

Dann erinnert sich Zelda an ihren Zauber mit dem sie schon einmal Untote zum Schlafen brachte. In jener Nacht brach sie vom Lager auf nach Gerudo. In ihren Ohren tönen wieder diese hylianischen Stimmen und sie legt ihr Hand auf den Boden und das gleiche Schauspiel wie in jener Nacht geht vor sich. Helle Lichtwellen durchziehen den Boden für einige Sekunden und dann schaut die Prinzessin wieder auf.

Doch noch immer stehen die Untoten auf sie gerichtet da und versuchen nach ihr zu schnappen. Nur in dem Gesichtsausdruck des Riesen hat sich etwas verändert. Lenym Gesichtszüge schmelzen wortwörtlich dahin und für einen Moment sieht Zelda Naborus Gesichtszüge bei dem Riesen. Dieser fasst sich entsetzt an den Kopf und versucht seinen eigenen Mund verschlossenen zu Halten. Doch Naboru beißt die Hand und ruft nach Zelda.

„Hol mich hier raus!"  
Dann liegt wieder eine Hand über ihrem Mund. Ihr Gesicht verzerrt sich ein wenig, doch die Gerudo kann erneut ihren Mund befreien und schreit:  
„ Hol mich raus. Ich kann ihn besiegen!"  
Dann verschwindet das Gesicht der Gerudo und ein neues aber fremdes Gesicht erscheint. Es ist das einer Frau. Und Zelda gefriert in der Position in der sie bis eben verweilte.

Es ist diese Magd mit der sie Lenym ‚betrog'. Die Prinzessin reibt sich die Augen ungläubig und schaut erneut hinüber zu dem Riesen und nun ist sie ganz sicher, dass es Sekuras Gesicht ist, das sie angrinst.

‚_Nicht sie auch noch!'_  
Wieder ist ein Skelett zu nahe an sie heran getreten und Zelda schlägt dem fratzenlosen Schädel vom Rückrat ab.  
„Lasst mich in Ruhe!" Kreischt die blonde Hylianerin und tritt wie besessen auf den vor sich am Boden liegende Schädel ein, bis dieser nicht mehr ist als ein Haufen Knochensplitter.

„Alles in Ordnung, Herr?" Fragt der Oberoffizier seinen Herrn, der etwas zurückhaltend nickt. Mit Sekuras Antlitz und Stimme antwortet dieser, dass diese Wüstenfrau für einen Moment die Überhand bekommen hat. Der Offizier nickt besorgt und man sieht ihm an, dass er sich ernsthafte Gedanken macht, was eben mit seinem Herrn geschehen ist.

Zelda hingegen wütend wie wild gegen die Untoten. Doch auch ihre Arme werden langsam müde. Ihre Schlagkraft lässt nach und auch scheint ihr Körper von der Magie ausgelaugt.

‚_Das war es. Du stirbst jetzt und hier.'_  
Und der blonden Hylianer tut es sichtlich weh, die Arme mit dem Dolch erneut zu heben. Dann geht ihr Blick für eine Millisekunde zu ihren Hengst, der noch immer im Zaum gehalten wird. Das Tier hat Angst. Sie sieht es in seinen weit geöffneten Augen und seinen aufgeblähten Nüstern.

Und seine Angst lässt sie wieder Kraft schöpfen. Ihr Triforce reagiert erneut.

Es ist nur ein leichtes Kribbeln, aber es reicht für die Prinzessin um zu wissen, dass sie noch nicht aufzugeben hat. Sie richtet sich wieder gegen die Wand auf und tritt nach den Skeletten, die ihr zu nahe kommen.

‚_Du bist die Siebte. Die anderen Sechs zählen auf dich. Tu was! Tu endlich was !'_

Und eine Welle von neuer Magie schwappt über die Prinzessin und stärkt sie wieder. Sie wirft einen mitleidigen Blick zu dem Riesen und dem ehemaligen Offizier der termianischen Armee. Die Blicke der beiden treffen Zelda, dann lächelt sie und springt von ihrem Vorsprung inmitten der Horde Untoter und verschwindet in dem Gedränge.

Und selbst der Riese kommt nicht umher, als beeindruckt zu staunen- zumindest für eine Sekunde.

„Was tust du?" Fragt er in einem ruhigen Atemzug.

Und er bekommt eine dementsprechende Antwort, denn das eben noch so gedrängte Feld seiner Untoten platzt auseinander mit einem lauten Knall und ein Krater entsteht in mitten des Canyon. Das Echo der Explosion lässt einige Felsen von den Wänden rollen Ein gewaltiger Staubpilz bäumt sich auf und ein reißender Wind bläst Tonnen von Staub auf. Und in seinem Zentrum sitzt die erschöpfte Prinzessin, die Beine leicht angewinkelt.

‚_Kabumm.'_ Mehr bringt Zeldas kurzzeitig benebelter Verstand nicht auf die Reihe.

Zuckende Arme und Beine liegen in mehreren Meter um den Krater herum verstreut. Die wenigen Skelette die verschont blieben stehen orientierungslos hinter dem Knochenhaufen ihrer Mitstreiter und laufen sich gegenseitig in die Quere.

Zelda stützt sich schwer atmend auf ihre Knie und sieht das Ergebnis ihrer ausnahmsweise einmal kontrollierten Magie an und es macht sie sehr stolz. So stolz das sie müde lächelt und ihre Augen in Richtung der beiden Krieger bringt.

„Ich habe euch gewarnt. Das ist noch nicht alles!" Mit einigem schwanken und Zittern erhebt sich der staubige Körper der Prinzessin, bis sie in leicht gebückter Haltung schließlich doch noch steht. Doch ihr Gleichgewicht ist schwach und ihre Ohren klingeln noch von der Explosion.

‚_Das nenn ich einen gelungenen Auftritt!'_ Und für einen Moment scheinen Zeldas müde Augen einen Funken von Unmut in Sekuras Mimik erkannt zu haben.

„Ich habe deine Armee besiegt. Jetzt kommst du dran." Und mit taumelnden und unregelmäßigen Schritten läuft Zelda vorwärts. Ihr langes Haar hängt zerzaust über ihre Schultern und ihr linkes Knie schmerzt beim Gehen, so sehr das sie hinkt. Ihre Angreifer hatten nicht gesehen, dass sie etwas unsanft auf einem spitzen Felsen aufgekommen war.

Was sie auch zu ihrer Überraschung erkennt, ist das ihr Pferd anscheinend die Möglichkeit zur Flucht gefunden hat, da er die Schlucht verlassen hat.

Sie setzt noch einen Fuß nach vorne, dann will schon der Oberoffizier mit gezogener Waffe nach vorne schnellen, wird aber von der gewaltigen Pranke des Riesen zurück gehalten. Dieser schüttelt den Kopf du tritt selber nach vorne, während er nach seinem Schwert greift und dieses mit einem hohlen Geräusch aus seiner Schwertscheide zieht.

„Du willst also weiter spielen, Prinzessin?" Ein fauchendes Geräusch liegt auf ihrem Titel in Sekuras Stimme. „Oder denkst du ernsthaft, das bisschen Hex-Hex kann mich besiegen? Oh nein," Sekuras Stimme quietscht dramatisch. Die ganze Situation ist etwas ungewöhnlich, da auf diesem eindeutig männlichen Körper ein Frauengesicht sitzt und eine Frauenstimme aus ihm spricht. Kritisch geht Zelda in eine verteidigende Position.

„Nur weil du meine Diener erledigt hast, hast du noch nicht gewonnen. Ich mache mir neue Soldaten, noch mehr und dann überrenne ich dennoch dieses Land." Die Prinzessin rührt sich nicht, sondern blinzelt nur einige Male.

„Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass du einfach aufgibst und deinen Arsch aus meinem Land bewegst."

‚_Wenigstens dieses Mal bin ich nicht ganz so dumm.'_ Mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen fügt die Hylianerin noch einen Satz hinzu.

„Vielmehr muss ich dein Ego vernichten und du sollst aus meinem Land um Gnade winselnd kriechen!" Und der Spruch erzielt seine gewünschte Wirkung. Von soviel Übermut gestochert hebt der ‚Wanderer' sein Schwert und zeigt mit der Spitze in Zeldas Richtung. „Verreck doch, Göre!"

Die blonde Prinzessin lächelt amüsiert über Sekuras Spruch. „Bring mich doch dazu!" Und der Kampf beginnt, denn mit gezogenem Schwert rennt der Riese auf die angeschlagene Prinzessin zu.

Wow, wie geht es weiter?Wird man sehen... hi hi...  
Ich hoffe das war besser- zumindest fand ich sogar einige Stellen wieder lustig.  
'Kabumm'... und bis zum nächsten Mal - wirft Dekunuss und verschwindet...


	34. Kapitel 34

Kapitel 34

Hallo alle miteinander! Ja, ich weiß. Es ist eine ganze Zeit her, dass ich ein Update gebracht habe. Tut mir leid, aber ich hatte mal wieder eine kreative Blockade.. Ich kam einfach nicht weiter. Nun es ist doch noch fertig geworden. Auch ganz passabel wie ich finde. Wie schon einmal erwähnt, es geht dem Ende zu.Ich habe einige Ideen für eine Fortsetzung.Ich wüsste nur gerne, ob das auch jemand hier lesen würde. Einfach ein Feedback darüber!  
Würde mich freuen.  
Und vielen Dank für die netten Reviews- DANKE,DANKE,DANKE,DANKE,DANKE,DANKE,...

_Die blonde Prinzessin lächelt amüsiert über Sekuras Spruch. „Bring mich doch dazu!" Und der Kampf beginnt, denn mit gezogenem Schwert rennt der Riese auf die angeschlagene Prinzessin zu._

Ihre schweren Reitstiefel stemmen sich in den weichen Sandboden und verteilen mit einem leicht gespreizten Stand ihr Körpergewicht weiter nach hinten, um den herannahenden Angriff entgegenzuwirken.

Und doch wirkt ihr Erscheinungsbild alles andere als Furcht einflößend oder gar kräftig und dem Gegner gewachsen.  
Der tonnenschwere Körper des Riesen jagt auf sie zu, aber kein angstvolles Zucken durchfährt sie.

Und in ihren Augen blitzt trotz allem ein entschlossenes Funkeln auf.

Sein meterlanges Schwert glänzt Silber im Mondschein auf, blendet kurz die Prinzessin und rast dann auf sie nieder.  
Die Hylianerin springt schwächelnd nach vorne und umgreift mit ihren dünnen Armen, das muskulöse Bein des riesigen Männerkörpers.

Nur mit dem kleinen Dolch bewaffnet setzt sich die Prinzessin müde zur Wehr und rammt noch bevor sie das Schwert trifft, das kleine Messer in die Kniekehle des Riesen. Der bricht seinen Angriff ab, schaut verwundert zu der zierlichen Hylianerin herunter, die den Griff des Dolches noch immer umgreift und die nun blutgetränkte Waffe aus seiner Kniekehle zieht. Die Prinzessin hockt zusammengekauert und auf alles gefasst auf seinem großen Schuh. Sekuras Augen bekommen ein Blitzen und der Riese zieht blitzschnell seinen Fuß hoch auf dem die Prinzessin hockt und tritt kraftvoll aus.

Mit einem mühelosen Tritt in Schwung gesetzt fliegt die Hylianerin mitsamt ihrer Waffe in einem hohen Bogen zu Boden. Eine kleine rote Rinne fließt aus der eben verursachten Wunde, doch sie ist keinerlei Beachtung mehr wert. Es wird wieder dunkler im dem Canyon, da der Mond nun durch die hohen Felswände verdeckt wird und so bleiben nun die einzigen Lichtquellen die beiden langsam ausbrennenden Feuer.

Es ist dunkel um sie herum und sie versucht mühsam ihren keuchenden Atem so leise wie möglich zu halten, doch ihre Lungen drängen nach Luft. Ihr Körper hat sich unter den Schmerzen zusammen gekrampft und egal wie sehr sie sich bemüht ihr Körper gehorcht nicht.

Zelda liegt zusammen gekrampft im Sand, ihren Dolch noch immer umschlossen. Und es ist nun nicht nur ihr Knie welches sie vor Schmerzen fast umbringt. Mit dem Gesicht im Dreck beißt die Hylianerin die Zähne fest zusammen und schluckt die Tränen herunter. Dennoch sammelt sich die Tränenflüssigkeit in ihren Augenwinkeln. Die erschöpfte Prinzessin bringt ihren Körper wieder soweit unter Kontrolle, dass sie ihren Oberkörper hochziehen kann. Der Riese steht bereits amüsiert hinter ihr und stützt sich leger auf seinen Schwertknauf. Die Dunkelheit macht es unmöglich zu sehen, wessen Mine er gerade trägt. Doch von der Stimme her ist es Lenym wieder.

Und es ist nur zu verständlich, dass seine Stimme Abscheu und Wut in ihr hervorrufen. Doch sie ist zu müde, um auch nur den Versuch zu starten nach ihm zu schlagen.

Schwer mit ihren Tränen am kämpfen richtet Zelda ihren Blick hoch und sieht zu dem dunklen Gesicht.

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, welche Freude das Herz des Prinzen gerade empfindet dich so am Boden liegen zu sehen. Sein Herz schlägt ganz aufgeregt in meiner Brust!" Ein leises Lachen kommt vom Riesen. Es ist neben dem ausklingenden Knistern der Feuer das einzige Geräusch. Er wechselt den Arm auf welchen er sich stützt. Dabei kommen die verschiedenen Teile seiner Armrüstung aneinander und geben beim Schleifen einen quietschenden Laut. Sein Atem reift in der klaren Nachtluft und kleine weiße Schwaden strömen aus seiner Nase. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was ich jetzt am liebsten mit dir machen würde. Und glaub mir, es wäre schmerzhaft!" Die Stimme der Prinzessin ist ein leise zischelnder Laut.

„Das ist so typisch für euch Hylianer- ihr seht nicht ein, das andere gewonnen haben! Ihr seid ein so egoistisches Volk! Selbst im Angesicht deines Todes muss die Prinzessin der Egoisten noch weise Sprüche klopfen. Sieh ein, dass ich gewonnen habe!" Zelda rührt sich nicht, sondern sucht noch einer Gestik im Gesicht des Riesen. Aber die Dunkelheit macht es ihr unmöglich.

„Nicht solange ich noch atme!" Erregt vor Wut reißt der Riese sein langes Schwert in die Höhe und springt mit gezückter Waffe in Zeldas Richtung. Der wuchtige Körper drückt der blonden Hylianerin fast jede Luft aus ihren Körper und sie sieht das silberne Schwer auf sich zu rasen. Ihr aufgerichteter Oberkörper knallt wieder in den Dreck.

Nur um wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Kopf entfernt ist das Schwert in den Boden gerammt und der Riese hockt mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln über der geschockten und zitternden Prinzessin. Es sind seine weißen Zähne, die sein Lächeln im Dunklen sichtbar machen. Starr vor Angst liegt Zelda zitternd am Boden und wagt es kaum zu Atmen.

Und es ist genau der Moment dieser Todesangst, der ihr die Luft zum Atmen raubt.

„Hast du Angst?" Seine Stimme ist wie eine Schlange, die sich drohend vor einem aufbäumt, nur um jeden Moment anzugreifen. Nicht länger in der Lage ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, bricht die emotionale Barriere zusammen hinter der sich ihre Tränen angesammelt haben und sie laufen in freien Bahnen über das bleiche Gesicht. „Gut." Der Riese zieht sein Schwert nicht aus dem Untergrund, sondern hält mit beiden Händen fest umklammert den Griff. Sein Gesicht ist dem der Prinzessin ganz nah, so nah dass sie seinem heißen Atem nicht ausweichen kann.

Ihre Unterlippe bebt und ihr Zittern wird immer unkontrollierter. Völlig überfordert wartet die Prinzessin wie ein Lamm auf der Schlachtbank.

„Ich werde nun meinen Teil der Abmachung mit dem Prinzen einlösen und dich endlich vernichten." Er zieht sein Schwert aus dem Sand und steht nun in einem breiten Schritt genau über ihr.

„Sag, dass ich gewonnen habe. Der Prinz in mir würde es so gerne hören." Doch sie ist nur starr vor Angst. Dann brüllt der Riese: „Sag es!" Sie zuckt fürchterlich zusammen und öffnet ihren Mund, doch ihre Stimmbänder versagen vor Angst.

Die Welt verschwimmt in ihren Tränen und nimmt neue, unklare Formen an. Unbewusst kommen Bildern von ihrem Vater und Impa in ihre Gedanken und sie sieht Ruto und die anderen Weisen vor sich.

„Ich"; Ihre Lippen sind spröde und an einigen Stellen aufgeplatzt. Sie teilen sich nur langsam, als Zelda ihren Mund öffnet.  
„Habe", Jedes Wort wird zur Qual, denn ihr Mund ist trocken und ein seltsamer Film liegt auf ihrer Zunge.  
„Angst ". Und mit dem letzten Wort schließt sie die Augen vor der grinsenden Fratze über sich.

Und eine Träne kullert über ihre Wange hinab zum Ohr, wo sie auf den trockenen Boden tropft.

Und auch in dieser kleinen Träne schlummert ein Teil der Magie und so beginnen wieder diese alten Gesänge nur diesmal so laut, dass auch der Riese sie hört und erschreckt umher schaut.

„Was ist das?" Und mit den Stimmen beginnt erneut seine Fratze zu schmelzen und zu teilen wird wieder das Abbild der Gerudo sichtbar.

„Hol mich raus. Hilf mir hier raus. Greif nach mir!" Und so schnell Naborus Gesicht sichtbar war, so schnell verschwindet es wieder in unnatürlichen Muskelbewegungen und wird wieder zu Lenyms Gesicht.

Der Offizier steht noch immer da und beobachtet durch kleine gemeine Augen das Schauspiel.  
Es ist eine Ahnung die ihn zum Rückzug veranlasst und so schleicht er langsam und bedacht sich vom Schlachtfeld in die Dunkelheit hinaus raus.

Wie ein feiges Huhn rennt der Mann, dessen Augen mit ansahen wie eine zierliche Frau eine Armee von Skeletten in die Luft jagte, die aber zuvor nicht in der Lage war sich gegen dem von ihm beauftragten Killer zu wehren. Er ist in seinem Glauben an den Wanderer, an seinen Prinzen und alles andere, an welches er glaubte, zutiefst erschüttert. Und so beschließt er sein eigenes Leben über alles andere zu stellen und ergreift die Flucht hinaus auf die hylianische Steppe. Und in seinem Kopf beginnt er bereits ein neues Leben, während er den Weg hinab zum Lager rennt. Und dabei ist es nur eine schattenhafte Bewegung, die er am Rande der Schlucht ausmachte.

Und in diesem Moment ist es Zelda klar, was eben passierte. Es ist ihre Magie als die Siebte, die Naboru die Möglichkeit gibt für einen Moment lang gegen den Wanderer zu gewinnen. Sie erschien eben schon, als Zelda mithilfe der Magie versuchte die Untoten schlafen zu legen. Die Gerudo reagierte immer auf die Magie.

Zu schade, dass sie vermutlich nicht mehr die Zeit hat ihre Erkenntnis zu nutzen.

Es war auch in jenen sieben Jahre die Siebte, die es immer spürte wenn Link einen Weisen erweckte. Aber ebenso wusste Zelda immer wer die Weisen waren. Wo die anderen sechs Seelen und vor allem in wen sie geboren waren. Die sechs anderen Seelen, die mit ihr das Land schützen sollten.

Es war die Erinnerung, die ihren Blick wieder schärfte. Und der Riese hing noch immer über ihr, seine Form wieder gefangen. Aber er schien verunsichert über den erneuten Ausbruch der Gerudo und versuchte dementsprechend seine Fassung zu wahren.

In dieser Sekunde, wo der Wanderer seinen Mund öffnen wollte um etwas zu sagen, springt einen Schatten hervor und reißt ihn mitsamt von der Prinzessin herunter.

Link hatte es endlich geschafft diese verdammte Schlucht zu überqueren. Er war so schnell wie noch nie jemand zuvor die spitzen Felsen herunter geklettert und hatte den Fluss durchschwommen. Nala hingegen sollte auf der anderen Seite bleiben und für ihre Schwester sorgen. Zornig über diese vernünftige Lösung hatte die junge Gerudo nachgegeben und war schnell verschwunden. Der groß gewachsene Hylianer hatte sich durch nichts aufhalten lassen, weder beim Abstieg noch beim Aufstieg. Doch seine Wut auf Sheik und der Zorn zu wissen, dass Twen mitsamt Lenym auf der anderen Seite war, hatte wieder den Kämpfer aus den alten Tagen in ihm geweckt. Eine ungeahnte Kraft, ausgeschüttet vom Triforce des Mutes, pumpte nun durch seine Adern.

Und sein erster Anblick über die Klippen hinaus ging direkt auf den wuchtigen Körper zu und mit dem zusammen ziehen seiner Pupillen, war wieder der Held in ihm erweckt. Seine Sinne schärften sich um ein Vielfaches und sein Herz legte noch einen Takt zu, wo hingegen wieder neue Kraftreserven in ihm frei wurden.  
Ohne einen Laut erklimmt er ganz die Klippe, läuft auf den massigen Körper des Riesen zu und zieht ohne den geringsten Laut sein Schwert vom Rücken. Alles andere geht ganz schnell. Link rennt los- noch immer macht er keinen Laut- und springt mit der Klinge voraus mit voller Wucht gegen den riesigen Männerkörper.  
Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken schlägt sein Klinge auf die schere Rüstung ein und findet einen Weg in das weiche Fleisch, durch die freiliegenden Unterseiten der Scharniere. Etwas Blutähnliches spritzt dem Hylianer entgegen und ein Schrei tönt auf. Und der Hylianer hält ohne zu wissen warum inne. Dann klingelt die Stimme in seinem Ohr und es ist das Gesicht von Sekura das ihn ängstlich ansieht.  
„Hör auf. Du tust mir weh!" Winselt eindeutig Sekuras Stimme.

Viel zu sehr geschockt darüber, was vor sich geht, überrascht Link die Faust des Riesen und er fliegt in einem hohen Bogen zu Boden.

„Was im Namen der Götter …" Völlig ungläubig starren Links dunkelblaue Augen den massigen Männerkörper mit dem schönen Frauengesicht an. Es ist nur ein Lichtflackern, aber er ist sich sicher Sekura erkannt zu haben.

„Was geht hier vor sich?" So hatte Link doch die ganze Zeit Lenym im Verdacht.

Der Prinz hatte es seiner Meinung nach geschafft auf irgendeine Weise sich in Hyrule einzunisten. Aber nicht doch die leibe Sekura.

„Sekura?" Und es ist auch ihre liebliche Stimme die ihm antwortet, nur aus einer blutverschmierten Fratze auf einem riesigen, eindeutig männlichen Körper.  
„Hallo Link. Ich freue mich dich wieder zu sehen. Habe ich dir gefehlt? Du mir schon!" Und das von ihr typische Lachen ihrer Stimme ertönt. Komplett aus der Bahn geworfen steht Link nur da und starrt, während der Riese sich langsam schleichend auf ihn zu bewegt.

„Was hast du getan, Sekura?" Sehr behutsam spricht Link seine Worte aus und aus seiner Mimik erkennt man Besorgnis. Das Antlitz von Sekura lächelt erst, dann kichert sie.

„Ach Link, ich wollte Rache für den verschmähten Thron, nachdem Lenym und somit mir die Krone vorenthalten wird. Und das alles", Der Riese ist nun nur noch wenige Meter von Link entfernt.

Dann verändert sich Sekuras Mimik und eine erschreckende Fratze tritt hervor.

„Habe ich dir und diesem verdammten Weib zu verdanken!" Und sein Schwert rast aus Link zu, der zum Glück noch rechtzeitig sein Schwert zum Blocken hebt.  
Immer wieder schlägt der Riese mit immensen Kräften auf Link ein, der erst gar nicht zum Angriff kommt, sondern verteidigend immer wieder die Angriffe pariert.

Link hat einige Mühe die schnellen Schwertstriche von sich abzuhalten und er sieht erst wie viel Glück er hat, als der Riese kurz seinen Angriff stoppt und eine Strähne von Links Pony vor seinen Augen auf den Boden sinkt.

„Link?" Ohne es zu wollen gilt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit mit einem Wort der am Boden liegenden Prinzessin. Genau diesen Moment nutzt der Riese und erwischt Link an der rechten Seite.  
Vom Schmerz überrascht und wieder in den Kampf gerufen sieht dieser entsetzt zu dem Schnitt an seiner Seite und fasst sich geschockt an die blutende Wunde. Es ist nicht mehr als ein Brennen, aber es reicht um in ihm eine unglaubliche Wut zu schüren.

Soweit ersteinmal Ende- aber es kommen noch mindestens zwei Kapitel.

Bis dann Jo


	35. Kapitel 35

Kapitel 35

Da bin ich erneut- und hoffentlich nicht zum vorletzten Mal... Ja, wir sind auf der Zielgeraden und kurz vor der Ziellinie. Ein wenig traurig bin ich schon, denn ihr seid SUPER ! Ich habe soviele Reviews bekommen-der pure Wahnsinn. Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses Kapitel. Ich mag das Ende sehr.

* * *

Es ist das Rauschen seines Blutes in seinen Ohren und die in ihm aufsteigende Hitze, während langsam in der Luft wiegend die blonde Haarsträhne zu Boden sinkt. Links Muskeln spannen unter der nassen grünen Tunika und seine Finger spannen sich so feste um den ledernen Schwertgriff, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervorstehen. Aus dem Schnitt an seiner Seite rinnt ein wenig Blut und tränkt den umliegenden Stoff in ein dunkles Braun. Doch der nasse Stoff lässt es schlimmer aussehen, als es eigentlich ist.

Aber in Links Inneren kocht die Wut über. Die Adern an seinen Armen stehen hervor und in einer langsamen, präzisen Armbewegung hebt er sein Schwert. Doch auch in seinen Augen hat sich etwas verändert.

Das eben noch so ruhige und sanfte Dunkelblau, scheint nun gefährlich zu blitzen. Sein Atem ist ruhig und gleichmäßig. Aber es ist der Boden um Links Füße herum, der den Wanderer aufmerksam macht. Der feinste Sand um seine Stiefel herum bebt in gleichmäßigen Intervallen, während sich die Luft um Link herum aufzuheizen scheint und beginnt zu flimmern.

Der magische Sinn der Prinzessin reagiert sofort und obwohl ihre Augen geschlossen sind, spürt sie genau wo Link steht.

Zelda schafft es irgendwie erneut die müden Augen zu öffnen und sieht zwischen all den Haaren und Dreck über ihren Augen ihn dastehen. Es ist ihr Ritter in der strahlenden Rüstung mit hoch erhobenen Haupt steht Link da und hat seine Waffe gezogen.

Und sie sieht wie er sich verändert und wieder zu dem Kämpfer wird, der sie in ihren Träumen jahrelang heimgesucht hat. Und das vibrieren der Luft um ihn herum ist für die Prinzessin mit ihren feinen Sinnen deutlich spürbar. Die Luft bebt in einem Angst einflößenden Rhythmus und die Umwelt fließt mit in den Rhythmus ein, denn ein starker Wind kommt aus und weht im Takt des Bebens um Link herum.

Dann spürt sie wie ihr Triforce auf das Erwachen des Seinen reagiert und sie spürt seinen Zorn in ihrer Seele. Soviel Zorn und Wut hat sie das letzte Mal von Link gespürt, als er Ganon im finalen Kampf gegenüber stand. Es war der Zeitpunkt als Link weit über das hinaus wuchs, was er eigentlich ist. Er wurde zum Auserwählten der Göttinnen.

Link hält sein Schwert noch immer fest umschlossen in der rechten Hand und zieht die Klinge langsam hinter sich, so dass sein Arm und das Schwert eine Linie bilden. Der Riese scheint wenig beeindruckt und nähert sich wieder dem Helden mit gezogener Klinge.

Dann tönt ein Schrei auf und die beiden Kontrahenten stürmen auf einander los. Mit überschnellen Schwerthieben setzt Link dem anderen Wesen ordentlich zu und trifft immer wieder den massigen Körper, der darauf ins Taumeln gerät. Doch der Riese fängt sich und greift erneut an, aber Link hat diesen Angriff kommen sehen und zieht erneut sein Schwert hinter sich. Zu allem überraschen beginnt seine Klinge plötzlich hell auf zu leuchten und die Luft scheint von dem glühenden Stahl angesaugt zu werden, bis Link seine Attacke los lässt und mit einen schnellen Wirbel einen magischen Schlag ausführt. Er trifft eine nicht gedeckte Seite des riesigen Körpers und der Riese geht mit einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei in die Knie. Link nähert sich ihm mit erhobenem Schwert und sieht mitleidig auf den geschundenen Körper herab. Es ist nicht mehr Sekuras Antlitz, vielmehr ein geschwollenes Gesicht des Prinzen aus Termina, der durch geschwollene Augen zu Link herauf schaut du noch immer diesen arroganten Blick drauf hat.

„Fass sie nie wieder an. Denn dann bringe ich dich wirklich um!" Und hebt sein Schwert, aber nur um den Wanderer mit dem Schwertknauf auszuknocken.

Ohne auch nur zu Pusten steht Link über den niedergegangen Körper und sieht mit einem kalten Blick zu ihm herab.  
Link Art ist nicht arrogant, aber man spürt diesen Hauch von göttlicher Macht um ihn herum.

Und dann entspannt sich Links Mine wieder und das kalte Blitzen in seinen Augen mit ihm. Er lässt sein Schwert sinken und wendet sich von dem Riesen ab. Alles Erhobene ist mit einem Schlag verschwunden. Er hat gewonnen. Wie es ihm bestimmt ist.

Er ist wieder die tödliche und präzise Waffe der Göttinnen geworden.

Weiter in der Ferne hört man den ersten Hahn krähen und einige rote Farbtöne beginnen am Horizont ihren Weg über den noch nachtdunklen Himmel zu ziehen.

Zelda liegt noch immer am Boden und sieht wie Link auf sie zukommt. Der Elf geht vor ihr im weichen Sand in die Knie und beugt sich über sie. Sie kann nur den Schatten über sich erkennen und spürt wie er ihren Oberkörper hochzieht.  
Es ist wortlos und doch reichen seine Nähe und seine Berührung aus, um ihr neue Kraft zum Sprechen zu geben.

„Warum lässt du ihn am Leben?" Links ruhige und tiefe Stimme antwortet erst zögerlich.

„Es ist nicht recht zu töten. Es verstößt gegen die Gesetze der Göttinnen." Doch Zelda protestiert so laut sie kann. Auch wenn es nicht mehr als ein Flüstern ist. „Es sind dieselben Göttinnen, die mich vergessen ließen. Wie kannst du ihren Gesetzen folgen? Sie haben uns getrennt!" Link Hand streicht sanft und behutsam ihr die Haare von den Augen, so dass sie ihm direkt in das besorgte Gesicht sehen kann. Seine kinnlangen sandblonden Haare fallen vor seine traurigen blauen Augen in seinem engelsgleichen Gesicht.

„Das waren nicht die Göttinnen. Das waren wir und unser Schicksal." In diesem Moment sind sich die beiden ferner als je zuvor.

Dann geht alles viel zu schnell. Es ist ein Schrei, Blut spritz Zelda in das Gesicht, Link sackt über ihr zusammen und etwas Kaltes berührt ihre Wange in seinem Schoss. Entsetzt sieht die Prinzessin eine lange Schwertklinge, die in Links Schulter geschlagen wurde und an der in einem kleinen Fluss sein Blut ihr direkt in das Gesicht läuft. Die dicke rote Flüssigkeit rinnt ebenmäßig entlang an dem kalten Metall und direkt an ihre Wange. Links Gesicht ist blass und starr vor Schmerz. Er umklammert sie feste und drückt sie an sich.

„Link?" Er antwortet nicht sofort. Zelda wird panischer und löst sich aus ihrem ersten Schock. „Tam?" Sie greift hoch zu seinem Gesicht und er lächelt sie sanft an. Kalter Schweiß steht auf seiner Stirn und seine Augen sind weit. Dann drückt er einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn und flüstert ihr leise zu: „Wenn du die Möglichkeit hast- Flieh! Und dreh dich nicht um. Ich komme nach!"

Dann wird sie von ihm weg gestoßen und er springt noch mit der Klinge in der Schulter auf und reißt sich mit der blanken Hand die Klinge aus dem Fleisch. Hinter ihm steht etwas zusammen gesackt grinsend mit der blutigen Klinge in den Händen der Riese. Sein Gesicht hängt unnatürlich schlaff. So sehr, dass keine menschenähnliche Mimik mehr erkennbar ist. Links Arm ist taub und seine gefühllosen Finger lassen das Schwert zu Boden fallen. Sein Blut fließt in Strömen an seinem Arm herunter und tropft an seinen Fingerspitzen in den Sand, wo sich bereits eine kleine Lache bildet.

„Ich habe schon viel mehr, als das mitbekommen. Du hättest es beenden sollen als du die Möglichkeit hattest." Keucht eine tiefe und schier unmenschliche Stimme. Der lange dunkle Zopf des Riesen weht in einer morgendlichen Böe. „Und jetzt bist du nicht mal in der Lage mehr zu kämpfen, oder kannst du mit der zerschmetterten Schulter deinen Arm noch gegen mich heben- NEIN!" Die Wunde ist sehr tief und es schmerzt höllisch, doch Link ignoriert diesen Schmerz einfach weitestgehend. Der rapide Blutverlust versetzt Links Körper für einen Moment in Schock, doch er hebt sein Schwert von Boden auf. Zum Überraschen des Riesen nicht mit dem verletzten Arm, sondern mit dem Gesunden. Link klärt den Riesen mit einem Knurren auf. „Das eben war nicht mein Schwertarm. Das war nur zur Übung. Jetzt machen wir mal Ernst!" Und zum Schock der Prinzessin klemmt Link noch ohne groß zu Zucken seinen nun tauben Arm an seinen Gürtel, so dass dieser nicht mehr schlaff herunter hängt und greift den Riesen an. Durch die klaffende Fleischwunde schimmert sogar kurz der blanke Knochen fahl und blutig auf.

Sie muss ihm helfen, irgendwie muss sie ihm doch helfen können. Sie kann von hier aus nur zusehen, wie Link einarmig mit dem gewaltigen Riesen kämpft.

Link hingegen kämpft eisern gegen die Klinge, an der sein Blut hängt. Dieses Mal ist der Wanderer zu nahe, um eine erneute Wirbelattacke zu starten. So bleibt dem Helden nichts anderes über, als den Riesen auf sicherer Distanz zu halten, bis ihm etwas einfällt.

‚Aufstehen.' Ihre Unterlippe klemmt zwischen den beiden Zahnreihen. Mit energischen Befehlen kommandiert Zelda ihren Körper entgegen der Schmerzen sich zu bewegen. ‚Aufstehen.' Dabei stütz sie ihren Oberkörper auf die schwachen Arme und als sie ausbalanciert und ihr Gleichgewicht wieder fängt, stellt sie entsetzt fest, dass sie mit ihrer linken Hand genau in Links Blutlache gegriffen hat. Die rote dickflüssige Substanz ist noch warm und ein elektrisches Zucken durchzieht ihren Körper, so stark das sich ihre feinen Armhäarchen aufstellen.

Dann trifft Link erneut den riesigen Körper und dieser sinkt für einige Sekunden zu Boden. Es ist unweit von Zelda, die zwar aufgerichtet, aber starr vor Schock da sitzt.

Der Riese lässt entkräftet und verwundet seinen Arm mitsamt dem Schwert auf den Boden knallen. Die Spitze der Klinge ist unweit von der Prinzessin in den Sand geschlagen. Sie wendet ihren Kopf und sieht hinab zu dem blutigen Metall. Sie sieht sich selber zwischen dem Sand und nun getrocknetem Blut von Link. Aber dann sieht sie noch jemand anderes aufblitzen- nur für einen Augenschlag, aber lang genug um die Person zu erkennen. Die gelben Augen haben sie verraten und Zelda streckt ihre dünnen Finger nach der Klinge aus, während Link weiter mit dem Schwert auf den massigen Körper einschlägt. In dem Moment, wo Zeldas Fingerspitzen das Metall berühren, zuckt der Riese auf brüllt auf. Er streckt seinen Kopf in die Höhe und schreit wie ein verletztes Tier auf. Link ergreift die Möglichkeit und schlägt auf den nun ungeschützt freigelegenen Hals ein. Dunkles Blut trifft den verletzten Hylianer am ganzen Körper, doch der Riese ist noch nicht am Ende. Das Monster reißt sein Schwert vom Boden auf und unterbricht somit den Kontakt zwischen Zelda und ihm. Und Link meint zu sehen, dass der Riese einen sicheren Abstand wieder zu der Prinzessin sucht.

‚Deshalb hat er sie auch nicht wie Naboru ausgesaugt!' Dem blonden Hylianer wird einiges klar, und er schaut nochmals zu dem Riesen und dann bestätigt zu der Prinzessin.

Für die Zeit der Berührung schien es der Prinzessin, als wäre sie in den Riesen eingetaucht. Sie konnte Naborus Nähe spüren und wie die Gerudo nach ihr greifen wollte.

„Link!" Der Hylianer hört Zelda leises Rufen erst nicht, doch spürt dann seinen Namen. Er zieht sich in Richtung der Prinzessin zurück, packt sie und verschanzt sich mit ihr hinter einem größeren Felsen. Zelda klammert sich mit ihren Armen um seinen Hals und kann unfreiwilliger Weise direkt in seine Wunde sehen.  
„Oh Gott." Und sie verfällt mehr in Panik. So sehr das sie nicht einmal merkt, dass ihr Griff um seinen Hals immer enger wird und Link versucht sie von sich zu lösen.

„Du tust mir weh, Zel!" Fährt Link sie an. Endlich kann sie ihren Griff lösen und zieht ihre zitternden Hände an ihre Brust. „Schon gut." Er will sich für den Tonfall entschuldigen, fällt aber darauf zurück, dass es nun wichtigeres gibt.

Die blonde Hylianerin hingegen hockt da und starrt vor sich ins Leere. „Ich habe einen Plan. Ich brauche aber deine Hilfe!" Zelda reagiert langsam, nickt aber schließlich. „Gut." Link fasst sich vorsichtig an die Wunde, fährt aber zusammen und zieht den Arm wieder zurück. „Verdammt." Eigentlich murmelt Link nur für sich selber und ist somit überrascht, als Zelda ihre deutlich blassere Hand auf seine Raue legt. Er schaut von ihrer Hand auf in ihr Gesicht, und versinkt in ihrem Blick.

Die ersten Lichtstrahlen haben sich ihren Weg am Horizont gebahnt und die Schatten des Canyon beginnen zu sinken.

Egal welches Wort in diesem Augenblick gefallen wäre, es wäre nur falsch gewesen. Dann brüllt erneut der Riese auf und fordert Link auf den Kampf zu beenden. Aber der Wanderer traut sich nicht näher heran zu kommen.

Die beiden Hylianer blinzeln kurz hinter den Felsen hervor um zu sehen, wie der massige Körper vor dem Stein seine Runden dreht, aber dennoch auf Abstand bleibt.

„Er fürchtet dich." Zelda widerspricht Link sofort. „Er wollte mich eben noch töten. Du hast doch gesehen, dass er mit dem Schwert über mir hing." Doch Link kontert ihr. „Richtig, aber er hat nun auch erkannt, was eine Berührung von dir mit ihm macht." Und Zelda schaut genau so ratlos wie vorher. „Er hat auf meine Magie reagiert. Ich habe aber keine Kraft mehr für Zauberei."

Link führt seine Theorie weiter aus. „Pass auf- er hat Naboru in sich. Und das ist unser Vorteil. Denn er kommt anscheinend nicht gegen die Bindung zwischen dir und den anderen Weisen an. Es war immer deine Magie die ihn schwach gemacht hat-richtig? Aber du als Weise hast in allem was du tust Magie. Sogar in deiner Berührung. Eben als du sein Schwert berührtest, war der Riese wie gelähmt." Dann fällt der Groschen auch für die Prinzessin und sie schaut herab zu ihren Händen.

Aber warum hat es dann eben bei dem Schwert funktioniert?

Es sei denn, dass Links Blut an der Klinge wie eine Verbindung gewirkt hat. Sehr wahrscheinlich wie sie eben auf sein Blut reagiert hat.

Als sie noch alleine gegen ihn kämpfte, war er ihr zwar nahe, aber niemals hatten sie direkten Körperkontakt beziehungsweise hat sein blutgetränktes Schwert sie berührt. Die Rüstung hat seinen Körper von ihren getrennt.

„Ich werde den Kampf nun fortführen und du wirst versuchen ihn irgendwie zu greifen." Gerade im Begriff zu protestieren ist Link auch schon wieder am kämpfen. Und um die Aussichtslosigkeit ihrer Situation zu begreifen, sieht sie direkt zu der Blutlache neben sich herab.

‚_Er verliert zuviel Blut.'_

Link läuft die Zeit davon. Der Blutverlust macht ihn deutlich langsamer und seine Konzentration schwindet mit jedem Pulsschlag der mehr Blut aus der Wunde pumpt.

‚_Beeil dich, Zel_.'

Wie er es geplant hat, treibt Link den Krieger im er weiter in die Richtung der Prinzessin, die noch immer hinter dem Felsen kauert. Sein Blick verschwimmt kurz und alles wird undeutlich. Ein fataler Nachteil, denn der Riese trifft mit einem Ellbogen die verletzte Schulter.

Zelda hockt noch immer hinter dem Felsen und versucht irgendwie ihre tauben Beine zu bewegen. Doch sie hat keine Kraft mehr. Völlig hilflos schaut sie auf die Blutlache und dann auf ihre Hand mit dem Triforce. Und sie denkt unweigerlich an ihr erneutes Erwachen und ihren Racheschwur an die Göttinnen.

Und mit aller Überwindung die sie aufbringen kann schließt sie die Augen und ballt die Fäuste.

„Wenn ihr da oben irgendwo seid und jetzt gerade auf mich herab seht, dann helft mir. Bitte, helft mir." Sie öffnet die Augen, doch nichts hat sich verändert.

„Helft mir! Wenn nicht mir, dann ihm!" Und verzweifelt schlägt Zelda mit den Fäusten in den Sand und kreischt und weint und schlägt wieder auf den Boden, so sehr dass sie vorne überkippt und mit dem Kopf im Sand genau auf ihr Triforce schaut.

Und genau in diesem Moment glüht das Triforce auf und Link Schrei lässt alle Sinne von Zelda umschlagen. Sofort ist die Hylianerin hinter dem Stein hervor auf ihren Beinen und sieht wie der Wanderer über Link steht, der sich am Boden vor Schmerzen windet.

Vor ihr bewegt sich alles in Zeitlupe und sie rennt los und streckt ihre Arme nach dem Wanderer aus und stolpert direkt neben dem Riesen zu Boden.

Der Riese sieht verwundert zu ihr herab, lässt seine Waffe sinken und lächelt. Aus seinem zerschlagenen Gesicht ist dieses widerliche Grinsen noch erkennbar, trotzt des Blutes und des Sandes.   
„Na Prinzessin, gescheitert?"

Und alles was Zelda noch für diese Wesen über hat, fasst sie in ein letztes Lächeln für ihn zusammen. Ihre azurblauen Augen funkeln auf und sieh hebt ihre linke Hand mit dem Triforceteil.

_‚Sie hat die Macht?_'

Und sie fasst mit voller Wucht in die Verletzung am Bein des Riesen, die sie mit ihren Dolch hinterlassen hatte und krallt sich in die warme Wunde des Riesen.

„Nein, erfolgreich!"

Und der Riese brüllt wieder auf in den verschiedensten Stimmen und seine Mine verwandelt sich in Impulsen von Lenym zu Sekura zu anderen fremden Gesichtern und dann zu einem Mimiklosen Gesicht mit leuchtenden grünen Augen. Sein ganzer Körper verfärbt sich schwarz und wie ein verletztes Tier fällt der Riese zu Boden und wälzt sich im Sand. Die Prinzessin hat einige Mühe nicht den Halt an seinem Bein zu verlieren, doch kann sich letztendlich halten und ihr Verstand geht wieder auf die Reise in den Riesen. Sie taucht wieder in dieses dunkle Wasser. Doch dieses Mal weiß sie was sie sucht und wo sie ist und so erschreckt es sie nicht, als eine sonnengebräunte Hand nach ihr packt und sie mit einem Schlag wieder in ihren Körper geschleudert wird. Und in dem Moment wo sie ihre Augenlider öffnet ist alle Anspannung verflogen.

Das ungute Gefühl des Landes, die Spannung in der Luft ist weg. Und Zelda weiß, dass sie- sie lässt den Kopf müde zur Seite sinken du sieht Link neben sich liegen und wie er seine Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt hat, bevor er wohl ohnmächtig geworden ist- nein, sie beide, Link und sie, Naboru wieder geholt haben. Sie greift nach seiner Hand und drückt sie und über ihr fliegen die ersten Vögel des Morgens und die Sonne geht nun deutlich sichtbar auf und taucht den gesamten Canyon von einem blassen Rosa in ein sattes Rot. Und mit einem müden, aber sichtbaren Lächeln schließt sie ebenfalls die Augen.

Wow, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen Ende, alle tot, aber das Land ist sicher... Gut, dass ich weiß wie es weiter geht! Ich möchte schon mal vorweg sagen, dass es eine kleine Überraschung im nächsten Kapitel gibt. Also Pssssttttttt...Vielleicht werde ich weiter machen- bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher- aber meine Entscheidung fällt beim nächsten Kapitel dann.

Freu mich über eure Meinungen

JO


	36. Kapitel 36

**Kapitel 36  
**

Ein Hallo an alle treuen Leser.Es ist endlich soweit- wir sind am Ende. Es macht mich schon ein wenig traurig, dass diese Geschicht nun zuende geht. Denn dank euch und euren SuperReviews hat es einen riesigen Spaß gemacht für zu schreiben. So ist dies nicht nur meine Geschichte, sondern vielmehr auch ein Mitwirken von euch.**DANKE **! Tausendfach Danke.Ich habe so lange gebraucht die letzten Wochen, weil etwas viel um den Kopf hatte- und hoffe nun aber euch mit diesem Kapitel von fast 5000 Worten wieder gnädig zu stimmen. 

Ich will mich bei jedem bedanken, der diese Geschichte gelesen hat, noch mehr aber dei denen, die mich immer wieder angespornt haben weiter zu machen und es auch besser zu machen!Es sind bis hierhin **31 (!) Reviews** und ich bin auf jedes Einzelne sehr stolz.

**NoirRebell**- Du bist die Erste gewesen und du hast mich angespornt weiter zu machen. Du bist eine super Freundin!  
**Faylen7**- Ich danke dir so sehr für deinen Lob, wie auch dein Kritik. Beides von so hoher Qualität, wie auch deine Geschichte, dass es immer wieder Spaß gemacht hat deine Reviews zu lesen. Ich hoffe das Ende gefällt dir und ich befriedige endlich deine 'Gier' nach mehr :-)  
**Darklayka**-Es war so super, wie du mit fast jedem Chappie mitgefiebert hast und dass du dir immer die Mühe gemacht hast ein Review zu schreiben. Danke, danke, danke!  
** Aretus**-Schön, das meine Geschichte dir aus deinem depri raushalf- nennt mich auch Dr. Jo:-)  
**AimaiNikko**- Ich bin immernoch so stolz, dass du mir deine Geschichte zu lesen gegeben hast. Das hat mir sehr viel beduetet- Danke. Mach weiter so.  
**Lysienne**- Du gehörst auch zu den sehr treuen Lesern -und so Leute wie du lassen so faule Leute wie mich sich immer ganz gespannt dem nächsten Kapitel beginnen, in der Hoffnung wieder so ein Review zu bekommen  
**Cherrytree**- Nicht sterben- Ich brauche treue Leser, sonst setzen die dt. Geschichten von Zelda im Staub an.  
Und wie gesagt noch ein ganz dickes Danke an alle anderen Leser.  
Und jetzt geht es endlich los- Schluß mit den Geheule. Lehnt euch zurück und genießt das Ende.

Danke, Jo.

* * *

Es ist die faszinierende Schönheit dieser schnellen und klaren Bewegungen die sie ihre Augen nicht abwenden lässt. Himmelblaue Wogen brechen an kalten Stein und verschwinden im schaumigen Weiß wieder in die Tiefe. Voller innerer Begeisterung strahlen ihre Augen hell auf und funkeln mit der Sonne im Zenit um die Wette.

Es ist sehr still- kein Wind weht, niemand atmet, niemand fühlt etwas.

Der Platz am Ufer neben ihr ist leer, doch das Gras ist noch von dem Körpergewicht jemand anderes eingedrückt. Die Stelle scheint noch warm, so als wenn sie eben erst verlassen wurde.

Dann fühlt sie eine Bewegung an ihrem Arm und sie wird zurückgezogen. So ungern sie auch geht, dass Verlangen nach ihr wird unruhiger und letztendlich gibt sie nach und verschwindet aus dieser Oase der Ruhe, wo sie nicht einmal fühlen musste um zu wissen, dass sie Glück empfand.

Und mit dem Öffnen der Augenlider ist sie zurückgekehrt in die jetzige Welt und über ihr steht ein vertrautes, fremdes Gesicht mit mandelförmig gelben Augen und vollen dunkelroten Schmolllippen.  
„Prinzessin?" Die Stimme der süßesten Versuchung flüstert wie Honig ihren Titel. Und mit einem Lächeln schließt sie ihre müden Augen wieder und nickt, um ihre geistige Anwesenheit Kund zu tun.

„Ihr solltet nun Aufstehen. Auch wenn ihr noch müde seid. Eure Anwesenheit im Schloss wird gefordert. Eurer Vater schickt bereits nach Euch."  
Doch das blonde Mädchen ignoriert scheinbar diese Aufforderung erst und bleibt regungslos liegen. Schließlich öffnen sich ihre Lippen doch noch und die blonde Hylianerin fragt in einem Atemzug.

„Geht es ihm gut?" Zelda hört die Gerudo leise Lachen. Die Frau greift nach ihrer Hand und legt sie herum, so dass die Handfläche nach oben zeigt. Dann spürt die Prinzessin etwas Kühles und Hartes in ihrer Hand und greift schwach danach.  
„Esst diese Herzfrucht und überzeugt Euch selber. Er ist bereits wieder unterwegs und repariert die Brücke mit."  
Dann spürt die Hylianerin wie die Gerudo von der Seite ihres Bettes aufsteht und das Zimmer durch den Perlenvorhang verlässt.

Nur schwer führt sie die kühle Frucht an ihren Mund und beißt vorsichtig in das säuerlich kernige Fruchtfleisch. Der austretende, rötliche Fruchtsaft läuft ihr über die Mundwinkel und mit dem ersten geschluckten Bissen öffnet sie ihre Augen und richtet sich auf.

Seit Tagen liegt sie schon in dieser Kammer in der Festung der Gerudos und immer noch fühlt sie diese Müdigkeit in sich, die sie bewegungslos und Motivations- los gemacht hat die letzten Tage.  
Sie schaut herab auf ihre Hände, die in ihrem Schoss auf der weißen Seidendecke liegen.  
Sie wurden gereinigt und doch scheint noch immer etwas von dem Blut des Wanderers an ihr zu kleben.

_Tage zuvor …_

Nala schrickt zusammen, als ihre eben noch leblose Schwester plötzlich mit ihrem Oberkörper hoch schnellt und ohne ein Wort zu sagen aufspringt und aus dem Krankenzimmer rennt.

Es war so, als ob sie nur geschlafen hätte bis eben. Doch der eine Blick der Geschwister, der sich streifte, reichte für einen klaren Befehl sich nicht von der Stelle zu rühren.  
So sehr Nalas Herz sich auch danach sehnt ihrer Schwester zu folgen, so steht doch Naborus Rolle als ihre Königin höher und ihre Pflicht ihr zu gehorchen. Und wie die Gerudo rennt, als wenn der Wind sie zu einem Wettrennen aufgefordert hat.  
Und so schnell sie ist, so schnell verschwindet sie aus dem Blickfeld ihrer kleinen Schwester oben am Fenster.  
Ihre gelben Augen verengen sich zu gefährlichen Schlitzen und ihre Hände greifen an ihre beiden Krummsäbel, die an ihrem breiten Ledergürtel an ihrer Hüfte hängen.   
Noch im Sprint zieht sie die Schwerter über Kreuz von ihren Gürtel. Dann bremst die Gerudo nur Millimeter von dem Rand der Schlucht und ihre dunkelrote Mähne, die sie zu einem hohen Zopf trägt, weht ihr kurzzeitig ins Gesicht.

In der aufgehenden Sonne glänzt ihr brauner Teint für Sekunden golden auf und Naboru tritt einen Schritt zurück. Sie erkennt eine kurzzeitige Bewegung am anderen Ufer der Schlucht. Blitzartig breitet sie die Arme mit den Schwertern in ihren Händen auf, kreuzt sie über ihre Brust und dreht sie einmal um die eigene Achse.

‚_Nehm' mich in deine Arme, Vater Wind'_ Und der Körper der Gerudo verschwindet mit einer Sandböe kurzzeitig nur um auf der anderen Seite der Schlucht mit dem Ende der Drehung wieder aufzutauchen.

Der Gerudo zu Füßen liegen der Held der Zeit in seinem eigenen Blut und die Prinzessin. Beide sind sie ohne Bewusstsein, doch an dem Leuchten ihrer Triforceteile ist es unschwer erkennbar, dass beide noch Leben. Naborus sieht mit einem Lächeln auf ihre zusammen geklammerten Hände herab und konzentriert sich ganz auf die Bewegung von eben.

Zu ihrer linken Seite kauert eine schwarze Figur in dem Schatten und wippt unaufhörlich auf der Stelle vor und zurück.

„Ich wusste, dass wir uns wieder sehen, Arschloch! Du hast da etwas, was mir gehört!" Und stürmt mit gezückten Waffen auf den Schatten mit den leuchtend grünen Augen los.

Langsam erhebt sich die Prinzessin aus dem Bett und läuft barfuss in einem weiten, weißen Leinenhemd gekleidet durch das Zimmer hinüber zu dem schmalen quadratischen Fenster in der weißen Lehmwand.  
Ihre langen Haare hängen offen über ihre Schultern und sie lehnt sich gegen den Fensterrahmen. Die Luft ist trocken und flimmert in der Mittagssonne von Gerudo. Aber der schwere Bau und die flachen Dächer der Festung erzeugen eine angenehm kühle Luft im Gebäude selber.  
Eigentlich braucht sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen um Link, denn sie spürt ihn nun mehr als je zuvor und sie weiß wie es ihm geht. Und doch macht ihr Herz einen kleinen Freudensprung, als auch ihre Augen mit seinem Anblick belohnt werden.

Und dieses Mal stört es sie nicht, dass viele der jungen Mädchen aus Gerudo bereitwillig mit an der Reparatur der Brücke helfen. Der Körper der Prinzessin ist noch immer so müde von dem anstrengenden Kampf.  
Ihre Bewegungen sind noch kraftlos und langsam. Sie hat viele Tage geschlafen- einen ruhigen Schlaf- und war in ihrem Selbst an einem ruhigen Ort weit weg von ihrem Körper. Link saß an diesem Fluss neben ihr und kein Wort fiel in ihrer kleinen Oase.

Doch wie Naboru es bereits erwähnte wird sie daheim im Schloss erwartet. Und so musste ihr und Links gemeinsamer Traum von der vollkommenen Ruhe enden.

Link sitzt mit seinem Arm in einer Schlaufe und einem dick gebundenen Verband über die verletzte Schulter mit einem Hammer vor zwei Brettern und hämmert einige Nägel in die Planke. Wie die Bienen um ein Stück Zucker umschwirren ihn die jungen Mädchen und umflirten seine Gunst.

Link unterhält sich lebhaft mit ihnen, bis er plötzlich aufschaut und direkt zu Zelda hoch in das quadratische Fenster schaut. Die Prinzessin lächelt und er erwidert ihr Lächeln.   
Dann wendet sie sich von dem Fenster ab und kleidet sich für ihre Reise zum Schloss. Sie streift sich gerade die weiße Bluse über den Kopf, da rasselt der Perlenvorhang und die Königin der Gerudos betritt das Zimmer.  
Man hört Naboru selber nicht, sondern nur diese kleinen Holzperlen aufeinander schlagen- so still ist die erfahrene Kriegerin.

Zelda zieht sich ein Korsett über den Kopf und hebt ihre Haare am Nacken an.

„Könntest du mir bitte helfen?" Und spürt wie sich die Schnüren enger ziehen.

„Impa ist auf dem Weg hierher, um dich zu holen. Dein Vater hat sie geschickt! Er ist der Ansicht, dass jetzt wo die Aufständigen das Land verlassen haben, du wieder sicher im Schloss bist." Zelda nickt und hält die Haare noch ein Stück höher. Dann verschließt Naboru die letzte Öse und reicht der Prinzessin ein Kleid. Die blonde Hylianerin schlüpft in das hellbraune Gewand und lässt von Naboru den Verschluss schließen.

Schließlich flechtet sie noch ihre Haare zu einem lockeren Zopf und schlüpft in die flachen Schuhe. „Was wirst du deinem Vater erzählen?" Zelda geht wieder zu dem Fenster und hält Ausschau nach Link, doch wird enttäuscht, da er seinen Platz von eben verlassen hat.

„Er wird von mir erfahren, dass Goronia ein warmer und ruhiger Ort ist und ich die letzten Wochen viel mit Lesen verbracht habe." Naboru nickt und schiebt einen Halm auf dem sie kaut von einem Mundwinkel zum Anderen. „Gut. Ich denke, dass ist glaubhaft für den König." Zelda hat ihren Blick weiter aus dem Fenster gerichtet und sucht die Umgebung nach Link ab. „Und was wird nun aus euch beiden?"

In diesem Moment klopft es an dem Türrahmen und Link betritt das Zimmer. Er steht nun genau neben der Gerudo. „Ich denke, dass das dich nichts angeht, oder Nabs?" Die Gerudo schmunzelt und hält ihm ihren Zeigefinger ins Gesicht. „Du hast da nicht mitzureden, Kiddo. Ich erfahre es letztendlich so oder so." Sie zwinkert dem Hylianer noch zu und verlässt den Raum.

Nun stehen nur noch Zelda und Link in dem Zimmer und sehen sich schweigend an. „Es geht wieder heim. Impa sollte gleich eintreffen." Link nickt und tritt etwas näher an die Prinzessin heran.  
„Ich weiß. Nala hatte es eben erwähnt. Du hast nun aber doch genug geschlafen." Er hebt seinen unverletzten Arm und streich ihr sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht hinter die Ohren.  
„Und dennoch bin ich müde. So müde das ich nicht weiß, ob ich für das Schloss schon wieder geeignet bin."  
Link senkt seinen Blick zum Boden. Das Thema ist ihm sichtlich unangenehm. Ein trauriger Schleier legt sich über das blaue Leuchten seiner Augen.

„Du hast aber deine Verantwortung, Prinzessin." Die zierliche Hylianerin schweift mit ihrem Blick von Link ab zur Seite und ihr Blick wird traurig.

„Und du deine, Held."

Draußen auf dem Hof vor der Festung ist gerade Impa eingetroffen. Die Shiekahfrau ist unter den Gerudos eine Legende und wird sofort von allen Seiten beäugt. Eine junge Gerudo nimmt ihr das Pferd ab und die groß gewachsene Frau läuft über den Hof bis zum Eingang der Festung.  
Genau in diesem Moment verlässt Naboru ihr Heim und die beiden Frauen stehen sich gegenüber.  
Die gelben Augen treffen die Roten.

Und in den steinernen Gesichtern erweichen die Minen und verwandeln sich zu einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Lange ist es her, Weise der Geister." Grüßt Impa und verbeugt sich vor Naboru wie vor ihrem König. „Zu lange, als das du dich nun verbeugen müsstest, liebe Impa."  
Die Shiekah zuckt mit den Schultern und hält ihre Hand raus, in welche die Gerudo mit ihrer Braungebrannten einschlägt.

„Die Macht der Gewohnheit. Wo ist sie?" Die Gerudo zeigt mit einer Kopfbewegung an, dass die Prinzessin sich oben in einem der Zimmer befindet. „Aber lass den beiden noch ein paar Minuten." Sofort hebt sich die Augenbraue der Shiekah kritisch und sie verschränkt ihre Arme vor dem Brustpanzer.  
„Nicht das was du denkst- sie reden!" Und die Augenbraue senkt sich wieder, sowie sich der kritische Blick entspannt.

„Der König dankt den Gerudos für ihre Hilfe. Ein offizielles Schreiben ist aber noch auf dem Weg. Er ist davon erstaunt, dass er nur noch einen einzigen Mann festnehmen konnte. Und der ist ihm und seiner kleinen Armee auf der Steppe direkt in die Arme gelaufen. Wirres Zeug hat er erzählt, dass die Prinzessin kämpfen würde. Aber zum Glück glaubt ihr Vater mehr mir als einem dahergelaufenen Termianer, der seine eigene Krone verraten hat. Er wird bereits nach Termina ausgeliefert."  
Naboru nickt zufrieden. Dann hinterfragt die Königin der Wüstenfrauen aber noch eine Kleinigkeit: „Was ist mit Link?"  
Die Shiekah fordert Naboru auf, sie zur Prinzessin zu führen und erklärt ihr, was nun mit Link geschehen soll.

Zelda hat Links Hand an ihre Wange geführt, mit ihren eigenen Händen umschlossen, und schmiegt sich an sie.

„Ich hoffe, dass du mich zum Schloss begleiten wirst, Tam." Die Umschmeichelung mit seinem Seelennamen lässt den blonden Hylianer in den Knien weich werden.

In diesem Moment betritt Impa mit einem leisen Klopfen das Zimmer, was die beiden jungen Hylianer schlagartig einen Schritt auseinander treten lässt. Die Zofe der Prinzessin grinst breit, wie die ihr folgende Naboru.

„Weitermachen. Wir stören doch nicht, oder?" Sowohl Zelda als auch Link haben sofort eine rötliche Färbung um die Nasenspitze. Dann sieht Impa zu ihrem Schützling und lächeln herzlich.  
„Aber was ist das für eine Begrüßung?" Und aufs Stichwort fällt die Prinzessin der Shiekah in die Arme und drückt sie an sich. „Ihr habt eure Aufgabe sehr, sehr gut erfüllt Prinzessin. Alle Weisen und besonders ich sind sehr stolz auf unsere Siebte." Zeldas Lächeln spürt die Shiekah sofort, auch ohne ihr Gesicht zu sehen.

Dann schaut die Shiekah über Zeldas Schultern hinweg zu Link. Auch ihm schenkt sie ein Lächeln.

„Und du, junger Mann, wirst vom König erwartet. Er möchten dem Helden persönlich danken, dass er die Aufständigen mit den Gerudos vertreiben hat. Bitte bring Zelda und ihre Sachen schon einmal runter. Ich muss kurz mit Naboru reden." Und die beiden jungen Hylianer machen sich zum Hof auf.

Die Gerudo steht an die Wand neben dem Perlenvorhang angelehnt. „Hast du ihn erledigt?" Die Gerudo zögert erst und verneint dann die Frage.  
„Er ist nicht tot. Er hat sich aus dem Staub machen können. Zuvor hat er aber einen gewissen Termianer ausgespuckt." Impa schaut erstaunt drein. Das Abbild des dunkelhaarigen Prinzen aus Termina taucht vor ihr auf und sofort fährt Wut in die Shiekah.

„Wo ist der Kerl? Mit dem habe ich noch einige Sachen zu klären!"   
Naboru grinst und holt einen kleinen Dolch aus dem Gürtel, mit dem sie ihre Fingernägel reinigt. „Oh, er befindet sich auf hoher See mit einem Floß. Ich hoffe, dass die Göttinnen gnädig mit ihm umgehen werden."  
Und es ist die Art der Gerudo, die Impa keinen Zweifel aufkommen lässt, dass Naboru persönlich ihn auf diesem Floss fest gebunden hat.

„Glaubst du, dass dieser Wanderer wiederkommt?" Impa hat sich mit der Schulter gegen den Fensterrahmen gelehnt und beobachtet wie Link der Prinzessin hilft ihre Taschen an dem Sattel des bereit gestellten Pferdes zu befestigen. Die Gerudo zuckt mit den Schultern, schmeißt den kleinen Dolch in die Luft und fängt ihn ohne die Hilfe ihrer Hände mit dem Gürtel an ihrer Hüfte auf, wo dieser an der vorgesehenen Stelle landet und somit wieder am Gürtel hängt.

„Ich glaube es nicht- ich verspreche es dir. Es zählt aber nicht, denn solange wir Sieben und der Auserwählte in Hyrule sind spielt es keine Rolle."  
Mit den Worten verlässt Naboru den Raum und begibt sich ebenfalls in Richtung Hof.  
„Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast. Das wir jetzt alle zusammen bleiben für den Rest unserer Zeit." Und die Shiekah wendet sich von ihrem Aussichtspunkt ab und folgt den Weg der Anderen zum Hof.

Nachdem Link seine Stute für die Reise vorbereitet hat, verabschiedet sich die kleine Gruppe von den Gerudos und begibt sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Impa sieht in Zeldas Gesicht mehr als die Hylianerin preisgeben will, während sie neben ihrem Schützling herreitet. Auch Link ist sehr schweigsam und sieht nur zwischen durch mal verstohlen zu der Prinzessin, die ihm den Rücken zuwendet. Es macht Impas Herz schwer, aber sie schweigt und lässt die beiden ihren eigenen Weg gehen.

Gegen späten Abend erreichen die Drei dann die Tore zur Stadt. Die Zugbrücke ist bereits hochgezogen, doch Impas massiver Tonfall reist die Wache aus ihrem Dösschlaf und lässt sie schnellstmöglich veranlassen, das Tor zu öffnen.

Es ist nicht mehr weit bis sie Zuhause ist, aber Zelda bringt einfach nicht genug Kraft auf um einen Funken Freude zu empfinden.

Dann kündigt man schon ihre Ankunft an und das eben noch so still scheinende Schloss ist mit einmal in heller Aufregung und man bereitet alles darauf vor, dass die Prinzessin heimkehrt- schon wieder.

Ein stechendes Gefühl von Unbehagen ist drückend in der Prinzessin, als sie durch das große Eingangstor schreitet und ihr Vater eben aus der ersten Etage die Treppe herunter schreitet.

Selbst in seinem Morgenmantel ist ihr Vater noch die einrucksvollste Person, die sie jemals sah. Impa, Link und alle anwesenden Personen im Raum fallen sofort auf die Knie und verbeugen sich vor Seiner Majestät. Nur die Prinzessin steht mit im Schoss gefalteten Händen vor dem König und senkt den Hofregeln gemäß nur ihren Blick. Sie hört genau den langsamen Gang des Königs die schweren Treppen herunter und sieht erst auf in das alte Gesicht ihres Vaters, als er auf der untersten Treppenstufe stehen bleibt.

„Ich hoffe, du bist wohl auf mein Kind." Sie nickt und lächelt ein wenig, aber nur so, dass sie gerade sichtbar die Mundwinkel anhebt. „Es geht mir gut, Vater." Der König nickt zufrieden und schickt sie mit Personal auf ihr Zimmer. Auch Impa wird entschuldigt und folgt der Prinzessin und den Dienstmädchen nach oben in den Nordflügel, den persönlichen Gang der Königsfamilie.

Zeldas schier endloser Weg führt vorbei an den Ahnenbildnissen an den Wänden. Große Banner vergangener Zeiten thronen über den Gang mit den hohen Steinbögen.  
Viele inzwischen verblasste Gesichter starren in königlicher Kleidung auf die zierliche Hylianerin in Öl gefasst herab. Eine lange Tradition von den Vorfahren ihres Vaters ist hier auf immer verewigt und scheint sie nun kritisch zu beäugen. Endlich den kritischen Blicken ihrer Vorfahren entkommen betritt die Prinzessin ihr Zimmer und bereitet sich auf ein säuberndes Bad kurz vor Mitternacht vor.   
Schließlich ist das Wasser fertig und nur noch Impa steht bei Zelda im Raum. Die weishaarige Frau sieht zu der angespannten Prinzessin, die auf der Kante ihres Bettes in einem leichten Morgenmantel hockt und bedenklich nervös an ihren Fingernägeln zieht, scheinbar um sie zu säubern.

„Impa?" Die Shiekah kommt näher an die künftige Thronfolgerin heran und setzt sich neben sie. „Tue ich das Richtige?" Impa zieht etwas überrascht über diese Frage ihren Kopf ein Stück zurück. „Ihr müsst schon konkreter sein, Prinzessin?"

Die junge Frau starrt auf ihre umgedrehte Hand und geht mit ihren Augen die Linien in ihren Handflächen ab.

„Ich meine, tue ich das Richtige, wenn ich Link gehen lass und ihm sein Leben gönne. Wenn ich endlich, wie du gesagt hast, zu meiner Verantwortung stehe." Ihr Kindermädchen nimmt ihre eben noch in Augenschein genommene Hand und umschließt sie fest mit ihrer. Die Prinzessin sieht auf in die Augen ihrer Nanny und sieht dieses vertraute, seltene Lächeln.

„Das Ihr zu euerer Verantwortung als Thronfolgerin steht kann immer nur richtig sein- keine Frage." Enttäuschung legt sich schwer auf Zeldas Herz.

„Aber", fährt Impa weise fort. „Verantwortung ist es auch für diesen einen gewissen Partner in einem jeden Leben da zu sein. Es ist falsch Link wieder wegzuschicken. Denn er als Krieger ist wie jeder auf der Suche nach einem Zuhause. Und ich meine, dass er sein Zuhause bei Euch gefunden hat.  
Und ich bin der Meinung, dass Euer Herz auch endlich rast gefunden hat. Denn man ist erst Zuhause, wenn das Herz Zuhause ist. Gute Nacht, Prinzessin." Und die Shiekah lässt eine zufriedene Thronfolgerin in ihrem Zimmer zurück.

Währenddessen ist der König mit Link im Schlepptau in sein Arbeitzimmer verschwunden. Der junge Hylianer sitzt sichtlich angespannt in dem großen, schweren Ledersessel mit dem König von Hyrule als Gegenüber.

Ihm wird ein Wein angeboten, doch Link lehnt ab. Der König hingegen schenkt sich ein und nimmt einen großzügigen Schluck des Traubensaftes. „Ich habe von deiner Schlacht in Gerudo gehört. Die Gerudokönigin persönlich hat Boten geschickt, um von deiner Heldentat zu berichten.  
Deine Tat hat unser Land vor einer Katastrophe bewahrt. Dein Tat hat dein Land und deinen König sehr stolz gemacht, mein Junge!" Link dankt verlegen dem König für seine Worte, weißt aber bescheiden wie immer davon ab und das auch jeder Andere so gehandelt hätte.  
Doch der König bleibt stur und lässt sich tiefer in Sessel sinken.

„Deine Taten tut aber nicht jeder, Link. Und du weißt auch, wie stolz es mich machen würde dich endlich unter meinem Banner stehen zu haben. Du weißt, dass ich dir alles geben kann, was dein Herz begehrt." Link weicht dem intensiven Blick des Königs nicht aus, schüttelt aber verneinend den Kopf.

„Euer Hoheit, wenn ich frei sprechen dürfte." Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung fordert der König den Helden auf dies zu tun.

Neugierig schauen die graublauen Augen des bärtigen Mannes auf den blonden jungen Mann in der grünen Tunika. Die Gerudos hatten glücklicherweise das Blut aus dem grünen Stoff entfernt und die Schnitte wieder genäht.

„Ich begehre nichts, was ihr mir geben könntet, denn ich bin nur einfacher Herkunft." Der König unterbricht Link harsch. „Was redest du? Ich kann dir alles geben, was in diesem Königreich ist. Beleidige mich nicht so. Ich bin dein König." Link entschuldigt sich für seine falsch gewählten Worte und formuliert neu.

„Ich will kein Land, kein Gold und keine Rubine.  
Ich begehre das Herz eurer Tochter."  
Und wie von Blitz getroffen sinkt der König eben noch aufgebracht, nun still schweigend noch tiefer in seinen Sessel.

Zum Glück hat der König nicht gesehen, wie sehr Links Hände bei seinen Worten gezittert haben. Der Hylianer hat mit jeder Reaktion des Königs gerechnet, wie mit diesem Entsetzen in seinem Gesicht.

Und dann schaut Link erneut zum König, als er diesen einen Schluck aus seinem Glas nehmen hört. Der bärtige Elf ist aus seinem Sessel aufgestanden und hinüber zu dem großen Fenster gegangen. Link ist sich unsicher, wie er reagieren soll und entschließt sich letztendlich sich still aus dem Raum zu entfernen.

Doch es ist die Stimme des Königs, die ihn zurück hält.

„Warum kannst du mich nicht um Gold oder Land bitten, mein Junge?" Link bleibt mit dem Rücken zum König stehen und wendet seinen Kopf zur Seite. Im Augenwinkel kann er sehen, dass der König sich ihm wieder zugewandt hat. Er steht in dem blassen Lichtkegel des Vollmondes der jede Nacht in Hyrule erhellt.  
„Ich will aber nichts anderes. Sie bedeutet mir alles." Der König senkt seine Schultern und kommt näher an Link heran.

„Ich will ehrlich sein, Link. Ich kenne und achte dich seit vielen Jahren und ich halte Großes auf dich. Aber für die Blaublütigen von Hyrule wirst du immer ein landloser Bursche sein." Die Worte des Königs sind hart, aber Link kennt die Wahrheit in ihnen zur zu gut.

„Eine Hochzeit zwischen dir und der Kronprinzessin würde alles bisher da gewesene in den Schatten stellen und die Alten des Landes für sich auf die alten Gesetze berufen." So sehr Link auch kämpft, aber jedes weitere Wort bricht sein Herz ein wenig mehr in kleine Stücke. „Ich will dir aber sagen, dass du einer der, vielleicht auch der größten Kämpfer und Krieger unseres Landes bist.  
Du hast stets für dein Land eingestanden und es verteidigt. Wer wäre ich, wen ich all dies vergessen würde. So gebe ich dir eine Chance, wenn…"

Zelda ist eben der Badewanne entstiegen und hat sich für die Nacht gekleidet, als es an ihrer Tür klopft. Verwundert bittet sie herein und steht völlig neben sich, als Link den Raum betritt. Sein Gesicht ist leer und er scheint benommen, wie er auf sie zuwankt. So eilt sie sofort zu ihm und nimmt sein Gesicht besorgt in ihre Hände.

„Was ist passiert? Sag schon, Tam!" Link nimmt Zelda an der Hand und führt sie zum Bett, wo sich auf die Kante setzen.  
„Ich will ehrlich sein. Ich gehe wieder fort, Zel. Dein Vater schickt mich fort. Ich werde bereits morgen losziehen müssen in den nächsten Stunden."  
Völlig geschockt legt Zelda ihre Hände auf den halboffen stehenden Mund und ihre Augen werden feucht. Ungläubig schüttelt sie den Kopf immer wieder und fängt dann an zu schreien, was ihrem Vater einfallen würde Link fortzuschicken und wie undankbar er dem größten Helden dieses Landes gegenüber wäre.  
Sie springt auf ballt die Fäuste und will zu ihm lostürmen, um ihren Vater wieder Verstand einzubläuen. Link sitzt erst wortlos da, greift dann aber nach Zeldas Hand, als sie losrennt.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Ich gehe, du wirst mich nicht aufhalten können, Prinzessin. Aber ich werde zunächst noch etwas tun, was dein Vater möchte." Link zieht Zelda nahe an sich heran und umklammert sie mit beiden Armen fest. Die Prinzessin schüttelt erneut den Kopf, dicke Tränen laufen ihr über die Wangen und sie schlägt mit den geballten Fäusten auf Links Brustkorb ein. Ihr goldblondes Haar hängt nun ungeordnet über ihren Augen, die immer noch wie das Meer selber in der Sonne strahlen.  
Und es scheint als wenn ihre Tränen selber Silber wären, dass über ihre geröteten Wangen gleitet.  
Sie ist so schön, dass es Link den Atem raubt.

„Du sturer Esel, ich brauche dich doch. Du kannst doch nicht wieder gehen. Ich brauche dich, ich brauche dich so sehr, Tam." Und mit dem letzten Wort gibt ihr harter Widerstand gegen Links Griff auf und sie senkt ihren Kopf in seine Tunika.

Ohne weitere Worte reißt Link ihre linke Hand an sich und fällt vor der blonden Hylianerin auf die Knie. Ihre nassen Haare hängen offen über ihre Schultern und aus ihren nun rot geheulten blauen Augen blitzt Unsicherheit. Ein leiser Wind weht durch den Gang vor ihrer Tür und pfeift hohl auf. Es ist als wenn der Gang der Ahnen vor etwas zu warnen scheint. Aber der Held kratzt allen Mut in sich zusammen und beginnt. Links große dunkle Augen strahlen plötzlich auf und mit einer aufgebrachten, viel zu schnellen und untypisch zitternden Stimme sagt der Elf zu ihr:

„Ich brauche dich mein Leben lang und ich werde alles tun um schnell wieder zurück zukommen. Bis dahin bitte ich dich auf mich zu warten. Und damit niemand anderes mir das hier nehmen kann hatte ich eine Rede vorbereitet, an welche ich mich aber nicht erinnere. So wird es halt kürzer- und darum frage ich dich, Prinzessin Zelda, willst du meine Frau werden?"  
Und er lässt ihre Hand kurz los, greift an seinen Gürtel, öffnet mit den Zähnen einen dunklen Beutel und holt aus ihm einen Ring hervor. Das Herz der Prinzessin schlägt so laut und so aufgeregt in ihren Ohren, dass sie keine Worte zur Antwort findet. So lässt sie ihre Taten sprechen, fällt herab zu Link auf die Knie und reißt seinen Kopf an sich und presst ihre Lippen fest auf Seine.

Erst zwischen den Küssen, findet sie die Kraft ein ‚Ich will' hauchen und heiße Tränen laufen über ihre Wangen. Link zieht Zelda so fest an sich, dass er sie nie mehr verliert und er spürt ihren Herzschlag an dem Seinen und ihre nassen Haare in seinem Gesicht. Und so ist es verständlich, dass die beiden nicht mitbekommen, wie die Tür mit einem leisen Klick ins Schloss fällt und eine sehr, sehr glückliche Impa den Gang herunter schreitet.

‚_Letztendlich siegt doch das Schicksal.'_

Es sind nur wenige Stunden, die Link und Zelda bleiben. Zu wenig Stunden bis der noch verletzte Held sich wieder auf sein Pferd schwingt und eine glücklich und zugleich traurige Prinzessin neben ihrem Vater am Eingang zum Schloss steht und ihren linken Ringfinger fest umklammert. Der Hofsitte wegen dürfen die Beiden nur Blicke austauschen, so sehr Zelda sich auch danach sehnt Link an sich zu drücken.

„Du findest alles weitere auf der Karte, Link. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Reise und das sie erfolgreich enden wird. Für uns alle." Und Zelda spürt einen wissenden Blick auf sie gerichtet und sie lächelt und schaut kurz wieder auf den Ring an ihrem Finger.

‚_Ich warte auf dich, Tam. Ich werde ein Leben lang auf dich warten.'_

Und schon ist Link wieder verschwunden. Aber Zelda spürt ihn dennoch bei sich und meint für einen Moment seine Stimme hören zu können, obwohl er bereits den Hof verlassen hat.

‚_Ich liebe dich, meine Twen.'_

Und die Prinzessin begleitet ihren Vater wieder ins Innere des Schlosses und sie hat bereits eine Aufgabe für den heutigen, noch jungen Tag sich aufgetragen.

Sie wird in die Zitadelle der Zeit gehen und zu den Göttinnen beten, dass Link so schnell wie möglich wieder heimkehrt.

ENDE

Oder vielleicht auch nicht?


End file.
